The Spider and the Hedgehog
by XenoSlayer983
Summary: A Sonic X/Spider-Man crossover. With news of a blue hedgehog in another city, Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, his friends Harry Osborn, aka the New Goblin, and Mary Jane Watson must leave New York to investigate. Once they meet the blue hedgehog and his friends, they will form a bond and work as a team to stop their new enemy.
1. Prologue and Confessions

A/N: Before we begin, I'd like to inform you that this story will borrow elements from the Sam Raimi Spider-Man trilogy, Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, the Ultimate Spider-Man series, and the 1994 Spider-Man cartoon. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a regular night in New York City. The sky was pitch black, skyscrapers stood tall and clean, and jets blasted overhead. All was so peaceful. A young man, Peter Parker, whom has an alternate name and lifestyle of fighting crime and kicking butt: Spider-Man! The abilities to stick to walls, spin organic webs, and super strength.

"Uh, excuse me? I believe the technical term is called 'Stick 'em Powers."

Anyways; Peter has been Spider-Man for around two years now, and ever since he had that Spider-bite, his life had been changed.

Just then, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw, in the distance, a bright light flashing through the sky. He looked at it in confusion.

"That can't be a shooting star. Can it?" he asked himself.

And as suddenly as the light came. It vanished. Spider-Man stared at where the light had been and then shrugged.

"It was probably nothing." he said.

In a flash, Peter was in a scarlet covered room. Spider webbing ran along the sides and met to a machine, which looked like a giant mechanical spiderweb. A single lady was sitting in a chair, with a visor over her eyes. Spider-Man knew her. It was Madame Web, the crazy old coot who always gave him the right advise.

"Crazy old coot, hm?" She prodded.

"Right, I forgot you can read minds."

She stared at Spider-Man with a mean gaze, then began: "Young Peter Parker, I have sensed a dimensional disturbance in a city called Station Square." she explained.

"That explains the light." Spider-Man recalled.

"Indeed." Madame Web said. "You must go to this city and investigate. I wish you good luck."

With that she faded away. The whole building around Peter collapsed into mist and he was suddenly back to where he was standing. He quickly took out his cellphone and dialed his friend's number.

* * *

Harry Osborn, son of CEO of OsCorp, Norman Osborn, and Peter's best friend, was lounging in the living room of his and his father's manor. A couple minutes ago, he stood on his balcony observing the streets below until he saw a bright light in the distance. As soon as the light disappeared, he brushed it off as nothing. Just then, his phone rang. He quickly picked it up and answered:

"Hello?"

"Harry, you there?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Pete. What do you need?" Harry asked.

"Did you catch that weird light in the sky a few minutes ago?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I saw it outside my balcony." Harry said.

"Madame Web said that she sensed some kind of dimensional disturbance in another city, so I need you to come with me. Pack up your gear and meet me outside my house tomorrow."

"Alright, Pete. See you tomorrow."

With that, he hung up the phone and headed to his mirror. He looked at his reflection for a second before pulling down the lamp on the frame. The mirror suddenly opened, revealing a small corridor leading to a large room.

It was a large laboratory which had a large testing chamber in the corner of the room, shelves holding vials of a green substance, other shelves holding round orange objects with green on top and bottom. There was also a machine that nearly resembled a bat, with purple wing-like platforms. It also had dangerously razor-sharp blades on the front. There was also a machine that resembled a snowboard. It had two air rotors and a mini jet-like engine on the bottom.

On a desk were three masks. One was a green metal mask that had golden pupil less eyes, pointy ears, ridged brows and an open mouth baring vampire-like fangs. The other was a shiny silver and gold mask with the same facial features of the green mask, except the fangs were a bit duller and the mouth was half closed. The last one resembled an ordinary paint-ball mask with a green mouthpiece and green goggles. He considered this one his favorite.

On that desk were sharp orange objects that resembled bats' wings. They nearly resembled the round orange objects in the shelves.

He went over and grabbed a suit on a hanger next to the desk.

It was a dark suit with a zipper on the front and a green belt buckle. There were green shoulder pads that were strapped very tightly. There was also a green scabbard on the back of the suit and on the right hip of the black pants.

Harry had been the New Goblin for over a year ever since the "disappearance" of the Green Goblin (whom he discovered was his father Norman, who was left with no memory of being the Goblin, and of his and Peter's identities as the New Goblin and Spider-Man respectively), and had been helping Peter (as he already knew his identity as Spider-Man) fight crime by his side since then. Even Jameson referred to him as an accomplice.

He grabbed his snowboard-like glider, which he called the Sky Stick, a few pumpkin bombs from the case, some razor bats, his mask, his sword, his blade gauntlets, and finally his suit before putting them in his duffel bag, which was big enough to fit them all in. As he made his way out of the lab, he took one last glance at the Green Goblin mask, hoping that his father will never find it again, before exiting.

* * *

It was a normal night at the offices of the Daily Bugle. As usual, J. Jonah Jameson, the Bugle's hot-tempered publisher, was on the phone with someone until he noticed his freelance photographer coming into his office unannounced.

"Parker?" asked J. Jonah Jameson, a man in his late forties and had a Hitler-like mustache. "Wasn't expecting you this late. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to drop by and tell you that I'll be retiring for a while." Peter said.

"Retiring?" Jameson asked, confused. "What for? You're not even sixty!"

"I'm moving to Station Square for a few months. Everyone needs a day off in their lives." Peter pointed out. "By the way, I heard from Spider-Man that he's also moving out of town."

"What?" Jameson asked, surprised. "That menace is leaving New York? Why?"

"Well, the city doesn't always need him swinging around webbing up crooks all day." Peter said. "After all, you did keep calling him a menace when he's only trying to help. Guess he's just sick of it."

"Hmm… you're right." Jameson agreed. "Alright, I'll leave your checks in your mail while you're gone."

"Thanks." Said Peter. "By the way, I've also got a replacement."

"Replacement?" Jameson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Peter said as he peeked out the door. "And here he comes."

Entering the office was a young African American boy about Peter's age. He wore a purple shirt under a black jacket and wore black pants and black shoes.

"I'd like you to meet my good friend, Hobie Brown." Peter introduced.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Jameson." Hobie said as Jameson shook his hand.

"You seem like you have talent." Jameson said with a smile. "You got the job!"

"Thank you." Hobie said.

Unbeknownst to Jameson, Hobie Brown was none other than the Prowler, whom Peter knew his identity and promised to keep it a secret; Hobie did the same for him. When they met in their costumes, Peter was able to convince Hobie to give up crime and be like him, which he did. Since then, he had been helping Spider-Man and his partner, the New Goblin in their crime-fighting crusades.

"Well, better get going." Peter said as he headed for the door, until Jameson stopped him,

"Hey Parker, one last thing; I've just heard from that city you're going to that some blue hedgehog just came out of nowhere and is running at a very high speed!" he explained.

'So _that_ was the dimensional disturbance Madame Web was talking about,' Peter thought.

"Looks like something out of a cartoon." Jameson continued. "I want you to take pictures of him while you're there and I'll throw in a bonus of $25. Deal?" At that Peter just scoffed. 25 measly dollars. Only J. Jonah Jameson would offer a low amount of cash and call it a bonus. Jameson was a cheap man, which was one of the reasons why the Daily Bugle was one of the least respected newspapers in New York, if not the least respected.

"Make it $100." Peter insisted.

"$100? That's outrageous! You got yourself a deal."

"Alright." Said Peter before leaving the office.

"Good luck, Peter." Hobie said as Peter walked out the door.

* * *

Later that night, he was at his house eating dinner with the only family he had left, his elderly Aunt May. He had told her about the "vacation" and that Harry would be coming along.

"Well, look at it this way, Peter. Maybe you'll have more time to see new places." said Aunt May.

"Yeah, maybe." said Peter half-heartedly. "But maybe Spider-Man will have time for that too."

"Oh, Peter." May said with a laugh. She appreciated the good Spider-Man did for the city, and knew that the Bugle was wrong about him being a criminal, as he's saved her life once from Doctor Octopus.

Aftre he finished dinner, Peter sighed, knowing that it was time to tell her; being away for some time will worry her deeply, and the fact that Spider-Man also being in Station Square would draw suspiscion from her. He gently got up from his seat and looked at Aunt May in the eyes.

"Aunt May, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." he said.

"Oh please, Peter. Tell me anything." Aunt May said with a smile.

"Promise this doesn't leave the house?" he asked.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone about it." Aunt May said.

"Okay. Here it goes." Peter said, taking a deep breath. "Aunt May… I'm Spider-Man."

Aunt May looked a little surprised. "You are?" she asked.

"Yes." Peter answered as he continued. "During that field trip at the labs, I was bitten by some spider that gave me these powers. Ever since Uncle Ben was killed, I always remembered that night that with great power comes great responsibility. I wanted to show how much this city needs Spider-Man. The reason I'm telling you this right now is because being gone will get you worried, and that Spider-Man being in Station Square as well would make you suspect me. I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

"Oh, it's okay, Peter." Aunt May said calmly with a smile before putting her hand on her nephew's shoulder. "Because I already knew!"

Peter looked at her with shock as soon as she said that. "What? How?!" he asked.

"You always said Spider-Man wasn't a criminal, and I knew you were right when you saved me from Doctor Octopus a year back." she explained. "And when you always defended Spider-Man's actions, I figured that it was you behind the mask the entire time."

Peter was speechless. He never expected Aunt May to reveal something like this.

"All this time I was afraid of telling you." Peter said.

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything!" Aunt May assured him. "This changes nothing. You're still my nephew, I'm still your aunt. I'm so proud of the man who'd become…"

"I'm the man you raised me to be." Peter finished for her, and Aunt May looked at him with a smile. "By the way, Harry and MJ also know."

"Like I said, I already knew." Aunt May said with a smile. "After all, they _are_ your friends."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Peter said as he walked toward the front door and opened it. He was surprised to see his childhood friend Mary Jane Watson waiting with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Pete!" Mary Jane said cheerfully.

"M.J.!" Peter said surprised. "I wasn't expecting you." he then took notice of the duffel bag strapped to her shoulder. "What's with the bag?"

"Harry called and he said you needed help with something in another city." Mary Jane explained. Both Peter and Harry knew that she figured out their identities as Spider-Man and the New Goblin respectively, and that she would keep their secret.

"M.J., Aunt May knows." Peter said.

"Knows what?" Mary Jane asked in confusion, but then went wide-eyed at what he meant as she saw Aunt May peeking out the kitchen, who smiled and nodded. "No way!"

"Come on in!" Peter said as Mary Jane snapped out of her stupor and entered the house. As soon as Peter closed the door, he turned to Aunt May.

"By the way, Aunt May." Peter said. "This isn't some kind of vacation, it's more like a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Aunt May asked.

"Well, Jameson said that there was some kind of blue hedgehog running faster than a speeding bullet in Station Square!" he explained.

"Oh, I've seen it on the news!" Aunt May said as she remembered. "It doesn't look like any hedgehog we've seen."

"Maybe he could be on our side." Peter deduced.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Aunt May said.

Peter went up to his room and packed up everything he would need for his "mission", including his costume (which he didn't need to hide anymore now that Aunt May already knows his secret), while Mary Jane was given another room by Aunt May. The next day, the two went down for breakfast that Aunt May served them, while Harry arrived outside the house, ready to go. He was shocked when Peter and Mary Jane told him about Aunt May's knowledge of their secret, but he was okay with it. Aunt May took the trio to the train station where they would catch a train to Station Square. Luckily, it wasn't far from New York. Before they got on the train, Peter said his goodbyes to Aunt May.

"Call me if you need anything." Said Aunt May.

"Don't worry. I will." Peter promised.

"I also called your school and told them that you'll be unavailable until you come back." Aunt May explained.

"Thanks." Peter said with a smile.

They hugged and then Peter got on the train with Harry and Mary Jane and headed towards Station Square. As the train left, Aunt May looked on with a solemn look.

"Good luck, you three."


	2. Foiled Heist

The train ride took 15 minutes, and the trio stepped off the train and made their way through Station Square. The city itself was incredible. The sights were even impressive than in New York. They got a look at all the cool buildings, from neat restaurants, a stadium, an impressive casino, and even a mall. They even caught a glimpse of a nice mansion during their train ride.

"You know, it's nice of you to have Hobie take over both your jobs, Pete." Mary Jane said.

"It's also nice of Harry to have you come along for the ride." Peter said, motioning to Harry, who chuckled in response.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Harry said. "Besides, what's gonna keep us apart?"

Suddenly, their attention was diverted to the sound of an alarm going off. Upon investigating, they saw seven men with guns and bags of jewelry come out of a jewelry store. They also saw three police cars stop by and the cops exiting and loading their weapons.

"You had to say it out loud, didn't you?" Mary Jane asked Harry with a raised eyebrow, who chuckled nervously.

"M.J., here." Peter said as he handed her his camera.

"Really?" Mary Jane asked excitedely, and Peter nodded before turning to Harry.

"Let's go!" Peter said as he and Harry ran into a nearby alley.

Meanwhile, the cops were having a hard time. They kept ducking for cover as the crooks fired their guns nonstop.

"Last chance! Surrender!" the lead cop shouted.

"Make us!" one of the crooks shouted as he prepared to fire his gun once again, only for a web to come out of nowhere and yank it out of his hands.

The crooks, the cops, and the bystanders looked up at the source of the web and saw Spider-Man spinning the gun in mid-air before smashing it to the ground. The wall crawler landed on a car before glancing at the crowd.

"Hey, everyone." he said.

The bystanders, along with the cops, began cheering at Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man!? What's he doing here?" asked one of the crooks.

"Who cares? Let's just waste him!" said the leader of the group. Before the gang could open fire on Spider-Man, they all felt something sharp run through their arms, causing them to drop their weapons. They turned to see five sharp orange bat-like objects fly through the air. They looked back the other way and saw that the thrower was none other than the New Goblin, who was riding on his Sky Stick.

"Seriously? Seven armed crooks against two good guys?" the New Goblin asked, crossing his arms. "I was hoping for something more effective, like a tank."

"The New Goblin's here too?!" asked another one of the crooks.

"Just fire!" the leader said as his gang picked up their guns and began firing at the heroic duo.

The New Goblin quickly flew out of the crooks' range, making them shoot nothing but walls. He put his arms out, in which a small compartment in both sides of the Sky Stick opened, holding flat orange objects, which then turned into one of the New Goblin's signature pumpkin bombs, but as soon as he threw them at the crooks, they made a beeping sound before breaking away, revealing them to be razor bats, which then flew at two of the crooks, who began firing at them, but the razor bats were too fast for them and recieved cuts to their arms again, dropping their weapons.

The New Goblin jumped off his Sky Stick, while the two crooks charged at him. He delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the crooks' face before delivering an uppercut to the other crook.

The crook that the New Goblin kicked moments ago grabbed his gun and cocked it.

"Eat lead, Goblin!" he shouted, which got the New Goblin's attention. Right before the crook can fire, the New Goblin pulled out a glowing green sword from his scabbard and blocked the shot. The crook fired his gun multiple times, but the New Goblin kept blocking the shots while spinning his sword like a propeller.

When the gun ran out of bullets, the crook tried to reload, only for the New Goblin to slice the weapon in half with his sword before kicking the crook into a wall. With those guys dealt with, the New Goblin put his sword back in his scabbard before jumping on his Sky Stick, which flew to him.

With Spider-Man, the wall crawler sprayed webbing in the face of one the crooks' face before delivering a double kick to the chest of said crook. Another one of crooks came charging toward Spider-Man, but the wall crawler simply jumped to avoid his attack. He then grabbed the criminal and threw him into the car and then webbed him to the ground. Two of the men came charging toward him from either side but Spider-Man jumped up, snagged them both with a web-line, then pulled them together so that they hit each other before webbing them up. At this point, the leader of the gang realized that he couldn't win, so he decided to flee, only to get caught by the New Goblin, who picked him up by the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air while on his Sky Stick.

"Don't hurt me. I give up! I give up!" the leader begged, and the New Goblin smirked under his mask, even though the crook couldn't see it.

"Darn right you do." the New Goblin said as he flew next to a lamp post, where Spidey was currently standing on, who then proceeded to web up the crook into a webbed coccoon that hung him upside down.

With their job done, the duo watched as the cops picked up the crooks, and the bystanders cheering for the heroes. The two nodded before swinging and flying away in the same direction.

Meanwhile, amongst the cheering crowd, Mary Jane had finished taking the sixth photo of her two hero friends defeating the crooks.

Just then, her phone rang. She checked it and saw that the call was from Peter before answering.

"Guys, that was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Peter said.

"Aw, don't mention it, M.J." Harry chimed in through the phone.

"Anyway, did you get those pics?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! Every shot of it." Mary Jane answered.

"Great! Meet us at the alley." Peter said before hanging up, and Mary Jane went to the alley where her friends suited up earlier.

* * *

A few hours after the fiasco, Peter, Harry (both back in their regular clothes), and Mary Jane visited a café to grab a bite. After eating, they managed to find a neat hotel. They were each given three separate rooms, which were very well organized and not a single spot covered it.

Peter was in his room dialing his Aunt May's number. A few moments later she answered.

"Peter! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm feeling good, Aunt May." Peter answered. "It's just that me, Harry and M.J. ran into some trouble lately."

"Oh, I just saw it on the news!" Aunt May said. "That was quite amazing what you and Harry did back there!"

"That's what M.J. said." Peter said with a smile, and he heard Aunt May chuckling a bit.

"Have you any luck finding that hedgehog?" she asked.

"No sign of him yet." Peter said. "Though we heard from some people what he looked like. Said he wore red shoes and some gloves."

"Oh." Aunt May said. "Well, good luck!"

"Thanks, Aunt May." Peter said. "Bye."

With that, he hung up the phone and fell back on his bed. He sighed; finding this hedgehog is going to be harder than he thought.

A few minutes later, Peter, Harry and Mary Jane decided to go out for a short walk in the streets. They chatted about their daily lives, even sharing some laughs, like normal friends. A few hours later, they saw it was getting late, and they went back to the hotel for a good night's sleep.

Before they entered their rooms, they bid each other a good night before walking in.

Peter pulled the covers over himself and turned off the lamp before drifting into slumber. Tomorrow, he and his friends will have to keep finding that hedgehog.

Little did he know, tomorrow would be their luck, and the start of a new adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the fight, and got that Civil War reference! Please leave a review.**


	3. Meet the New Heroes

The next morning, Peter, Harry and Mary Jane were at a café eating breakfast. Peter was eating a croissant with milk. Harry ate a French toast with decaf coffee. Lastly, Mary Jane ate a bagel with orange juice.

As they ate, Harry and Mary Jane noticed the worried expression on Peter's face.

"Pete, what's wrong?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry asked.

Peter suddenly snapped out of his stupor. "Oh it's nothing." he said. "It's just that I'm worried about Aunt May. I've never been away from her.

Harry and Mary Jane looked saddened by his reply, but they smiled a bit.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Mary Jane assured him. "Besides, she knows your secret, and she knows you and Harry can take care of yourselves.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "After all, the crooks here don't stand a chance against us, so there won't be much of a challenge.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion come from outside the café. Everyone stopped eating and panicked as soon as they heard it.

"Me and my big mouth." Harry said meekly.

"Look!" Peter shouted as he pointed out the café.

It was a large robot that had a humanoid appearance with grey and blue color design, missile shaped arms with a green color design, and a single magenta eye on its face.

Next to it was a fat man, whose body was shaped like an egg and a large brown mustache under his pinkish nose. He wore small thick glasses, black goggles over his round, bald head, a red long-sleeved shirt with a short white zipper, a long matching stripe down the back, matching stripes on the side of each sleeve, four white solid stripes across his chest and back with gold square buttons at the end of the stripes with two to a side of the zipper, two white round buttons on front at the bottom with one to each side, tuxedo-like tails on the back at the bottom, and yellow sleeve cuffs, long black pants which his shirt is on top of, but slightly shows on the front beneath the zipper and white leather gloves and black boots which seem attached to his pants.

He was riding on a little round steel flying metallic dish, with a green headlight with a red rim around it, red wings on the sides, and a long red rod sticking out of the bottom. He was laughing maniacally as the robot continued its rampage.

"Who is that?" Mary Jane asked, referring to the man.

"Don't know." Peter answered.

"I don't think he's even _from_ here." Harry said, referring to the man's appearance.

"M.J. Get my camera ready!" Peter said to Mary Jane.

"On it!" Mary Jane said as she pulled out Peter's camera.

"Harry, let's go!" Peter said as he ran out the café.

"Right behind you, Pete!" Harry said as he ran after him. They ran through a crowd of panicked people until they reached the alley, where they changed in their respective suits.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The robot continued its rampage across the city streets, while the people kept running for their lives. The police fired their rifles at it, but the bullets deflected off the robot's body.

"There's a word for this: boring." the man said sarcastically.

Then a policeman with a flamethrower fired a wave of fire at the robot, setting it aflame.

"That thing's toast!" the officer cheered.

The flames extinguished, only to reveal the robot completely unscathed. The man descended down on his flying vehicle, chuckling at them.

"You cannot win!" the man gloated. "I can clobber you clutters at will! Now move over or get run over!"

"Uh... we give up?" the officer with the flamethrower said meekly.

"I can't stand quitters!" the man yelled. "Give them what they deserve!"

The robot aimed its missile arm at the entire police force and prepared to fire, only for a web to block its shot.

"What the-?!" the man asked in shock.

Suddenly, Spider-Man jumped between the police and faced the robot, while the bystanders and the police cheered at his arrival.

"What is this, some kind of comic-convention?" the man exclaimed, smirking.

"Excuse me, but I made this costume on my own!" Spider-Man exclaimed, pointing at the costume, but the villain laughed.

"This is too good! How are you going to stop me? You're just a kid in a Halloween costume!" the villain shouted.

"Because I know I can! And anyways, I need to know the name of the villain I fight before he gets his butt kicked and goes to jail." Spider-Man boasted, but the villain kept laughing.

"You sound like another certain so-called 'hero' I know!" the villain said. "And my name is Eggman. _Dr._ Eggman."

"Eggman. Are you serious? Why in the world would you call yourself Eggman?" Spider-Man snickered through a laugh.

Eggman banged his hands against the control panel in anger.

"Don't you dare tease me by my name! I already have someone else doing that!" Eggman yelled before turning to the robot. "Missile Wrist, get him!"

The robot, whose name was Missile Wrist, aimed its missile arm at Spider-Man. He jumped and landed on the arm and ran up it. He jumped off and swung towards Eggman and was about to web his face when he was swatted away by the robot's other arm. Spider-Man was thrown onto the concrete street on his back. He groaned, not expecting that. Of all the villains he faced, he had never faced a villain that had knocked him on his back the first time he faced them. Other than Venom and the Green Goblin.

Two civilians helped him up to his feet, while the superhero dusted himself off.

"Thanks, guys." he thanked them.

"No problem, Spider-Man!" one of them said. "Now get that punk!"

"Spider-Man! Ha! What type of name is that! See, not fun when it's name the other's teasing!" Eggman exclaimed in truth. "Anyway, Missile Wrist, destroy him!"

As Missile Wrist fired its missile from its arm, another missile, which was orange and had a green tip, collided with it out of nowhere, causing it to explode.

"What now?!" Eggman yelled angrily.

He turned to the source of the missile and saw the New Goblin riding on his Sky Stick.

"Now that's the third time in a row I saved your butt from getting roasted at the last second, Spidey." the New Goblin quipped at Spider-Man.

"Who are you?!" Eggman demanded.

"I'm the New Goblin." he answered, only for Eggman to laugh.

"You look nothing like a goblin to me!" he laughed.

"Well, I designed this off of my dad's tech." the New Goblin said. "And everyone has their opinion on superhero names, you know?" he then turned to Spider-Man. "Spidey, hitch a ride!"

He then flew towards Spider-Man, who jumped and shot a web line at the glider and held onto it like a rope as it swept him off the ground.

"Missile Wrist! Get them!" Eggman ordered.

Missile Wrist shot its missile from its arm, which flew directly towards the two heroes, but the New Goblin steered his Sky Stick out of the way so that the missile flew into the sky. The new Goblin then turned to Spider-Man.

"Looks like you could use a hand!" he quipped.

"What I could use is a bazooka!" Spider-Man said as he shot a few web balls at Missile Wrist while the New Goblin steered his Sky Stick back around the robot.

"Sorry, I'm all out, but how about this?" the New Goblin asked as he held three pumpkin bombs and threw them in the air. Spider-Man swung under the Sky Stick and then into the air and shot a web line at the pumpkin bombs, ensnaring all three and spinning them in the air before throwing them at Missile Wrist.

The pumpkin bombs collided with the robot and exploded, engulfing it in flames and smoke.

"Yeah!" Spider-Man cheered.

"Nice shot, Spidey!" the New Goblin congratulated him.

As the smoke cleared, the robot was shown to be still standing. A few burn marks, but still standing.

"What the-?!" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"What's it gonna take to flatten this tin can?!" the New Goblin asked, while Eggman laughed.

"Not only did I make this baby bullet-proof, but explosion-proof as well!" he declared. "If you'll excuse me, I'd better be back on my schedule. So long, super zeroes!"

Missile Wrist then walked away into another part of the city with Eggman following it in his flying vehicle, laughing maniacally.

Spider-Man and the New Goblin stood there before noticing Mary Jane come out from behind a car.

"Mary Jane!" Spider-Man said as he and the New Goblin went over to her.

"You alright?" the New Goblin asked.

"I'm fine, guys." Mary Jane answered. "I took every shot."

"That's good." Spider-Man said. "We're gonna need more help to take down that robot."

"How?" the New Goblin asked. "The cops' weapons don't do anything to it, not even my own."

"We're just gonna have to follow Eggman, then." Spider-Man suggested.

"Good idea." the New Goblin agreed.

"Mary Jane, follow us. And lay low." Spider-Man said to Mary Jane.

"Alright, Peter." Mary Jane said.

"Then let's go!" the New Goblin said as he took off on his Sky Stick, and Spider-Man shot a web line and swung after him, while Mary Jane ran after the two heroes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Inside a building, the people who were working there scream in fear and panic as Missile Wrist continued its rampage. The people hid inside broom closets and other places they could hide in. Eggman saw everything through Missile Wrist's point of view using the small computer screen on his vehicle.

Police cars arrive, surrounding the whole building. Eggman chuckled evilly. "Go to the roof. We can do more damage from up there!"

"Acknowledged!" Missile Wrist complied.

The killer robot shot its missile arm through the ceiling and all the way up to the rooftop; grappling hooks came out of the missile part and grappled onto the rooftop's floor. Missile Wrist then pulled itself up all the way to the rooftop, causing explosions and even more destruction to the building's interior. The Chief of the Police and his men gasped in shock when they saw the robot on the building's rooftop and Eggman floated next to it in his vehicle.

"Alright, enough fun and games for now, time to send this city a message!" Eggman pressed a button on his vehicle.

He activated a large holographic screen projected over the city, using it to broadcast himself to the city; he was also broadcasting himself on every TV in the city.

"Greetings, people of this planet! I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, and soon to become its greatest ruler!" he announced.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and the New Goblin observed the scene on top of another building.

"World domination?" Spider-Man asked curiously. "He's starting to sound like a Saturday morning cartoon villain!"

"You're telling me, Pete." the New Goblin quipped.

"I would like to announce that from now on, this city is officially mine and I shall convert it into the crown jewel of my new empire: Eggmanland! Make any attempts to resist, and you shall be met with brute force!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Turn yourself in now, bobber and we'll hold your end!" the Chief of the Police yelled using his mega phone.

"You must be joking!" Eggman exclaimed in disbelief.

"We're not playing around here, buddy!" the chief of the Police yelled. "Pull over and let's see your license and registration!"

"I'm the one giving the orders here!" Eggman barked.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think so?" the Chief asked.

" _This_ makes me think so!" Eggman answered.

With a snap of his fingers, he ordered Missile Wrist to fire his missile arm at the police, which he complied, destroying the police cars, knocking every police officer out.

"Now will you surrender your city?" Eggman asked sinisterly.

The Chief of the Police recovered from the attack, coughing.

"Sorry doc, but that's not my call. We need to run it by the mayor." the Chief said.

"Then go and bring him to me!" Eggman ordered, his glasses glowing in a sinister way.

Back on top of the building, Spider-Man heard his phone ring and quickly took it out. He saw it was from Aunt May and quickly answered it.

"Hello? Aunt May?" Peter asked.

"Peter! Thank God you're alright." Aunt May said in relief. "There's this broadcast of a man who calls himself-"

"Dr. Eggman. We know." Peter interrupted, knowing exactly who she was going to refer to.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Harry and I tried to stop his robot a few minutes ago." Peter explained.

"My weapons didn't do well against it." Harry spoke up.

"What are you going to do?" Aunt May asked.

"We'll jump in and try again." Peter said. "We're a bit out of shape right now."

"Just like in gym class." Harry quipped.

"Be careful." Aunt May said with concern.

"We will. Don't worry." Peter said as he hung up before he and Harry went back to observing the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman watched how the police desperately attempted to stop him and Missile Wrist, this time they brought the mayor with them.

"Who are you?!" Eggman demanded.

"I am the mayor of this city, and I won't be blackmailed to negotiate with the likes of you!" the mayor yelled through the mega phone.

"Oh, really?" Eggman grinned sinisterly as he snapped his fingers.

Missile Wrist fired its missile arms at the building behind the mayor and the police, causing a huge explosion of dust and debris that rained down on them.

"Mayor, _now_ are you ready to negotiate with me?" Eggman demanded.

The mayor and the police recovered from this, while still covered in dust and pieces of the building. "I'm afraid... you will have to talk about that... to our country's leader, the President!"

Suddenly, Spider-Man jumped in front of the crowd, while the New Goblin flew next to him on his Sky Stick. The crowd began cheering at their arrival.

"Can I borrow that for a sec?" Spider-Man asked the mayor while pointing at the mega phone.

"Oh, certainly!" the mayor said with a smile before handing the mega phone to Spider-Man

"Ready for round two, Egghead?" Spider-Man yelled through he mega phone, gaining Eggman's attention.

"You two again?!" Eggman yelled in anger.

"Yeah, we were just taking a breather!" the New Goblin yelled through the mega phone, which was handed to him by Spider-Man.

Eggman growled in anger. "Missile Wrist! Destroy this place before-"

"EGGMAN!" a voice yelled. It sounded young, almost like a child.

Eggman turned around to the source of the voice.

Spider-Man and the New Goblin also turned to the source and saw a small yellow two-tailed fox, with blue eyes, three bangs on his forehead, white muzzle and belly and chest, wearing white gloves and red and white sneakers flying in a blue and yellow bi-plane. In the back seat was a young boy about 12 years of age who wore a football helmet that covered his brown hair and a red shirt with short white sleeves, and long black ski sleeves coming out of them, yellow turtle neck, small yellow designs on the chest and shoulders, blue jeans with cobalt blue around the knees, a yellow belt, white socks and blue and yellow sneakers.

Eggman screamed in shock as he dodged the incoming plane.

"Ugh, it's Tails!" Eggman growled in anger. "I'll teach that flying fur ball! Attention, Missile Wrist, take aim at that plane. Blast it out of the sky!"

"Acknowledged!" Missile wrist complied and shot its missile arms at the plane.

"TAILS! Incoming missile arm at 9 o' clock!" the boy in the back seat announced.

"Two can play at that game! Hang on!" the fox, whose name was Tails, announced as he barrel-rolled out of the way.

"WHOA!" the boy screamed in surprise as he held on during the barrel roll.

"Take this!" Tails fired the plane's machine guns at Missile Wrist.

It had no effect.

"It's no use! Its armor's too thick!" Tails shouted.

"Tails, LOOK OUT!" the boy screamed when he saw another missile arm headed for them.

Tails tried to dodge it, but couldn't do anything as the missile closed in, only for the New Goblin to suddenly fly in on his Sky Stick and throw a pumpkin bomb at it, blowing it up. The plane flew through the smoke unscathed, while Tails and the boy sighed in relief. The New Goblin then flew next to the plane on his Sky Stick.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, sir." Tails thanked him.

"Thanks, New Goblin." the boy thanked him as well. "I'm Chris. Chris Thorndyke."

"I'm Miles Prower." Tails greeted. "You can call me Tails because, well, you now probably know why." he swished his two tails.

"That's a nice name." the New Goblin said when something caught his eye. He turned and went wide-eyed under his mask.

"WATCH OUT!" he yelled as another missile headed for them.

The New Goblin steered his Sky Stick out of the way in time, but Tails didn't have time to react as the missile hit the plane's propellers.

Tails and Chris screamed as the plane started going down.

"This is what I call an emergency!" Tails pressed a few buttons and then pulled a lever. "Tornado 2, battle mode, engaged!" he yelled.

The plane, which was called the Tornado 2, transformed into its battle mode. In this mode, the wings were placed in an "X" position and the tail of the plane was lifted up a little, its broken propellers were withdrawn and its speed increased greatly via the back-up engine.

"Now we're talking!" the New Goblin cheered.

The heroes braced themselves as Tails piloted the Tornado 2 around Missile Wrist, dodging its missile arms, with the New Goblin doing the same. Meanwhile, the people of Station Square, the mayor, the police, and the news reporters all surrounded the building witnessing the battle, while Spider-Man jumped on the wall and began to climb it. Mary Jane, who had been taking pictures of the battle, stopped and saw Spider-Man climbing up the building.

"I need to get closer!" she said to herself and looked around. Luckily everyone was distracted by the battle, so she ran into the building without drawing attention. Inside, she called the elevator and entered. As the door closed, a red boot suddenly wedged itself between the door.

"Sorry!" a young female voice said as the door opened again.

It was a pink female hedgehog with green eyes, her quills curved downwards, clear muzzle and arms, wearing a red dress, gold bracelets and red boots with a white stripe up the middle.

Mary Jane just stared at her with a wide-eyed expression.

"Can I come in?" the hedgehog girl asked.

"Oh! Uh, sure!" Mary Jane said, snapping out of her stupor.

"Thanks!" the hedgehog girl said cheerfully as she entered and pressed the button to the top floor.

"Don't go in there!" a male voice yelled. Mary Jane turned to the source of the voice.

It was a red echidna with dreadlocks, purple eyes, a white curve on his chest, white boxing gloves with two spikes coming out of his knuckles, red sneakers with yellow stripes and metal plates on top and green socks, who ran for the elevator.

The pink hedgehog girl only crossed her arms with an angry expression on her face as the door closed.

"What's with the attitude?" Mary Jane asked.

"Oh, it's just Knuckles." the hedgehog girl explained. "He's been acting so grumpy ever since we were sent here from our world.

"Your world?" Mary Jane asked. "As in another world?"

"Yeah." the hedgehog girl said. "We were looking for our friend, Sonic. Have you seen him? He's a blue hedgehog.

"Don't know who he is." Mary Jane said with honesty. "But we did hear some reports about him roaming in this city. That's what me and my friends came here for."

"Oh." the hedgehog girl said with a saddened tone. "Thanks, anyway."

"You're welcome." Mary Jane said. "My name's Mary Jane Watson."

"That's a nice name." the pink hedgehog girl said with a smile. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you." Mary Jane said as she shook Amy's hand before looking at Peter's camera. "Mind if I take your picture?"

"Sure!" Amy said cheerfully as she struck a pose, and Mary Jane began taking pictures of her.

* * *

Back in the city, Tails, Chris and the New Goblin struggled to dodge Missile Wrist's attacks, while their own attacks were having no effect on it.

While they were battling, the red echidna, whose name was Knuckles, managed to get onto the rooftop and noticed Missile Wrist from behind.

"Alright. I need a strategy."

Before Knuckles could continue on, he noticed Amy and Mary Jane come out of the elevator.

"What took you so long?" Knuckles taunted.

Amy ignored Knuckles as she pulled out a hammer, which was yellow and had red around its "head", causing Knuckles to react in surprise and shock.

"Leave Tails alone, you tech-bully!" Amy charged at Missile Wrist from behind with her hammer.

"DON'T DO IT, AMY!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails noticed Amy charging at the robot. "Amy?!" he said.

When she got close enough, Amy swung her hammer at Missile Wrist with all her great might... in vain. Her attack hardly left a dent and she only ended up hurting herself.

"Ow..." Amy groaned as she shook her arm in pain.

Missile Wrist took notice of Amy and while she was still in pain, it brings out its "fingers" from its missile arm and grabbed her.

Amy screamed in horror as Missile Wrist took her hostage.

"Let her go!" Knuckles charged at the robot.

"Hold it, Knucklehead!" Eggman showed up in his vehicle.

"Take another step, and the girl's a goner!" Eggman threatened sinisterly, as he snapped his fingers, ordering Missile Wrist to crush Amy under its grip, which it did!

Amy screamed in pain in Missile Wrist's grip, as it began to break every fragile bone in her body, while Knuckles and Mary Jane were forced to do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Leave Amy alone, or you'll be sorry!" Knuckles growled.

Eggman laughed evilly. Sorry?! I'm already sorry that you and your friends have survived; by consolation is that it seems Sonic didn't." he said, but then he looked around, feeling a bit paranoid. "Or did he? Perhaps this is all a trap!" he said, feeling uneasy.

"Drop her, Egghead!" a voice yelled.

Eggman turned and saw Spider-Man, who had already reached the rooftop. Spider-Man then shot a web ball at the robot's eye, causing it to drop Amy from a great height, only for Spider-Man to jump in and grab her in his arms.

"Thank you! Amy said to her savior.

"No problem." Spider-Man said.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Spider-Man answered.

Suddenly, Missile Wrist's magenta eye began to glow and aimed at Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man's spider-sense tingled, alerting him of the incoming danger.

"Get down!" Spider-Man yelled as he grabbed Amy and jumped out of the way just in time as the robot's eye shot out a purple beam at them.

Spider-Man jumped in front of Mary Jane and set Amy down.

"Stay here." Spider-Man said to Amy.

"Alright." Amy said before Spider-Man turned to Mary Jane.

"M.J. Keep shooting." Spider-Man said.

"Got it." Mary Jane said as Spider-Man swung back into battle.

"M.J.?" Amy asked in confusion. "Does he know you?"

"Yeah." Mary Jane answered as she took another picture. "He's my friend.

Tails and Chris saw the situation from the Tornado 2, while the New Goblin saw it from his Sky Stick, and they were becoming worried.

"Great! Spidey's holding it off!" the New Goblin said. "But we need more firepower!"

"It's okay! Help's on the way!" Chris assured him.

As if their prayers were granted, Tails, Chris and the New Goblin noticed a blue streak racing down the streets.

"It's Sonic!" Chris cheered.

"Who?" the New Goblin asked as he looked at the blue streak. As he looked closer, he was able to see what it was.

It was a blue hedgehog with sharp quills, green eyes and plain muzzle, belly and arms, He was wearing red sneakers with a white strap over them and gold buckles on them and white gloves.

"It's him!" the New Goblin exclaimed, remembering what Peter said about a blue hedgehog in the city.

The hedgehog, whose name was Sonic, raced down the streets at high speeds. He looked up and saw Tails and Chris in the Tornado 2. Chris picked up a golding ring and threw it at Sonic. The blue hedgehog grabbed the ring just in time.

"Thanks!" Sonic said.

"There he is!" Eggman roared in anger. "Get ready to fire!"

"Roger." Missile Wrist obeyed and turned away from Spider-Man.

Sonic tapped into the ring's power as it glowed brightly. "It's party time!" Sonic grinned as he curled into a ball and raced up the building. "OH YEAH!"

"FIRE!" Eggman barked his order.

Missile Wrist fired its missiles from its chest at Sonic and Spider-Man. They dodge most of them, until one of them seemingly hit them, as the missile exploded upon impact.

"YES! THEY'RE DEAD! FINALLY DEAD!" Eggman cheered happily.

"Think again, Eggface!" Sonic and Spider-Man came out of the explosion cloud, completely unharmed, and jumped high above their heads.

"Sonic..." Amy whispered lovingly when she saw her hero.

"It's him!" Mary Jane exclaimed, seeing the blue hedgehog, before snapping pictures of him and Spider-Man together in battle.

Eggman growled furiously. "MISSILE WRIST, KILL THAT HEDGEHOG AND THAT WEB-HEAD TOO!" he barked angrily.

Missile Wrist obeyed and fired its missile arms at Sonic and Spider-Man. Sonic landed on one of the arms with one hand and then he jumped high, as Spider-Man landed on the other one. Sonic landed back on the missile arm with one hand and pulled his lower eye shadow down with his finger and sticks his tongue out, making a funny face at the killer robot, before jumping off high again, while Spider-Man lands on the other one and pulled up his mask so that his mouth showed and blew a raspberry, taunting the robot.

"That rat and that wall-crawling fool are making fun of me!" Eggman roared in rage. "KILL THEM ALREADY YOU USELESS BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

Missile Wrist continued firing its missile arms at Sonic and Spider-Man, but they both continue on messing with it, as they dance, laugh and taunt at both it and Eggman.

"Sonic! Try the old 'slap on the wrist'!" Knuckles called out.

"You've got it!" Sonic and Spider-Man agreed.

Spider-Man lands on one missile arm, while Sonic lands on the other. As the missile arm was retracted back, Missile Wrist looked at them, only to see Sonic making a pull-the-lower-eye-shadow-with-your-finger-and-stick-your-tongue-out-funny-face combo, while Spider-Man continued to blow a raspberry. Missile Wrist's eye turned red in anger, it tries to smash them with its other arm, except Sonic jumped up high, and Spider-Man jumped out of the way, causing Missile Wrist to end up smashing its own arm into a pile of scrap metal.

"I can't believe he fell for THAT!" Spider-Man laughed.

"Yeah, most of Eggman's robots are slow and dim-witted." Sonic laughed.

"How DARE you?!" Eggman roared in rage. "FIRE!"

Missile Wrist fired even more missiles from its chest, all headed for Sonic and Spider-Man. The missiles exploded upon impact.

"YES! This time, I've done it!" Eggman cheered.

"Wrong again, Eggface!" Sonic and Spider-Man came out of the explosion cloud, free falling down towards Missile Wrist.

"I got an idea!" Spider-Man yelled. "Use your ring!"

Sonic nodded and tapped into the ring's power and curled into a ball while Spider-Man shot a web line at him and spun him in the air for a few moments before throwing him at the robot and...

 **KA-BOOM**

Missile Wrist exploded into a million pieces from Sonic and Spider-Man's attack and Eggman screamed in horror as he was caught in the explosion himself.

"ALRIGHT SONIC! Tails and Chris cheered.

"Way to go, Spidey!" the New Goblin cheered at his friend.

When the explosion cleared away, Missile Wrist was reduced into nothing but a pile of scrap metal, Sonic and Spider-Man stood there victorious.

"I've been waiting to do that." Spider-Man said, wiping some dust off of him.

"Thanks for the help." Sonic said. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Nice meeting you, Sonic." Spider-Man said. "I'm Spider-Man."

The duo turned to see Eggman and his flying vehicle both covered in suite from the explosion, coughing.

"Hey Eggy, it's been a while!" Sonic greeted with a sly grin.

"You know, out of all the bad guys I've faced, this isn't my first time I faced a mad doctor with a robot." Spider-Man quipped.

"Sonic..." Eggman coughed. "I see you've made a new friend... well listen well, and you too **Spider-Man**! This isn't over! You haven't heard the last of Eggman. Soon I'll rule this world, this universe and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine! Eggman declared as he flew away in his flying vehicle until he was out of sight.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Spider-Man asked. "What are they?"

"SONIC!" Amy suddenly tackled Sonic, hugging him. "Oh, Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Amy... that hurts..." Sonic gasped for air, while still being hugged.

As the two enjoyed their reunion, Spider-Man walked up to Mary Jane, who hugged him.

"That was amazing!" she cheered.

"Did you get the shots?" Spider-Man asked.

"Every last one." Mary Jane said.

Knuckles looked silently at the reunion, before he noticed some soldiers wearing G.U.N. army attire and armed with machine guns and rifles. "Guys, we've got company!"

Sonic, Spider-Man and the others noticed the G.U.N. soldiers, all pointing their weapons at them.

"Alright you freaks, put your hands where we can see them!" one soldier threatened them.

"What do you want from us?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Just do what we say and no one gets hurt!" the G.U.N. soldier ordered.

Knuckles growled in anger, as a purple aura flowed over his body. "Knuckles never runs from a fight!" he threatened.

"H-Hey, just calm down!" the G.U.N. soldier tried to reason with him.

"Hold up!" Spider-Man stepped between them. "They're on our side!"

"Spider-Man, move out of the way." the G.U.N. soldier ordered. "We only want them."

"Hey! They helped take down that robot, and you should be thankful for it." Spider-Man reminded them.

The soldiers look at each other for a moment before lowering their weapons.

"We'll let 'em go for now. the soldier said.

"Good to hear." Spider-Man said before looking up and then back to the animals. "Your ride's here. And so is mine."

"Hey guys!" Tails called out. "Grab on!"

Chris tossed out a rope ladder off the side of the Tornado 2. The New Goblin then flew over to Spider-Man and Mary Jane and hovered above them on his Sky Stick.

Spider-Man shot a web line at the side of the Sky Stick and put an arm around Mary Jane, who did the same.

"Time to go!" Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy and jumped and grabbed onto the ladder.

Knuckles on the other hand was still growling and glaring at the soldiers.

"Knuckles! Come on! Let's get going!" Sonic called out.

Knuckles was still glaring at the soldiers.

"Please Knuckles, we have to go!" Amy called out.

Knuckles continued on, until he finally gave into his friends' pleas and went after them.

The soldiers, keeping their promise, watched the red echidna jump off the edge of the building and grab onto the rope ladder. The New Goblin then flew after the plane on his Sky Stick, with Spider-Man and Mary Jane hanging on to the web line.

The soldiers stood there as they watched the heroes fly away from the scene until they were out of sight.

* * *

With our heroes, Sonic held onto the rope ladder while holding Amy in his arm, while Knuckles held on. The New Goblin flew his Sky Stick next to the plane, while Spider-Man and Mary Jane held onto the web line.

"We'll go back to my house, guys!" Chris said.

"Cream and Cheese are already there waiting for us!" Tails added.

"Wow, them too? So we're all here together!" Amy said happily.

"Count me out! This is where I get off!" Knuckles said.

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at Knuckles.

Next thing they knew, Knuckles let go of the rope ladder and fell, much to their shock and surprise.

"See ya!" Knuckles called out as he used the air cutting through his dreadlocks to glide away until he was out of sight.

"He's not coming with us, why not?" Amy looked worried.

"Yeah, what's his problem?" Spider-Man asked.

"That's Knuckles. He does things his way!" Sonic said.

And thus, the day was saved and Eggman and his robot were defeated, as the animals flew away back to Chris's house, which was the mansion Peter, Harry and Mary Jane saw the other day, in the Tornado 2, with the trio by their side. However, it wasn't over yet, for Spider-Man and the New Goblin had just made a new enemy in their rogues' gallery. Eggman is more than determined to take over the planet and complete his ambitions and our heroes will have to work together to stop him. And with the help of their new friends, they were in for one huge adventure!


	4. Getting the Chaos Emerald

That evening, Sonic and his friends, Chris, Spider-Man, the New Goblin and Mary Jane have all gathered in the attic of a workshop. The two superheroes have been introduced to Chris's grandfather, Chuck (who was a bit shocked to see the heroic duo in the house, but greeted them nonetheless), and another one of Sonic's friends, Cream, a young small rabbit girl, and a tiny blue creature named Cheese. Sonic was relaxing by the window, while Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese lay down on some pillows, relaxing and enjoying their reunion.

Chris, Spider-Man and Mary Jane watched as Sonic told everyone about how he evaded capture from the police and finally his epic race against the S-Team, while Chuck examined the New Goblin's Sky Stick.

"This is some remarkable piece of technology!" Chuck complimented.

"Thanks." the New Goblin said. "Made it myself."

Chris, on the other hand, decided to change the subject. "Anyways, you guys haven't yet explained how you all ended up here on Earth." he said.

The Sonic Heroes looked at each other, wondering if this was a good idea. But in the end, they decide that it would be wise to explain, because hopefully, doing so would also give them a clue on how to return back to their own worlds.

The Sonic Heroes explain that they were battling against Dr. Eggman and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds from the mad doctor himself, but after an accident, the Chaos Emeralds ended up creating a huge light explosion that knocked them out and the next thing they knew, they all woke up in world full of humans.

 _So that's what caused the dimensional disturbance Madame Web mentioned_. Spider-Man thought.

"Ok, I get the part where you were pulled in here by some light explosion, but what I don't get are what these Chaos Emeralds are." Chris said.

"Yeah, what are they?" Chuck asked.

"That's what I've been asking myself." Spider-Man added.

"The Chaos Emeralds are seven mystical gemstones that can be used to power up machinery or grant special powers for those who can harness their power!" Tails explained.

"Legend tells that whoever collects all seven, they have the power to create miracles or total destruction, depending on the users' wishes!" Amy added.

"Dr. Eggman is always trying to use them to conquer our world, but in the end Sonic manages to get them first and use them to stop his plans!" Cream explained.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered.

"But, no one has ever found all seven emeralds and now it's highly improbable that anyone ever will find them." Chuck deduced.

"Why is that?" Cream asked.

"Well you see, Cream, every one of the precious Chaos Emeralds has disappeared." Chuck said.

"That doesn't mean they're gone for good." Sonic replied. "Anytime the seven Chaos Emeralds come together in one place, they scatter and disappear all over again!"

"Then that means they're still out there someplace." Chris deduced.

"That's right!" Sonic said.

"Only we don't have any way of knowing where." Tails said. "If they're on this planet, that's good but if they're still in the planet we came from, we may never get home."

"Listen, if the emeralds ARE somewhere in this planet, and if we can find some way to locate them all, maybe we'll be able to reverse that time warp." Chris said. "You guys will be back on your home planet before you know it! Right, Sonic?"

"Yeah! No worries!" Sonic grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"Say." Chris said, turning his attention to Spider-Man and the New Goblin. "Since you're already here, does this mean you can show us who you are?"

"What?!" Spider-Man and the New Goblin asked in shock.

"Look, guys." Mary Jane spoke up. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"You can trust us!" Chris said.

"He's right." Chuck agreed. "Sonic and his friends don't know who you really are yet, and so do we, but we'll keep it a secret. We promise!"

Spider-Man and the New Goblin looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the group.

"Okay. Here it goes." Spider-Man let out a deep breath before gently removing his mask. The New Goblin's mask opened by itself; the mouthpiece opening and the black goggles going over his head and then retracting.

Chris and Chuck, with the exception of Sonic and his friends, went wide-eyed at who the heroes were: Peter Parker and Harry Osborn.

"Well… there you go." Peter said with a nervous smile, while Harry smiled with him as well.

"I know you." Chris said to Peter. "You're Peter Parker!"

"And you're Harry Osborn!" Chuck said to Harry.

"You know these guys?" Sonic asked.

"Peter Parker's the photographer for the Daily Bugle in New York." Chris explained.

"And Harry Osborn's the son of Norman Osborn, the CEO of OsCorp." Chuck explained.

"What brings you two here?" Chris asked the two heroes.

"We came here to investigate rumors about Sonic." Peter said.

"He brought me and M.J. along." Harry added.

"Can you tell us about yourselves?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "How'd you two become superheroes?"

"Alright." Spider-Man said as he began to tell his story.

He first began to tell how he was only an ordinary kid until a trip to the OsCorp labs changed all that. The whole group became awestruck when he mentioned that a genetically enhanced spider bit him in the hand, giving him the abilities of a spider, and giving him a muscular physique. They were visibly saddened when Peter mentioned that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by a carjacker, and he had felt that he was responsible for it, and were touched by the words "with great power comes great responsibility". They were awestruck again when he and Harry had endorsement from The Avengers recently as Spider-Man and the New Goblin, and their current affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D. He even told them of his rogues' gallery, ranging from the psychotic Green Goblin to the ferocious Venom. He even mentioned a few allies, such as the Prowler, the Black Cat, and a former enemy of his rogues' gallery, Flint Marko, aka the Sandman (which shocked the whole group when he mentioned that it was he who murdered his Uncle Ben, but accidentally, and they were touched when he had forgiven him and learned he had an ill daughter).

"That was amazing." Chris said in truth.

"I get that everytime." Spider-Man said.

"What about you, Harry?" Chuck asked Harry. "How did you become the New Goblin?"

"Well, a few days after the Green Goblin's first attack on the parade a year back, I was in my manor when I accidentally broke my mirror." Harry explained. "I took a look inside and I saw the Goblin's equipment."

"Wait." Chris said. "You mean… your dad is the Green Goblin?!"

" _Was_." Harry corrected. "So, I figured that Spider-Man would need help one day. That's when I designed this suit and my glider. On the day of the Green Goblin's 'disappearance', me and Pete fought him until a blow to my dad's head made him lose his memory of what had happened, not even knowing that he was the Goblin."

"And I was glad that it happened." Peter added. "Because the Goblin knew my identity."

"How?" Sonic asked.

"He noticed a wound on me that was given during my second fight with the Green Goblin." Peter explained. "He went after my Aunt May and nearly killed Mary Jane."

"And he would've done it if I hadn't been there in time." Harry said.

"Well, your secret's safe with us." Chris said with honesty.

"Thanks." Peter and Harry said.

"Well, we better change." Peter insisted. "We don't wanna be in these all day."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a construction site, the workers were busy building a new building in the city, minding their own business and nothing out of the ordinary was happening, at least not at the moment. A digging machine was digging up some more dirt from the ground and they have yet to notice the large green gemstone, which was buried, but slightly visible in the ground. It was the green Chaos Emerald, shining brightly, awaiting someone to find it.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the Sonic Heroes succeeded in saving the city from Dr. Eggman, the human inhabitants, especially the government, still didn't trust them. At the United Federation headquarters, the President of the country was just receiving word from his workers about our heroes' whereabouts.

"Mr. President, we've managed to locate them." a worker announced.

"What? Where are they hiding?" the President asked.

"It seems that the hedgehog and his friends are staying with a family in Station Square, and our agents have traced Eggman to an island somewhere in the Southern Sea." the worker explained.

"Well, get going! I want them captured!" the President ordered.

"With all the respect, it might be best to keep them under surveillance so we can observe their behavior." the worker said.

"Fine, that's all well and good but you'd better pay special attention to that dangerous Eggman character!" the President ordered.

"We've already sent out a reconnaissance team, Mr. President." the worker explained. "We'll be sure to report back any suspicious activity."

"Good. Any word on the animals?" the President asked.

"We've had our operatives watching them, too sir." The worker announced. "And we're dispatching an undercover agent to get information on the boy. If there's any unusual activity, we'll know about it. But there's something else you should know."

"What is it?" the President asked.

"Spider-Man and the New Goblin are also with them." the worker said.

"What?" the President asked.

"That's not all." the worker continued. "With them is a young woman named Mary Jane Watson. She was a former actress from Broadway in New York. She came here two days ago with her two friends, Peter Parker, the Daily Bugle's photographer, and Harry Osborn, the son of Norman Osborn."

"Well, that must mean she has some connection between those two heroes." the President deduced. "If Spider-Man and the New Goblin are here, and so are Peter Parker and Harry Osborn, then that must mean…"

He trailed off as he and the worker now wore looks of shock and realization.

"I think we found our two vigilantes!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

In the Thorndyke Mansion, Peter, Harry, Mary Jane, and the Sonic Heroes were enjoying their breakfast in Chuck's workshop. Chris had told the animals they didn't want to risk letting them being seen by either Ella or Mr. Tanaka (who had been introduced to Peter, Harry and Mary Jane, and had given them three seperate guest rooms), concerned about what they might do if that happens. They understood as they enjoyed their breakfast.

An hour ago, Peter had called his Aunt May and told her that he had found Sonic, including his friends and meeting his new allies. She was surprised when he told her that he and Harry revealed their identities to them, but she was okay with it. She had also promised not to give away Sonic and his friends' location to anyone back home.

"Ok, I'm leaving now!" Chris announced, carrying his school bag and skateboard before exiting the mansion.

"Ok, see you later!" Chuck said.

* * *

 **With Chris…**

The Station Square Elementary School is where all the young boys and girls living in the city come to attend math, language, history and gym classes. Chris had only failed one year.

In his class, all the students were sitting at their desks chatting with each other, or studying. Chris was sitting next to two of his friends and classmates, Danny and Frances.

Danny is an 11 year old African American boy with pale green eyes, wearing a green jacket over his black t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He's a sports fanatic and has been friends with Chris since childhood.

Frances is an 11 year old girl with green eyes, has ginger hair and wears deep coral overalls and a short sleeves baby blue shirt. She also has freckles. Like Danny, she's been friends with Chris since childhood.

"I bet you that that little hedgehog thing is so fast that they're never gonna get him!" Danny bragged at Frances.

"I betcha right." Frances replied before turning her attention to Chris. "Chris, you think they'll ever catch that hedgehog?"

"Uh… I don't know." Chris nervously replied.

Just then, the School Principal entered the classroom, followed by a mysterious looking man, who is actually their new teacher.

"Children, may I have your attention?" the School Principal began. "I'd like to make a brief announcement to you all. Your teacher, Ms. Westerly, will be taking a leave of absence. Therefore she will be not with you for the remainder of the semester."

The students looked shocked and surprised by this news. Chris, Danny and Frances looked at each other.

"Please say hello to Mr. Stewart, who will be your substitute." The school principal announced, referring to the person next to him.

Mr. Stewart had blond hair, brown eyes. wore a blue coat, glasses, a turquoise vest, a white sweater, and dark grey pants.

"Hello children." Mr. Stewart politely greeted his new class.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart!" the whole class greeted him back.

As everyone returns to what they are doing Mr. Stewart secretly eye-balled Chris and gave off a secretive smile as if in interest.

* * *

 **After class…**

During break time, everyone was heading out to play and hang out outside. Chris was waiting for Danny, who was getting ready.

"Danny, c'mon, hurry up!" Chris shouted.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Danny called out.

Chris sighed as he waited. Then he noticed Mr. Stewart walking up to him. Chris didn't know what to expect as his new and mysterious teacher looked down at him with a smile.

"Christopher Thorndyke. The principal told me your name… while I was wondering if you were the same Christopher Thorndyke whose father is the CEO of the Starship Software company, Nelson Thorndyke, and whose mother is the famous film actress, Lindsay Fair." Mr. Stewart said.

"Yeah, that's me." Chris said.

"Well, I must say, Christopher, it's a privilege to meet the son of such distinguished parents." Mr. Stewart extended his hand for a shake.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you to say." Chris shook Mr. Stewart's hand.

"Good meeting you, Christopher." Mr. Stewart said.

"Good to meet you, too." Chris said.

"By the way, this might sound strange but do you have a favorite animal?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Uh…?" Chris stared at Mr. Stewart at that question, but answered him anyway. "…hedgehogs I guess. And maybe spiders."

"Oh?" Mr. Stewart gave him a look.

"Is that weird?" Chris asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all." Mr. Stewart chuckled.

"Chris!" Danny finally showed up. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It was nice talking to ya, Mr. Stewart." Chris said goodbye to his teacher before leaving with Danny. "You're so slow!" he told Danny.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Back in the construction site, the workers were still doing their job and unaware of the Chaos Emerald buried in the ground. The digging machine was about to dig up some more dirt, but then, the Chaos Emerald sent out a radiation of Chaos Energy at the Digger, covering it in an aura of green light.

"What in the world?!" the workers and the driver gawked at this.

Then all of a sudden, the driver lost control of the digger as it began moving on its own and started attacking the workers and knocking down other vehicles and construction supplies. Everyone took cover; the driver was forced to jump out of the digger as it continued rampaging across the construction site, until it stopped.

"What the hell just happened?!" one worker demanded.

"It… just moved… by itself!" the driver said scared.

"Hey, what is that?" another worker noticed the Chaos Emerald on the ground.

All the workers gathered around the Chaos Emerald. They all stared at it in awe and curiosity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and his friends were gathered in the school's cafeteria, enjoying their lunch, while having some conversations with each other.

"Hey Chris, what was Mr. Stewart talking to you about in the hall?" Danny asked.

"He… asked me what my favorite animal was." Chris replied.

"Huh, that must be weird." Danny said.

Their conversation is interrupted when they saw the news played on the TV hanging from the wall of the cafeteria.

"An unusual gemstone was discovered today at a department store construction site." Scarlet Garcia announced. "Eye-witnesses at the site report that construction machinery seemed to malfunction whenever it gained within close contact of this strange jewel."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion, Cream and Cheese were in the living room, watching TV.

"The stone does appear to be radiating an invisible, highly-charged energy. Now some of you watching at home, may be experiencing static. This is a direct result of the gem's magnetic power." Scarlet continued before showing a rough sketch of the green Chaos Emerald. "Here is a sketch of what the gemstone looks like."

Cream and Cheese gasped in shock. "A CHAOS EMERALD!" she shouted, while Cheese chippered. "We've gotta tell Sonic! Hurry!"

Cream left the room with Cheese.

* * *

At the workshop, Sonic was laying by the window, while Harry, Chuck and Tails were fixing any damages on Harry's Sky Stick. Peter and Mary Jane watched their progress.

"Thanks for helping me fix my glider." Harry said to Chuck and Tails, who then finished up. "OsCorp may have a place for you one day."

"We appreciate it, Harry." Chuck said with a smile.

"But we still need to find those Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

"Sonic! Sonic! You won't believe it!"

Sonic went to check and saw Cream and Cheese rushing over toward them.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"Yeah, they found a Chaos Emerald!" Cream said.

"What? Really?" Sonic gawked.

"No way!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's great!" Mary Jane said excitedly.

"Then let's suit up!" Peter said to Harry, who nodded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Eggman's base…**

Eggman and his robotic minions were watching the news about the Chaos Emerald on TV, grinning evilly at this.

"Authorities are conducting a thorough investigation of the surrounding area to determine the possible source of the gem. SSTV will continue to keep you posted with further updates. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the site for SSTV news." Scarlet Garcia announced, before the scene changed to the commercials.

"Well, what do you know?" Eggman said sinisterly. "A Chaos Emerald right under my nose!"

"Which will it be this time, Doctor?" Decoe, one of Eggman's robot assistants asked as he handed the tray with the card deck on it.

"Let's see…" Eggman picked up the deck and looked over the cards. "Hmm, which one, which one…"

Unable to decide, he places the entire deck in the slot-machine and pulls the lever. The wheels slide and in a few minutes, all of them stop, all showing the picture of a purple bird-like robot.

"Ah-ha! E-11, Codename: Beacon! We'll use this robot!" Eggman decided.

Eggman took off in his dropship, followed by Beacon.

"Once I get my hands on that Chaos Emerald, I'll create an even more powerful robot, and getting rid of that pesky blue hedgehog and that web-head will be a breeze!" Eggman laughed maniacally.

However, he didn't realize that one of the Southern Sea police officers spotted them on the move. He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Enemy aircraft spotted!" he announced.

* * *

In the Thorndyke Mansion, Peter and Harry have already suited up as Spider-Man and the New Goblin respectively. After learning that the green Chaos Emerald was found in a construction site, Sonic already left for the city and do some scouting. Tails and Amy got onboard the Tornado 2, as they get ready for take-off, while Spider-Man stood on the left wing of the plane. The New Goblin was on his Sky Stick, which was still hovering as he waited.

"Be careful! Don't get hurt, Tails!" Cream said.

"Don't worry, Cream! We'll be okay!" Tails said.

"I hope Sonic knows where he's going. If he gets lost, we won't know where to look for him." Amy wondered.

"Don't worry about Sonic, if anyone can find the Chaos Emerald, he can." Tails said.

"Be careful, guys." Mary Jane said to Peter and Harry.

"Don't worry, we will." Spider-Man said before turning to Tails. "Let's roll!"

They took off into the skies in the Tornado 2, while the New Goblin followed on his glider.

"Good luck, and be sure to keep your eyes out for Sonic!" Chuck said. "I certainly hope they can find that Emerald."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was searching the city streets from top to bottom while avoiding the attention of the human citizens.

"The place is around here somewhere." Sonic said as he raced up to the top of a building. He then landed on top of a banner's pole and watched over the city.

"Bet I can see it easier with a bird's eye-view! I'll just chill out up here and wait for the gang!" Sonic said as he looked over the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Eggman and Beacon head for the city, the mad doctor noticed something on the radar. "What's this?" he wondered.

When he looked behind he saw a barrage of missiles headed for them. Eggman grinned evilly. "This should be fun! What do you say, Beacon? Let's sink the vinks!" he ordered.

Beacon acted itself as a decoy and drew the attention of the missiles, making them come after it. As Beacon flew around, with missiles on its tail, it flew down toward the ocean, when it was near, it slowed down and turn forward, as the missiles ended up landing in the ocean.

"How do you like them apples? You foolish flyboys thought you could pull one over on the good doctor, didn't you?!" Eggman mocked with an evil laugh. "Well, I guess the bad doctor proved you wrong!"

The villains continue on en route to Station Square.

* * *

Back in school, Chris was attending his class with Mr. Stewart.

In Chris's class, the boy noticed the Tornado 2 and the New Goblin on his Sky Stick fly by the window and gasped in surprise.

"What are you looking at, Chris?" Frances asked him.

"Uh… it's nothing…" Chris turned to his teacher. "Excuse me, Mr. Stewart. I'll be right back, I gotta do something." he said as he ran out of the classroom.

"Chris?!" Danny and Frances said in confusion, along with the other classmates.

"Keep working, class." Mr. Stewart calmed his class down. "I need to step away from a moment. Study quietly on your own." He said before leaving the class room.

"Huh?!" the entire classroom fell into confusion.

Leaving the school, Chris jumped on his skateboard and went after the Tornado 2. He also noticed the New Goblin following them on his Sky Stick, but it was going too fast for Chris to catch up.

Little did he know that Mr. Stewart was following behind him in his car, but not too close otherwise his cover would be blown.

Meanwhile, Sonic was were still waiting for his friends, until he noticed the Tornado 2, Spider-Man, and the New Goblin flying next to it on his Sky Stick.

"It's about time!" Sonic said.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted waving at Sonic. "It's over there!"

"Chaos Emerald, here I come!" Sonic said as he ran and jumped from building to building.

* * *

 **At the construction site…**

The media and the police had the whole place surrounded, and there was a crowd of people wondering what was going on and those who already knew wanted to see the emerald, but the police barred them out. The spot where the emerald was found was covered by a blue sheet, preventing its energy from magnetizing any electronic device around.

"Wow, pretty freaky, huh?" A camera crew man said.

"Yeah, you said it!" a camera man said. "First that weird hedgehog comes out of nowhere, now this magnetic emerald! Hey!"

The camera man noticed three flying objects approaching. "What are those?"

"Huh? What's the matter?" the camera crew man asked.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked.

"It's probably nothing but… let's see…" the camera man zooms in with his camera on the three objects and gasps in horror, as he at least recognizes one of them. "It's Dr. Eggman!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

* * *

Sonic was on his way to the construction site, except he stopped for a moment when he noticed a crowd of people running down the streets in panic.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked himself confused, until he noticed Eggman, Beacon and the Dropship heading for the construction site. "So, Dr. Egghead thinks he can nab that Chaos Emerald before me!"

The speedster then ran after Eggman and Beacon.

"Heh, we're closing in!" Eggman saw the construction site, but then he noticed Sonic headed for them. "It's that blasted hedgehog! Change of plans, we'll come back for our little treasure later on. First, we'll get rid of that meddling Sonic!"

Beacon complied as it turned around and flew toward Sonic, while Eggman continued on to the construction site.

"What?" Sonic noticed Beacon but…

WHAM!

"Ouch!" Sonic was knocked away by Beacon's charge attack.

As Sonic was having trouble dealing with Beacon, Tails and Amy showed up in the Tornado 2.

"Sonic's in trouble! Amy, the ring, quick!" Tails ordered.

"Right!" Amy pulled out a power ring. "SONIC! OVER HERE!"

Amy threw the ring at Sonic. The blue hedgehog tried to catch it, but Beacon ended up pushing him aside, causing him to miss the ring as it fell down to the streets.

"No way!" Sonic yelled as he lost the ring.

"Not good!" Tails shouted.

"We're too far away!" Amy said worried. "What if we try to get closer?"

"It won't be easy, but I can try!" Tails said.

Before Beacon could land another hit on the blue blur, the robot felt something land on its back. It was none other than Spider-Man, who had gotten on top of it thanks to a lift from the New Goblin, who had also jumped off of his Sky Stick.

"Alright, let's gut this turkey!" the New Goblin said before grabbing his sword from his scabbard and ramming it into Beacon's back. He then made a square shape before removing the piece, revealing wires from the inside.

"That's our cue!" Spider-Man said before pulling at the wires, with the New Goblin joining him.

However, no matter how hard they tried, the robot didn't seem to go down.

Meanwhile, Eggman managed to get to the construction site. He removed the sheet off the ground and started digging, until he found the green Chaos Emerald.

"There she is!" Eggman was about to pick it up, but someone else grabbed it before he did. "Wha-?! Who dares?!"

"I can't believe it, I've found a Chaos Emerald!" Chris exclaimed holding the Chaos Emerald.

"Excuse me." Eggman tapped Chris' left shoulder with his finger.

"Huh?" Chris looked, and with his right hand, Eggman knocked the emerald off of Chris' hand and it landed on Eggman's left hand. "Hey! You thief!" Chris yelled.

"Thief? Sorry, kid, but this Eggman is a thief by nature!" Eggman chuckled evilly. "Sayonara!"

Eggman jumped onboard his Egg Mobile, but Chris jumped in as well and tried to grab the Emerald from him, but Eggman kept holding him back.

"Give it back!" Chris yelled.

"The Chaos Emeralds are MINE!" Eggman yelled.

"No they're not! They belong to Sonic and his friends!" Chris yelled.

"Well, TOO BAD!" Eggman pushed him off his Egg Mobile and flew away.

But he didn't realize that Chris managed to grab onto the rod underneath it.

Meanwhile, Sonic was getting tired of being treated like a ball by Beacon, but when he noticed the Tornado 2 coming up and Amy having another ring ready, he took his chance. As Beacon charged at him again, with Spider-Man holding onto the robot with his adhesive abilities, and the New Goblin held on by ramming his sword onto the robot's back. Sonic regained his balance and kicked Beacon right on top of its head before jumping up to the Tornado 2.

"Here Sonic, CATCH!" Amy threw the second ring at Sonic.

"GOT IT!" Sonic grabbed the ring and focused as he channeled its power into him. He glares down at Beacon who was charging up on him again.

"Ready to do it again, Sonic?" Spider-Man shouted.

"Yeah! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Sonic yelled and curled up into his Spin Dash ball form and homes in on Beacon, while Spider-Man and the New Goblin jumped off of the robot and landed on the latter's Sky Stick, which then flew at Sonic.

As soon as they got closer, Spider-Man jumped off of the Sky Stick and shot a web at Sonic's Spin Dash form, spun him in the air like last time before hurtling him towards Beacon.

Sonic smashed his way right into Beacon's head and out from behind, while the New Goblin held two pumpkin bombs in his hands while homing in on Beacon.

"Your goose is cooked!" the New Goblin yelled before throwing the pumpkin bombs through Beacon's damaged spot before they exploded, blowing the robot bird from the inside into a million pieces. Spider-Man and Sonic landed on the ground and observed the damage.

"Well that's one way to kill a mockingbird!" Spider-Man said, looking at what was left of Beacon before breaking into laughter, with Sonic joining him, until they saw the Tornado 2.

"Alright! Way to go, you two!" Amy cheered.

Then they heard screaming from above. They look up and gasp in shock as they saw Eggman flying away in his Egg Mobile, with Chris holding onto the rod.

"CHRIS!" Sonic, Spider-Man and their friends gawked.

"We've gotta save him!" Tails said.

"Let's go!" Sonic raced ahead of them, with Spider-Man following. Tails and Amy on the Tornado 2 followed them afterwards, with the New Goblin flying next to them on his Sky Stick.

Onboard the Egg Mobile, Eggman sneered as he stared at the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "I only need six more and then I'll build the ultimate weapon!" he declared.

Chris manages to climb up to the Egg Mobile's tail and snuck up behind Eggman. What he didn't know is that Eggman was already aware of this as he sneered and began to tilt his Egg Mobile left and right, trying to shake him off.

"You thought I wasn't aware that you managed to sneak on board did you?" Eggman laugh sinisterly as he tried to shake him off.

Chris screamed in horror as he struggled to hold on, until he managed to grab onto Eggman's mustache, from each end, causing him to scream in pain.

"LET GO OF MY MUSTACHE, YOU!" Eggman yelled as he continued to try and shake him off, as Chris held onto his mustache.

Ultimately, he managed to shake him off, sending him screaming while falling to his doom.

"That catabolic brat certainly was a handful!" Eggman said adjusting his mustache. "It's just a little stretched…"

But then he noticed something horrible. "AH! THE EMERALD!" he screamed.

Indeed, Chris managed to snatch the Emerald from Eggman, but now he and was falling toward his doom, screaming.

Mr. Stewart noticed it as he gasped in horror.

"I'll save him!" Mr. Stewart pressed a button opening his car's roof and inflating the backseats. "I just hope I make it on time!" he said as he hit the gas.

When he noticed that Chris was almost about to hit the concrete ground, Mr. Stewart tried to speed up, but then he saw something in the sky. He looked and gasped in shock as he saw the New Goblin and Spider-Man, who was standing on the front of the Sky Stick, which was now flying towards the boy in a snowboard-like fashion as the glider picked up more speed. Spider-Man then jumped off and caught Chris in his arms before shooting a web at the Sky Stick, which then flew back up, and hung on. The New Goblin then piloted his Sky Stick back to the Thorndyke Mansion with Spider-Man and Chris hanging on, followed by Sonic and the Tornado 2, Tails and the others cheering for them.

Mr. Stewart stopped the car by the side-walk; he sighed in relief, as he deflated the back seats and closed the roof.

"Well, it's good to know that someone else is looking out for the kid." Mr. Stewart said to himself. "Speaking of looking out for kids, I better get back to school."

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everyone was at Chuck's workshop, where they caught their breath. With that out of the way, they moved on to the main subject.

"I got it!" Chris showed the Chaos Emerald to everyone.

"Well done!" Tails said.

"Nice work, kiddo!" Peter said.

"Now that we have one, we just need six more!" Cream said.

"That's right, Cream!" Amy agreed.

"I'm not certain we should keep it here." Chuck said. "After all, it might have an effect on my equipment."

"And probably my glider." Harry added.

"No problem, if anything goes wrong with them, I'll fix 'em for ya!" Talis said.

"Alright, it's a deal!" Chuck said excitedly.

"Um, Sonic, I'm sorry…" Chris said to the speedster.

"What are you sorry for?" Sonic asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, for… for losing…" Chris said sadly.

"Got it back, didn't ya?" Sonic asked, referring to the Chaos Emerald. "That's all that matters! I think you did a great job!" he said with a grin, a wink and a thumbs up.

"I did?" Chris asked.

"You sure did, Chris." Chuck said. "Just be a little more careful next time, huh?" he chuckled.

"Trust me, I've been there." Mary Jane added.

She ended the comment with a chuckle; Peter and Harry followed after her.

"It's true!" Peter commented.

"Thanks." Chris said.

Chris looked at Sonic and Peter, then at Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Harry, Mary Jane, and last Chuck. He looked down and admired the green Chaos Emerald on his hand, glowing radiantly.

"It's beautiful." Mary Jane said, admiring the Chaos Emerald.

"I know, right?" Chris asked.

The first Chaos Emerald has been collected, thanks to the efforts of Chris, Spider-Man, the New Goblin, and the Sonic Team. Only six more remain. And what will Eggman do next? The adventures of the Sonic Heroes, Spider-Man, the New Goblin, and the Thorndyke family were far from over!


	5. Cracking Knuckles

It was already past midnight, everyone in the city of Station Square have already turned in for the night and rest up for the next day. Everyone, except for Knuckles the Echidna.

Knuckles simply sat down on a turned over metal bucket, still wondering what his next move should be. A newspaper that was being carried away by the wind came into contact with his legs. The red echidna picked it up and read an article about Sonic and Spider-Man and their friends fighting Eggman for the Chaos Emerald. Knuckles sighed as he threw the newspaper away, sending it flying along the wind, as he just sat there, worried about his sole life mission: to protect the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

This was all he could think of, just sitting at the Altar, with the Master Emerald in place, in the middle of the Island that floated in the heavens thanks to the Emerald's power. He had a peaceful, carefree, yet lonely life on the Island. He never understood why he was given this job, or why it was his fate, destined to live on that Island, guarding the Master Emerald, forever, but then again, he didn't care much, because he was living in peace and tranquility.

His thoughts however were interrupted when he sensed someone approaching him from behind. He turned around and gasped in shock to see Dr. Eggman emerging from the shadows.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Knuckles gawked, ready for battle.

Eggman's expression turned from sly to sad. "Oh Knuckles! I'm so glad I found you! Please, you've got to help me!" he started to cry and begging.

"Huh?" Knuckles looked confused.

"The Chaos Emeralds, they are lost, somewhere in this strange new world, if only I had all seven of them, I could use Chaos Control and return back to my own world!" Eggman explained while sobbing. "The reason why I had the Chaos Emeralds in the first place was so that I could keep them from causing any more harm to anyone! But Sonic… he didn't care about it, he didn't listen to me! And that's why…he used Chaos Control to send us all to this world!"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles gawked in shock. "You're saying…Sonic…did this?!"

Eggman cried as he held a blanket over his face, hiding his evil grin from him. "It's true! Sonic believes that I only profit the Chaos Emeralds for myself! He already has one the Emeralds, but even if he finds the other six, he doesn't plan on going back! And with his fast feet…all he ever does is play around in this new world!"

Knuckles could not believe it. Sonic was the one who created Chaos Control and send him to this new world. He became pissed off.

"That selfish hog!" Knuckles growled under his breath.

Eggman continued to hide his evil expression under his blanket, while pretending to cry. "He said that we can't leave here until he says so! He thinks this world's a lot more fun than ours and if we don't agree it, our tough luck! You'd think he'd be more concerned about his buddy?"

Knuckles snapped in rage when he heard that. "Sonic isn't my buddy! I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game! Either Sonic gives us that emerald or I'm going to take it from him!" he said, denying the fact that he and Sonic were friends.

"Be careful!" Eggman warned. "Sonic says he'll crush anybody who tries to get it back!"

"So then, a battle to the bitter end!" Knuckles declared.

"Oh Knuckles, thank you so much, you truly are a good guy!" Eggman said, before turning away and makes an evil expression. "And so GULLIBLE too!"

* * *

"The next day, the day was pretty much normal, nothing big has happened so far. Sonic took a nap on the balcony. Everyone else was doing their thing: Peter and Mary Jane were chatting; Tails and Chuck were researching the Chaos Emerald in Chuck's workshop; Harry was cleaning his mask and suit, while he finished building some new pumpkin bombs and razor bats; Amy was making sweets and snacks in the kitchen; and last Cream and Cheese were in the living room, watching TV. As usual, they all made sure that neither Ella nor Mr. Tanaka saw them, or there would be a _hell_ lot of trouble. Chris was already in school.

Amy came in. "Guys! I just saw a news report. It looks like they've found another Chaos Emerald!" she said.

"What?!" Tails and the others gawked.

"The strange energy spikes which seem to be coming from the Silver Valley area have played havoc with computers and machinery across the entire region." the news reporter announced.

"I bet that's a Chaos Emerald." Tails wondered.

"You know, Silver Valley isn't very far from here." Peter said. "Let's check it out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was still taking a nap on the balcony until Amy showed up.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy called him. "You've heard the news?"

"Huh?" Sonic woke up from his nap.

"We're going to Silver Valley. Come along and we'll have a picnic there!" Amy said hopefully.

"But we're going for the Emerald!" Tails said apathetically as he showed up along with the rest of the party.

"Nah, I've been there before." Sonic said.

"You went without me?!" Amy asked with disbelief. "So you stopped there during one of your runs, huh?"

"Yep, you guessed it!" Sonic said.

"FINE!" Amy couldn't help but yell before turning to the group. "C'mon, we'll have more fun without him anyhow."

"Wait! Isn't Chris coming along too? I'd hate to leave him left out." Peter said.

"Don't worry, we can stop by his school to pick them up, however, the animals need to lay low so not to attract unwanted attention." Chuck said.

"Oh, we can just pretend to be toys!" Tails suggested.

"Alright, then let's get going!" Amy said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Chris…**

The bell ran for the final time as school ended for today. All students picked up their things and left on their way home: some walked home, others took the bus and others waited for their parents to pick them up.

"See you guys around!" Chris waved good bye to Danny and Frances, who waved back before leaving.

As Chris was about to walk home, he noticed Chuck driving up to them in his car, he also noticed Peter, Harry, Amy, and Tails all in there; Amy and Tails pretending to be toys.

"Hey kiddo!" Chuck greeted.

"Grandpa are you nuts? Why did you bring them with you?" Chris gawked.

"Relax, buddy! As long as they pretend to be toys, everything will be fine." Peter reassured. "Now get in, we're going on a picnic to Silver Valley!"

"Picnic?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but not just a picnic, it's also an Emerald hunt!" Harry said.

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed.

Without further delay, Chris got on the front seat, but then remembered something.

"Hey, Pete. Where's Mary Jane and Cream?" Chris asked Peter.

"They're back at the house." Peter answered. "We can't let Cream wander around the mansion by herself, and we know what's gonna happen if she does."

"Thank goodness." Chris sighed in relief.

With that, Chuck stepped on the pedal and drove off.

Off to Silver Valley!

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic continued his nap on the balcony, while Mary Jane was playing with Cream and Cheese. The sound of a jet engine was heard approaching, and it woke Sonic up. He saw a strange looking black robot with curvy spikes on both sides of his head, one on each, yellow eyes, white gloves, red boots, a green belt with a yellow "M" shaped belt buckle and was carrying a green mailbag. He also had a jet-pack attached to his back, which he uses to fly around. His name is Messenger Robo Bokkun, one of Eggman's robots.

"Message for you. Here you go!" Bokkun said as he pulled out a small TV out of his bag.

"Huh?" Sonic looked puzzled, as Bokkun placed the TV on his foot.

"There, I'll just leave it here." Bokkun said as he pressed the ON switch, and the TV displayed the message.

"Sonic!" Knuckles appeared on the screen. "I'm sick of all of your selfish stunts! This time, you've gone too far! I'm challenging you to a showdown! Meet me at Silver Valley in one hour. Don't be late!"

"Typical Knuckles…" Sonic groaned with a deadpan look, breaking the 4th wall by looking at the screen.

Bokkun backed away as he started to fly away from him.

"This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire which is not responsible for its content, except this part!"

"Huh?"

BOOM!

Cream, Cheese and Mary Jane stopped playing as they heard the explosion and they saw Bokkun flying away while laughing his little ass off. They looked and saw Sonic all covered in suite due to the TV exploding on his face.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Cream asked in concern.

Sonic didn't reply, except he was seriously pissed off. "Knuckles is gonna regret that!" he roared in rage.

* * *

Silver Valley was one of the most beautiful places in the country, including trees, fresh air, majestic cliffs, and a huge lake of sparkly blue water.

The Sonic Heroes (minus Sonic), Peter, Harry, and Chris were dropped off by Chuck (who already left) and were all together for a picnic near the lake, enjoying the sweets and snacks. Luckily, Peter and Harry brought their suits in their duffel bags. Peter also brought his camera just in case.

"It's a shame Sonic didn't want to come…" Amy said sadly.

"Maybe he wasn't interested in the Chaos Emerald?" Tails wondered.

"I see." Chris said.

Everyone enjoyed their picnic, but then suddenly something huge emerged from the lake, causing them to react in panic.

It was a large crimson capsule-shaped robot, with digger claw like arms, machine guns and missile launchers around the neck and the waist, and a single green eye. His name is E-47, Codename: Pumpty.

Pumpty attacked the party with one of its digging claws. They try to escape, but the claw managed to scoop up Peter, Harry, Tails, Chris, and Amy.

"Dammit!" Peter cursed as he saw his and Harry's duffel bags still on the ground.

Pumpty opened its belly and dumped all the captured heroes into his body, before closing it.

"Look at what we've got here!" Eggman showed up in his Egg Mobile.

"Eggman!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You whacked! You tricked them into broadcasting that news story!" Chris accused.

Eggman laughed. "I've generated artificial energy spikes just like the ones made by Chaos Emeralds!" He explained. "It isn't my fault that those news hounds barked up the wrong tree!"

"I hate to admit it, but Eggman even had me outfoxed!" Tails said.

"Well, his plans fail because we're out of here!" Amy started whacking the glass with her Piko Piko Hammer, but to no avail, as she got tired. Eggman laughed.

"You can't leave!" he shouted. "I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails!"

He then took notice of Peter and Harry. "Ah, and I see you've made new friends!" he chuckled. "You two must be the famous Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. I've heard so much about you. How you, Parker, take such excellent pictures of that annoying Spider-Man, and how you, Osborn, have such a brilliant father who makes such wonderful toys!"

"We're flattered, Eggman." Peter said with a glare.

"Yeah, fame really isn't our thing." Harry added. "Well, sometimes."

* * *

 **On the other side of the lake…**

Knuckles sat on a rock, waiting impatiently for Sonic to show up. "Where's Sonic? He should've been here by now!" he growled in anger in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sonic show up with a sly expression on his face. "Hey there, Knuckles!" He greeted him, with a sly grin.

Knuckles got up. "You're late, slowpoke!" he yelled.

"Yeah well, I stopped to enjoy the scenery!" Sonic said while holding and smelling a flower. "This planet is pretty cool! It's nice here! Yeah, you'd like this world too if you weren't such a party pooper!"

"Enough talk, let's go!" Knuckles growled.

"Oh relax, will ya?" Sonic said all calm, cool and collected. "We have all afternoon to duke it out, buddy boy!"

"I'm not your buddy and don't forget it, smart aleck!" Knuckles growled as he got into a fighting stance. "Now put 'em up! I didn't come here to sniff the flowers! Give the emerald you stole! OR ELSE!"

Sonic looked a bit surprised at Knuckles' accusation before Sonic turned back into his cocky and sly self. "Your brain's even slower than your feet!" he said.

Knuckles snapped at hearing that, now he REALLY wanted to sucker punch that annoying, cocky and arrogant hedgehog in the face.

As the atmosphere began to become intense between Knuckles and Sonic, the blue hedgehog continued to smell the flower in peace, until he tossed it into the air.

"RAAAAAARGH!" Knuckles battle cried as he made his first move.

He threw punches at Sonic, but the supersonic hedgehog kept dodging every one of them, the punches simply hitting nothing but air or nearby rocks. Sonic backflip jumped and landed on top of a rock.

Sonic sighed as he thought. _'Oh Knuckles, when are you gonna learn?'_

Knuckles noticed Sonic sitting on top of the rock and leapt towards him before swinging his fists at him, but the hedgehog kept dodging every single one of them, leading the hot-headed echidna into hitting rocks or nothing but air.

"Heads up, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he threw a roundhouse kick at Knuckles, but he dodged it.

"Nice try!" Knuckles shouted as he started throwing punches at Sonic again.

Sonic kept dodging every one of them, leading Knuckles to hit nothing but thin air. "Come on!" the blue hero taunted as he raced into the forest, Knuckles chased after him.

Sonic raced up the cliff using his supersonic speed, Knuckles used the spikes on his fists to climb the cliff after him. As they reach the top of the cliff, Sonic raced up to the top of a tree and balanced on the tip of it.

"Wow! What a great view!" Sonic said admiring the valley while balancing on the tip of the tree.

His trance is interrupted when Knuckles grabbed and ripped the tree he was on off the ground. "Take this!" he swung the tree around, sending Sonic flying across the forest.

Sonic managed to regain his balance and land on his feet. Knuckles however started punching and knocking down trees on him, but the blue hedgehog used his amazing speed and agility to dodge them.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted and made a funny face at Knuckles, while dodging falling trees.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Knuckles yelled in rage as he continued knocking down trees on Sonic.

As the chase went on, Sonic jumped on a knocked down tree on a rock, when another tree landed on one end of the tree he was on, it launched Sonic into the air, like a seesaw. Sonic landed on a tree that was being knocked down and Spin Dashes toward Knuckles. The red echidna tried pushing Sonic in his Spin Dash form, but the spinning blue hedgehog managed to push him back toward the edge of the cliff, smashing through a knocked down tree in the process. Both of them end up falling off and rolling down the cliff on top of each other, until they both…

SPLASH!

…landed in the creek.

"AH! WATER! HELP ME!" Sonic panicked as he splashed on the creek's water.

"Uh, what are you doing Sonic…?" Knuckles asked apathetically.

Sonic stopped splashing and realized that the creek was only deep enough to reach the ankles, making it impossible to drown.

"What? I'm not slow-witted!" Sonic shrugged and laughed sheepishly at the screen.

Sonic and Knuckles jumped out of the creek and each landed on each side.

"Come on Knuckles, you had enough?" Sonic teased.

"Not until I'm finished with you!" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with the others…**

"Get him, Knuckles!" Eggman cheered.

Our heroes saw Sonic and Knuckles fighting and they couldn't believe what they were watching.

"What's going on? Why are Sonic and Knuckles fighting?" Chris asked.

"Did they had to fight right now?!" Amy complained. "Can't they free us first?!"

"You're kidding me!" Peter said in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Tails was looking into the console in the center of Pumpty's interior. He managed to remove the cover and find the wires and buttons.

"There!" Tails said as soon as he finished.

"Good work! How'd you do it?" Chris asked.

"I… used my screwdriver." Tails said, holding up said screwdriver in his hand.

"You're really handy!" Chris said.

"Yeah. Nice work, kid!" Harry complimented.

"No big deal… now I've just gotta figure out how this thing's wired." Tails said, as he looked over the wires and buttons.

"Argh, we don't have time for this, Tails!" Amy whined as she pulled out her hammer. "Step aside, I'll 'fix' that robot!"

Peter, Harry, Tails and Chris reacted when they saw Amy with her hammer. "NO, AMY DON'T!"

Amy smashed the console to pieces with her hammer, causing it to explode, and leaving a hole in the glass around Pumpty's body.

"AAAH!" Eggman reacted.

* * *

 **With Sonic and Knuckles…**

Sonic heard the explosion and looked over his shoulder, only to lose focus on the fight and receive a punch from Knuckles while he wasn't looking.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic cried in pain as he was sent flying by Knuckles' punch.

"Don't look away during a fight Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

Ignoring Knuckles, Sonic recovered quickly while he was in mid-air. He looked over to where the explosion came from and he saw Eggman yelling at where the explosion happened.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled.

Sonic landed on his feet and made a dash for it.

Knuckles saw the hedgehog leaving. "Get back here, you quitter!" the hot-headed echidna yelled as he chased after Sonic.

"Geez, you're so stubborn…" Sonic said apathetically as he continued on toward where Eggman was.

* * *

 **Back with the others…**

Tails, Amy and Chris poked their heads out from the hole left on Pumpty's belly, gasping for air due to the smoke coming from the destroyed console.

"Look what you've done!" Eggman yelled. "You've wrecked my robot, and it isn't insured!" he then noticed something. "Wait a minute. Weren't there five of you?"

Confused by what he meant, the trio then realized that Peter and Harry were gone.

Indeed, the duo made it back out thanks to a lift from Peter and were running for their duffel bags. They grabbed them and ran behind some trees and rocks to change.

"Oh, well." Eggman said. "They were of no use, anyway."

Eggman was cut off when he saw a blue streak run right past Pumpty's legs, destroying them and causing the robot to fall over.

"What in the…?!" Eggman gawked.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic revealed himself before everyone.

"Sonic!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Curse you, Sonic!" Eggman yelled.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned and saw Spider-Man swinging by and landing next to Sonic, while the New Goblin flew in on his Sky Stick and hovered next to them.

"You two meddlers again?!" Eggman gawked.

"'Meddlers'? Who says _that_ anymore?" Spider-Man teased. "Oh, wait! You do!"

"Yeah, it's so overused!" the New Goblin teased as well.

Spider-Man, the New Goblin and Sonic broke into laughter, making Eggman's face turn red in anger.

"It's not over! My robot may be down but it certainly isn't out!" Eggman declared.

Pumpty picked itself up, using its digging claw arms and turned its own body upside down, with Tails and the others still trapped inside. The head withdrew and came out on top, with its only green eye.

"Attack!" The villain ordered.

"Oh, crap!" Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin said in unison.

Pumpty made its first move, firing its machine guns at Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin. They manage to avoid the bullets.

Sonic managed to land a roundhouse kick on Pumpty from behind, followed by a pumpkin bomb from the New Goblin.

Pumpty fired its machine guns at the trio, but they dodged it yet again. Spider-Man swung behind Pumpty and punched it, causing a bit of damage. Pumpty responded by firing its machine guns at him, but Spider-Man managed to swing out of the way.

The New Goblin blocked the bullets by deflecting the shots with his sword and steering his Sky Stick out of a few bullet's range.

Pumpty was about to attack again, until Knuckles suddenly crashed in and dragon kicked one of its machine guns.

"What?!" Eggman noticed what happened.

"This is a battle between Sonic and me! I'll fight my way!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles?" Tails and the others looked a bit surprised, but Sonic wasn't that surprised.

"By _your_ way?! If you're going to insist on fighting a clean fight, then I'm going to start playing _dirty_!" Eggman yelled.

Then, Pumpty took flight into the air, while still with Tails and the others trapped inside, and it landed on the other side of the lake.

"Plan A didn't work so now we'll have to go to Plan B!" Eggman grinned evilly. "Bring me the Chaos Emerald, or you'll never see your friends again!"

"What is this?!" Knuckles looked shocked. "Eggman swore to me that all he wanted was to live in peace."

"He's sure tricky, isn't he?" Sonic grinned slyly.

"Then, that means I've been…" Knuckles tried to say it, boiling angered.

"Looks like it!" Sonic replied, while still keeping his sly grin.

"He got you real good, man!" Spider-Man added.

"You've been duped, pal!" the New Goblin quipped.

Knuckles was boiling angered that he's been tricked by Eggman, again. "That swindler, he lied!" he growled.

"There we go!" Spider-Man quipped.

Eggman laughed evilly. "So, what are you going to do? Give up the Emerald, or go on a suicide rescue mission?" he taunted them.

Sonic and Spider-Man grinned as they already figured out a major flaw in the mad doctor's plan. "Guys, hang on!" Sonic grabbed Amy, while Spider-Man hopped on the New Goblin's Sky Stick, who then flew next to Chris and Tails. Spider-Man shot a web line at them and grabbed them, and the speedster raced AROUND the lake while carrying Amy, while Spider-Man pulled Chris and Tails out with his web and set them down once they were on dry land.

"WHAT?!" Eggman looked dumbfounded. He did NOT anticipate this!

Sonic and Amy ran to where Spider-Man and the New Goblin were, where Chris and Tails got up to their feet.

"You alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm okay." Chris replied.

"Oh SONIC!" Amy jumped on Sonic with a big hug.

"Hey, take it easy, Amy!" Sonic said.

"I just knew that you'd come here and save me!" Amy said.

Our heroes' moment of victory was short lived when they notice Pumpty getting back up, despite its destroyed feet. Sonic shouted to the ones near it to get away, which they did.

"Guess I'll just have to defeat them myself." Eggman said. "Go! E-47 Pumpty, ATTACK!"

Pumpty went into berserk mode as it fired its machine guns and rockets all over the valley. The Sonic Heroes and Chris took cover behind some rocks, while Spider-Man and the New Goblin stayed behind.

Spider-Man dodged some incoming bullets and shot some web projectiles at the missiles, causing them to fly out of control and hit the ground, making them explode, while the New Goblin deflected the bullets with his sword and destroyed a few missiles with his own.

"Now you see the true power of Pumpty, don't you?" Eggman laughed maniacally.

Knuckles couldn't stand back anymore, nor would he let Eggman get away for tricking him again. "Let me take care of Eggman!" he told them.

"OK Knuckles, it's all you now!" Sonic said.

Knuckles then charged at Pumpty, avoiding its machine guns and missiles. Once he got close enough, he climbed up Pumpty and jumped high toward Eggman.

"OH NO!" Eggman reacted in fear.

"YOU LIAR!" Knuckles shouted and unleashed a powerful punch at the Egg Mobile, sending it flying, with Eggman in it. Eggman screamed as he was sent flying into the sky and disappeared in a twinkle star.

Knuckles finished the job by landing a powerful punch onto Pumpty's head, cracking it in half, and causing it to explode into a million pieces. The heroes remained in cover from the explosion.

"Who's gonna put poor Pumpty back together again, now?" Spider-Man asked teasingly before laughing, the others joining him.

Sonic however saw Knuckles being blown away by the force of the explosion and rushed to his aid.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Knuckles' wrist and a tree's branch with the other hand.

Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the tree and landed on their feet on the ground. They stare at each other for a moment, before cracking some friendly smiles at each other.

"SONIC!" The heroes rushed over to them, Amy hugging Sonic in the process.

"Are you two alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we're alright!" Sonic said.

"Sonic! Are you really alright?" Amy asked while still hugging her hero.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm alright!" Sonic insisted.

Everyone turned to Knuckles, only to see him walking away and waving goodbye to them, leaving them confused as to why, except maybe Sonic.

Amy rushed over to Knuckles' side.

"I bet you wanna apologize to Sonic for believing all the lies that Eggman told about him, and you probably wanna thank him too while you're too proud!" Amy said.

"Zip it!" Knuckles yelled in annoyance.

She didn't say a word, but her expression showed that she knew he was just covering up his embarrassment. Knuckles looked at her, and then at Sonic and the others and smiled, everyone smiled back at him. After waving goodbye to them, he left on his own and disappeared into the unknown.

As they watched him walk away, Spider-Man remembered something and ran off. Sonic, Chris and the others took notice and followed him.

They watched as Spider-Man climbed up a tree and on top of a branch. He then hopped off, showing that his automatic camera had been up there during the battle.

"Looks like Jameson won't be ripping me off now!" Spider-Man quipped, causing the others to laugh.

The camera zoomed out into a full view of the valley, and looked up into the sunset sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Schoolwork again. Anyway, please leave a review and enjoy your Thanksgiving break!**


	6. School Wars

In the mansion's dining room, Chris, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane were eating their breakfast prepared by Ella. The phone started ringing and Mr. Tanaka answered it. "Thorndyke residence…" he said. He remained silent as he listened to the caller on the other side, until he was done. "Very good sir." Mr. Tanaka said before he hung up.

The butler of the Thorndyke family entered the dining room and looked at Chris. "Your father has requested that I inform you that he and your mother will be stopping by for a visit this afternoon." He said.

"Mom and Dad are coming home?!" Chris asked excited.

"What a nice surprise!" Ella said.

"That's great!" Peter added, while Harry and Mary Jane nodded in agreement.

"It's not even my birthday! Err… uh oh…" Chris paused, due to the fact he was concerned about Sonic and the others. Peter, Harry and Mary Jane were able to tell, but not Ella and Mr. Tanaka.

"Is something wrong?" Tanaka asked Chris in concern.

"No, I'm all done! Can I go now?" Chris asked as he got out of the table.

"Yes, go ahead!" Ella said with a smile.

"See ya later!" Chris took off.

"Yeah, we're finished too, thanks!" Peter said as he, Harry and Mary Jane got out of the table and went after Chris.

Ella looked confused at Mr. Tanaka, who just looked back with an equally confused look.

"Something is up." she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sonic Heroes were enjoying their own breakfast with Chuck, in Chuck's room. Chris, Peter, Harry and Mary Jane came in, with Chris getting his backpack ready.

"I've gotta go to school so I'm counting on you guys to stay out of sight when my parents show up." Chris announced.

"Gotcha, no problem!" Tails said.

"Yeah sure, you can count on us!" Amy said.

"It won't be for long. Mom and Dad's visits have to be short because they both have busy schedules." Chris said.

Sonic finished eating his breakfast and left the room without saying a word, much to Chris's confusion and concern. "Sonic?" he asked. "Is he mad at me?"

"Don't mind him!" Amy said.

"Get going, Chris! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Chuck reminded him, pointing at the alarm clock, it showed 7:04 AM.

Chris reacted in alarm as he started running out of the room. Chris ended up tripping and falling down the stairs.

"I'm okay!" he shouted.

"That's what always happened to me before I became Spider-Man." Peter said, chuckling, with Harry and Mary Jane joining him.

"Chris sure is happy about his folks visiting, huh Chuck?" Tails asked Chuck.

"He is." Chuck replied.

"What did they do?" Amy asked.

"Chris' dad is the president of a huge software company." Chuck explained. "He spends most of his time in the office or travelling on business."

"And what about his mom?" Amy asked.

"She's a star." Chuck said. "A famous actress who jets all around the world making movies."

"I bet it's pretty tough for Chris for not having his parents around most of the time." Tails said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Chuck replied sadly.

"Poor Chris…" Cream said.

"Now that you mention it, his dad kinda reminds me of mine." Harry said.

"You mean Norman?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "My dad hardly spent time with me when I was young, always focusing on his work, but he's still a good man."

The others felt bad for Harry, but smiled a bit.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Eggman…**

The waves crashed and splashed against the coast. In the tower's control room, Eggman sat on his chair, enjoying the sound of the waves.

"I've got to think of something…" Eggman sighed, until his head shot up with an idea. "Perhaps the children, maybe one of my robots could brainwash the school kiddies so that they'd love me and honor me and look up to me as a hero and they could persuade their parents to accept me as their ruler!"

"Here are your choices." Decoe said as he handed the tray with the card deck on it to Eggman.

Eggman picked up the deck and looks over the cards. "Hmm, let's see... this is a tough one! I'll let the machine decide!" He murmured before he decided to put the deck in the slot machine and pulled the lever.

The slot machine showed the picture of a robot who looks like an old fashioned teacher.

"Ah, E-51 Intelligente! Perfect! We'll use him!" Eggman decided.

Eggman sent out the order, as he launched E-51 Intelligente. The robot flew into the skies over the ocean and then over the city of Station Square. Until it arrived at the SS Elementary School, the same school that Chris and his friends attend.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Chris's class…**

They were having math class. Chris, Danny, Frances and their classmates were struggling with the equations that Mr. Stewart had written on the chalk board:

 **1987 / 56 x 1/5 + 1001 =**

 **6 ¼ x 7074 / 5/52 x 8/59 =**

 **781 x 1/6 / 50 x 9874 =**

Chris groaned. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't even know where to start!" Frances agreed.

Chris stared at both the board and Mr. Stewart who was taking a nap on his desk. "Do you guys think we should wake him up?" he wondered.

"No, don't!" Danny panicked.

"Maybe he'll put us to sleep." Frances wondered.

Everyone groaned in frustration as none of them were able to solve the equations, nor did they have the guts to wake up Mr. Stewart for help.

Suddenly, E-51 entered the classroom. "What an intelligent-looking class!" he greeted, all the students reacted in surprise by his sudden appearance, Mr. Stewart woke up all groggy. "Perhaps I've arrived during nap time!" E-51 looked at Mr. Stewart.

"Um…what are you?" Mr. Stewart asked still sleepy.

"I'll give you 3 guesses, young man!" Intelligente said.

"You're a robot?" Mr. Stewart asked in confusion and still sleepy.

"A robot teacher!" Intelligente corrected him. "And starting today, I'm this class's new teacher!"

"But… _I'm_ this class's teacher." Mr. Stewart said.

"Not anymore." Intelligente picked up Mr. Stewart and threw him out of the classroom. "Off you go!"

Chris and his classmates reacted in surprise at this, as Mr. Stewart was kicked out of the classroom by the robot. As the door closed, Mr. Stewart stood up in anger.

"They're replacing me with a robot, huh? Wait 'til I give the principal a piece of my mind!" Mr. Stewart growled in anger.

* * *

At the Principal's office, the Principal was sitting on his desk enjoying his coffee. "Principal!" Mr. Stewart barged into the office all of a sudden, causing the Principal to jump in surprise and spill his coffee on his own head. "Ouch!" he whimpered at the coffee spilled all over and how hot it was. "Mr. Stewart, don't you know how to knock before entering a room?!"

"Sorry about that, but LISTEN!" Mr. Stewart explained the situation to the Principal.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

"I see, so a strange robot kicked you out of the classroom and took over your class huh?" the Principal asked as he followed Mr. Stewart back to the classroom.

"Exactly, I need your help to get him out and help the students!" Mr. Stewart said.

But as soon as they arrived at the classroom, all of a sudden they heard laughing and giggling coming from it. Mr. Stewart and the Principal both looked at the door's window and saw Intelligente helping the students solve the equations.

"And that's how to crack an equation! Mathematics is a breed where you keep your eye on the pie!" Intelligente explained with yellow happy eyes glowing on his visor.

"Now it's starting to make sense!" Chris said.

"It's easy!" Frances and Danny agreed, along with the rest of their classmates.

The Principal smiled upon seeing this. "That robot is a great teacher!" the Principal said, causing Mr. Stewart to stare at him with a stupid look on his face. "Send him on this class and study his technique!" He said before heading back to his office.

"NO WAY!" Mr. Stewart cursed in distress.

He glared at Intelligente who was happily teaching the students. "There's something fishy here! I better check this out with headquarters!" he whispered with a sly grin.

* * *

 **In the hallways…**

Mr. Stewart walked into the boys' bathroom, careful enough not to get spotted. He locked the door to one of the toilets and pulled out his wrist communicator and placed a small headphone in his ear.

"Come in, this is 'Chalkboard Charlie' calling homeroom with a cold, red priority alert." Mr. Stewart called his intelligence agent back in HQ.

* * *

In HQ, the agent received the message from Mr. Stewart. "Let me get this straight, you want us to send in our land, sea and air forces because a robot kicked you out of your classroom?" the agent asked.

"Roger, I'll transmit my coordinates!" Mr. Stewart said.

The agent bursted into laughter. "We'll control him, use this!" he laughed so hard he accidentally slammed his fist on the panel, causing a VERY loud noise into Mr. Stewart's ear through its headphone.

* * *

Back with Mr. Stewart, he sat there fazed by the sudden noise in his ear, before recovering. "There's no need to get so mad." He said. "Fine, I'll have to go to the police!"

* * *

At the Police Headquarters, one police officer was sitting in his office enjoying his burger, when he got a phone call, he answered it. "SS Police Department." He said and listened. "So you're assaulted by a robot who took over your class and now he's holding all your students as prisoners?! Stay right there, I'll be over in a jiff to investigate!"

* * *

Back in the school, Mr. Stewart stood by the gate waiting impatiently for the police to arrive. "Where is that cop? He's late!" he groaned under his breath, and then he saw the police car coming. "Finally!"

The police car stopped and the police officer came out while still eating his burger. "You the one who called me?" he asked Mr. Stewart.

"Yes! Hurry and follow me to the classroom, the students are in danger!" Mr. Stewart desperately escorted the police officer into the school building and back to the classroom. "He's in here, get ready!" he warned the police officer.

"Alright, let's get this done and over with." The police officer said while eating his burger.

Mr. Stewart opened the door, but when they looked inside, Intelligente and the students were gone. "Oh yeah, they must have gone outside for Gym Class." He guessed. "To the Gym Field!"

* * *

 **At the Gym Field…**

"Alright class, for today's gym class, we're playing baseball!" Intelligente announced, all the students cheered. "Our first step will be catching the ball! Let's go!"

The students cheerfully started practicing in catching the ball in baseball as Intelligente helped out those who needed help the most. Mr. Stewart and the police officer arrived.

"Right there!" Mr. Stewart pointed at Intelligente. "You knock it down and I'll attempt to disable its power supply! There's no time to lose!"

The Police officer simply enjoyed his burger as he watched Intelligente helping Chris in throwing the ball, while the others students practiced.

"Remember to keep your wrist relaxed all through the pitch, like so! You see?" Intelligente explained.

"Got it!" Chris said.

The police officer smiled while enjoying his burger. "It doesn't seem like these kids are in danger to me, in fact, it looks like they're having a great time! I wish I was out there playing!" he said as he watched and ate his burger, much to Mr. Stewart's annoyance.

"Stop pegging out and arrest him!" Mr. Stewart snapped and ended up snatching the burger from the officer's hands.

That was a HUGE mistake as the police officer gasped in horror and turned to Mr. Stewart in anger as he pulled out his baton. "I'm nailing you for burger burglary!" the officer roared in rage.

Mr. Stewart screamed like a little girl as he ran for his life as the angered police officer chased after him, who threatened to bash him with his baton and yelling at him to give him his burger back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at Eggman's base…**

"I wonder if Intelligente has successfully brainwashed those brats into admiring me yet!" Eggman wondered impatiently. "I better look and see if it's going!"

The monitor showed Intelligente playing baseball with the students. Chris made the pitch and threw the ball; Intelligente managed to hit the ball with his bat, sending it flying as it disappeared with a twinkle star in the sky. It was a Home Run as Intelligente ran around the field happily, all the students cheered and Frances commenting that he just earned her respect.

"Intelligente sure is a hit with his students. They love him." Decoe said.

"He's supposed to make those kids love _me_ , not himself!" Eggman growled in anger.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

There was a luxurious helicopter outside.

Tails and the others watched from the window of Chuck's room as they saw the luxurious helicopter land on the landing pad on the mansion's balcony. Ella and Mr. Tanaka were there to welcome the two, escorted by some security agents, who climbed out of the helicopter.

It was a couple, a 43-year-old man with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a cream yellow business suite, blue sweater, dark blue tie and brown shoes; and a 37-year-old woman, with light ginger hair, blue eyes, wearing a red dress, dark red belt, red high heel shoes and a pearl necklace.

They were Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke, Chris's parents.

"Welcome home." Ella and Mr. Tanaka welcomed them.

"Thank you." Nelson and Lindsey replied.

"Ah, Nelson, Lindsey! So you've finally arrived!" Chuck greeted them happily.

"It's good to see you again too, dad!" Nelson greeted his old man.

"Hello daddy, good to see you!" Lindsey greeted her father-in-law.

"It's a miracle that you two actually made it!" Chuck chuckled. "Well now, why don't you come on all in?"

"Excellent!" Nelson said.

They all entered the mansion, followed by Ella and Mr. Tanaka who helped carry their luggage. Meanwhile, the Sonic Heroes observed from the window of Chuck's room, while Sonic simply laid down on the workshop's roof.

"Chris's dad seems like a nice guy." Tails said.

"His mom is really pretty!" Amy added.

As Chuck lead Nelson and Lindsey into the house he turned to them.

"By the way, we also brought in some guests a few days ago." Chuck said before turning to the stairs. "They're here!"

Just then, Peter ran up the stairs with an ecstatic look on his face, with Harry and Mary Jane following him.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke." Peter greeted them politely.

"Wait. You're _the_ Peter Parker?" Lindsey asked.

"The one and only." Peter replied.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Nelson said, also surprised at seeing the Daily Bugle's photographer living in their mansion.

"Thanks!" Peter said before gesturing to Harry and Mary Jane. "I'd like you to meet my friends. These are…"

"Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson." Nelson finished for him, before taking the former's hand. "It's an honor to meet the son of such a brilliant genius such as your father."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile. "It's not the first time somebody said something like that."

"And it's an honor to meet you, Ms. Watson." Lindsey said as she shook Mary Jane's hand. "It's nice to meet such a beautiful actress such as yourself."

"Well, I used to be one, but thanks, anyway!" Mary Jane said with a smile.

"Should we take this to the living room?" Peter asked.

Everyone nodded as they entered the living room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in school…**

Chris' gym class continued as they continue playing baseball. Danny managed to hit the ball with his bat, sending it flying high.

"Wow, nice shot!" Chris cheered.

"That is gone!" Frances watched the ball flying.

"Diving Catch!" Intelligente speed up using his rocket thruster and flew up high, catching the ball, much to the students' surprise.

"That's the greatest catch ever!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wow!" Danny was agape in awe.

"Wow, he's cool!" Frances said.

Intelligente landed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Wow, I actually did it! Seems that the retro thrusters aren't as rusty as I thought! Reminds me of the early days on the cricket field from when I was no bigger than a laptop!" he commented.

"Message for you!" Bokkun appeared flying with the rocket on his back.

"Bokkun!" Intelligente recognized him.

"Dr. Eggman has a message for you." Bokkun said.

"A message?" Intelligente looked confused.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO VISIT THE JUNKYARD?!" Bokkun yelled out the message, expressing Eggman's anger.

"Huh? You mean he's sniffed at me?" Intelligente asked.

"Sure, the doc said he's angry at you that those kids are supposed to get stuck on him, not you, bucket brain!" Bokkun yelled angrily.

"That used to be my mission!" Intelligente said, leaving Bokkun dumbfounded. "I'm afraid that's all changed!" he said.

"Huh?! How come?!" Bokkun demanded.

"I was sent here to make these students admire Dr. Eggman, but I found it more rewarding to be admired myself!" Intelligente explained.

"WHAT?! YOU BLOWN A CIRCUIT OR SOMETHING?!" Bokkun yelled furiously. "Don't you know Dr. Eggman will turn you into scrap metal, you barrel of bolts?!"

The students walked over to them curiously and concerned.

"Mr. Intelligente, what's going on?" Frances asked.

Intelligente scoffed at Bokkun. "Dr. Eggman may do with me as he wishes, but I refuse to abandon the students in my charge!" he declared.

"You're the greatest teacher I've known! I wish all teachers were as great as you are!" Frances squealed.

"Me too!" Chris said.

"Same here!" Danny agreed.

All the other students agreed, leaving Intelligente touched by their praise, his eyes glow pink and heart shaped through its visor.

"Oh... thank you... that's wonderful!" Intelligente wept with joy.

Bokkun watched this and grew jealous. "Stop crying and teach those kids to admire Dr. Eggman!" he cried. "Now _I'm_ crying!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe, another one of Eggman's robot assistants, were monitoring the situation and it wasn't looking good for them.

"He lost it." Decoe said.

Eggman watched and was pissed off. "That crybaby! They should like _me_!" he roared in pure rage.

* * *

Back in school, the final bell ring sounded, marking the end of school.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, class!" Intelligente dismissed the students.

All students put away their baseball equipment and pick up their things before leaving and heading home.

"I've gotta hurry home now, guys!" Chris said.

"How come?" Frances asked.

"My Mom and Dad are finally coming home for a visit!" Chris said excited, but his excitement turned into horror when he saw something in the sky.

They look up and gasped in horror when they saw Eggman in his Egg Mobile. The evil mad doctor jumps out and lands on the field, holding his tool belt in hand.

"Intelligente!" Eggman roared in rage.

"Oh my hard rive, it's you!" Intelligente exclaimed in fear.

"I bet you think you're smart for disobeying my orders, you transistorized traitor, but I'll fix you!" he declared as he put on his tool belt over his shoulder.

"No, please don't disassemble me!" Intelligente pleaded and rushed to Chris, Frances and Danny's side. "Chris, help me get away!"

"But what about what you said that a few minutes ago when you swore you'd never abandon us no matter what Dr. Eggman threatened to do to you?" Chris reminded him.

"I really said 'no matter what'?!" Intelligente asked.

"You did." Francis said.

"We all heard it!" Danny agreed, along with the other students.

Intelligente realized his mistake and looked down in defeat. "I suppose there's no way around it! What was I thinking?!" he cursed to himself.

Suddenly, Eggman laughed evilly.

"What's so funny?!" Chris glared at Eggman.

"You really don't believe that sniveling circuit box plans to keep his promise!" Eggman chuckled sinisterly. "I'm ordering him to keep you in detention where you will be forced to respect me!"

"No way!" Chris refused.

"What a snake!" Danny joined Chris' side.

"Listen robot, unless you want to end up in a scrap heap, you will follow my orders!" Eggman ordered Intelligente.

"Yes, sir!" Intelligente complied.

"I'm not staying! I've gotta go home!" Chris started walking away, until Intelligente picked him up by the shirt. "What?!"

"Not so fast! You'll stay in detention with the rest 'til Dr. Eggman dismisses you!" Intelligente said with angry red eyes.

* * *

Back in the Thorndyke Mansion, it's been two hours since the time when school would end passed and Chris hasn't returned yet. Everyone was starting to get worried sick.

"I wonder what's keeping Chris." Chuck wondered. "He knows that you two are here to see him."

"What if there's been an accident?" Lindsey wondered.

Just then, Peter's spider sense went off, signaling that something was indeed wrong.

"I'm sure my security people would find out and contact me." Nelson said.

"You're right. He's probably playing with his friends and simply hasn't noticed the time." Lindsey agreed.

"Uh, I don't know if this is the right time, but I think Harry and I need to go outside for some fresh air." Peter said.

He turned to his friend and nodded. Harry realized what he meant and nodded back.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, playing along. "We'll just get a few things from our rooms and we'll be on our way."

"Go right ahead." Chuck said, catching on.

The two friends excused themselves and headed to their rooms.

Unbeknownst to them, Peter and Harry were actually headed to their rooms to suit up.

Meanwhile, Ella was preparing dinner in the kitchen with Mr. Tanaka's help.

"I wonder what's keeping Chris." Ella asked. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Perhaps I should go and look for him." Mr. Tanaka suggested.

"You know that the Thorndykes don't want Chris babied or treated different from the other kids! I'm sure he's fine!" Ella said.

Back in the living room, Nelson couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to look for the boy!" Nelson said as he got off the sofa.

"Nelson, have some faith in your son." Lindsey said.

"Huh, right." Nelson said. "He's a level-headed boy and I'm sure there's a good reason why he's late. WE HAVE TO STAY CALM!"

Chuck sighed. _'He hasn't changed since he was a boy.'_

Outside, the Sonic Heroes watched them through the window.

"I'm getting worried now, too!" Amy said and looked up the roof. "Hey Sonic, could you go look?"

They all noticed that Sonic was already gone, making them wonder where he went.

Indeed, Sonic was already racing across the city with Spider-Man and the New Goblin, who have already suited up, following him as they made their way to Chris' school.

* * *

 **Back in SS Elementary School…**

"For today's art class, we will sketch the illustrious figure of the great Dr. Eggman! As you draw, take special notes of the doctor's noble visage and dignified bearing!" Intelligente explained.

Chris, his friends and fellow classmates were all forced to take their seats on the sports field's audience seats, as they were forced to draw pictures of Dr. Eggman.

"Does this pose inspire you?" Eggman asked while making poses. "Or how about something more dynamic?"

Chris groaned in annoyance. "It doesn't matter how that man stands, he'll always look terrible!" he said.

Just then, a blue blur sped past them, sending the students' drawing books flying in random directions, until it stopped, all note books were all gone.

"Hey, what was that?" Frances wondered along with the others.

"Perhaps a pose as a champion?" Eggman asked still making poses.

"You mean a CHUMP!" Intelligente yelled in annoyance.

"Huh?" Eggman looked at him.

"You're so busy showing off, you haven't noticed that we're under attack!" Intelligente yelled.

"What?!" Eggman gawked.

One student looked up at a flag pole and gasped. "Everyone, look!" he pointed out.

Everyone looked and saw Sonic standing on top of the flag pole arms crossed and grinning. Spider-Man swung in and stuck to the pole, while the New Goblin flew next to them on his Sky Stick.

"Evening, class!" Spider-Man greeted.

"For today's lesson, we'll be teaching you how to disassemble a robot the old fashioned way!" the New Goblin added.

The kids cheered for the two superheroes, but still didn't get the name of the blue blur.

"I'd always knew you were a poser, Eggman!" Sonic grinned.

"Intelligente, go and destroy Sonic!" Eggman ordered.

"Who's Sonic?" Frances and Danny wondered.

"Yes, sir!" Intelligente obeyed.

Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin simply grinned at each other.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

" _Always_ ready!" Spider-Man and the New Goblin answered in unison.

"Take this! HOMEWORK ATTACK!" Intelligente's head opened and a series of homing missiles flew out from it.

Sonic jumped down from the pole, with Spider-Man following suit, while the New Goblin steered his Sky Stick, dodging the missiles. Sonic landed on the ground and raced toward Intelligente as the missiles flew back after him.

However, Spider-Man jumped on top of a few missiles, causing them to fly into the ground and exploding upon impact.

There was one more missile that headed behind Spider-Man, whose spider sense quickly warned him of the incoming attack. He quickly looked back and jumped high into the air, signaling the New Goblin to throw a pumpkin bomb at the missile, causing it to explode into thin air.

"No homework tonight, kiddies!" Spider-Man said as the students cheered.

Sonic boosted toward Intelligente and rammed his head right in the sweet spot, causing a chain reaction and causing the robot to explode into a million pieces.

"Looks like he wasn't so 'Intelligente' after all!" Spider-Man taunted, making Sonic and the New Goblin laugh.

"Ha! You deserve an A+ for that one, Spidey!" the New Goblin said.

"Yeah! Good one!" Sonic added.

"Wooow!" Danny, Frances and the other students gawked in awe.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" Frances commented.

Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin turned and glared at Eggman.

Eggman simply chuckled at them. "Well done, you three! You've got a prize!" he said.

"What prize?" Sonic demanded.

"This!" Eggman said as he pulled out a small badge with his grinning mug on it, and handed it to the heroic trio.

"I don't want a booby prize!" Sonic gave Eggman a refusal look.

"Fine, you take it!" Eggman handed the badge over to Spider-Man.

"I'm not keeping this junk!" Spider-Man said in disgust before handing the badge to the New Goblin.

"Oh, I know where this is going!" he said before tossing it up in the air and grabbed his sword. He then swung it at the badge, cutting it in two.

Eggman looked at the badge's remains in shock before recovering.

"Alright, I'll wear it myself!" Eggman said, tagging the first half of the badge on his shirt. "See you some other day!"

Eggman jumped on his Egg Mobile and flew away.

"He's a weirdo!" Frances said.

"Yeah!" Danny agreed.

"He could keep me after school for a million years and I still wouldn't admire him!" Chris said.

"You'd better hurry home, Chris. Your parents are waiting." Sonic said.

"Oh that's right! Let's go!" Chris said.

Chris picked up his schoolbag and left, along with Sonic, while Spider-Man and the New Goblin stayed behind and looked at the students.

"Class is dismissed!" Spider-Man said to the students before shooting a web and swinging away, with the New Goblin giving them a salute before flying away on his Sky Stick.

The other students stood there for a moment, admiring Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin.

"They're so cool!" Danny said.

"Way past cool even!" Frances commented.

* * *

Sonic raced down the street, while Chris, who was more than excited to see his parents again, simply ran. He soon started to get tired.

"Need a lift?" he heard a voice say.

He turned and saw Spider-Man and the New Goblin. He smiled and and let Spider-Man pick him up before the hero shot a web line at the New Goblin's Sky Stick, which lifted them off the ground as the New Goblin piloted his glider back to the Thorndyke Mansion. Mr. Stewart watched them go.

"You know, maybe there's more to being a school teacher than just passing out homework and taking naps in class." Mr. Stewart said as he took a bite out of the burger.

"Enjoying my burger, bub?" the police officer appeared, tapping his baton on his hand.

Mr. Stewart looked back and panicked when he saw the officer, and ran for his life, the officer chased after him. "STOP CHEWING, YOU THIEF!" the officer yelled. "One more and I'll call out the SWAT team!"

* * *

Chris may have left school very late due to that incident, but better late than never as he entered his home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Chris called out.

His parents appeared to greet their son. "Chris! You're home!" Lindsey immediately hugged him; Nelson hugged them both, into a huge family hug.

"We gave him a ride back here." Peter said as he and Harry, both out of their costumes and in their regular clothes, entered.

"Thank you so much, boys!" Nelson said before turning to Chris.

"I told your mother you could look after yourself, but she wouldn't listen!" Nelson said.

"Sorry, I've got held up in school." Chris said.

"Of course, there was absolutely nothing to be worried about!" Nelson said. "You know, when I was your age, I was kept after school a few times myself."

Chris nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sure Chris is better-behaved than you, dear!" Lindsey said.

"We all have our moments like that from time to time." Mary Jane giggled.

Chuck chuckled. "That's for sure!" He said with a grin. "Actually Chris, your father was more worried about your absence than he lets off! Wasn't he, Tanaka?"

"Well…" Tanaka said nervously. "Mr. Thorndyke was concerned enough to phone the President."

"Say WHAT?!" Chris, Peter and Harry gawked in shock.

"That's right!" Ella confirmed. "And your mother even called all of the SSTV network channels to report about your missing whereabouts!"

"Wait! I didn't call ALL of them!" Lindsey defended herself.

"But you did act like a total drama queen when you did!" Mary Jane chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the Sonic Heroes watched them from the window.

"The Thorndykes sure seem like a really nice family, don't they, Amy?" Tails asked.

"I'm glad Chris made it back home on time!" Amy agreed.

"Uh huh, it always feels good to be back at home!" Tails said with a grin.

Sonic laid down on the roof, resting as gazed at the star filled night sky.


	7. House Party

It was morning, Chris had already washed his face and gotten dressed and was about to head down for breakfast. Before he did, he turned to Cream and Cheese.

"Now remember Cream, you too, Cheese, stay inside while I'm gone, okay?" Chris reminded them.

"Ok!" Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered.

With that, Chris went down for breakfast, leaving his friends in one of the guest rooms. But Cream and Cheese sighed in sadness and boredom.

"It's just not fair." Cream said. "I don't want to stay inside, I wanna go outside and play."

As they looked out the balcony, Cream saw some flowers growing in the garden and they reminded her of making flower crowns for her mother and all people that she loved the most. That's when an idea sparked in her head, along with Cheese.

"I know what to do! Come on, Cheese!" Cream said as she used her ears to fly down the balcony.

"Chao!" Cheese chirped as he followed Cream.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Chuck's workshop…**

The rest of the Sonic Heroes and were all doing their thing to pass the time. Sonic was resting by the window, and Amy and Tails were researching the Chaos Emerald. Peter, Harry and Mary Jane were also there. Peter and Mary Jane were examining the pictures on Peter's camera, while Harry was making adjustments on his Sky Stick.

As they continued on doing their thing, they heard Cream giggling outside, along with Cheese. Curious, Tails and Amy walked over to the window and they saw Cream picking flowers in the garden, along with Cheese.

"I wonder what's she doing out there, Amy." Tails wondered.

"Cream is just picking flowers." Amy said.

"She knows we're supposed to stay inside while Chris is at school." Tails reminded her. "What's so important about going outside to pick flowers?" he paused and gasped as he suddenly remembered something about Cream and flowers.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Tails was seen walking down the path of a flower patch in the Green Hill Zone, minding his own business, until he noticed Cream picking flowers with Cheese's help. Curious, Tails walked up to her._

 _"Hi, Cream." Tails greeted her._

 _"Hello Tails!" Cream greeted back happily._

 _"Chao!" Cheese greeted as well._

 _"What are you doing out here?" Tails asked them curiously._

 _"I'm going to surprise my mum by making her a crown out of flowers!" Cream said showing him the flowers she picked, along with Cheese._

 _"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered_.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"I guess she misses her mom." Tails wondered.

"Yeah.." Amy said.

"Huh? I don't get it." Peter said.

"Well, you see Peter, Cream loves to make flower crowns and then she hands them out to the people she cares about." Tails explained.

"Oh, that's so sweet of her!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"She's probably doing this, because she misses her mother." Amy said. "Before we were brought here, she and Cheese were one of the Mobians who were captured by Eggman and hold them prisoners until they are used as batteries for his robots."

"Oh…" Peter, Harry and Mary Jane looked down, feeling bad for Cream and the fact that she was separated from her mother must be hurting her deeply.

Sonic also heard it, he also felt bad about Cream being separated from her mother.

Sonic thought about it as he stared at the "Peace Park" poster on the wall, he got an idea.

"I've got it!" Sonic grinned as he got off the window, grabbed the poster and raced out of the room.

"Huh?" Peter, Harry, Mary Jane, Tails, and Amy looked and noticed Sonic and was gone, along with the Peace Park poster.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the dining room…**

Chris was at the table as Lindsey served him his breakfast. But unfortunately, the breakfast she served was anything but eatable. Chris facepalmed.

"Here you go!" Lindsey said with a smile. "It's marvellous to be back at the kitchen again! At my movie sets, the chefs won't let me cook a thing! Here are your buttermilk pancakes, dear! Enjoy!"

She placed a plate of pancakes on the table, Chris could tell right away it looked burned to a crisp. He picked one up and it immediately crumbled to bits. He sighed.

Then Ella came into the room and gasped in horror when she saw Lindsey serving her own breakfast. "Oh mistress! You shouldn't trouble yourself!" she said.

"Oh, Ella, it's so good to be home again!" Lindsey said. "I have an idea! Let's have a big party!"

"Party?" Chris asked.

"Yes! Dinner party!" Lindsey said. "Tonight, we can all dress up! I'm sure Ella can prepare something absolutely scrumptious!"

"A party's a great idea, and do you think you can invite your brother, Sam to come over since he's my favorite uncle?" Chris asked.

"Of course, darling!" Lindsey said hugging her son happily. "You can have anything you want, anything from my adorable baby boy!"

"If you are having a party tonight, this calls for heavy-duty cleaning! Time to clear some water!" Ella said as she headed out to clean up.

Cream and Cheese overheard their conversation while they remained hidden. "Wow, a party!" Cream said in excitement. "This is great, I love parties!"

"Chao!" Cheese chirped in excitement.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon…**

At SS Elementary school, Chris was talking with his friends about the party that his mother was setting up.

"A party?" Danny asked in excitement.

"Yeah, my mom wants us to have fun while she's home!" Chris said. "My uncle's coming for the party too!"

"The racer?" Frances asked.

"Yeah, he's the coolest, and he's the leader of the S-Team!" Chris explained.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

In the guest room, Cream was trying to make a flower crown with the flowers she picked from the garden, with Cheese's help. But sadly…

"This crown doesn't have enough flowers." Cream sighed as she checked the progress. "I better pick more!"

Careful to avoid unwanted attention, Cream and Cheese left the guest room and head outside. On the way, they remain hidden as they watched Lindsey decorating the house with party decorations.

"Maybe I can help decorate for the party." Cream said.

* * *

 **Back in school…**

The final bell of the day rang, marking the end of school for today. Chris said his goodbyes to his friends before heading out. Before he stepped out, he bumped into Mr. Stewart.

"Hey, Chris!" Mr. Stewart greeted.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"I haven't been teaching here long, but I just wanted to say thanks." he said. "I'm lucky to have some intelligent and talented kids in my class!"

"Uh…" Chris couldn't say anything.

"You kids are terrific and I want to know all of you better!" Mr. Stewart said. "So, I'm coming to visit you and your family later today!"

Chris was shocked and horrified to reply.

"I can't wait to meet your mom and get her autograph!" Mr. Stewart said before leaving.

After his teacher was gone, Chris was horrified at the thought of the Sonic Heroes getting caught, feeling worried and concerned about what will happen to them if that was the case.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

"I'm home!" Chris shouted as soon as he arrived home.

"How was school today, Master Christopher?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"It was pretty good, Mr. Tanaka." Chris replied.

"Oh, Chris, darling, you're home!" Lindsey rushed over to her son, giving him a huge hug.

"I hope it's okay if my teacher Mr. Stewart's coming over to visit." Chris said. "And it sounds like he's a really big fan of your movies, mom!"

"That reminds me! What am I going to wear?" Lindsey wondered in excitement. "I should've had the studio send over a gown!"

"Oh, good grief! What's with everyone coming over here today?!" Everyone looked to see Chuck walking down the steps, wearing a suit and struggling to adjust his necktie.

"How come you're wearing those clothes, grandpa?" Chris asked, walking up to him.

"Mr. Tanaka said I couldn't wear my lab coat to the party! I don't see why not!" Chuck explained while trying to adjust his necktie.

"Has anyone seen Peter, Harry and Mary Jane?" Chris asked.

"Oh, they're getting ready." Mr. Tanaka replied.

"Okay, here I come!" Peter called out from upstairs.

Everyone turned upstairs and saw Peter, who wore a black coat with a blue buttoned-up shirt underneath. He also wore some black pants and black shoes.

"What do you think?" Peter asked.

"It looks perfect!" Chris said.

"Wait for me!" Harry called out.

Everyone turned upstairs and saw Harry, who wore a grey coat with a blue shirt underneath and a purple necktie. He also wore grey pants and black shoes.

"Like it?" Harry asked.

"Perfect!" Chris said.

"I'm ready!" Mary Jane called out.

Everyone turned upstairs once more and saw Mary Jane, who now wore a red Chinese suit with a pink sash.

"How do I look?" Mary Jane asked.

"Looks pretty." Chris said.

Peter and Harry knew that the suit Mary Jane was wearing was the same one during the Green Goblin's attack on the parade a year back.

Chris then turned to Chuck.

"Hey grandpa, if you see Sonic and the others, could you ask them to please stay out of sight until Mr. Stewart and my uncle go away?" Chris asked, in a quiet voice.

"I know that Amy and Tails are in my room but I haven't seen Sonic or Cream and Cheese all day." Chuck whispered in a deep thought pose.

As the two discussed in silence, from the corner of their eyes, they saw Cream and Cheese setting up decorations in the sitting room. Chris, Chuck, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane gasped in shock.

"It's Cream and Cheese!" Chris whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Lindsey walked up to her son and her father-in-law.

Chris and Chuck reacted and turn to Lindsey as they desperately tried to block her view of the living room, trying to prevent her from seeing the humanoid rabbit and the chao.

"Uh, what's the matter with you two?" Lindsey asked in confusion.

"Uh everything's okay here, mom!" Chris replied nervously. "You better hurry up and get ready! Me and grandpa will take care with the rest of the decorating for tonight's party!"

"But there's plenty of time!" Lindsey said.

"Yeah, but you know how time flies when you're putting on your make-up!" Chris said. "Right, Grandpa?"

"Uhhh, yes and don't forget, all of the food that has to be prepared, too!" Chuck agreed, playing along with the plan.

"Oh, well, I'll go see how Ella's doing in the kitchen!" Lindsey ended up agreeing as she left for the kitchen.

Chris and Chuck sighed in relief, before Chris, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane rushed to the living room, while Chuck headed outside.

* * *

 **In the sitting room…**

"What are you doing here, Cream?" Chris demanded before he saw Ella came in carrying the laundry. He quickly pulled Cream behind the sofa in the nick of time. Harry and Mary Jane also ducked, while Peter jumped to the ceiling and clung to it with his adhesive abilities.

"Oh, busy, busy, busy." Ella murmured, and then she noticed the decorations that Cream set up. "Mrs. Thorndyke decorates like a little kid!" she commented with a smile before she left.

After Ella was gone, Peter jumped down.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Harry told him.

"Sorry. I just felt like doing that." Peter said.

Chris turned to Cream. "Cream, I asked you to stay upstairs so nobody would see you!" Chris tried to reason with her.

"That room was boring, and we only wanted to help you get ready for your party." Cream tried to explain.

"Master Chris understands, it is very thoughtful for you to help us get ready, Cream."

They all react in surprise as they turn around to see Mr. Tanaka.

"Mr. Tanaka, you know about these guys?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Mr. Tanaka replied.

"You knew all along! Do you think you could help me and the guys keep this as a secret right now?" Chris asked Mr. Tanaka.

"I will." Tanaka said.

"Thanks a lot." Chris sighed in relief.

"By the way, Mr. Parker." Tanaka said to Peter. "I hope you and Harry didn't mind if I dusted your other suits earlier."

"Oh, not at all." Peter said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

But when they heard Tanaka mentioning their "other suits", their eyes went wide and turned to Tanaka.

"Don't tell me you found out." Peter said.

"I just wanted to check if your clothes needed any cleaning until I found both your costumes." Tanaka pointed out.

"First, my Aunt May knows I'm Spider-Man, and now you." Peter said.

"Don't worry. Yours and Harry's secrets are safe with me as well." Tanaka said.

"Thank you." Peter sighed in relief.

"Yeah, we appreciate it." Harry added.

But soon their relief turned into horror when he noticed that Cream and Cheese were gone.

"They're gone!" Chris panicked. "Cream, Cheese! I wonder where they wandered off to."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**

Ella was preparing some deserts and refreshments for the party until she heard Lindsey calling her. "Ella! Ella!" Lindsey called.

Ella turned off the mixer. "Yes?" she called.

"I can't find my green musagi!" Lindsey called. "You didn't send it to the cleaners, did you?"

"I know, it should be there!" Ella called.

"It's not here!" Lindsey called.

Ella sighed. "I'm on my way!" she called and left the kitchen, heading for Lindsey's room. "Good grief."

After she left the kitchen, Cream and Cheese snuck in without being spotted. As they look around, they saw the food that Ella has been preparing for the party, they gasp in awe as they admire it.

"Wow, look at all that food!" Cream commented in awe.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped in agreement.

Cream looked at the mixer cup filled with fruit pulp, while Cheese looked at the hand mixer on the bowl. Their curiosity got the best of them when they end up pressing the ON button, turning them on and they started sending bits of fruit pulp and cake dough everywhere, causing a huge mess!

"OH NO!" Cream and Cheese ended up rushing out of the kitchen in panic.

Ella came back after helping Lindsey out with finding her dress, only to find…

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Chris, Peter, Harry, Mary Jane and Tanaka were still looking for Cream and Cheese, until they heard screaming coming from the kitchen.

"That was Ella!" Chris gasped.

* * *

 **Soon…**

The group arrive at the kitchen only to find a huge mess caused by the out-of-control mixers and a mortified Ella sitting next to the wall, covered in fruit pulp and cake dough.

"Ella! Are you alright?" Chris asked his maid in concern.

"My dinner's a disaster…" Ella lamented.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Lindsey had just finished dressing up her red dress and was now sitting by the mirror, putting on some earrings.

"This should do, at least for my entrance!" Lindsey said.

Her phone started ringing. She answered it. "Hello? Thorndyke residence…" she listened to the man on the other side, it was her director. "Oh! A movie? The starring role?" she asked, as she continued to listen. "Wow, really?" she asked in excitement, but then she remembered something. "Oh, actually I'm having a little party for my son tonight."

While she was talking, Cream and Cheese overheard her from the door.

Lindsey sighed sadly. "Oh, I didn't realize. We have to shoot on location first thing tomorrow morning. I know you can't put off a hundred million-dollar production on hold for a party. I'll leave immediately. Goodbye."

Lindsey hung up the phone; she looked down in a state of deep sorrow. She began to sob. "Why does it always have to happen this way? I don't even have time to spend with my little boy." she covered her face with both hands as she sobbed loudly. "I may be a great actress but I'm a… terrible mother. Please forgive me, Christopher!"

Cream and Cheese saw Lindsey sobbing, a sight that made them feel terrible. Cream looked very down in sorrow, along with Cheese.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Cream… Cheese…" Chris looked around the house.

"Ah, maybe they went back into the lab with grandpa!" Chris thought and dashed out of the house.

Peter, Harry and Mary Jane were about to follow him, until they heard Ella calling. "Master Chris! Where are you?" they saw her come into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

"Have you seen Master Chris?" Ella asked them. "I'm afraid their mother will be leaving for another movie."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised.

"So she won't be staying for the party then?" Mary Jane asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ella said. "Oh, what am I going to do…" she then left the room.

Peter, Harry and Mary Jane looked at each other in concern, but they decided to follow after Chris.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindsey had her coat on as she was ready to leave in her limousine, as Mr. Tanaka helped the chauffer put her bags in the luggage area. Ella walked up to Lindsey.

"I've looked all over but I'm afraid I couldn't find Chris anywhere." Ella apologized.

"Ella, please tell Christopher how sorry I am, and apologize to Mr. Stewart and my brother." Lindsey said.

"They'll understand. You take care, Mrs Thorndyke." Ella bid her farewell.

"Call me if Chris needs anything." Lindsey bid farewell as she got in her limousine.

"Certainly, Mrs. Thorndyke." Mr. Tanaka bowed as his way of bidding farewell.

The chauffer drove the limousine with Lindsey sitting in the back, as they left the mansion. Ella and Mr. Tanaka watched their mistress leave, saddened by the fact that she had to leave her son again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris, Peter, Harry and Mary Jane quickly arrived at Chuck's room as they swung open the trap door. "Cream! Cheese! Are you here?!" Chris looked around.

Chris looked around until he saw Chuck, Tails and Amy staring at them.

"What, they're not here?" Chris asked.

"Weren't they with you?" Chuck asked.

"They're wandering around some place and Mr. Stewart's gonna be here any minute now!" Chris said. "What am I gonna do when he sees them?"

"I've always handled situations like these whenever I'm in my costume." Peter said. "But this is worse!"

"Stay calm. Let's all split up and each one of us will search through a different part of the house 'til we find them." Chuck declared.

Everyone else agreed to help them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Lindsey looked down in sorrow as her chauffer drove her to the hotel. They fail to notice the green car that drove past them, heading for the Thorndyke Mansion. It was Mr. Stewart driving the car. In the back was a bouquette of roses that Mr. Stewart had bought for Lindsey Fair Thorndyke as a gift from her fan.

* * *

 **At the front door…**

Mr. Stewart arrived at the mansion. Mr. Stewart carried the bouquet as he walked up the front door. He then rang the bell. It was Mr. Tanaka who answered the door.

"May I help you?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"I'm Chris's homeroom teacher, Mr. Stewart." Mr. Stewart said.

"Welcome, sir. We've been expecting you." Mr. Tanaka made a small bow before letting them in.

As the Mr. Stewart came in, Chris came to greet him. "Hi, Mr. Stewart!" the boy greeted him.

"How are you, Chris?" Mr. Stewart greeted his student.

"Ah, welcome, you must be Chris's teacher." Ella came in to greet them, along with Peter, Harry and Mary Jane.

"You must be the famous Peter Parker." Mr. Stewart greeted him with a handshake.

"Yeah, I'm not that into publicity." Peter commented.

"Ah! Harry Osborn!" Mr. Stewart said as he also greeted him with a handshake. "I've always admired your father's success."

"Thanks!" Harry said as he returned the handshake.

"I'm Mary Jane Watson." Mary Jane introduced herself with a handshake.

They all entered the living room, as they made their proper introductions and settled down to get to know each other. Mr. Stewart noticed the decorations that Cream and Cheese had made.

"Do you like them? Mrs. Thorndyke isn't only a great actress but an artist too!" Ella said.

"Well, it's great! I can't wait to meet Chris's mother and give her my compliments!" Mr. Stewart said.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Stewart, but just before you arrived, she was off for a very important movie part and she had to leave right away to start filming." Ella looked down sadly.

"No way!" Chris looked in shock and sadness.

"Oh…I see…" Mr. Stewart said sadly. "I was really looking forward to meeting her in person. I guess I'll offer these to you." He handed the bouquet over to Ella.

"Oh, why thank you, Mr. Stewart!" Ella thanked him as she took the bouquet. "What beautiful roses!"

She was about to leave as Mr. Stewart sat on the sofa next to his student, until they heard a loud cracking sound coming from outside. The Sonic Heroes heard the sound too.

While everyone was going to look out the window, Mr. Stewart walked up to a nearby portrait, as he took out a listening device.

Ella looked out the window and saw Chuck lying on ground, with broken plant pots and dirty all around and on top of him. Chuck quickly got up, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I was looking for something and they fell on top of me." Chuck explained.

"I don't think I know what you are up to but you better be on your best behavior because Chris's teacher is here!" Ella told him.

"Oh, I better come in and say hi!" Chuck said as he ended up coming in through the window.

"Oh sir, why can't you just use the front door like everybody else?!" Ella scolded.

"One way in is just as good as another!" Chuck said.

"Oh good grief." Ella sighted.

Chris sighed also, until he noticed a pair of feet wearing orange and yellow shoes, causing him to scream in terror, grabbing everyone's attention…

"What's the matter, Chris? Why did you scream?" Ella asked in concern.

"Uh, it's nothing!" Chris lied, as he sat back on the sofa, acting like nothing happened.

"Well, my, this certainly is an extraordinary painting!" Mr. Stewart said admiring the painting, also acting like nothing happened.

Cream and Cheese were indeed hiding behind the curtain. They looked out the window and saw Sonic appearing on a tree, carrying bouquets of the flowers he picked from Peace Park. Sonic used a sign gesture explaining what he was up to, before he left.

"Oh!" Cream exclaimed. "Thanks, Sonic!" She ended up walking out of her hiding spot while carrying Cheese, not realizing the mistake she made. "How kind of him to go find some flowers for me!"

As Cream and Cheese blew their own cover, Ella gasped in shock, Chris reacted in horror, Chuck facepalmed, while Peter, Harry and Mary Jane put their hands on their heads in shock and surprise and mouthed "Oh, crap!".

"No… It can't… is this little animal talking?!" Ella gawked in shock, as she picked Cream up from the ground.

"Talking animals?" Chuck asked, pretending like he knew nothing. "What a joke!"

"Yeah. Who'd believe that?" Peter added.

"Yes, that's some joke." Mr. Tanaka piped in.

"I haven't heard anything at all!" Mary Jane played along.

"Yeah! It must've been your imagination!" Harry added.

"Whoa, this painting…" Mr. Stewart said as he continued to admire the painting.

"Thanks for finding my stuffed animal toy for me, Ella!" Chris said picking up Cream and Cheese from Ella.

"Stuffed animal?" Ella gave a puzzling look. "Look, I've heard that thing talking and nobody is going to convince me otherwise!"

"Pretend you're a toy!" he whispered.

"Ok…" Cream whispered.

"Chao…" Cheese chirped in a quiet voice.

Then Sam Speed, Chris's uncle, came in. "Hey hey! Ha ha, where's the party?" Sam greeted them.

"Oh, hello Uncle Sam!" Chris greeted him.

"This is Mr. Stewart, my teacher!" Chris introduced Mr. Stewart to his uncle.

"A pleasure!" Mr. Stewart shook hands with Sam. "I understand that you're involved in the highway patrol somehow."

"Well I don't like to brag, but I'm the leader of the S-Team!" Sam introduced himself.

"That statement is only half-correct." Chuck gave Sam a deadpan look.

"Really?" Mr. Stewart asked curiously.

"My uncle drives fast! No other driver's quick enough to catch him! That's why he's called the 'Speed King'!" Chris explained and mentioned one his uncle's many speed-based nicknames. "You came up with the name yourself, didn't you?"

"Sure! A little self-promotion wouldn't hurt anybody!" Sam chuckled. "But let's cut the chit-chat here and get this party moving, it's too slow!"

"And your mouth is too fast!" Ella added.

"Oh! Burn!" Peter commented, while Harry and Mary Jane laughed.

Sam turned his attention to Peter.

"Peter Parker?" he asked. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was sent here for an interview with your family." he said, covering up the fact that the animals were here. He then turned to Chris. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Uh, that's right!" Chris said, playing along.

"Anyway, I'll admit it, I like living in the fast lane! Even when I'm in the supermarket, no matter how many items I have, I'd use the express checkout!" Sam continued on. "I can't even walk my dog; I'd make him run! There's only one guy who's faster! I'd never saw anything that moved that fast, but don't you worry. I'll catch up with him someday!"

Sam chuckled, while everyone gave off deadpan looks at "Speed King's" arrogance and obsession with speed.

 _'And I thought my jokes were better.'_ Peter thought in his head.

"What did he look like?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"It's weird, but it looks like a blue hedgehog! He even had a spike…"

Before Sam could continue his description, however, he looked toward the window, and he gasped in shock to see Sonic lying on a tree's branch, waving at him with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey, there he is!" Sam reacted pointing at the window.

Sonic quickly vanished by moving so fast, Chris, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Peter, Harry and Mary Jane managed to catch only a glimpse from the corners of their eyes, while Ella looked too late.

"There, did you see? It was the blue hedgehog I was talking about!" Sam said.

"Sorry, I was admiring this painting!" Mr. Stewart pretended like he saw nothing while admiring the painting.

"I didn't see anything, did you?" Chuck asked Tanaka innocently.

"Perhaps your eyes were playing tricks on you, sir." Mr. Tanaka said.

"I haven't seen any hedgehogs on that tree at all." Mary Jane played along.

"Neither have I." Peter said.

"Yeah! Me neither!" Harry added.

"But I'm telling you, I saw it! You saw it too Chris, didn't you?" Sam asked his nephew.

Chris simply shook his head, while smiling innocently.

Sam rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "I saw it! My eyes don't lie! That thing waved at me and ran off!" he said.

"You know… they thought I was crazy too when I heard that animal talking!" Ella said.

"Animal talking?" Sam asked Ella, who replied with a nod. "Well I didn't hear it say anything, but I'm sure it could understand what I said! We both saw the same creature! That proves I'm not crazy!"

"The animal I heard was over there!" Ella said, pointing at Cream and Cheese on Chris' arms.

"You know, I'm sorry Mom can't be here for the party but she got a phone call and had to leave to make a movie! I was pretty mad!" Chris immediately changed the subject. "Mr. Stewart was looking forward to meeting her but she went away before he even got here! That was pretty rude, huh?"

"Nah, that sounds like my sister alright!" Sam said.

However, what Chris didn't realize is that the way he just talked about his own mom, made Cream suddenly remember about Lindsey's lament, but most of all, the fact that she herself was separated from her mother by Dr. Eggman. She broke herself free from Chris's arms and landed on her feet.

"You're wrong!" Cream yelled angrily at Chris. "Your mum felt very badly about she had to go and she tried to find you to say goodbye! You're lucky! You get to talk with your mom on the phone all the time; I can't do that!"

Cream started to cry as she ran out of the door, followed by Cheese, leaving everyone looking in shock.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that!" Mr. Tanaka spoke up. "I've been rehearsing my ventriloquism acts for weeks now and if I do say so myself, I'm not half-bad!" He cleared his throat.

Mary Jane giggled nervously, while Peter and Harry looked away and whistled, pretending like it was none of their business.

"Ah yes, this painting is stunning!" Mr. Stewart said while he continued admiring the painting on the wall.

And then, right out of the blue, Tails and Amy came in rushing into the room.

"Cream!" Tails called out.

"Come here, Cream!" Amy called out.

Everyone reacted in shock and surprise again, as Tails and Amy ran right past them before they left going after Cream and Cheese, completely oblivious to the fact that they just blew their own cover.

Sam and Ella stood there with their mouths agape in shock and surprise.

"I'm seeing more of them now!" Ella murmured as she was about to fall over, until Chuck caught her.

"Hey, Ella, would you care to dance?" Chuck asked with a big grin on his face.

The next thing you know, Chuck started dancing with Ella. Mary Jane couldn't help but giggle, Harry raised an eyebrow, and Peter pretended like it had nothing to do with him.

Mr. Stewart looked down at the listening device. After overhearing what happened with Cream yelling at Chris, he began to have second thoughts about it. He decided not to plant the device as Mr. Stewart put it away in his pocket.

* * *

After the party was over, Sam got in his sports car.

"Well Uncle Sam, I hope you can come and visit me again!" Chris said.

"Yeah, but you know me, Chris! It'll have to be a quick visit!" Sam said as he and Chris shared a laugh.

"I better get going, I've got homework to grade." Mr. Stewart said. "Please give your mother my regards and tell her that we hope to meet soon!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stewart." Chris apologized.

"Later, boys. See you in my rear-view mirror!" Sam bid them farewell before taking off. Mr. Stewart got in his car and left.

Chris, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane returned back to the living room, to find Ella sitting on the sofa, looking sober, with the bouquet on her lap.

"Oh dear, I'm working too hard! I'm hearing things!" she murmured.

Chris looked at Ella, feeling horrible for her. Tanaka leaned over to him. "Mr. Chris, would it not be wise to let Ella in our little secret, too?" He whispered to him.

"He's right. Things would be a lot easier if she were on it, too." Chuck agreed.

"I agree. If you really trust her as not only a maid, but also your friend, I'm sure she'll understand." Mary Jane said.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "My Aunt May knew for some time that I was Spider-Man, and Harry was the New Goblin, and she understood when I told her the truth. I think it's time for you to do the same."

"Yeah, kid. It'll be fine!" Harry assured him.

Chris looked at the gang and sighed, ready to reveal everything.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Chris told Ella about their first meeting with Sonic, telling her about the adventures they had with the Sonic Heroes, Spider-Man and the New Goblin helping them collect the Chaos Emeralds, the keys to returning to their dimension, and how they are battling against Dr. Eggman.

It was Peter and Harry's turn to explain to Ella. They revealed that they were Spider-Man and the New Goblin respectively, and that they've been fighting against powerful enemies to protect those they cared about. At first, Ella was shocked, but she finally understood.

They took Ella over to Chuck's workshop where the Sonic Heroes were (with Cheese, Tails and Amy comforting Cream). Chris told them it was alright and introduced Ella to them and vice versa.

With all the explanations, Ella came to understand everything and accepted them as her friends, especially with Cream and Cheese, who agreed to help her around the house and the kitchen. Cream explained her situation to Ella about how she and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and got separated from their mother, before ending up on Earth along with the rest. She also admitted that she and Cheese were the ones who caused a mess in the kitchen earlier.

"What a relief!" Ella said. "I'm so happy you don't have to hide from me anymore, sweetie!"

"Yeah, we can be friends and I can help you out in the kitchen!" Cream said.

"You're such a dear, I'm sure that your mother misses your family!" Ella said as she began to sob emotionally.

"Please don't worry, Sonic and my friends will find a way to get us back home and you can take care of me until then." Cream reassured, with tears streaming down her eyes, emotionally.

"I will, Cream. I will." Ella said emotionally.

"Thank you, Ella." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese chirped.

Sonic, Peter, Harry, Mary Jane, and Chris watched from the door.

"Looks like Cream and Ella are getting along." Sonic said.

"Yeah…" Mary Jane said with a smile.

"Couldn't agree more." Peter added.

"Neither can I." Harry said.

Chris smiled, but then his heart sank when he realized the earlier incident with Cream, he looked down in guilt as he left. Sonic, Peter and the others noticed.

"What's up?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know, but we should check on him." Mary Jane said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Peter said as he and the others followed Chris.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Sonic, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane soon found Chris in his room. Sonic went to check on Chris.

"What's up, Chris?" Sonic asked Chris.

"I didn't mean it when I complained about mom missing the party, but Cream got really angry." Chris said, looking down sadly. "I didn't even think about how bad she misses her mother. I… just hope she doesn't stay mad at me."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay!" Sonic reassured with a wink. "Yeah, I did have a lot of disagreements before, but I got over it now."

Then, Cream came in with Cheese carrying a flower crown made of flowers that Sonic picked from Peace Park. "Chris! I have this for you!" she said.

"Wow! Thank you!" Chris knelt down. Cream placed the crown on his head.

"You can wear it to school and tell your friends that I made it for you!" Cream said.

Cream placed a flower crown on Sonic, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane's heads.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"This is really nice, Cream. Thank you!" Mary Jane said.

"Umm… thank you." Peter nervously said.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Harry said.

"You're welcome!" Cream said. "Now I'm going to give Ella her flowers!"

Sonic smiled happily. "Congratulations, guys! Cream only gives out flower crowns to everyone she loves very much and considers them her friends!" he explained.

"Really? You think she likes me?" Chris asked Sonic.

"Of course!" Sonic said with a wink and thumbs up, as he showed his own and placed it on his head.

* * *

 **In the dining room…**

Everyone had gathered at the dining room for dinner. The Sonic Heroes, Chris, Peter, Harry, Mary Jane, Chuck and Mr. Tanaka had all been given flower crowns by Cream and Cheese, as a token of friendship. Ella was the last one to get hers as she knelt down, allowing Cream to place it on her head.

"There you go!" Cream said.

"Thank you, Cream and Cheese." Ella said.

Everyone cheered with joy, Ella laughed with joy as she held Cream and Cheese in her arms, both also laughing with joy.

It was a happy moment as the Sonic Heroes no longer needed to hide from anyone in the house anymore, nor would Peter and Harry hide their secrets as heroes anymore.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the party all together, as the camera zoomed out the window and into a full view of the Thorndyke Mansion under the night sky.


	8. Satellite Swindle

Dr. Eggman placed his set of cards inside his slot machine, pulled the lever and the wheels spun until they stopped, all showing the picture of the same robot. It was a giant green, bird-like spacecraft, equipped with powerful missiles, lasers, a powerful suction force and the ability to fly into outer space.

Its name was E-90, codenamed: Super Sweeper.

"Perfect!" Eggman declared.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Super Sweeper was moved toward the launch tunnel by the moving platform. As soon as the door opened, the giant spacecraft launched itself into outer space.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Area 99…**

The scientists working on the facility were busy examining the remains of all the robots that Sonic, Spider-Man and their friends had destroyed so far. They were fascinated that the technology Eggman used was unlike anything they had seen before.

Unfortunately, they had to put their research on hold as something was up. The Intelligence agents were having some kind of trouble handling the worldwide monitoring due to some interference.

"Status report on the situation!" the G.U.N. Commander ordered.

"An unknown object was spotted about five minutes ago. I'm afraid that's all we know, sir." One of the agents reported.

"Then, Dr. Eggman is up to something. I only wish I knew what it was." The Commander wondered, before turning back to the agents. "Has it been identified?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." The agent replied.

The G.U.N. Commander looked concerned; he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Eggman…**

"Well now, time to have a little fun!" Eggman said as he pulled a handle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in space…**

Super Sweeper's powerful suction force activated as the spacecraft opened its beak at the front, revealing a vacuum-cleaner like tube that came out of it. It began sucking in all nearby satellites.

* * *

 **Back in Area 99…**

"System alert! System alert!" an agent called out.

"What's wrong?" the G.U.N. Commander asked.

"Our satellites have been jammed! No wait, they VANISHED!" the agent reported.

"WHAT?!" the G.U.N. Commander gawked in shock as he looked at the monitor.

The monitor showed a radar with a space-point view of Earth. There were smaller white dots, which were the satellites, and a big dot that was the source of the problem. All the smaller dots were moving toward the big one.

"What is this?!" the Commander gawked in shock. "How could this be?!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Super Sweeper sucked all the satellites in, while Eggman monitored the situation from the base. Decoe and Bocoe were sitting at the table and drinking oil tea, in a Japanese style manner.

"Just look at all my shining, new toys!" Eggman said as he monitored. "Oh well, too bad I have to grind them all into robot parts! Who knew that recycling can be so much fun! And cost-effective!"

* * *

 **Area 99…**

"I don't believe this…" The Commander was now concerned. "We've got to alert the President!"

"Yes sir." One of the agents replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everything was peaceful at the Thorndyke Mansion. Ouside, Sonic was seen taking a nap on the roof. Mr. Tanaka was seen mowing the lawn with a Push-Mower.

In Mary Jane's guest room, Mary Jane was combing her hair.

In Peter's guest room, Peter was brushing off any dust on his suit, while hearing a news report from New York on the television about the Prowler foling a bank robbery.

In Chuck's workshop, Harry was building some new pumpkin bombs to resupply his arsenal, while Chuck helped him make some new razor bats.

Inside the living room, Cream and Cheese were singing and dancing along with Next, as they watched the Next Show on TV, while Tails and Chris were sitting down on the couch.

"Hi! Snack time, everyone!" Ella said cheerfully, as she came in, followed by Amy as they all carried their snacks and placed them on the table.

"Wow!" Tails and Chris, except Cream and Cheese who were still watching TV, exclaimed as they saw the snacks on the table.

"Ella showed me home-made apple pie!" Amy said.

"I think our little Amy has a knack for backing!" Ella said. "I just may be out of the job soon!"

"Hey Ella, maybe Sonic would like some pie." Amy said in excitement.

"He can have the other one." Tails said as he picked up the pie.

"No you don't!" Amy glared at Tails, knowing he was lying about delivering the pie to Sonic and was planning to eat it himself. "That pie is for Sonic!" she grabbed the pie and shook Tails off, sending him flying toward the TV.

"OUCH!" Tails cried as he crashed against the TV, of which the screen turned into static.

Cream and Cheese gasped at this as they stopped dancing and singing along.

"Tails, you broke… our TV." Cream sniffled.

"Sorry." Tails apologized after he recovered.

"Don't worry Cream, maybe this will help." Chris said as he picked up the remote.

Chris pressed the Power button on the remote to turn the TV off, and then he pressed it again, hoping it would bring the TV back to normal, except the static was still there.

"Huh? That's odd…" Chris said as he tried again and again, and even started changing the channels, but all they got was static.

"Okay, guess that didn't work." Chris said apathetically.

"Now we can't watch our program!" Cream said, starting to tear up.

Next thing they knew, Cream and Cheese started crying a river, anime style after Chris said that. Sonic heard the crying from outside and came in through the window.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Cream and Cheese are upset because the TV's busted." Chris told him.

"That's what they're crying about?" Sonic asked.

"Uh huh."

"Guys, we heard a noise." They heard Peter call from upstairs. They turned and saw Peter come downstairs with Mary Jane following him.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"The TV's busted." Chris explained. "Not only that, the static doesn't go away."

"Huh. That's weird." Peter said, looking at Mary Jane with concern. "MJ said her TV wasn't working either, so does mine."

"What do we do? Now I can't watch my cooking show." Amy said.

"Or my fashion shows." Mary Jane said.

"Or the news, to see how my folks are doing without me." Peter said.

"Or Mrs. Thorndyke in the Movie of the Week." Ella said.

"Or the martial arts matinee." Mr. Tanaka said as he appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump.

"Sorry, Mr. Tanaka…" before Chris could finish his sentence, they heard a childish laugh.

The situation turned from bad to worse, when Bokkun the Menssager Robot arrived, Ella and Amy took their snacks off the table, allowing him to land on the table.

"Oh crap! Not this guy again!" Sonic reacted remembering the last time he saw Bokkun. "TAKE COVER!"

Sonic, Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Peter and Mary Jane took cover behind the couch, the chair and the fireplace, and grabbed things like pillows or firewood and used them as shields.

"That was a disappointing welcome if you don't mind me saying so." Bokkun said apathetically as he pulled out the small monitor from his mailbag. "Got a brand-new message for Sonic from Dr. Eggman, so listen up good!"

Eggman appeared on the monitor's screen. "Greetings, my little warthog! Sorry if it's been so long since my last message, but I've been such a busy, little bee. Take a look!" the screen changes to E-90 Super Sweeper sucking up all the satellites in space.

"That thing's swallowing up satellites!" Chris exclaimed, while everyone looked both horrified and outraged.

"Well, that sucks!" Peter said before chuckling at his pun. "See what I did there? Suck?"

Sure enough, the group chuckled at his pun as well.

The screen changed back to Eggman. "Don't get any ideas, Sonic! After all, I'm only having a little fun. So stay out of it if you know what's good for you! As we speak, my E-90 is floating above the stratosphere collecting all matter of space junk so I can make more and more of my ever-so-helpful mechanical friends! Well, what do you say to that?" he laughed maniacally, as if he already won. "Pretty soon, you'll be obsolete, Bokkun!"

After that message was over, Bokkun started to cry, in a very loud and high-pitched tone that caused everyone to cover their ears as it was getting on their nerves.

"What's E-90?" Chris spoke loudly.

"I don't know, Chris, but I bet it's one of Dr. Eggman's robots. I wonder what a stratosphere is." Tails tried to answer while trying to ignore Bokkun's crying, until Chuck and Harry came in.

"A layer of air miles above us. It's as high as the sky!" Chuck said somewhat excited.

He wasn't sure if anyone heard him right, because of Bokkun's annoying, nerve-wrecking crying.

As Bokkun kept crying, Peter couldn't take it anymore and shot a web at Bokkun's mouth, while hiding behind the couch.

"That'll shut you up." he growled.

"Yeah! We can do without you, you big crybaby!" Chuck said as he snatched Bokkun and carried him out of the mansion.

"No! Put me down!" Bokkun yelled as he escaped Chuck's grip, pulled out a bomb and placed it on Chuck's hand.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Ouch…" Chuck coughed out smoke as he was covered in suite from the bomb's explosion.

"Gotcha!" Bokkun yelled while laughing maniacally, before he flew away.

Chuck didn't say anything as he walked back in, but still covered in suite and smoking.

"Looks like that robot's da bomb!" Chris said, causing Peter, Harry and Mary Jane to laugh a bit.

"Very funny, Chris, but this is serious." Chuck said. "Eggman's causing havoc miles above anyone's reach."

Chuck shows them a map of the Earth's atmosphere, pointing out the location of the stratosphere, which is at the very top of it and the part that separates the planet's sky with outer space.

"I bet the Tornado can get up there." Chris wondered.

Tails wasn't so sure.

"Mmmm…" he tried to ponder.

"Come on, Tails! Why not?" Sonic suggested. "I'm game! Let's go!"

"Right!" Tails agreed.

"Let's suit up!" Peter said to Harry, who nodded.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails got onboard the Tornado 2, while Sonic stood on top of the plane's upper wings. Peter, now in his Spider-Man suit, did the same with the other wings, while Harry, now in his New Goblin suit, hovered next to the Tornado 2 on his glider. They were ready to leave when Chris remembered something.

"Hey, Peter." Chris said, catching Spider-Man's attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That robot's in space." Chris pointed out. "How are you gonna get up there when you only have your suit?"

"Got it covered." Spider-Man said before pressing the spider emblem on his chest, which made a beeping sound before his suit began to change into metal.

It was a metal suit with red and blue patterns and a spider emblem on his chest, with a matching symbol on the blue back of the suit. He also wore a helmet that showed his mask from the inside, and a breathing mouthpiece on the helmet.

"Whoa!" the whole gang said in awe.

"Courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D." Spider-Man said. "Also good for exploring the deep blue sea!"

"What about you, Harry?" Chris asked the New Goblin.

"My mask can help me breath in space _and_ underwater." the New Goblin said. "That said, let's roll!"

"Everyone hold on! Tornado 2, take off!" Tails announced as he pilots the Tornado 2 down the runway until it took off, with the New Goblin piloting his Sky Stick next to it.

"Good luck you guys, we'll be waiting!" Amy and the others shouted as they watched our heroes take off into the skies.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Eggman…**

"It's the hedgehog and his playmates!" Eggman said. "E-90, zap those meddlers!"

* * *

 **Back in the sky…**

Our heroes were approaching E-90 Super Sweeper on the Tornado 2. "Move in close!" Sonic ordered pointing at Super Sweeper.

"No need to say it twice!" Tails said as he charged at Super Sweeper.

Super Sweeper attacked them with a bite, but they dodged it. Tails did a U-turn and attacked it. Tails fired the Tornado 2's guns at Super Sweeper, but it didn't do much damage. "It's bullet proof!" Tails said.

"Let's see if it's bomb proof, then!" the New Goblin shouted as he took out two pumpkin bombs before throwing them at Super Sweeper, only for a torrent to emerge from the side of the robot and fire at them, causing them to explode mid-air.

"Worth a shot." the New Goblin said meekly.

E-90 Super Sweeper summoned more of its torrents and fired at them. Tails dodged them, while Sonic held on. Spider-Man blocked the guns with a few web projectiles, preventing them from firing, while the New Goblin blocked a few shots with his sword.

Tails got an idea. "Don't worry, I know what to do!"

He then flew around and around Super Sweeper's head. As part of his plan, it tried to spin around while trying to not lose sight of them, but Tails started going faster and faster, while the New Goblin repeated the motion with his Sky Stick. The robot started spinning faster and faster too. Meanwhile, Eggman, who was witnessing the battle from his base, began to feel dizzy and sick.

"What the heck are they doing?!" Eggman demanded feeling his head spinning.

Back in the battle, Tails began to fire the machine guns at the torrent, destroying it. "It worked!" Tails cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Sonic reminded.

As E-90 was beginning to recover, it decided to fly higher toward the stratosphere, Tails followed it in the Tornado 2.

"Time for some fireworks!" Eggman said as E-90 fired missiles at them.

Tails dodged them by barrel rolling out of the way, while Sonic held on to the wing he was standing on, with Spider-Man doing the same. The New Goblin also did a barrel roll with his glider, dodging the missiles. The torrents came out from the sides and the top of Super Sweeper and fired at them; they dodge them as well using the barrel roll.

"Stay here and protect the Tornado!" Sonic said to Spider-Man.

"Got it!" Spider-Man replied and looked at Tails, who nodded in agreement, knowing what their plan was.

He waited for the right moment until Super Sweeper fired its missiles again. Sonic jumped off the Tornado 2, while Spider-Man shot a few of the missiles that flew towards him and Tails with a few web projectiles. The New Goblin threw three pumpkin bombs at a few missiles headed for him, destroying them.

Sonic then curled into his Spin Ball form and homed in on the missiles, sending them flying back at Super Sweeper.

The missiles landed on Super Sweeper, causing massive damage and destroying the torrents.

Sonic landed back on the Tornado 2. "That was awesome!" Spider-Man cheered as he and Sonic did a bro fist.

Super Sweeper's mouth opened, revealing its vacuum-cleaner like tube, unleashing its powerful suction force. Sonic, Tails, Spider-Man, and the New Goblin reacted as they were being sucked in. The Sky Stick's mini jet picked up more speed, but Super Sweeper's suction force was too strong.

"It's sucking us in!" Sonic shouted as he held onto the wing, along with Spider-Man. "Get us outta here!"

"I'm trying!" Tails said as he struggled to turn the Tornado 2 around.

He somehow managed to turn around and fly away from the vacuum, but it wasn't over yet as Super Sweeper continued to use its name-sake move on them.

"Dammit! It's still after us!" Sonic cursed.

"Hang on guys and don't let go!" Tails announced as he flew even higher toward the top of the sky, while Super Sweeper ended up sucking all the clouds around them while it continued chasing after them.

Tails kept flying higher and higher while trying to come up with a plan, however, as he was about to reach the very top of the sky, his engine failed and blew a fuse, as smoke came out from it.

"Oh no!" Tails reacted in horror, while Sonic and Spider-Man reacted in horror when they noticed the propellers on the front stop spinning.

The next thing they knew they were screaming at the top of their lungs as the Tornado 2 started to fall out of the skies, while the New Goblin flew after them on his Sky Stick to save them. Eggman saw this and laughed maniacally, thinking he had won the battle.

* * *

Our heroes screamed in horror as they held on as the Tornado 2 kept falling from the skies. Tails was struggling to get the plane started again and avoid crash landing. Spider-Man suddenly lost his grip, only for the New Goblin to catch him just in time and put him in the front of his Sky Stick, which now flew in a snowboard-like fashion.

Spider-Man shot a web line at the tail of the Tornado 2 and began pulling, while the Sky Stick's mini jet rotated the other way to help him pull the plane up as the New Goblin jumped the other direction to steer his glider. However, the Tornado 2 was too heavy as it pulled the two superheroes towards them.

"Hang on!" Spider-Man shouted as he kept pulling.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this!" Tails yelled as he struggled to get the plane started again.

Sonic held onto the Tornado 2's top wings as they continued falling, they noticed the ocean floor was right below them, making Sonic enter a state of insecurity. "Tails, we're heading for the water, DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" he yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Tails yelled.

It took about a minute and a half, but somehow Tails managed to get the plane started again and got it steady JUST in time before it hit the water's surface, as they flew up again. Tails sighed in relief, along with Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin.

"Thank god!" Spider-Man said as he sighed in relief.

As the heroes caught their breath, Sonic turned his attention to Tails.

"What happened back there, Tails?" Sonic asked the two-tailed fox.

"I don't really know but…" Tails tried to say it, except… "Sorry guys, but we have to retreat for now…"

"What?!" Spider-Man gawked. "We can still fight this thing!"

"Yeah! We can't give up now!" the New Goblin agreed.

"Tails has a point, guys." Sonic said. "I hate backing out from fights too, but we have to go back to the Mansion for now."

"Fine…" Spider-Man and the New Goblin sighed as they reluctantly agreed to them.

With that decision, they decide to fly back to the Thorndyke Mansion.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Once our heroes had returned back to the Mansion, everyone welcomed them back, thinking they had succeeded. But when they noticed the depressed looks on their faces, they could tell the mission didn't go the way it was supposed to.

"Don't worry, I know you'll win next time." Ella said. "I know you will feel better after dinner."

The heroes smiled, but frowned when they looked up in the sky, they could see Super Sweeper still in the sky causing trouble, and they looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Everyone had enjoyed their dinner and returned back to doing their usual things to pass the time at Chuck's workshop. Sonic was on the roof of Chuck's workshop, reflecting over the battle they had with Super Sweeper. Peter was on the phone with his Aunt May, and told her about their failure to stop Super Sweeper.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time." Aunt May assured her nephew over the phone, making Peter smile a bit before hanging up.

Tails, Chris and Chuck were currently repairing the Tornado 2.

"It appears that our foe is more powerful than we thought." Chuck said.

Tails looked worried as he stared at the Tornado 2, while Chris patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic showed up as he jumped off the roof. "Problem is the Tornado is too slow. So, what you oughta do is to suit this birdie up a little bit."

"I could try." Tails said.

"Really, Tails?" Chris asked.

"Maybe I could use the Chaos Emerald." Tails suggested. "But there could be a problem." everyone looked curiously. "It's all that energy."

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"The Chaos Emerald's got huge amounts of energy." Tails started to explain. "It would only take only a tiny bit to run the Tornado, so all that extra energy wouldn't have anywhere to go, and that could be a real big problem."

Chris and Chuck were shocked to hear that.

"What do you think, Grandpa?" Chris asked.

"We need to find a way to burn off the emerald's excess energy." Chuck suggested.

"I wouldn't want to just waste it." Tails protested.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Chuck asked.

"Well, we could install a back-up engine." Tails explained. "That way, with two engines instead of one, the energy would have another outlet."

"Do you think two engines could retain all that power?" Chuck asked.

"Well, if we wanna beat Dr. Eggman, it's sure worth giving it a try." Tails said.

"In order to install that back-up, we would have to rebuild the plane." Chuck said. "Are you sure that you have the know-how to do that, Tails?"

"Well, I've never done anything like this before, but I'll give it a shot." Tails said.

"You can do it, Tails! I know it!" Sonic encouraged him.

"Sonic is right!" Chuck agreed before escorting Tails over to wherever he is taking him. "Come with me, Tails. I've got something that might interest you. In fact, I'm certain it will."

* * *

 **Soon…**

Chuck lead Tails over to a steel door way in the back of the workshop. Chuck typed in the access code on the small keyboard next to the door and it opened. He escorted the fox into what appeared to be an elevator. After the door closed, Chuck pressed the button and it starting going down underground.

"What's this?" Tails asked.

"You'll see." Chuck smiled.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, revealing only darkness. Soon, the lights went on, revealing a huge laboratory full of machines, tools, bottles, beacons and other mechanical parts, leaving Tails astonished.

"It's my secret laboratory!" Chuck proudly announced.

"It's amazing!" Tails admired the place.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Chuck smiled in delight. "I think you'll find everything we need."

"Sure!" Tails said.

"Now let's rebuild the Tornado!" Chuck said in excitement.

The two geniuses got started on building a new plane, one that has speed fast enough to match E-90 Super Sweeper, equipped with a spare booster combined with an energy conversion system, using the Chaos Emerald as a power source. Tails and Chuck did most of the physical work, putting together all the nuts, bolts and wires. Chuck and Tails worked together on putting together the conversion system. They kept on going, as they double check the blueprints, iron out the bugs, installing the weapons, studying the Chaos Emerald carefully, as they worked together through the night.

"You've been working all day long, Tails. Why don't you take a break?" Chuck said as he yawned.

"It's okay. I'm almost done." Tails said.

"Alright." Chuck shrugged as he left, leaving Tails to finish the job.

The fox continued on working hard on putting the finishing touches to the new plane. He felt someone tap on his shoulder and he looked back and saw Chris.

"Want some help?" Chris asked. He whispered into the fox's ear what his request was and explained why he wanted him to do that. Tails quietly nodded in agreement and to keep it a secret until he showed the new plane to everyone.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

The sun was rising and a new day was born as Sonic stood on top of the roof of Chuck's workshop watching the Sun rise.

Inside the mansion, Chris, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane were all asleep in the living room. Cream and Cheese were the first ones to wake up when they noticed something appear on the television.

"Yay! Mr. TV has come back to life!" Cream said cheerfully.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped happily.

The rest woke up feeling a bit groggy, but noticed the TV coming back on, Cream rushed up to it, followed by Cheese. The title "EGG TV" appeared on the screen, and then…

"Good morning!" Chris, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane screamed in horror when they saw Dr. Eggman suddenly pop up on the television. "It's time for… the one and only Dr. Eggman Show! This program is coming to you live via a satellite from a beautiful island in the Southern Sea. Today's show is brought to you by Super Sweeper for a cleaner, safer stratosphere."

Everyone watched what was on television, and they clearly could tell it wasn't something they would want to watch, especially Cream and the others.

"I don't like this show at all!" Cream said almost tearing up.

"Where's the remote?!" Peter said, looking around for the remote.

"Right here!" Chris grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel, but he ended up getting the same show. "What the-?!"

"Today's special broadcast is 'The Cleaning of the Stratosphere's Space Satellites' plan!" Eggman continued on, while Chris tried to change channels, hoping to find a different show, but it was in vain.

"Dammit!" Harry cursed as he buried his face into his hands.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Area 99…**

"Sir, the object appears to be launched." an agent reported as they detected the robot flying back into the stratosphere.

"Then I'm afraid that we have no choice but to launch a counter-attack." the G.U.N. Commander said.

"Yes, sir!" the agents complied.

* * *

 **Back at Chuck's Workshop…**

Sonic had just finished watching the sun rise, when he heard Tails calling him. The speedster jumped off the roof to meet up with him.

"Is it ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, everything is set!" Tails said. "Go gather the others over here so we can show it to everyone."

"You got it!" Sonic saluted, before he ran off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Stratosphere…**

Super Sweeper had reached the stratosphere. It activated its vacuum-like tube, ready to suck up the satellites. However, G.U.N. wasn't going to give it up that easily as they activated the laser beams installed on the satellites.

* * *

 **Back in Area 99…**

"Fire laser!" the G.U.N. Commander ordered.

All the satellites fired their lasers at E-90 Super Sweeper in union, ready to blast that cursed robot to bits, as the Commander and his men, and their agents watched on the screen. But just as the lasers were about to hit the robot, a force field appeared around it, blocking the lasers.

"What in the world!?" the G.U.N. Commander gawked at what he just witnessed.

"Sir, attack unsuccessful!" one agent said.

* * *

 **Back at the Stratosphere…**

Super Sweeper activated its suction force, sucking up all the satellites.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everyone witnessed what was going on as it was being broadcasted on TV and they weren't pleased by what they were witnessing.

Just then, Sonic showed up. "Hey guys, Tails and Chuck just finished working on the new plane!" Sonic said. "If you wanna see it, come on over to the workshop!"

* * *

 **Soon…**

Sonic had gathered everyone as they stood in front of Chuck's workshop, Ella and Mr. Tanaka were also there to see it.

"It was a long night, and took a lot of work, but we've managed to pull it off." Chuck said as he pulled out a remote and looked at Tails. "Shall we?"

Tails nodded. Chuck pressed the button on the remote. The others expected the doors to open, but instead, they were surprised to see the workshop lift up from the ground, revealing a secret garage that was hidden right under it. In that said garage, was the new plane that Tails and Chuck have been working on.

It was a large, white, X-wing Jet-Fighter, with yellow on the front, red boosters in the back with a spare one hidden underneath them, some smaller wings on the front and the back, machine guns and homing missile launchers on the sides of the front part, and some cockpits on top, the main one being on the front. Everyone admired it as it was an updated version of the Tornado 2, as they smiled in delight.

"Everyone, we give you, the X Tornado!" Tails announced.

"It's amazing!" Peter said. "Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. _could_ have a place for you one day!"

Sonic let out a whistle. "You really outdid yourself this time, Tails!" he commented.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Chuck." Tails said.

"Well, no time for sitting around, let's go!" Sonic said.

"Wait, Sonic!" Chris stepped in. "I'm coming along too!"

"Chris, you can't come with us." Sonic explained. "You know the plane's only a two-seater."

"Guess I forgot to tell you." Tails said. "Chris came to me last night and asked us to add extra cockpits."

"I asked Tails if he could put in an extra list." Chris said. "I hope you don't mind, Sonic."

Sonic took a moment to ponder this.

"Well, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Just so long as you don't get in the way, okay?" Sonic said.

"You got a deal!" Chris gave them a thumbs up back.

"Then let's get moving!" Peter said.

"Alright!" Sonic, Tails and Chris said as they rushed to the X Tornado and got onboard.

"Good luck out there, guys." Mary Jane said.

"Will do, MJ." Harry said. "Now, let's get that robot off the air!" he then chuckled. "See what I did there?"

"I thought my jokes were better." Peter said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, let's gear up!"

* * *

 **Soon…**

Everything was set. Tails was on the main cockpit serving as the pilot, while Chris sat in the seat behind him, acting as his co-pilot. Sonic and Spider-Man, who was now in his space suit, stood on top of the plane, and the New Goblin hovered on his glider next to the X Tornado. Everyone watched as Tails started the engines and piloted the X Tornado slowly onto the runway.

"First wings flap, set-up!" Tails announced as he pressed the button, setting up the wings on top of the X Tornado.

"Stand-by for launch." Chuck announced as he pressed another button on his remote, making the palm trees around the runway to tilt about 35º away from the runway, clearing the path for launch. "This is it! No turning back now!" he said in excitement.

"X Tornado, launch!" Tails announced as he began to increase speed as they moved down the runway; the New Goblin followed on his Sky Stick. Sonic was determined along with Spider-Man, who stuck to the wings on the jet with his adhesive abilities to avoid falling, everyone onboard held on tight as the speed kept increasing over 300 mph.

"And… take off!" Tails announced as he pulled the handles, making the X Tornado lift off from the ground and fly into the skies.

"Second set of wings flaps, set-up!" Tails announced as he set up the wings under the plane.

With the X Tornado in full form, they take off into the skies at full speed, while everyone held on tight.

"Ok guys, here we go! Get ready!" Tails announced as they reached the top of the sky and they could see Super Sweeper in the distance.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**

"Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Eggman, but something is headed straight for E-90 and it sure is fast." Decoe announced.

"But not fast enough! I'll teach them to sneak up on me!" Eggman declared.

* * *

 **Back in the sky…**

Super Sweeper started firing its missiles at our heroes right off the bat. "Alright, time to party!" Sonic jumped off the X Tornado and started hopping from missile to missile, Spider-Man jumped off and did the same thing, as they made their way toward the robot.

"Don't worry guys, we've got your backs!" Tails shouted as he fired the machine guns at the torrents, destroying them as they explode into a million pieces. The New Goblin did the same thing by tossing a few pumpkin bombs at the torrents, destroying them.

"Thanks, guys!" Sonic shouted as he waved at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Super Sweeper activated a laser satellite and fired its lasers at the X Tornado.

Tails used his piloting skills to dodge the lasers, but was having trouble in getting anywhere near the robot. "I can't get any closer!" Tails said.

The New Goblin was having the same problem, as he steered his Sky Stick from side to side in order to avoid the lasers.

Sonic, and Spider-Man saw their opening as the satellite was too focused on the X Tornado. They looked at each other and nod in agreement before jumping toward the satellite and attacked. Sonic jumped up and dove into the satellite with a dive kick.

"Spidey, catch!" the New Goblin shouted as he threw two pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man, who grabbed them with a web line before throwing them at the satellite, where they exploded on impact.

The satellite took critical damage as it started breaking down with smoke and fire coming out of it. The two heroes burst out from the top, as the satellite bursted into flames, sending them flying, but they manage to land back safely onto the X Tornado.

"You alright, Spidey?" Tails asked him.

"I'm good." Spider-Man replied.

"What about you, Sonic?" Chris asked the blue hedgehog.

"A-Ok!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Even though Eggman only meant to broadcast his robot stealing all the satellites, the intrusion of the X Tornado soon turned into a dog fight show, being broadcasted on TV, Amy and everyone else who remained behind at the Mansion were witnessing the battle.

"Isn't Sonic the bravest?" Amy asked holding her hands over her chest and had a love-struck expression on her face.

"So are Peter and Harry." Mary Jane added.

* * *

 **Back in the sky…**

The battle was taken up even higher toward the top of the sky. Sonic and Spider-Man jumped off the X Tornado and landed on top of Super Sweeper. Unfortunately, because of the strong wind and increased speed, Sonic lost his balance and fell off, but Spider-Man managed to save him as he shot a web at Sonic's hand and pulled him back on top of Super Sweeper.

"Thanks a lot, Spidey." Sonic said.

The wall crawler grinned under his mask at that. Meanwhile, Super Sweeper managed to drive away the X Tornado and the New Goblin with its missiles, before it brought out the vacuum-like tube, ready to suck up Sonic and Spider-Man.

Spider-Man yelled as he stuck to the robot with his adhesive abilities to keep himself from getting sucked.

"This sucks on so many levels!" Spider-Man shouted. "Uh, see what I did there?"

But the powerful suction force was too strong as Spider-Man started to get pulled closer to the tube, he could tell by his fingers slipping fron Super Sweeper's back. Sonic's running wasn't helping either. Spider-Man finally lost his grip, only to shoot a web line at Super Sweeper's back and hold on.

Meanwhile, Tails, Chris and the New Goblin noticed this.

"Oh no! They're gonna get sucked up!" Chris said. "We'll never make it on time at this rate!"

"Don't worry, buckle up!" Tails said as he grabbed the lever on his left side. "Booster switch, ON!" he announced as he pulled it, activating the spare booster, combined with the energy conversion system, giving the X Tornado a powerful boost of speed, due to the energy of the Chaos Emerald.

He made a U-turn, making his way back toward the robot, they saw that the heroes were very close to getting sucked in, but Tails fired his machine guns. The bullets hit the vacuum-like tube, while the New Goblin fired the missiles from the mini jet of his Sky Stick at it, causing critical damage and blowing it up to pieces, saving the heroic duo's lives.

"YEAH!" Tails, Chris and the New Goblin cheered.

"Thanks again, guys!" Sonic gave them a thumb up.

"Suck on that, birdy!" Spider-Man taunted Super Sweeper.

Sonic and Spider-Man landed back on top of the X Tornado as the battle continued. Super Sweeper summoned more lasers and continued to fire at them, but Tails had some tricks left up his sleeve. "Hold on everyone! Chaos Overdrive!" he announced as he performed a barrel roll. As he did, the Chaos Emerald ended up creating an energy field around the X Tornado. As the lasers came into contact with the field, they were reflected right back at Super Sweeper, causing damage to the robot.

"Wow! Tails, what just happened?" Chris asked.

"The Chaos Overdrive." Tails explained. "It's the secret weapon that we've developed, using the Chaos Emerald to grant the X Tornado special abilities."

"SWEET!" Chris exclaimed.

"Pretty neat, kid!" the New Goblin added.

The battle kept on going all the way into the skies until they breached the Stratosphere, entering the edge of outer space. Sonic and Spider-Man, who were standing on top of the plane, suddenly started to shiver due to the low temperature. Chris noticed this.

"Sonic and Spidey look cold." Chris announced in concern.

"That's because we're close to the stratosphere." Tails said. "It's 50 below here, but they can take it."

Sonic and Spider-Man _thought_ they could handle it, despite how cold they were feeling. However, they noticed that there was ice forming on parts of the X Tornado and they were getting frozen themselves.

"Hate to say it, but this is definitely not cool!" Spider-Man said as the ice formed all over his body.

"Don't worry, this isn't over yet!" Sonic remained calm, even though he already became frozen up the neck.

Soon, the two of them became encased in ice; Chris, Tails and the New Goblin noticed this and reacted in shock and horror.

"Uh Tails? Sonic and Spidey are frozen solid!" Chris announced.

"What?!" Tails gawked.

"Don't worry, I got this!" the New Goblin said as he fired flamethrowers from under his Sky Stick at the two frozen heroes. The ice began to melt, only for it to form again.

"Or not." the New Goblin said as he stopped firing the flamethrowers. "We gotta do something!"

"Hey, the Ring!" Chris said.

"No good! I can't open the cockpit!" Tails said, as he pushed the button but nothing happened. Then he remembered what Chuck said about releasing the excess energy. "Wait, what if we…" he said, before typing something on the keyboard, while Chris looked puzzled.

Then a small case opened, revealing a ring.

"Listen carefully, Chris. Take the ring and connect it to the yellow cable underneath the seat." Tails announced.

"What's that gonna do?" Chris asked.

"There's no time for questions!" Tails said.

And so Chris did what Tails told him, despite struggling to maintain the balance due to the fox piloting the X Tornado and dodging incoming missiles and lasers. But after a few seconds, Chris attached his ring onto the yellow cable. As he did, the excess energy was released as sparkly waves of energy came out of the X Tornado, melting all the ice around it. Meanwhile, Sonic and Spider-Man felt the energy coursing through their bodies.

"Now we're talking!" Sonic grinned as he easily broke free from his icy prison, followed by Spider-Man.

"Now I know how Cap felt." Spider-Man said, feeling the energy coursing through his body.

After they recover from that, with the released excess energy coursing through their bodies, Sonic tells Tails to turn the X Tornado around and head for the incoming missiles. Tails did so, and then, the real party began. Sonic curled into his Spin Ball form and uses his homing attack on the missiles, while Spider-Man jumped on top of the incoming missiles. The New Goblin joined the fray as he threw two pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man, who caught them with a web line before throwing them at the missiles, destroying them. The three of them soon reached the mouth of Super Sweeper and charged right into it before it closed.

* * *

 **Inside of Super Sweeper…**

Sonic and Spider-Man began ramming parts of the robot, while the New Goblin slashed other parts with his green sword. Leaving no part of the robot untouched, they made their way to the main engine's generator.

"Bombs away!" the New Goblin shouted before he threw two pumpkin bombs at the generator, blowing it to a million pieces.

"Fire in the hole!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Alright, guess it's time for: up, over and gone!" Sonic announced as he Spin Dashed into the ceiling, followed by the New Goblin, who flew after him on his Sky Stick, while Spider-Man shot a web line at the glider, pulling him through the ceiling.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Tails and Chris, who remained on the X Tornado, watched as E-90 Super Sweeper broke down into small explosions around the body. They noticed Sonic come out flying out from its interior, with the New Goblin flying by his side on his Sky Stick and Spider-Man holding onto the web line attached to the glider, as E-90 Super Sweeper exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

 **Back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

With E-90 Super Sweeper's destruction, the broadcast was over and the screen turned into static. But no one was worried since they knew this meant Sonic, Spider-Man and their friends had succeeded on their mission.

"They did it!" Mary Jane cheered.

"Of course they did, because Sonic was there to save the day!" Amy said all love-struck.

"What brave warriors." Mr. Tanaka said.

* * *

 **Back with our heroes…**

Sonic and Spider-Man landed safely back on top of the X Tornado, while the New Goblin flew his glider next to it. Tails and Chris gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

 **In Eggman's base…**

The whole screen went to static and he had lost contact with Super Sweeper. Eggman sighed as he sat on his chair. "Another plan… down the drain…" he groaned in frustration.

* * *

 **And finally…**

Our heroes have returned back to the Thorndyke Mansion, all triumphant on their mission. Even though they didn't come out unscratched because Sonic and Spider-Man had been encased in ice and got a cold from it. Sonic had to sit down on the sofa, remove his shoes and place his feet in a bucket of cold water, and wrapped himself with a warm blanket around the body. Peter, out of his suit, also had a warm blanket wrapped around his body to keep himself warm.

Earlier, Peter had contacted his Aunt May, telling her that they have succeeded in taking down Super Sweeper. She congratulated him enthusiastically.

"Here you go, Master Sonic and Master Peter." Ella said while carrying a tray containing two dishes of soup and two spoons. "This is my special health soup, drink them up and you'll feel better."

"Thank you, Ella." Sonic and Peter said as Ella placed the soup on the table.

"You two sure told Eggman a lesson." Chuck said.

"Not this time, Chuck." Sonic objected.

"Yeah, Sonic, Harry and I may have been the ones who destroyed that thing, but the ones who really deserve the credit are Tails and Chris!" Peter said.

"Yeah!" Tails and Chris high-fived.

"Hey everyone!" Everyone turned and saw Amy come in carrying a tray full of cups of ice cream. "I've made all this ice cream just for Sonic!"

Sonic flinched when he heard Amy say all that ice cream was just for him, while Peter felt bad for him, as if the poor guy wasn't cold enough already.

"No thanks… too cool…" Sonic stammered as he looked at the screen and shrugged.

"Well, that's just cold." Peter said, before he and the gang broke into laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was busy completing the final chapter for my other story,** **"Deadpool X: New World Saga",** **a few days ago. Be sure to check that story out and leave a review! Also, Spider-Man's space suit here is the one from the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon. So please leave a review and stay tuned for more chapters!**


	9. The Last Resort

"The Grand Opening of the Emerald Coast Resort! The white sandy beaches, the clear sky and the blue ocean… after you go diving or take a cruise tour; you can have dinner at the hotel restaurant."

It was a lovely morning like any other. Our heroes woke up in the morning and went down for breakfast made by Ella. After they finished breakfast, they were all gathered at Chuck's workshop packing up their things and their beach stuff onto the X Tornado.

"The new Emerald Coast resort sounds like the perfect place to getaway from it all!" Amy said happily. "You can hang out in the beach, or float in the crystal, clear ocean all day long, then dine as you watch the spectacular sunset. It sounds absolutely romantic! I wish we were going to the opening party!"

"This is Cheese and mine's first time going to the beach. This is so exciting, isn't it Cheese?" Cream asked her Chao friend.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chippered in agreement.

"Hope it turns out better than that incident at the parade!" Mary Jane agreed.

"Ah, the beach… I sure do enjoy that peaceful sound of the ocean waves!" Harry said as he put on some sunglasses.

"Me too." Peter added as he held up his suit before putting it into his bag. "Just as long as I don't get sand in my suit in case anything happens, like how I first fought the Sandman. Do you know how long that took?"

"I'm ready too, guys! My flight plan will take us to the Emerald Coast." Tails announced, quickly changing the subject.

"Be careful, Tails, and try not to let anybody see you." Chris said.

"They won't have a problem for as long as they stay on the grounds of the villa." Chuck said with a smile.

"I wish I could hang out with them instead of going to the resort opening." Chris said, looking at the invitation for the Grand Opening of the Emerald Coast Resort party.

"I know, but your mother can't make it so she needs you to go in her place." Chuck explained. "You won't have to stay long, and after, you can join the others at the villa."

"That's great!" Chris said in excitement before turning to Sonic, who was taking a nap on top of some machines. "I can give you a swimming lesson, Sonic."

"You guys go on without me. I'm gonna stay right here." Sonic said, causing everyone to look at him in shock, even though Tails and the other mobians didn't look too shocked.

"Sonic! You mean you're NOT coming with us?" Amy asked with a stern look and her fists over her hips.

Sonic got up from his nap spot and said: "That's right! Have fun, I've gotta run!" And then he left running down the street in a blue streak of light.

"What's with him?" Peter asked.

"Oh, it's just that he just hates being near the water." Amy explained in a sad tone. "He won't go near the ocean because he can't swim."

"I forgot that!" Chris remembered the first time he met Sonic, the blue hedgehog fell and nearly drowned in the pool, until he saved his life.

"But Sonic doesn't have to swim, he could go running on the beach." Tails explained.

Amy looked sad to the distance. "It's not gonna be much fun without Sonic…" she said.

They heard the sound of a car horn, they looked over and saw Mr. Tanaka driving the car, with Ella on the passenger seat.

"Mr. Chris, we have to leave now or you'll be late for the ceremony!" Ella called out.

"Have a great time, Chris." Chuck said.

"Right." Chris said.

"Okay, don't be long." Amy said.

"See you there!" Tails said.

"And don't be nervous, Chris. That opening party will be just fine." Amy said.

"Yeah." Chris chuckled nervously as he exited the mansion, followed by Peter, Harry and Mary Jane.

* * *

 **Soon…**

The Sonic Heroes (minus Sonic) all got onboard the X Tornado, as Tails pilots it over to the runway. "Next stop, Emerald Coast!" the young fox announced as he set up the wings-flap. Chuck pressed the button on his remote, tilting the trees around the runway away from it, clearing the path for launch. "Everyone ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" Amy and Cream replied, while Cheese chippered.

"Here we go!" Tails announced as he took the X Tornado off into the skies.

Chuck watched them as the X Tornado took off into the skies, then he looked down to see Chris leave in the car, with Peter, Harry and Mary Jane joining him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris remained silent as he sat in the back seat with Peter, Harry and Mary Jane, while Mr. Tanaka drove the car with Ella on the passenger's seat. The sound of a plane's engine roared above them as Chris looked up and saw the X Tornado fly right above their heads, as he watched in astonishment.

Mr. Tanaka turned his head back slightly while still driving. "Master Chris, remember that you are representing the Thorndyke family on this trip." He reminded him.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Tanaka." Chris replied.

"Keep your chin up, kiddo." Peter said with a smile.

"Yeah, you'll do great!" Harry added.

"We're sure you will!" Mary Jane added as well.

"Thanks, guys." Chris said with a smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Sonic…**

Not much was happening with our blue hero. After he left the Thorndyke Mansion five minutes ago, he was now laying down in the middle of a beautiful landscape between the mountains, enjoying the peaceful nature of the place.

"Who needs the ocean!" Sonic said as he picked a flower and sniffed it peacefully.

* * *

The Emerald Coast was a peaceful and beautiful beach on the coast of Station Square. There was a hotel built right next to it and the people who were staying there either came to the swimming pool, or came down to the beach to relax and play on the sand or swim in its peaceful blue waters. Not too far away from the city and the hotel, the new Beach Resort was just built and the opening ceremony was about to take place and where Chris was playing the host of the party, with the assistance of Mr. Tanaka and Ella.

Behind the resort's plaza, there was a small but pleasant beach house, where the Sonic Heroes were staying while they were having fun at the beach. The X Tornado was seen parked next to the house. Amy was wearing a red bikini with little white hearts all over and a skirt over her bikini bottom with the same design, plus red sandals with a green and purple strap and yellow heart-shaped buckles, one on each, while Cream was wearing a yellow swim suit with flowers on each end of the overall straps and a pink skirt, plus pink sandals with flower-shaped buckles on each.

Cream and Cheese were playing in the water along with Tails, who was splashing them with his namesakes. Under the water, Amy was swimming over a coral reef before she swam up to the surface with a gasp for air.

"This place is unbelievable!" Amy said.

"Sure is, Amy! I'm really glad we came." Tails said agreeing with Amy.

"And we'll have more fun when Chris gets here!" Cream said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The new beach resort was now officially open as the ceremony begun. At the main gate to the plaza, Chris, formally dressed, acted as the host of the party as he greeted the arriving guests. Mr. Tanaka, Ella aided him.

'This is so boring…' Chris said in his thoughts as he sighed in boredom.

"Young Master, are you feeling alright?" Mr. Tanaka asked him.

"Oh, just… fine, I think." Chris said, trying to hide his boredom as he continued greeting the guests.

But Mr. Tanaka and Ella could tell that he was bored and wanted to go play with his friends instead.

* * *

 **In the other beach…**

Peter, Harry and Mary Jane got out of their respective changing rooms; Peter wore a white tank top and some red swimming trunks, Harry wore green swimming trunks, and Mary Jane wore a baby blue two-piece swimsuit that showed off her curvaceous form.

Peter and Harry stared at Mary Jane and immediately went wide-eyed.

Mary Jane looked back at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

Peter and Harry snapped out of their stupor and whistled innocently as they blushed.

However, Mary Jane knew what this meant and smiled playfully at the boys.

Just then, Peter's spider sense went off. He quickly turned around and saw a volleyball headed for him, but he grabbed it at the last second.

"Hey, guys!" a familiar voice called to them.

They looked and saw a young man with short spiky black hair who was about their age coming to them with a smile on his face. He wore a yellow tank top and black swimming trunks.

"Flash?" the trio asked in unison.

Flash Thompson used to pick on the trio back in Midtown High, but he's become much more nicer as time passed. He is also a big fan of Spider-Man, not knowing that it is actually Peter.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"What? Can't I have a vacation, too?" Flash asked.

"You dropped out, didn't you?" Mary Jane asked.

"A little." Flash admitted. "Besides, Spidey and the New Goblin just moved to this city as well! Not only that, but they're also helping that blue hedgehog fight that Eggman punk!"

"Fanboy much?" Peter whispered to Harry, who shrugged.

"Well, what brings you guys here?" Flash asked.

"Uh, we came here to learn more about this hedgehog." Peter said as Harry and Mary Jane nodded, though there was a bit of truth in it. "And maybe a few pictures of Spidey and the New Goblin while we're at it, but with that hedgehog in the mix."

"Same old Peter Parker." Flash teased. "Anyway, you guys wanna have a match?"

Peter, Harry and Mary Jane looked at the volleyball in Peter's hands before they all grinned.

* * *

 **Back on the beach…**

Cheese was dancing and singing near the water while Tails and Cream were building a sandcastle together.

Meanwhile, Amy was walking down the beach on her own while admiring the water and the forest of palm trees nearby. "Lovely." Amy sighed lovingly. "I'd just wish Sonic were here to enjoy this with me…"

Then Amy had a daydream about her and Sonic playing in the water together, laughing happily, and then she also had a vision of her and Sonic sitting together at sunset.

"Amy…" Sonic said placing his hand next to her.

"Sonic…" Amy placed her hand over Sonic's hand.

The two then embrace each other lovingly as they look into the sunset. Back in reality, Amy was seen happily enjoying her daydream. "It'd be so romantic! WE'D BE SO HAPPY!" she said while she was enjoying it.

Suddenly, a coconut hit Amy on the head, snapping her out of it as she yelped while falling to the ground. "Ouch…" Amy groaned in pain. In an instant, Amy glared at the coconut that snapped her out of her daydream. "Why you!" Amy growled angrilly as she picked up the coconut. "You've just ruined my fantasy!" she yelled as she threw the coconut toward the ocean.

The coconut bounced a couple times on the water before it hit the head of something purple and metallic and fell into the ocean as a lump appeared on the metallic thing's head as it sunk into the ocean. Underwater, the purple and metallic thing was revealed to be the head of a robot that looked like an octopus, with long tentacles made out of sloppy alloy and had red claws on its tips, plus a white bandage now over where the coconut hit.

Its name was E-38, codename: Octoron.

Without being seen by anyone, Octoron remained underwater as it swam toward where the party was taking place.

Back on the beach, Amy was panting in anger and exhaustion from what she just did to the coconut that ruined her daydream. When she finally calmed down, she suddenly realized the scene she just made. "Just thinking about Sonic can make me crazy!" Amy said as she took deep breaths and exhaled.

Just then, Amy heard laughing, getting her attention. She turned and saw a couple sitting together on top of a rock. She could hear them talking and and laughing together, getting along well. Amy watched how happy they seemed and looked down in sadness. All she could do was scream to the heavens: "SONIC, YOU JERK!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Was someone calling me a jerk behind my back?" he wondered while he was rubbing his nose.

* * *

 **With the trio…**

Back with the trio, Peter, hit the volleyball hit the volleyball back at Flash, who shot it back at him, though Peter was careful to keep his strength to a minimum as to not reveal his powers.

As soon as Peter hit the volleyball back at Flash, Flash hit the volleyball at Harry, who leapt up and shot it to Mary Jane.

Mary Jane hit the volleyball in the air several times before tossing it to Flash, who caught it.

"Wow, you guys are good!" Flash admitted. "Tryouts have been working out?"

"Yeah!" Peter, Harry and Mary Jane said.

* * *

 **Back on the beach…**

Amy was walking down the beach again, looking down in sadness. "What's that?" Amy heard the man from the couple ask the woman. The pink hedgehog girl hid behind some rocks while watching them. She saw the woman was offering the man a bracelet made out of sea shells.

"This is going to help you swim." the woman said.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Yes, it's a lucky charm that I made just for you. Please, take good care of it." the woman said.

"Thanks." the man said taking the bracelet and putting it on. "Alright, let's go try swimming again!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" the woman said as she followed the man into the water.

After seeing this, Amy got an idea.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails, Cream and Cheese were still having their fun at the beach. Meanwhile, Amy had collected some sea shells and was at the house's balcony trying to make a bracelet with them, just like the woman from the couple she saw earlier.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" Amy asked in confusion as she looked at her bracelet.

"Who's that for, Amy?" A familiar voice asked as she came up to Amy, startling her into hiding her present. It was Cream.

"Oh, nobody." Amy tried to hide it.

"You didn't make that for Sonic, did you?" Cream asked as she pointed behind Amy's back.

"No, of course not!" Amy lied, still trying to hide it.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of an explosion from the distance and the ground shook just a bit. Everyone at the beach looked at the source of the explosion in concern.

Everyone looked at the Beach Resort in the distance and they could see smoke coming from it, along with more explosions.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with the trio…**

Peter, Harry and Mary Jane heard the explosion nearby.

"Just as we were starting to have fun." Peter groaned.

"Yep. Life's a beach." Harry quipped. "Let's go!"

A few minutes later, after Peter and Harry suited up in their Spider-Man and New Goblin suits respectively, they were about to head for the exit.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." Peter said as he turned on the sink and splashed water over his face.

"Well, I've been sweating all day." Harry said before turning on the other sink and splashing water over his face as well.

As the two finished, they rubbed their eyes to clear the water and looked at the mirror, where they were greeted by a sight they weren't prepared for…

Behind them, standing out of the bathroom, was Flash, whose mouth was hung open in shock. There was a moment of silence between the three, when Peter broke the silence.

"Busted." Peter spoke up.

"Alright Flash. You got us red-handed." Harry said.

"Midtown's geeks are superheroes." Flash spoke up before his tone turned into an excited one. "How cool is _that_?"

Peter and Harry were surprised.

"Wait, you're not gonna tell anybody?" Peter asked.

"Of course not!" Flash said. "You're not superheroes if your secret's out!"

Peter and Harry sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Mary Jane got out of the women's changing room, fully changed, when she saw Spider-Man and the New Goblin, but was shocked when she saw Flash with them.

"Spidey! Goblin! Thank God you're here!" Mary Jane said, trying her best to put up her act.

"Don't worry, MJ. He's got our secret safe." Spider-Man said, and Mary Jane sighed in relief.

"Well, let's go stop Eggman!" the New Goblin said.

"Right." Spider-Man said before turning to Mary Jane. "MJ, get my camera."

"Got it!" she said.

"And Flash…" Spider-Man said to Flash before trailing off and trying to come up with something for Flash to do.

"You… can come to sit back and enjoy the show." he finally said.

"Alright!" Flash said, pumping his fist. "Let's go!"

The quartet made their way to the Beach Resort as fast as they could.

Unbeknownst to them, the sand began to move all of a sudden and headed to where the heroes took off…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Beach Resort…**

E-38 Octoron had emerged from the ocean and brought nothing but chaos and destruction to the place. All the party guests panicked and ran from the mechanical monster, while Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella watched in horror. Eggman appeared on his Egg Mobile laughing maniacally as he watched Octoron destroying the Beach Resort and the guests running away in panic.

"I'm turning the Emerald Coast resort into my kind of stomping ground!" Eggman declared. "Alright, time for my de-construction crew!" Eggman gave the order.

An army of little construction robots known as E-39 Quizon came out of the water. They had a body shaped like a flat cube, red on the sides and diagonal yellow and black stripes on the front and back, four arms each equipped with various tools, a small wheel to move around and last a small one-eyed head wearing a construction helmet.

"Yes, Eggman! Here we go! Go, go, build, build!" The robots all shouted in unison as they started demolishing the beach resort, using their tools. "Demolish!" they shouted in union as the building collapsed into a pile of breaks and debris.

After the beach resort was demolished, the robots started building what appeared to be Eggman-themed amusement park attractions.

"I have to find a way to call Sonic." Chris said in concern.

But then, some steampunk robots appeared and surrounded Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella. Eggman chuckled evilly. "You're my first guests!" he declared. "Welcome to Eggman's Scream Park, where your first vacation is guaranteed to be your last!"

Mr. Tanaka stepped forward. "Stand back Chris, I will guard you. As your father's servant, it is my duty to protect you even if it means sacrificing myself." he said and looked up to the villain. "Now it is time for both of us to face our fate!" Then Tanaka did some stupid-looking karate poses as he grunted.

Until Ella pulled him back over. "Tanaka, you aren't even strong enough to take a stand!" she explained.

"It's true. Right now, our only hope is Sonic and the guys." Chris agreed.

The trio remained silent and still as the robots kept watching them, while being forced to watch the Quizon build the amusement park.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic returned to the Mansion, carrying a bouquet of flowers he collected from the mountains. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Sonic announced as he entered the living room. To his confusion, he noticed that the room was empty.

"Oh. I forgot that everybody's gone but me." Sonic remembered. He then put the bouquet in a vase. "You don't see beautiful flowers like these at the seashore. The mountains are far superior!" Sonic said, examining the bouquet in the vase.

Just then, the door to the backyard opened. Sonic turned and saw Chuck. "Sonic! Thank God you're back!" Chuck said in relief.

"What?" Sonic asked in confusion.

Chuck picked up the remote and turned the TV on, showing the news.

"A gang of robot destroyers has been wrecking hotels and resorts all along the Emerald Coast." the news reporter announced live from Emerald Coast and the demolished Beach Resort behind him. "The situation is growing more dangerous by the hour. Authorities have issued evacuation orders."

Eggman appeared on the screen laughing maniacally. As Sonic looked on in shock, Eggman shouted evilly, "The owners of the Emerald Coast resort didn't invite me to their opening, so I've knocked it down and turned it into my own vacation destination! It's now…"

"Eggman's Scream Park!" Eggman finished along with a familiar voice.

Sonic had a chill run down his spine when he heard a second voice from behind. He turned around and saw Bokkun, standing on the stool, carrying a bomb. "I've brought you a personal invitation. Your friend Chris is already there! He's having a great time!" Bokkun said as he lit the bomb's fuse. "Stop by, we'll have a real blast!" he laughed evilly before flying away.

Sonic looked panicked as he picked up the bomb before it explodes in his and Chuck's faces.

"GOTCHA!" Bokkun shouted with a laugh as he flew away.

After the bomb exploded, the explosion left Sonic and Chuck all covered in soot and the bouquet that Sonic got in the vase was killed by it. After shaking off the soot, Sonic whined in exasperation, "The ocean?!" but shrugged and left the mansion while running at supersonic speed, on his way to Emerald Coast, while Chuck just stood there dumbfounded and still covered in soot.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on the beach…**

Amy was looking through binoculars, and she saw someone familiar as she exclaimed in shock, "It's Eggman!"

"Get out of the way!" Tails warned while piloting the X Tornado. Everyone moved out of the way, making room for take-off. "I've gotta save Chris!"

Amy threw her binoculars over to Tails, who caught them, as she got onboard the X Tornado. "Amy, what are you doing?!" Tails asked.

"Sonic's gonna show up and help, but if he doesn't, we'll have Peter and Harry for backup and Chris will need all the help he can get!" Amy said with a look of determination.

After a pause, Tails said with a smirk, "Okay. Here we go."

With that, Tails and Amy took off into the skies in the X Tornado. Cream and Cheese watched them leave.

"I hope they make it back safely." Cream said in concern.

"Chao." Cheese said in agreement.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the (former) Beach Resort…**

The construction robots had converted the entire place into an Eggman-themed amusement park. Eggman watched in delight while making suggestions, while his robots kept Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella hostage.

"Build faster!" Eggman said to his robots, "Don't use too many nails and bolts, and make sure you water down the cement. I want these rides to be the most dangerous in the universe!"

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed into the area and slashed the top part of a tower with some robots on it, causing it to fall off and crash to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE…?!" Eggman gawked in shock, while Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella noticed it.

Then, the blue blur revealed himself as a familiar hedgehog as he said with a smirk, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Sonic!" Chris shouted happily.

Suddenly, a web shot from above and grabbed one of the robots and lifted it from the ground. The gang looked up and saw Spider-Man and the New Goblin; the latter spun his Sky Stick around, giving the former an opportunity to swing the ensnared robot into the other robots before tossing the ensnared robot into the ocean and jumping off of the glider, right as Sonic ran next to them.

"Way to go, guys!" Sonic said.

"No problem!" Spider-Man smirked under his mask as he bumped his fist with Sonic's just as Mary Jane and Flash arrived.

"Nice shot, Pete- I mean, Spidey!" Flash quickly corrected himself as he saw the rest of the gang. "You too, Goblin!"

"Don't worry, Flash." Spider-Man assured him. "They know too."

"Can't we give this whole secret identity reveal a rest for once?" the New Goblin asked.

"Guys, we got company!" Sonic caught their attention as more steampunk robots surrounded them.

As the robots slowly advanced on them, one of them was suddenly pulled into the sand, catching everyone's attention.

Suddenly, the robot bursted from the sand and flew through the air before landing on the ground, wrecked and mangled.

"Is it me or did the beach just wreck that robot?!" Chris gawked.

"It's not the beach." Spider-Man said.

Suddenly, a giant sand hand bursted from the ground and grabbed a few robots before tossing them into the water.

Just then, the sand began to move in front of them before it began to take a human form.

It was a man in his mid-thirties who had brown hair and wore a green t-shirt with dark green stripes, brown jeans and black shoes.

Spider-Man and the New Goblin were quick enough to recognize him.

"Sandman." they said in unison.

Flint turned and smirked at the heroes.

"Need a hand, web-head?" he asked before his right hand shifted into a hammer made of sand and ramming it on top of another robot, wrecking it completely.

Three more robots charged at him, but Sandman sunk to the ground, and leapt out from behind one of the robots and smashed it to the ground with his sand hammers.

The second robot snuck behind him. However, the Sandman was aware of this and swung one of sand hammers at it, sending it flying into the air and into the water.

The last robot turned back and began retreating, knowing that it wasn't going to win.

The Sandman noticed and rolled his eyes in annoyance before ramming his fist into the sand, causing a giant sand fist to burst from under the retreating robot and punch it into the water.

With the robots destroyed, the Sandman pulled his fist out of the sand.

"Thanks for the help, Flint." Spider-Man thanked him. "What brings you here?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. got me off the police's records." Flint explained. "Besides, I owe you one for helping my daughter back to health."

Flint turned his attention to Sonic.

"You must be the new guy." he said to the blue hedgehog, who smirked.

"The one and only!" Sonic said.

Suddenly, E-38 Octoron appeared before Sonic, Spider-Man, the New Goblin, and the Sandman. Eggman laughed maniacally.

"You fell right into my trap!" Eggman taunted with an evil grin. "Today, I shall crush you all like bugs!"

"Seriously? That's what every other baddy I fought said to _me_!" Spider-Man quipped.

"Whatever." Eggman said before turning to Sonic. "And don't forget that I am fully aware that you can't swim, Sonic!"

"Bring it!" Sonic shouted confidently.

"Go E-38 Octoron! Destroy them!" Eggman ordered his robot octopus.

The octopus sent its tentacles towards Sonic, who ran towards it as he shouted, "Here I go!" he managed to dodge the tentacles and land a head butt on Octoron, sending it back a few feet away and leaving a visible dent on it.

"My turn!" Spider-Man shouted as he ran toward Octoron. The octopus robot slashed its tentacles at him, but he managed to dodge them and run across them before jumping in front of the robot and shooting two web projectiles at its face, blinding it.

The New Goblin flew towards the Sandman and grabbed his hand before throwing him on the Sky Stick and steered it towards Octoron. As they got closer to the robot, Sandman jumped off of the Sky Stick as his hands formed into sand hammers.

When Octoron pulled the webs off of its face, it was suddenly met with a sand hammer to the face by Sandman, sending it tumbling back a bit as the New Goblin pulled the Sandman back on his glider.

"Now to finish him off!" Sonic shouted as he jumped into the air and got ready to land a Dive Kick on Octoron, who lifted its tentacle and Sonic kicked right into it, but shockingly, it didn't get a dent. "What?!" Sonic gawked in shock and then the tentacle wrapped itself around Sonic, trapping him.

Eggman laughed evilly. "You fell for it!"

"Hang on!" Spider-Man shouted as he shot a web at one of of Octoron's tentacles before swinging to the top of the tentacle holding Sonic in an attempt to save him. But before he can try anything, his spider-sense went off and he saw another tentacle coming from behind him. He jumped out of the way in time, only for the other tentacle to wrap itself around him, pinning his arms down.

"Hang in there, guys!" the New Goblin shouted as he steered his Sky Stick towards Octoron. As soon as he got closer, another tentacle wrapped itself around him, knocking him off his glider and sending it flying out of control, with only Sandman on it.

As Sandman struggled to keep his balance, he saw that he was close to the beach, and jumped off of the Sky Stick and onto the sandy floor, landing only a few feet near the water.

With Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin trapped in Octoron's grasp, the octopus robot placed them both underwater, with the tentacles still wrapped around them.

"Guys!" Chris and Mary Jane cried in worry.

Eggman laughed evilly. "This is my newest invention! Octoron's tentacles are made out of a super sloppy alloy that can stretch and bend in anyway it wants to!"

Underwater, Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin were forced to hold their breaths while trying to escape from the tentacles wrapped around them. Spider-Man pressed the spider symbol on his chest with his free hand, changing the suit into the space/scuba suit, which released the water from the mask and letting Spider-Man catch his breath. Then, almost abruptly, they were pulled out of the water.

"Had enough yet?" Eggman asked them with an evil grin.

After spitting out some water, Sonic replied with a smirk, "Do your worst!" And after recovering some oxygen, Spider-Man agreed and said, "Yeah! Goblin and I have been in tighter situations than this!"

Eggman cackled evilly.

"So you want to go for another swim?" Eggman asked and turned to Octoron. "Put them back in!"

Octoron was about to put him back in the water. Thinking fast, Sonic dashed onto the ground and tried to get free from Octoron by running. Octoron was slowly being dragged from the might of Sonic's speed.

"Don't let them slip out of your grip, Octoron!" Eggman shouted at his octopus robot. "Haul those punks back into the ocean and don't let them up for air!"

The octopus then started heading into the water as Sonic kept trying in vain to break free by speeding.

Meanwhile, Sandman recovered and saw his allies in trouble and tried to get back up, only to feel his right arm getting shorter. He turned to his right arm and saw that it was turning into mud, and that's when he realized his hand was in the water. He quickly pulled it out and sighed in relief as he watched it regenerate thanks to his sand absorbing abilities. As he got back up to his feet, Chris, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Mary Jane, and Flash arrived.

"We gotta do something!" Chris said.

"Don't worry, kid! I got an idea!" Flash assured him before pulling out his volleyball and pointing at Octoron, "Let them go, you big metal squid!"

He threw his volleyball up in the air and hit it towards Octoron, and it hit the robot in the side… until the ball bounced back and hit Flash in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Worth a shot." he groaned.

"Let a pro handle this." the Sandman said as his entire body turned into sand and began to increase in size as the group looked on in awe.

As soon as his giant form was able to reach about Octoron's height, the Sandman put his sandy fist into his palm before walking towards Octoron, only stopping a few feet near the water.

"Take a few more steps, and you'll become Mud Man!" Eggman taunted. "So what's it gonna be? Give up, or solidify?"

The giant Sandman only smirked.

"No need. I'll take it from here!" he shouted before throwing his fist out, and suddenly his whole arm stretched out until his fist collided with Octoron's face, knocking it back and causing it to throw Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin into the air.

"WHAT?!" Eggman gawked.

The three heroes were about to fall back into the water, only for the giant Sandman to grab them in his hand safely.

Onboard the X Tornado, Amy opened the cockpit's windshield and jumped out of the X Tornado towards Octoron. "Amy, wait!" Tails tried to protest, but she didn't listen.

"BACK OFF!" Amy shouted as she fell towards the battlefield and while she was skydiving, Amy let out a battle cry as she pulled out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer.

She landed her hammer on one of the tentacles, breaking it in half. The broken tentacle was sent flying right onto Octoron's face, sending him flying back into the water.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Eggman shouted in anger at Amy.

"Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic or you're gonna be sorry!" Amy shouted back at the villain.

After the Sandman placed Sonic, Spider-Man and the New Goblin gently on the beach, Sonic called out to Amy while waving towards her, "Thanks, Amy!"

Sonic ran up the unfinished rollercoaster, while the New Goblin hopped on his Sky Stick and flew after him, while Spider-Man shot a web line at the glider and held on as it lifted him off the ground. When Sonic reached the end, he leapt off into the air.

"Sonic! Catch!" Tails shouted as he shot a ring at Sonic.

"Got it!" Sonic said as he caught the ring.

After gaining enough energy from the ring, Sonic performed his Spin Dash. Spider-Man and the New Goblin waited for the right moment for Sonic to reach Octoron as the latter pulled out his green sword and steered his glider towards Octoron. With their attacks combined they smashed through Octoron's head, smashing, slashing and burning every mechanical part inside it and leaving gigantic dents on the outside. Sonic came out and landed back on the ground, while the New Goblin hovered on his Sky Stick next to him as Spider-Man hopped off.

Octoron suffered too much damage and couldn't fight anymore as it fell back into the ocean, before exploding into a million pieces.

"It's official: you're beached." the giant Sandman quipped before he began to shrink back to normal size.

"Oh, no!" Eggman cried.

"Anybody want fried calamari?" Spider-Man asked the gang before they all broke into laughter.

Sonic smirked, then Amy came rushing up to him with a big hug as she cried "Sonic!"

"Lighten up, Amy!" Sonic said trying to catch his breath while Amy was hugging him.

"You've won this time, but I'm not through!" Eggman cursed before flying off.

"Whatever…" Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask.

"See you later!" Sonic called out.

After Eggman left, Mary Jane ran up to Spider-Man and hugged him, while Flash high-fived the New Goblin. Sonic turned to Amy and said, "What you did was crazy!"

"I know, but you made me do crazy things!" Amy told Sonic innocently and lovingly, making Sonic roll his eyes.

"Everything okay down there?" Tails asked as he flew through the sky with the X Tornado.

"Yeah, Tails! Thanks for the ring!" Sonic shouted at Tails.

Then Sonic looked at Amy and said, "And Amy… thanks for saving me." and then he started to leave.

"Ah, wait!" Amy called out, causing Sonic to stop and turn to her in confusion. "Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you in the water." She said as she presented the sea shell bracelet that she made.

"You made it… for me?" Sonic asked her.

"If you wear it, it will bring you good luck." Amy said while still holding the bracelet out for him, hoping that he takes it.

Sonic stared for a moment in surprise, while Spider-Man and Mary Jane chanted in a whisper "Take it, Sonic! Take it!" After a moment, Sonic reached out to take the shell bracelet. Suddenly an earth tremor caused them to lose balance and Amy dropped the bracelet.

"Your bracelet!" Amy cried out as she makes an attempt to get it.

Before she could catch it however, one of the construction robots landed right on top of it, crushing it to pieces. "I can't believe it!" Amy cried in horror on seeing the bracelet she made destroyed.

"Aw, man!" the New Goblin shouted in worry. "Talk about a moment killer!"

The heroes looked up and saw the construction robots combining into a tower sized serpent-like robot, with a bug like head on top and multiple robot arms equipped with various tools. Eggman showed up again laughing evilly.

"I told you I wasn't through with you, didn't I?" Eggman said with an evil grin. "My Quizon have merged to form Serpenter, and it's ready to strike! Impressive, isn't it?"

"Well, that thing is pretty tall, but I bet in a battle, it comes up pretty short!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I bet your toys come in all shapes and sizes!" Spider-Man joked with a laugh.

"Good one!" the New Goblin complimented smugly.

"SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING RUNTS!" Eggman yelled in rage.

"Yo, fangface! Over here!" Sonic taunted Serpenter before running off.

"No! Over here!" Spider-Man taunted the robot as well before shooting a web line and swinging to the other direction, while the New Goblin steered his Sky Stick away. The Sandman sunk into the sand and popped out from every spot and sinking again as if to confuse the robot.

"Go, Serpenter!" Eggman shouted as the robot chased after Sonic, Spider-Man, the New Goblin and the Sandman.

While the heroes continued taunting the robot that is chasing them, Amy knelt down and picked up what was left of her shell bracelet in sadness.

"I guess my charm… wasn't so lucky…" Amy said sadly as tears began to well in her eyes, and then, the pink hedgehog began to cry, as her tears fell on her hands and on her bracelet's remains.

"Amy…" Mary Jane looked at her, feeling bad for her.

As Amy cried, she clutched onto her bracelet's remains, and then, she looked up with fury as fire burned in her eyes.

Back in the battle, the heroes continue taunting the robot. "Go, Serpenter! Crush those fools like pasta and then throw them far into the ocean!" Eggman shouted at his robot.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Amy yelled in fury as she lifted her Piko Piko Hammer over her head.

Eggman looked back in confusion, along with Sonic, Spider-Man, the New Goblin, the Sandman, Mary Jane, Flash, Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Ella, who all saw a furious Amy dashing toward the robot, with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Amy roared before she hit Serpenter's tail with her hammer real hard.

Serpenter screamed in pain. Everyone gasped in shock to see Amy taking her anger out on the robot.

"She's even angrier than the Hulk!" Spider-Man exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!" Sonic simply said while in shock.

"My God!" Mary Jane just looked in shock.

"Geez!" the New Goblin exclaimed.

"Never seen anybody this pissed before!" Flash exclaimed as well.

"She's more pissed than Spidey used to be with me!" the Sandman added.

Amy screamed in anger as she started swinging her hammer at Serpenter, knocking away parts of his snake-like body while shouting, "Take this! And this! And that! Have some of this!" While everyone else just watched in shock.

"Oh no…" Eggman squeaked in fear after dodging a piece of Serpenter that Amy knocked away, "Perhaps… I'd better go…"

After knocking away enough parts of the robot, Amy smashed Serpenter's bug-like head and she jumped on top of it while swinging her hammer and yelling. Then, the robot head sprung out, launching Amy up to the sky towards Eggman.

Amy managed to reach him and smacked him and his Egg Mobile into the ocean, using her hammer.

"EAT THIS!" Amy yelled in rage as she dove towards Eggman with a glowing pink aura while holding her Piko Piko Hammer.

Eggman looked up and saw her and he screamed in horror. The next thing that happened caused a giant towering splash of water. Everyone just looked in shock, while Sonic rushed over to the ocean and shouted, "AMY!" and then he does the unthinkable: he jumped into the ocean!

"Sonic?!" Spider-Man gawked in shock. "Did you just…?!"

"I can't believe it, Sonic's swimming!" Tails shouted in disbelief as he flew through the skies in the X Tornado.

"Sonic!" Chris cried in worry.

Underwater, Amy was slowly sinking down to the ocean floor while still holding her bracelet's remains. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sonic diving toward her. "No Sonic, please don't do this… you can't…swim…" Amy said in her thoughts before she passed out.

After she passed out, she started dreaming about her and Sonic running down the beach, with Sonic in the lead and Amy right behind him. It wasn't long before Sonic went farther ahead of her as she shouted, "Hey Sonic! Hold on!" But Sonic just kept going farther ahead as she cried out, "Wait for me!" Then all of a sudden, Sonic stopped running and so did Amy. Amy wondered why he suddenly stopped as Sonic looked back and said, "Amy!" in Cream's voice.

This caused Amy to wake up from her dream. She found herself lying on a sun chair and the sun was setting. She looked up and saw Cream and Cheese by her side.

"Amy, thank goodness!" Cream said happily.

"Where… where am I?" Amy sat up looking around.

"You're back at Chris' villa." Cream explained. "I've brought you here after you were pulled out of the water."

"Who brought me?" Amy asked.

"Chris and Tails in the X Tornado." Cream said.

Amy gasped as she remembered something before she asked in concern, "Is… Sonic okay?"

"Yes, but he went back home." Cream replied.

"Oh…" Amy said sadly. She looked down at her hand and noticed that the bracelet she made was gone. "The bracelet's gone…" She then began to cry as she said, "I made it just for him, and now it's gone…"

"Don't cry." Cream said almost crying herself.

"But…" Amy looked up with tears still running down her face. "It was a good luck bracelet to protect him in the water, but I guess Sonic had good luck anyway."

"I think Sonic's very lucky anyway." Cream said with a smile.

On the beach, everyone was having fun, now with Chris in the mix. Flint had already left, and Peter and Harry had wished him luck. Flash went home to his apartment to recover from his injury.

"Hey, guys! Let's play some beach volleyball!" Tails exclaimed.

"Alright!" Peter, Harry and Mary Jane shouted.

And so, everyone at the beach went to play volleyball.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the beach, Sonic was sitting near the water before he sneezed. "Sonic, you've gotta stay out of the water!" Sonic said to himself while rubbing his nose.

Then, the hedgehog stood up with a familiar item on his wrist: It was the shell bracelet Amy made for him, all fixed with a new string.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus once again. Still caught up on some school work as usual. Stay tuned for more chapters and please leave a review!**


	10. Foul Play

It was a beautiful evening in the outskirts of Station Square as Tails flew through the night sky in the X Tornado.

"The X Tornado seems to be running really great since we installed the Chaos Emerald." Tails said to himself as he looked at the console with the green Chaos Emerald in it. "This has just to be about the smoothest flight I've ever been on."

Suddenly, the X Tornado began to shake, "Huh?" Tails said as he stared at the Chaos Emerald glowing even brighter than before.

"I think it's picked up on something." Tails wondered as he looked out the cockpit's wind shield. He saw a stadium in the distance. "Maybe it's another Chaos Emerald." he said.

Tails began descending toward the stadium with the intention of actually landing INSIDE it, that is until a man showed up yelling, "Watch out! You can't land here!"

Tails reacted to this and ascended back into the air almost running him over, if he hadn't ducked, as he braced himself against the tailwind caused by the X Tornado's speed.

"Better go down there." Tails said.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails landed the X Tornado just outside the stadium. The two-tailed fox got off the plane as he headed inside the stadium through the entrance. He walked down the hallway as it was dark and kind of spooky, until he saw the light shining from the entrance to the field, just up the stairs at the end of the hallway. He shielded his sensitive eyes from the light as he entered the field through the entrance. As he unshielded his eyes, he looked around in amazement as he found himself in the middle of the audience stand.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

Tails spun his twin-tails like helicopter blades and flew over to the field itself. As he searched the Baseball field, he noticed the same man from before trying to pull the string and start the lawn mower.

As he looked closer, he saw that it was a middle-aged man with brown eyes and grey short hair. He wore an orange baseball cap with a white "D" on it and a blue peak, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, a red tie, light brown pants and black shoes.

Tails walked up to the man and said, "Excuse me, sir!"

But the man didn't seem to have heard him, as he continued trying to start the lawn mower, so Tails tried again, "HEY, mister!"

This time the man heard him and looked up to see Tails looking at him with an innocent look on his face, "What are you doing?" he asked politely.

The man jumped in surprise, "The fox spoke!" he exclaimed as he hid behind the lawn mower.

Tails reacted to this and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm in my plane and the Chaos Emerald started glowing and… don't worry mister. I won't hurt ya."

The man came out of hiding, as he sensed that the talking fox was friendly.

* * *

 **Moments later…**

Tails and the middle-aged man, whose name is Albert Butler, sat on the chairs at the audience as the twin-tailed fox told his story to Albert.

"Sure is some story, little fella. Never would've guessed that was you flying that plane up there." Albert said.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you just now, sir." Tails said. "I've never seen a stadium as pretty as this before. You know, the grass is practically glowing!"

Albert laughed as he replied, "Thanks for the compliment. Lots of folks say that turf here in Diamond Stadium is the best in the world, which makes me happy because I've been the groundskeeper in Diamond for 30 years."

"30 years?" Tails asked with curiosity.

"You bet!" Albert replied. "Only I'm afraid that today's my last day here at the ol' place." he grim-faced, "You see, the Diamond's manager wants to build an indoors stadium with artificial turf, so this place is gonna be demolished. I'll tell you, leaving this place behind feels like the end of an era." he explained, until he remembered something. "By the way, little fella, did you mention something about an emerald?"

"Oh yeah!" Tails exclaimed as he reached his hand into one of his tails and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "See, I'm looking for an emerald just like this one. It's called a Chaos Emerald."

"A what?" Albert asked as he stared at the Chaos Emerald, and suddenly gasped in shock and realization, "Oh! Would this be what you're looking for?" he asked as he pulled a light blue gemstone out of his pocket.

Tails gasped in surprise, "A Chaos Emerald!" he exclaimed.

"I saw it laying next to the dumpster a couple of nights ago. Wasn't sure of what it was." Albert said while holding the light blue Chaos Emerald next to Tails' green Chaos Emerald.

Suddenly, the two emeralds began to glow even brighter, much to their surprise and then a light beacon shot from the two emeralds. The light beacon was so tall it reached the top of the night sky. Meanwhile, the citizens of Station Square all saw the light beacon from the distance as they wondered what the heck that was along with Scarlet Garcia and her camera crew, who just happened to be eating snacks at the local café.

In the outskirts of the city, Knuckles the Echidna also noticed the light beacon in the distance.

"I know that light!" Knuckles exclaimed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**

"Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman!" Decoe shouted as he pointed out the light beacon shown on the monitor. "You might want to take a look at this, sir!"

"What is that light?!" Eggman gawked.

"It appears to be coming from the baseball stadium." Decoe said.

"A stadium, you say?" Eggman asked in wonder, as a grin appeared on his face. "Fascinating!"

He suddenly rushed over to his private quarters and opened the drawer on his desk, showing what appeared to be baseball equipment, including a custom-made baseball uniform, a baseball cap which was also custom-made, a baseball mask, a baseball bat and finally a baseball. Eggman grinned evilly as he picked up and stared at the baseball.

"I have a feeling that there's an emerald out in that Diamond!" Eggman said with excitement.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

The whole gang (minus Tails) was gathered at the table for dinner. Ella was showing the Sonic Heroes how to set up the table and which silverware to use.

"Now, let's start with the first course." Ella said. "Which knife and fork do we use?"

"Ummm, these!" Amy said while picking up one set of fork and knife.

"I agree." Cream said while doing the same.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said also doing the same.

"Right. You're such smart children and what good manners!" Ella said praising them.

"I don't see why do we need to learn all this etiquette baloney in the first place." Sonic said while eating an apple.

"My mom says it's important to learn good manners so we can eat properly." Chris said.

"Huh. She sounds just like my Aunt May." Peter mused before taking a bite out of his salad.

"Well, I've never learned anything about manners and I've been eating my whole life." Sonic said as he took another bite out of his apple.

"Sonic, try to use your fruit knife." Mr. Tanaka said.

"I wonder what's keeping Tails. He should be back by now." Chuck said while eating his food.

Peter, Harry and Mary Jane didn't say anything as they continued enjoying their food. Everything was peaceful at the moment, but sadly, that moment was ruined when a familiar childish laugh was heard. They looked up and saw Bokkun flying over their heads, while holding a small TV and wearing a black baseball cap with a grey peak and the letter "E" on it in bold and yellow.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was meal time." Bokkun said. "But Dr. Eggman's got a real important message for ya!"

"Not again!" Sonic groaned in irritation.

"There goes my appetite, thanks to your voice!" Harry said while pointing a finger at Bokkun.

"How dare you barge in on us like this!" Mr. Tanaka snapped at Bokkun. "You need to learn some manners."

"Who the hell cares about manners?" Bokkun brushed off Mr. Tanaka's protest as Eggman appeared on the TV.

"Good evening, Sonic. I suggest you take a look out your window." Eggman said.

"Window?" Sonic asked in confusion.

Despite this, he and the others walked up to the window and opened it. They gasped in shock when they saw the light beacon coming from the distance.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"That light is coming from a Chaos Emerald!" Cream exclaimed.

"Is she right?" Chris asked.

"Half-right, but that's not just one Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

Eggman laughed through the TV, "Correct. We both want those emeralds, but why not be good sports about it? That's why I suggest that you suit up, and meet me over at the Diamond Stadium." he suddenly disappears and shows up again wearing his baseball uniform, consisting of a black shirt with the word "Egg" written in purple, white pants and a black baseball cap with a grey peak and the letter "E" written in bold and yellow on it, and was holding a baseball bat over his right shoulder.

"Diamond Stadium?!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"What for?" Chuck asked.

"I challenge you and your friends to a game of winner-take-all baseball!" Eggman declared while doing his baseball stance while holding his baseball bat with one hand and a baseball with the other. He laughed maniacally as the message ended and the TV turned off. After the message was done, Bokkun reached into his pocket, and that was when Peter's spider-sense went off.

"You guys might be a little rusty, so how about some batting practice?" he asked as he pulled out a baseball bat and a baseball.

"Huh. Well, it's not that bad." Harry said with a shrug before turning to his left. "Right, Pete?" he saw that Peter wasn't there anymore. He lloked down and saw Peter, who was under the table looking up at him.

"You might wanna find some cover." Peter said before retreating back under the table.

"What for?" Mary Jane asked.

Next thing you know, Bokkun threw the ball up and then he batted it at the group and SOMEHOW, as he batted the ball, it turned into multiple balls being batted all over the place, while Bokkun spun his body while holding the bat. Sonic, Chris, Chuck, and Tanaka are seen running around like crazy people, while dodging the incoming baseballs in a humorous manner, while Amy, Harry, Mary Jane, Cream and Cheese take cover under the table with Peter.

Bokkun laughed maniacally in a childish manner as he batted hundreds and thousands of balls at the heroes, until he was stopped by Ella who grabbed him from behind.

"You got a decent swing, but you keep hitting it foul!" Ella yelled before throwing Bokkun out the window with great force, as the little robot screamed in horror as he was sent flying until he was gone.

"Nice shot!" Peter complimented her.

"What kind of pitch was that?" Chris asked.

"I think that was a screwball." Chuck wondered.

"We have to get to that stadium!" Sonic shouted.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Chuck got in the car, along with Chris, Mr. Tanaka, Mary Jane, Amy, Cream and Cheese, while Peter and Harry suited up in their Spider-Man and New Goblin gear respectively. Chuck started the car as he drove down the road at full speed, while putting on a Diamond baseball cap as he grinned. The New Goblin followed them on his Sky Stick, while Spider-Man hung on to the glider with a web line. Sonic raced down the road using his supersonic speed, as they all headed straight for Diamond Baseball Stadium.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Diamond Baseball Stadium…**

Tails and Albert continued watching in awe as they saw the light beacon coming from the two Chaos Emeralds, until it vanishes completely.

"What just happened there, little fella?" Albert asked.

"That always happens when Chaos Emeralds come together." Tails explained. "I just hope that one person didn't see it…"

Suddenly, he heard a familiar evil laugh. Tails looked up and gasped in shock to see Eggman wearing his baseball uniform and holding his baseball bat over his shoulder, while standing in his Egg Mobile.

"Well, if it isn't my foxy high-flying friend!" Eggman laughed.

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails exclaimed.

Eggman noticed someone missing. "Where's the rest of your team?! It's almost game time!"

"Forget it! You want the Chaos Emeralds but I won't give 'em to ya!" Tails said with determination as he glared at his arch-nemesis.

"Could it be that Sonic and his pals are choosing to forfeit?" Eggman wondered where Sonic and the others are. "I must say that's very un-sportsman like of them. If there's one thing I hate more than a meddling hedgehog and a costumed bug, it's a quitter!"

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Tails asked in confusion.

Eggman scoffed, "If they won't play ball with me, I still win!" He said as he withdrew the rod under his Egg Mobile and then a robot arm stretched out from underneath it coming directly toward Tails, who dodged it at the last minute.

"W-W-What's going on here, anyway?!" Albert gawked.

Suddenly, the robot arm turned its attention to Albert and latched onto Albert's Chaos Emerald that he was holding with left hand. Albert struggled to break free, but ultimately the robot arm ended up snatching the light blue Chaos Emerald from him.

"Oh no, he's got the emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

Eggman chuckled evilly as the robot arm extended over to him and gave him the light blue Chaos Emerald, "One down, one to go!" he said, before turning back to Tails. "Hand it over! I won it fair and square. Now give me that second emerald or I'll have to use a 'forced' play!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Tails shouted as he made a run for it.

"Get him!" Eggman ordered his robot arm after him.

"LOOK OUT, TAILS!" Knuckles suddenly appeared and punched the robot arm, destroying it. Tails reacted when he saw him.

"Knuckles! Am I glad to see you!" Tails exclaimed.

Knuckles turned to Eggman, "Well, look who it is. I like your costume."

Eggman looked surprised, "You again, and what brings you here? Doing Sonic's dirty work?"

Knuckles turned to Tails, "Let's get out of here, Tails."

"Okay." Tails said.

"There's no need for that!" a voice rang up as a blue blur speed around the stadium until it came to a stop, revealing to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself, "Hey, how's it going, Knuckles?"

Knuckles simply smirked.

Then a shadow flew over them. The trio looked up and saw the New Goblin piloting his Sky Stick to the field, while Spider-Man let go of the web line and landed before the trio and turned to Knuckles, "Oh, hello again, Knuckles!" he greeted. "You're in a good mood today."

"Yeah, unlike last time." the New Goblin added, to which Knuckles growled.

"We're here too!" Amy said as she joined Sonic's side, along with Cream, Cheese, Chris, Mary Jane, Chuck and Tanaka, who was wearing his Diamonds uniform, which included an orange shirt with short blue sleeves, white pants and a baseball cap like the one Chuck was wearing.

"Well, if isn't Sonic and the Halloween duo!" Eggman said, "I was just going to snatch the Chaos Emeralds and the before you and your friends showed up, but now that you're all here, maybe we can play ball."

"Alright, just give us back that Chaos Emerald!" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah, or else we're gonna have to use 'forced' play!" the New Goblin threatened before taking out his green sword.

Eggman looked at the camera in surprise, "That's what I just said." he turned his attention back to the gang. "Well, if you want the emerald back that badly, you're going to have to fight for it. Come forth, my robot baseball team!"

A large shadow passed over our heroes, as they looked up and gasped in shock to see a huge hovership flying just above their heads. Underneath the ship, the automatic door opened as robots come floating down via tractor beam as one by one, each landed on the baseball field. They were about the same size as a normal person, with their bodies designed to look like they were wearing the same baseball uniform that Eggman was wearing.

"They're scaring me, Amy." Cream said while hugging Amy in fear.

"It's okay." Amy comforted her.

Soon, one side of the field was now crawling with the baseball player robots known as E-21, codename: Ballios.

Eggman jumped off his Egg Mobile.

"Not too shabby, eh?" Eggman asked. "Now why don't we knock off the pre-game ceremonies and get to the reason that we're all here. It's now game time!"

"Let's play ball!" Decoe and Bocoe showed up, joining their master's side.

Tails angrily protested, "You can't have your game here!" he gets interrupted when Chuck suddenly stepped in.

"Wait. It just so happens ol' grandpa Chuck is a big baseball fan from way back!" Chuck said, giving the mad scientist a challenging look, while Tails stared in confusion.

"Huh?" he said, while Chuck continued.

"A nice, friendly game of baseball sounds like a great idea to me!"

Eggman chuckled, "Ah, so you're Chuck, are you? Well, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you. A ball game must sound most exciting after being cooped up in that laboratory of yours day after day!"

"Hey, if you want to have a ball game, then you have to have it some place else!" Tails protested, but saw that no-one was paying attention. "Isn't anybody listening to me?"

"Well Eggman, if the others are up-court, I will be more than happy to accept your challenge!" Chuck said giving a badass determined look.

"But you can't have your game here, or you're going to ruin all the beautiful turf!" Tails protested.

"What's that loudmouth fox getting out of shape for?" Decoe wondered in confusion.

"Who knows?" Bocoe replied, being just as confused as Decoe.

"Hey!" Tails yelled at the two robots, "I'll let you know that this stadium means a lot to my friend!"

Albert walked up to Tails and placed his hand over his shoulder as he said, "It's okay, Tails." Tails looked up at him with confusion, "Only a matter of time before it's demolished anyway." he added.

Chuck and Chris turned and saw Albert, "Have I seen you somewhere?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe during the seventh inning stretch. My name's Albert Butler and I'm the head groundskeeper." Albert introduced himself.

"Ah! I thought you looked familiar, I've seen you on television!" Chuck exclaimed, "You were good friends with the owner of the Diamond, Elmer Johnson, right?"

"Wow, you know him?" Chris asked.

"Elmer and I don't talk much anymore…" Albert said.

Suddenly, Chuck was emotionally pushed to tears as he bawled, while wiping away his tears with his arm, "This is such an honor to think that I get to play baseball on the world's greatest Diamond Stadium!"

"Grandpa…" Chris muttered in embarrassment.

"You're making a scene in front of everyone…" Mary Jane said.

"Yeah, there's no crying in baseball!" Spider-Man said.

"How many times have you been watching that movie?" the New Goblin asked him.

"Shut your blubbering and let's play baseball!" Eggman declared.

"Alright everybody, time for the Chaos Emerald baseball Playoff!" Chuck declared while looking at the camera, breaking the fourth wall. Eggman suddenly pushes him aside and breaks the fourth wall too by talking to the camera, "It's the first annual Eggman Intergalactic Baseball Challenge!"

"This is sad…" Knuckles said with a deadpan look.

"And totally embarrassing…" Chris sighed.

"One-two, one-two!" Mr. Tanaka said while stretching his legs.

"Finally, a really fun way to face off the baddies!" Spider-Man cheered.

"Does he have to be on our team?" Sonic asked, while sitting on one of the Ballios' head, much to its annoyance.

"Hey, Amy. Do we get to play, too?" Cream asked Amy.

"Don't see why not." Amy said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Not sure what's gotten into his head, but I guess a baseball battle for the Emerald doesn't sound so bad." the New Goblin said.

"Okay everyone! Let's play ball!" Mr. Tanaka shouted while still warming up.

"Hey grandpa, I'm not so sure this baseball game is such a good idea." Chris said to his grandpa, while watching Eggman practicing his swings with his baseball bat, "What if Eggman's got something up on his sleeve?"

"You may be right, Chris. For all we know, that guy could be using a couped bat." Chuck said.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Chris said.

Eggman and his team turned to the heroes and said, "Let's decide which team will be first to bat. Rock, paper…"

"You can't be serious!" The group turned to see Knuckles, who looked very serious.

"You do know what will happen if Dr. Eggman wins, don't you? He won't be just winning the game, but the Chaos Emeralds too. If Eggman wins this game, it will be nothing but catastrophe for all of us." Knuckles said in annoyance.

However, his reasoning fell on deaf ears, as Chuck, Eggman and everyone else stared at Knuckles with sly expressions, leaving him confused and nervous.

"I'd say that's nothing but stinky thinking!" Eggman chuckled.

"Why ruin everyone's fun?" Chuck asked him in a teasing manner.

"C'mon Knuckles! Don't you wanna play?" Amy said grinning slyly.

"Don't be chicken!" Cream said also grinning slyly.

"Chao, chao." Cheese said with a sly expression.

"Yeah! Show some balls, man!" Spider-Man said slyly before laughing. "Ha! See what I did there?"

"Oh yeah, he's not very tough at all." Mary Jane said in a teasing way.

Knuckles reacted to this as everyone started teasing him, "H-hey, what are you…?!"

"Perhaps Mr. Knuckles is simply afraid to play a game of baseball!" Mr. Tanaka said grinning slyly.

"Afraid?! I'm not afraid of anything!" Knuckles shouted in anger, taking their comments as insults.

"Great! Then you'll play, huh?" Sonic said teasingly as he nudged the echidna by his arm.

Knuckles looked down in silence for a few seconds, before karma kicked him in behind as he shouted, "Alright! You asked for it! You want a team player, I'll give you a team player! Let's get this game on!"

"Yeah, PLAY BALL!" the New Goblin cheered.

* * *

"Let's play ball!" Decoe shouted while wearing his baseball equipment.

The Sonic Heroes and Chris had all put on their Diamonds baseball uniforms, while Spider-Man and the New Goblin simply put on the caps. Mary Jane got to the grandstand and took out Peter's camera before beginning to shoot some pictures of the event.

"You might wanna give us some of the pictures." Chuck reminded her. "So we can remember this wonderful stadium."

"Got it." Mary Jane said before going back to taking pictures.

Chris was the first one to play as the batter, as he got into position with his baseball bat. The Ballios who served as the pitcher threw the ball; it flew so fast, Chris didn't react on time to swing the bat, as the catcher Ballios behind him caught the ball.

"Strike 1!" Decoe announced.

"So fast…!" Chris whispered in shock.

Sonic whistled while lying back on the bench with his head against the box with baseball supplies, "Come on kiddo, concentrate!" he shouted.

Chris heard the others cheering as he got his confidence again and got ready for another. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to swing the bat again as the ball flew past him and the catcher Ballios caught the ball.

"Strike 2!" Decoe announced.

"Come on, Chris!" Mary Jane shouted as she took another picture.

"Yeah, squirt, focus!" Spider-Man shouted.

"You can do it, buddy!" the New Goblin shouted.

Chris nodded as he got ready, but unfortunately the ball flew too fast past him, to even swing the ball, and the catcher Ballios caught the ball.

"Strike 3, you're out!" Decoe announced.

Chris sighed sadly as he walked out the field, "How could anybody hit a ball that fast?"

Eggman laughed maniacally, "Loser! Okay boys, send in the next sucker." he said.

"It'll probably be a fastball!" Tails said as he took his turn as a batter.

Unfortunately, his luck was just the same as Chris as the pitcher Ballios used cheating tactics to ensure he didn't hit the ball at all, as it landed on the catcher Ballios' hand. After three strikes, he was out already.

"Well, it _was_ fast." the New Goblin said.

"Man!" Tails cursed as he walked out of the field.

Amy got up her seat as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Well, looks like it's my turn to bat!" she declared as she entered the field and took her position as batter, "Give me your best pitch, ball boy!"

The pitcher Ballios threw the ball as it came flying at slow motion toward Amy, as she got ready, "It's mine!" she shouted as she swung her hammer, hitting the ball.

"We might not lose after all." Knuckles said.

Amy started running around the field, but before she could reach home base, one Ballios threw his partner up toward the ball as the flying Ballios caught the ball with his glove and landed safely back on the field.

"Maybe we can." Spider-Man quipped.

"You're out!" Decoe announced.

"Aw, no way…" Amy gawked sadly, while Eggman laughed maniacally.

Spider-Man walked into the field and shot a web at the baseball bat before pulling it into his hand and got into position. Once he was ready, he lowered his head for some reason.

"What's he doing?" Decoe asked in confusion.

"Looks like he's preparing for another loss!" Eggman taunted.

Underneath his mask, Peter closed his eyes, having a plan.

The pitcher Ballios threw the ball as it came flying toward Spider-Man, and that was when his spider-sense went off, and he opened his eyes under his mask. "Got it!" he shouted as he swung the bat, hitting the ball and sending it flying right out of the stadium.

"YES! He did it!" Mary Jane cheered as she watched Spider-Man run around the field before taking another picture.

As soon as he reached the final base, Spider-Man slammed his baseball cap to the ground and performed two back handsprings in victory.

"That was amazing!" Mary Jane cheered as she took another picture.

"Way to go, Spidey!" Chris added.

"Yeah, nice work, buddy!" the New Goblin also cheered.

As the group cheered for Spider-Man, Eggman's face turned red from frustration.

* * *

 **Later…**

The two teams switched their positions. Now it was Amy who was going to play the role of pitcher, while a Ballios played the role of batter and Tanaka as the catcher.

"Now I'll show you what I can do. I'm a much better pitcher anyway." Amy said as she threw the ball.

The Ballios was ready to swing the bat, but what he did not expect was that the ball ended up hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall apart in pieces.

"WHOA!" Everyone reacted at that.

"Geez!" Spider-Man said in shock.

"Whoa!" the New Goblin added.

"She's got a strong arm!" Mary Jane said as equally shocked.

"That's Amy for you." Cream said.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said in agreement.

"Uh, sorry about that!" Amy apologized to the batter Ballios, who was now in pieces.

The batter Ballios cursed at Amy while putting himself back together.

Amy pitched again, as a Ballios started running from the base he was on to the next. Amy threw the ball with all her might, Tanaka managed to catch the ball and then he threw it at Tails, who managed to catch the ball, but then the incoming Ballios stretched his legs up high and landed on the home base behind Tails.

"Safe!" Decoe announced.

"Losing isn't fun…" Tails said.

* * *

 **Later…**

Now it was Spider-Man's turn to do the pitching, "Ready?" he asked.

"Okay, Spidey, I'm ready!" the New Goblin announced as he was ready to catch the ball. He used his mask as a substitute for the umpire mask.

"Here goes! YAAA!" Spider-Man shouted as he spun his arm with all his might, and threw the ball at the New Goblin, who was ready to catch the ball. The batter Ballios, however, managed to hit the ball with his bat.

"It's a home run!" Eggman shouted.

The ball was about to fly out of the field, but Sonic used his supersonic speed to get up to the top of stadium and caught the ball with his glove.

"YEAH, SONIC!" Sonic's friends cheered.

"And it's a home run…" Decoe said unenthusiastic.

"You caught it, Sonic, but if it's outside the fence, it doesn't count." Chuck said apathetically.

"Ugh! Who says we gotta play by the rules anyway?! Cut me some slack!" Sonic complained from the top of the stadium.

* * *

 **Later…**

The two teams switched places again, as the heroes' team was back on to batting and Eggman's team was back on the fielding. The pitcher Ballios threw the ball, but Amy swung her Piko Piko Hammer as the ball flew back at the pitcher Ballios, causing it to fall apart upon impact.

"Sorry, that's a hit!" Amy apologized with an innocent look.

"Again?" Spider-Man asked.

The pitcher Ballios cursed at Amy as he put himself back together.

Next up it was Knuckles' turn to be the batter. The Ballios threw the ball, but Knuckles managed to swing the bat and hit the ball, sending it flying out the stadium.

"Sad to say, but it's a home run." Decoe said unenthusiastically.

"GO, KNUCKLES!" The heroes cheered as Knuckles smugly ran around the field once.

However, unbeknownst to everyone, Scarlet Garcia and the TV crew has arrived at the stadium and couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the Sonic Heroes and Spider-Man and the New Goblin working together as they play baseball against Eggman's robotic baseball team. The camera man got the camera in position, "Alright, we're set."

"Really?" Scarlet asked, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"And we're live in 3… 2… 1… Action!" the camera man announced.

Scarlet Garcia stood before the camera as she made her report while talking to the microphone, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is Scarlet Garcia with the live report from Diamond Stadium!" she said, "There appears to be a most unusual baseball game happening right this moment."

The camera man moved the camera down to the field, showing the heroes and the villains playing baseball, as Scarlet continued her report, "The notorious Dr. Eggman and the team of robots are playing a game between Sonic and friends, including New York's superhero duo, Spider-Man and the New Goblin, here at the stadium, the soon-to-be former home of the Diamonds. This is certain to become sports history!" as the excitement nearly got the better of her, except she managed to calm down, as she cleared her throat, "This is Scarlet Garcia reporting. Stay tuned to SSTV for continuing coverage for this momentous game."

Meanwhile, the broadcast was being shown on multiple TVs at home, cafes, restaurants and other public places, and on the big screens around Station Square, or the TVs at the windows of electronic stores. At the Thorndyke Manor, Ella was also watching the match being broadcasted on TV.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in New York…**

May was watching the same broadcast in the living room, and watched her nephew and his friends with Sonic and the gang continuing their game against the bad guys.

"Ben must be proud of you, Peter." May said with a smile.

* * *

 **At the Daily Bugle…**

"Hobie! Get in here!" Jameson shouted for Hobie in his office.

"Why are you shouting? I'm right here!" Hobie pointed out as he was next to Jameson.

"Oh." Jameson said in surprise. "Anyway, I need more stories on the Prowler. Call it, 'Prowler: Masked Menace's Errand Boy'."

Hobie frowned at the suggestion.

"I'll get to it." he said.

"Jonah! Come quick!" Joseph "Robbie" Robertson, the Bugle's chief editor said as he came into the office. "You might wanna come see this!"

"I'm busy right now!" Jameson said.

"But it's that hedgehog you were talking about!" Robbie said, causing Jameson to jump out of his chair and rush out the office with Hobie behind him. The other workers were watching also watching the broadcast, as soon as Jameson got to the front, he looked in awe as he saw the heroes.

"It's him!" Jameson shouted when he saw Sonic and the rest of the gang, but then his attention turned to Spider-Man and the New Goblin. "I don't believe it! Spider-Man and the New Goblin are working together with him!" but then he remembered something.

"But where's Parker?" he asked as he moved closer to the television to look through the audience for Peter, but there was no sign of him. "He should be there!" he said as he kept looking.

As Jameson kept searching for Peter through the television, Hobie noticed somebody else.

"There's Mary Jane!" he said as he saw his friend take another picture of the event.

"Who?" Jameson asked as he took notice of Mary Jane.

"Mary Jane, one of our friends." Hobie said. "And Harry's with them, too."

"Norman's son?" Jameson asked. "Where is he, then?"

"Oh, I've got a feeling he and Peter are there, too." Hobie said with a sly smile, knowing full well where his friends are.

* * *

 **Back at the game…**

The New Goblin took his spot as the batter. He gave his baseball bat a little twirl before getting into position.

"Show me whatcha got!" the New Goblin tempted.

The pitcher Ballios replied by throwing the ball

However, the New Goblin had another trick up his sleeve.

Instead of swinging the bat, he _spun_ it around like a propeller like his sword before hitting the ball, sending it out of the field.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Spider-Man cheered.

"Oh yeah!" the New Goblin cheered as he ran across the field to the next base.

Spider-Man took his position as batter again as the pitcher Ballios threw the ball and Spider-Man swung and hit it, while the New Goblin ran across the field until he reached home plate before the Ballios managed to beat him.

"Safe!" Decoe announced.

"YEAH!" The Sonic Heroes and Spider-Man and the New Goblin cheered.

"We're closing in on them!" Chuck announced, "Now let's give it our best shot! Tanaka!"

"Yes, sir!" Tanaka said.

"I'm putting a pitch-hitter for you!" Chuck shouted.

"Huh…?" Tanaka looked dumbfounded.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered in excitement as he took his position as batter.

The pitcher Ballios tried to scan the direction how to throw the ball, but frowned as he would probably miss the catch, due to Cheese's small size. He decided to risk it as he threw the ball. Cheese did absolutely nothing as the ball flew past him, but the catcher missed the ball.

"Ball!" Decoe announced.

The pitcher Ballios tried again, but the same thing happened again as the catcher failed to catch the ball.

"Ball 2!" Decoe announced.

The pitcher Ballios tried again, but the catcher missed the third time, while Cheese continued to do absolutely nothing while holding the bat.

"Ball 3!" Decoe announced.

The pitcher Ballios tried one last time, but failed to aim at the catcher as he missed the ball, yet again.

"Ball 4! Take your base!" Decoe announced.

"Chao!" Cheese chippered happily as he ran around the field.

Spider-Man, the New Goblin and Mary Jane were surprised, but pleased at the same time as they cheered for Cheese.

Eggman couldn't believe his eyes as he glared at the pitcher Ballios, "YOU BIG LOSER! YOU CALL YOURSELF A PITCHER?!" he yelled furiously, causing the pitcher Ballios to react in fear.

Meanwhile, Chuck whispered a few tricks to Cream's ear, "You got that?" he asked, "Go, do it!"

"You got it!" Cream said as she took her position as batter.

"And play ball!" Decoe announced.

The pitcher Ballios was about to throw the ball, except…

"Oh, Mr. Pitcher!" Cream called out while making an adorable face. "Could you… maybe not throw the ball too hard?"

The pitcher Ballios looked at Cream, suddenly blushing at Cream's extremely adorable face, as she continued on, "I've never played before."

This caused the pitcher Ballios' face to turn red in shock and embarrassment as he ended up dropping the ball on the field.

"Ball. Batter takes first base." Decoe announced.

"Yay!" Cream cheered as she ran around the field, while everyone cheered her on, while Spider-Man, the New Goblin and Mary Jane were astonished that someone like Cream actually had the guts to say stuff like that, but cheered for her anyway.

Eggman was more than furious at this, "I OUGHTA THROW YOU INTO A SCRAP HEAP!" he yelled at the pitcher Ballios, causing him to react in fear.

Spider-Man took his turn as batter once more, and succeeded in hitting the ball, sending it flying out the field.

"Another home run! Looking good, Spidey!" Chris cheered.

"Nice shot!" the New Goblin cheered for him.

Spider-Man smiled under his mask as he ran around the field.

Next up, it was the New Goblin's turn to bat. The pitcher Ballios threw a fast ball, and the New Goblin swung the bat and hit the ball, sending it flying across the field.

"Way to go, buddy!" Spider-Man cheered.

The New Goblin laughed heartily as he ran for the next field, however, as he did, he looked up and noticed something in the audience, "Huh? Hey, everyone, look!" he called out.

Everyone looked up and saw a lot of people from Station Square, gathered at the audience seats to watch the baseball match. "Hey you guys, hit it over this way!" some baseball-loving children shouted from the audience.

Chuck and Albert looked in surprise at people sitting at the audience, "This is…" Chuck said, "Where'd all these people come from?!" Albert asked in shock.

The baseball match continued as Knuckles played the role of batter and hit the ball, while the New Goblin made his way around the field and managed to reach home base before the Ballios could stop him.

"Safe." Decoe announced.

"Yeah!" the New Goblin cheered as Spider-Man gave him a high-five.

"That means we're tied!" Amy cheered, as the score between the two teams was now 53-53.

Next Sonic took his turn as batter and hit the ball with his bat. The Ballios tried catching the ball, but Sonic used his supersonic speed to run around the field and reach home base before they could. "Heh, heh." Sonic chuckled.

"Woo-hoo! Go Sonic!" the others cheered.

Eggman growled in anger, "That's it! The next one goes down!" he declared.

Chris took his position as batter again. The pitcher Ballios threw a fastball, causing Chris to flinch as if he expected the ball to hit him, as it flew past him and the catcher Ballios caught it.

"Strike 1!" Decoe announced.

Chris groaned in disappointment, "What if I let the whole team down?" He asked himself.

Sonic watched as Chris was playing miserably as Decoe announced a second strike, as he decided to take matters into his own hands, "Time out!" he shouted as he gestured.

"Huh?" Chris looked confused.

"Come here, Chris." Sonic called.

Chris walked up to Sonic, "Sonic…" he said sadly.

"I know you can get a hit." Sonic assured him. "There's nothing to it, Chris. All you have to do is concentrate."

"That's easy for you to say. He's pitching so fast." Chris said sadly.

"Who decided that?" Sonic asked, "Baseball or not, all games work like that, Chris. You just have to believe that you can do it."

Chris looked at Sonic in surprise. Spider-Man walked in, "He's right, kid. You're not gonna give up on us, are you?"

"Peter…" Chris said as he looked at Spider-Man.

"He's right." Sonic agreed, "Remember Chris: as soon as the pitcher throws the ball, all you have to do is swing the bat."

"Yeah, kiddo!" the New Goblin added. "Don't let those punks get the better of you! Just get out there and show 'em who's boss!"

"Guys…" Chris looked at them, as they looked back with encouraging faces, "Okay!" Chris said as he got his confidence back.

"Go for the kill Chris!" Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Right!" Chris said as he returned to the field.

"You've got this, kid!" Spider-Man cheered.

"Yeah, you can do it!" the New Goblin added.

Chris took his position as batter again, with renewed courage and determination, "They're right! I just have to keep trying!" he said within his mind as he kept his eyes on the pitcher Ballios, as he took position and threw the ball at him, "It's coming! It's now or never!" he said to himself within his mind as he swung the bat with all his strength, causing his helmet to fall off his head.

"Strike 3!" Decoe announced.

Chris chuckled to himself, "At least I tried my best." he whispered.

"CHRIS! RUN!" Sonic and the others shouted.

Chris looked up and saw that the catcher Ballios failed to catch the ball as he struggled to catch it as the ball rolled away.

"Oh, right!" Chris shouted as he started running around the field, heading for the next base.

Sonic covered Chris' back as he batted the ball thrown by the pitcher Ballios as Chris used all of his strength in his legs to run around the field until he jumped and skidded across the field on his belly until he managed to reach home base before the Ballios managed to catch the ball.

"Safe!" Decoe announced.

Chris looked up and saw that his hands were now on home plate, "I… I did it! I did it guys!" Chris shouted happily.

"Good job, Chris!" Sonic shouted as he gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all!" Spider-Man cheered.

"We did it! We won! Alright!" The heroes cheered loudly for Chris as the baseball match finally ended, with Sonic Team, 56 and Eggman's baseball team, 53.

The Sonic Team have won!

"Damn them!" Eggman cursed as he was furious for losing. "Those bumbling clowns! Bocoe!"

"Right here!" Bocoe said as he handed Eggman a remote.

"They won't make a fool out of me!" Eggman said as he pressed a button on his remote.

Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sense went off as he perked his head up.

One of the Ballios' detached its head from its shoulders and flew up high using its thruster towards Sonic before sprouting a pair of spider legs, but right before it could reach him…

Thwip!

Sonic looked back and saw the robot's head mere inches away from his face and saw a web line attached behind it. Spider-Man had managed to catch it in the nick of time.

With a grunt, Spider-Man spun the robot's head around with the web line before letting it go and throwing it into the sky, and the New Goblin finished by throwing a pumpkin bomb at it, blowing it to pieces.

Sonic sighed in relief, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" he said.

"Spider-sense always comes in handy!" Spider-Man said as he and the New Goblin both gave the hedgehog a thumbs up.

"Dammit! My plan failed!" Eggman cursed as he got onboard his Egg Mobile. "But I guess it doesn't matter, at least I still have the Chaos Emerald, so I still win! So long, suckers!" he laughed maniacally as he flew away, followed by Decoe, Bocoe and the remaining Ballios in their hovership.

"Oh no… the Chaos Emerald!" Amy exclaimed in worry.

"Crap!" Spider-Man cursed. "That was all for nothing!"

"At least it was fun while it lasted." the New Goblin said.

Chris and the others looked around and saw the huge crowd cheering loudly from the audience, "Good job! That was so much fun! What a great match! Yeah, encore! Way to go! Yeah! Yay!" each person in the crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

 **Back in New York…**

May laughed in joy as her nephew and his friends won the game.

"You did it, Peter!" she said to herself as Spider-Man and the gang posed for the cameras. "I hope Ben was here to see it."

* * *

 **At the Daily Bugle…**

The workers cheered at the heroes victory through the television, while Jameson laughed heartily for a moment before turning to his workers.

"Don't just stand there get back to work!" he told them, and the workers got back to their workplaces. He turned his attention to Robbie.

"Robbie, I've come with a name for the paper once Parker e-mails those pictures." he said. "Call it, 'Spider-Man and the New Goblin: Menaces to MVPs'."

Robbie was about to protest on the "Menaces" part, but then stopped.

"Sounds catchy." Robbie said. "I'll get to it. But I'm still not sure about the 'Menaces' part."

"What? It's got a nice ring to it!" Jameson said defensively before turning to Hobie. "Why are you still standing there? Go home! Get some rest."

"Will do, Mr. Jameson." Hobie said before turning to the television one last time and saw his friends posing.

"Good work, guys." he said silently before leaving to the elevator.

* * *

 **Back at the stadium…**

"As you can see, there's been quite a turnout for this event." Scarlet said as she spoke to the camera with her microphone, "The game was, of course, the last to be played in this stadium." then she noticed someone coming in on the field, "Could that be…?" she wondered as the camera showed the man who entered the stadium.

It was an African American man with grey hair and beard, with dark brown eyes. He wore a cobalt blue shirt, a yellow tie, a grey jacket and pants and black shoes.

"That's Elmer Johnson!" Chris exclaimed.

"I was watching it from home. I must say that that was a remarkable game." Elmer said to Albert, "It's all thanks to you, Al and I- well Al, I can't help but think how much you've done for the Diamonds over the years and what a great friend you really…"

"Thank you." Albert said.

"I'm thinking about moving the Diamond turf over to the new stadium intact. I sure could use your help." Elmer said as he lifted his hand.

"Sure thing!" Albert happily said as he took Elmer's hand as they shook.

The crowd cheered even louder as the Sonic Heroes, Spider-Man, the New Goblin, Mary Jane, Chris, Chuck, and Tanaka watched with a smile.

Chuck smiled with his arms crossed, "Well, we might have lost the Chaos Emerald, but I think we've learned an important lesson about working together. And I'm sure you'll agree that we'll be even stronger next time we meet Eggman."

"You're right. We all sure put some effort into it today, guys!" Spider-Man said.

"But we _will_ get that Emerald back!" the New Goblin said.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Chris smiled.

Sonic smiled as he watched everyone happy. He looked up to the night sky as the camera zooms out into a full view of Diamond Baseball Stadium.

Eggman may have escaped with the Chaos Emerald, but they still managed to save an old Baseball Stadium from being destroyed and it shall remain standing for many future events. They must keep working together to get the stolen Chaos Emerald back from their enemy. Until then, rest for the moment heroes…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some more schoolwork to attend to, but now it's finally here. More chapters on the way! And have a Happy Easter!**


	11. A Sinister Encounter

It was nighttime in the city of Station Square. Mostly everyone turned in for the night, as they needed a good night sleep, except for our heroes whom after the baseball game, have gotten hungry and decided to eat dinner. Knuckles however, didn't stay with them and went off on his lonely journey in search of the Chaos Emeralds.

In the dining room of the Thorndyke Mansion, everyone was eating dinner, except for Peter, who had already finished up his food and had gotten bored as he lay in the bed of his room. He was currently watching the news on New York.

"A few hours ago, another robbery had been foiled by the Prowler, who has filled in for both Spider-Man and the New Goblin." the reporter stated as the police loaded the crooks into the van. "Many of New York's citizens are disappointed by the super duo's departure, but we're sure glad someone's filling in for them. In other news, there have strangely been no attacks from the supervillains since Spider-Man and the New Goblin's departure from the city. No Doctor Octopus stealing any important OsCorp tech, no Rhino trampling any cars, no Electro raiding any power stations, nothing."

Peter raised an eyebrow. Whenever he was gone, the baddies would commit a crime when they had the chance, but this was strange.

"Should we be glad, disappointed, or both?" the reporter finished before Peter grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I'd have to go with both." Peter quipped to himself. "And maybe J.J. should be glad."

With a sigh, he walked up to his closet, opened it, grabbed his suit and put it on before heading downstairs to the front door. The others noticed this as they stopped eating.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going out for a night patrol." Spider-Man answered. "It's what Harry and I do daily." he turned to Harry. "You coming?"

"Nah, you go on ahead." he answered. "I'm stuffed already."

"Suit yourself." Peter said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I just watched the news, and there hasn't been any word on our baddies yet."

"Huh, that's weird." Mary Jane spoke up.

"Do you think they gave up crime, or are they just hiding now that you're gone?" Chris asked.

"We don't know for sure." Spider-Man said. "They could be planning something."

The others looked at each other with worry.

"Well, I'm leaving." Spider-Man said as he walked out the door. "I'll call you when I need you."

"See you later." Harry said as his friend walked out. Then his smile shifted to a look of worry. Where could the baddies be?

* * *

 **In Station Square…**

Spider-Man swung through the buildings as he looked down to see if there was any criminal activity. To his relief and disappointment, there was none. Where's the thrill?

"Look, it's Spider-Man!" a citizen shouted as he pointed up at the web-slinger before he and the other citizens began cheering.

"Good game, Spidey!" another citizen shouted.

Spider-Man smiled under his mask. He absorbed more cheers since that time at the festival in his honor, and then remembered when he kissed Gwen Stacy during that event. Not to mention Mary Jane being there at the time. Boy, was _that_ unfortunate.

Spider-Man landed on the ledge of the building and overlooked the streets.

"Well, no crooks in sight." he said to himself. "If I were Daredevil, how would I know if a crime's active?"

Suddenly, his spider sense went off.

"Oh, wait. Spider sense. I almost forgot." he quipped. "But still, what would Daredevil do?"

He looked towards the streets to see the citizens minding their own business.

"Sight? Nope." he quipped. "Touch? Oh, wait, I'm touching a ledge."

He looked down to see his hands on the ledge, and chuckled to himself.

"Smell?" he sniffed the air, but then he stopped. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not Wolverine." he quickly got back to the subject.

"Okay, last but not least: sound."

BOOM

CRASH

He suddenly jumped when he heard a loud boom from behind him, along with cars screeching and people screaming.

"Bingo!" he said with a smirk before shooting a web line and swung towards the source of the explosion.

As he swung towards the source, he saw many people running in the streets, while the police loaded their guns and headed for the source.

As he perched at a ledge of a building, his eyes widened under his mask as he saw the source.

"You're kidding me!"

The attacker was a muscular man in a large grey suit. His face was mostly uncovered, but his head was that of a rhino, as it had a large black horn and red eyes on each side of his head.

The man looked at the cops, who were aiming their guns at him.

"You half-pints think your toys can stop the Rhino?!" he boasted.

"Shoot him!" the lead cop shouted as he and the other cops fired their guns at the Rhino. However, the bullets just bounced off his body, and he just laughed it off.

"Tickles." he sneered before he began charging at the cops with his head lowered down, so his horn pointed at the van the cops were hiding behind.

The cops eventually saw this and dove out of the way in time for the Rhino's horn to send the van flying into the air, the force also sent another vehicle crashing into a fire hydrant, causing the water to spurt out of it like a fountain.

The van headed straight for a small crowd, who covered their eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Nothing happened.

The Rhino's smirk turned into a shocked frown.

The crowd slowly looked up to see the van… which was in midair and being held up by a large web.

Suddenly, Spider-Man swung from out of nowhere, and the crowd cheered for the wall crawler.

"You." the Rhino growled as Spider-Man perched on top of a car.

"Ah, Rhino!" he greeted. "I knew no prison was _wide_ enough to hold ya!"

"'Wide enough'. Funny." the Rhino said sarcastically.

"Wow. I knew they taught trades in the slammer, but a sense of humor?" Spider-Man quipped before his spider-sense went off. "Huh. I usually don't get the tingles when the bad guy's in plain sight."

Suddenly, the water from the destroyed fire hydrant aimed straight at the wall crawler and formed into a fist before it hit him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

The watery fist planted itself on the ground before it formed into a human body, and once it was completed, it revealed a man with brown hair who wore a black t-shirt, brown pants and black shoes, who put his fists on his hips with a smug grin.

"Sorry, Spidey." the man mocked. "Was I supposed to wait my turn?"

"Seriously, Morrie?" Spider-Man said in an annoyed tone as he got up. "Are you _still_ mad at me for your relationship problems?"

"You can have M.J., 'cause I'm over her!" Hydro-Man sneered as a man wearing a red and yellow suit with yellow boots and a yellow mask with green see-through googles that showed his eyes and two devices on his wrists leaned against the overturned vehicle.

"Well, you ain't getting off that easy, bug." the man, Shocker, sneered in a Southern accent.

Spider-Man looked up to see a man in his 50's wearing a red and black suit that resembled a giant bird, with black and red wings under his arms and red talons on his boots.

His name was Adrian Toomes, aka Vulture.

The Vulture flew around in a circle before swooping down and flying around some more.

Suddenly, a man wearing a green suit and dark green boots, and with a yellow sparkling face made of electricity and glowing blue eyes, along with his hands, surfed on what appeared to be electric waves before jumping off.

His name was Max Dillon, aka Electro.

Suddenly, a long metal arm with three claws at the end emerged from behind a building and stomped the ground, and another, along with two others, until a man with brown hair wearing dark shades over his eyes and a brown coat with a light brown shirt underneath, some grey pants and black shoes emerged from behind the building, with the metallic arms coming out from the back of his coat supporting him and lowering him with the rest of the villains as Electro and the Vulture landed next to them.

This was Doctor Otto Octavius, aka Doctor Octopus.

"Now, then, arachnid, any last words?" Ock asked as he pressed his fingers together sinisterly.

"Homina homina homina comes to mind…" Spider-Man said in a slightly worried tone as the Sinister Six slowly advanced on him.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Once everyone has finished their dinner, they threw away any leftovers before washing their plates. Chris, on the other hand, sat on the couch in the living room while resting his cheek on his hand. Chuck came in and noticed the bored look on his grandson's face before walking over to him.

"Hey, I know you're upset about losing the Chaos Emerald, but we did do a great job at the game." Chuck assured him.

"Thanks, grandpa." Chris said.

"How about a little TV to cheer you up?" Chuck asked, holding the remote.

"I'd like that." Chris said with a smile.

Chuck smiled back and turned on the TV. The news was currently on.

"Residents are advised to stay indoors!" Scarlet Garcia announced. "The streets have been turned into a battleground as Spider-Man and six of his Rogues are duking it out!"

The camera zoomed in, and Spider-Man is seen fighting the Six

"Guys! You gotta come see this!" Chris called to the others.

The Sonic Heroes, Mary Jane, Harry, Ella, and Tanaka came in and observed the battle on the news.

"Who are those guys?" Tails asked, referring to the six supervillains.

"Just some old pals." Harry remarked before he ran up to his room to grab his suit.

"We gotta help him!" Tails said.

"Where's Sonic?" Chris asked.

The group looked around, and Sonic was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The citizens ran for safety as the battle continued.

Spider-Man jumped on top of Rhino as the latter struggled to get him off. Spider-Man shot a web into the Rhino's eyes, blinding him and causing him to crash directly into a few walls as Spider-Man jumped off.

"Okay, so you guys came all this way just to kick the crap out of me?" Spider-Man quipped as Doctor Octopus striked a metallic arm at him, only for the wall crawler to jump away just in time.

"We've heard about your departure, how else were we going to get back at you for our humiliation?" Doc Ock asked as he striked another metallic arm at him, only for Spider-Man to ensnare it with a web.

"Aw, so you do miss me!" he quipped before his spider-sense went off. He looked behind him and saw Vulture swooping down at him. he jumped over hm and shot a web line at his back, only to be shot directly in the chest by a bolt from Electro.

Spider-Man tried to get back up, only for all four of Octavius's mechanical arms to grab him by the arms and legs, leaving him unable to do anything.

"Pull!" Shocker shouted at Ock, who threw the wall crawler into the air. The gauntlets on Shocker's wrists began to charge up green energy before htey shot out green beams at Spider-Man, sending him crashing into a building and onto a car.

Electro smirked as he fired a blast of bolts from his hands at Spider-Man, who jumped off the car as the bolts blew it up.

The Rhino charged at Spider-Man with a yell before he lowered his head so his horn aimed at him, only for Spider-Man to jump out of the way, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Only six, huh?" the wall crawler quipped as he jumped onto a traffic light. "What happened? Venom and Goblin had Knicks tickets?"

Electro fired another bolt at Spider-Man who jumped out of the way.

"Gotta get some altitude." he said to himself. "Dealing with them- gah!"

He was suddenly cut off as Vulture's sharp wing cut across his back, tearing the back of his suit as well. He shot a web onto Vulture's back and held on as the villain flew around to shake him off. Spider-Man quickly got onto the Vulture's back and aimed his fist at the armored back.

"Let's start by grounding this bird!" he said before ramming his fist at the back, only for it to meet with pain as his fist bounced off of the back.

"Fool!" Vulture taunted. "This dog's not too old to learn your tricks! My tech is protected by reinforced steel!"

Suddenly, two of Otto's mechanical arms grabbed Spider-Man by the arms and held him in the air.

"In fact, none of your foolish methods will work on us this time!" Otto boasted as his mechanical arms threw him at Hydro-Man, whose left arm formed into a giant fist before he punched him into a screen, causing him to fall into the ground with a thud.

Spider-Man groaned as he got up to his feet to see the Six advancing on him.

"Face it, bug boy. You ain't no match for the Sinister Six alone." Shocker taunted as he aimed his gauntlet at the wall-crawler and charged it up.

"He's not alone!" a voice called out.

Shocker looked to his right to the source of the voice and was met with a blue ball hitting him directly in the chest, sending him flying into a car.

The blue ball unfurled, revealing it to be Sonic, who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I thought you'd never come." Spider-Man sighed in relief.

"You must be the newcomer." Doctor Octopus said as his mechanical arms snapped their claws. "I must know more about your kind. Once I take you back to my lab."

The arms striked at the hedgehog, who ran out of the way in a blur along with Spider-Man, who leapt onto a building.

"Ooh, nice one!" Sonic quipped. "You should come meet Dr. Eggman!"

Suddenly, a yellow bolt of electricity shot past him, and he ran out of the way as Electro shot another one from his hand.

"Hold still, Speedy!" Electro shouted as he shot another bolt at the blue hedgehog, who ran past Hydro-Man.

"You must be getting tired from all that running, rat!" Hydro-Man taunted before his hands turned into water. "Have a drink!"

He shot a blast of water at Sonic, whose smirk turned into a look of horror as he ran from the blast.

"Ah! Get away!" he screamed as he dodged another blast of water.

"So, you _do_ fear something!" Hydro-Man said with a psychotic grin as he shot another blast of water from his arms.

Sonic dodged the blast, only to be hit with a green beam from Shocker, who had recovered from the hedgehog's blow, sending him flying into another car.

Sonic tried to get back up, only for two of Doc Ock's mechanical arms to grab him by the arms and throw him into the air.

Sonic was about to reach the ground, only for Spider-Man to swing in just in time and grab him at the last second.

"Thanks for the hand, Spidey!" Sonic thanked him.

"Don't mention it." Spider-Man said. "I've taken more falls than that time I fought Venom."

Suddenly, both of them were hit from behind by the Vulture, causing them to fall once again, only for both of them to be grabbed by two of Doc Ock's mechanical arms; one went for Sonic and the other three went for Spider-Man, grabbing both his arms and his right leg.

"Now, Morrie." Doctor Octopus said to Hydro-Man. "Why don't you give our fast friend that drink you offered him earlier?"

"With pleasure." Hydro-Man said with an evil smirk before Doctor Octopus threw Sonic into the air. This gave Hydro-Man a chance to stretch out his watery arms before he clapped both his large watery hands together with Sonic in between them, encasing him.

"No!" Spider-Man shouted as he watched Sonic struggle for air in his watery prison.

"Let him go!" a female voice shouted.

The six supervillains turned to see Amy with an angry look on her face.

"Oh, good. Another freak." Electro sneered. "And this one's a girl."

"Bet it's your girlfriend!" Hydro-Man taunted the imprisoned Sonic, who just gurgled in frustration.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Amy shouted as she whipped out her Piko-Piko Hammer.

This just caused the Sinister Six to laugh.

"This is just too gold!" Electro laughed.

"Uh, I wouldn't laugh at her if I were you." Spider-Man warned.

"Aw, come on!" Rhino sneered. "What's a toy hammer gonna-"

POW!

He was suddenly cut off when Amy swung her Piko-Piko Hammer into his gut, sending him flying into a building.

The other five villains stopped laughing as they saw their comrade taken down by the sudden force before they turned to Amy in shock.

"Okay, I've got a feeling pinky here ain't playing around." Shocker said before aiming the gauntlet on his left wrist at her, only for a sharp object to slash his arm, causing him to jerk it back. Luckily, the cut wasn't that bad.

Spider-Man saw that it was a razor bat, and grinned under his mask when the New Goblin flew on his Sky Stick from behind a building with his sword in his hands.

He flew towards Hydro-Man's outstretched arms and swung his sword through them, causing the hands holding Sonic to drop him, and causing the water to splash all over the place. Sonic landed on the ground, catching his breath.

Hydro-Man grunted as he watched his arms regenerate.

The New Goblin flew towards Doctor Octopus and spun his Sky Stick around, causing the glider to his the mad scientist in the chest and sending him flying into a building. This also caused the mechanical arms to release Spider-Man from their grip. The wall-crawler shot a web onto a building and stuck to it as the New Goblin flew towards him and gave him a high-five.

Amy ran over to Sonic, whose fur was all soaking wet.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Never better." Sonic said with a smile and a thumbs up, and Amy hugged him tightly, squeezing the air out of him.

Suddenly, a yellow bolt shot past them, catching their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, lovebirds." Electro taunted. "But less swooning, more fighting!"

Suddenly, he was kicked directly in the chest by Spider-Man, who swung from a web line from a traffic light.

With the New Goblin, he was busy trying to outmaneuver the Vulture, who was slowly gaining on him.

"Don't tell me you're gonna fly away from a fight that easily, junior!" Vulture taunted as he picked up speed.

"I'm not flying away." the New Goblin remarked. "I'm planning ahead!"

His glider suddenly flew up, and the New Goblin jumped off and onto the Vulture's back before delivering a series of punches to his head, causing the villain to fly out of control and crash into a few buildings in the process.

The Rhino charged at Amy with a yell. Amy just stood there with a bored look on her face, before she calmly took a step aside, causing the Rhino to charge past her, giving her another opportunity to hit him in the back with her Piko-Piko Hammer, causing him to fly into a car.

Hydro-Man charged at Sonic, who had a look of disbelief with having to face his fear again. From behind him, the New Goblin "steered" the Vulture towards him by grabbing his head.

"Sonic, move!" the New Goblin shouted at the blue hedgehog, who looked back to see the Vulture heading for him. He quickly ran out of the way, and the New Goblin took this as an opportunity to jump off of the Vulture's back, which sent the villain flying straight into Hydro-Man, who bursted into water at the impact and causing the Vulture to tumble into the ground.

The New Goblin did a front flip in midair before landing on his Sky Stick.

Shocker aimed his gauntlets at Spider-Man, who clung onto a building, when bullets suddenly shot past him. Shocker looked up to see the X Tornado in the sky.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Spider-Man cheered as he shot a thumbs up at Tails, who returned the gesture.

Nearby, Chris, Chuck and Mary Jane arrived in Chuck's van. Chris and Chuck watched the battle with awe, while Mary Jane took pictures of the event.

The X Tornado fired its machine guns at the villains, forcing them to duck for cover.

Rhino just stayed behind at picked up a nearby car before throwing it at the X Tornado, but it dodged at the last second.

"You throw like a girl, O'Hirn." Shocker taunted as he pointed his gauntlets at the X Tornado. "Let a pro handle it!"

"Don't!" Doctor Octopus stopped him. "If you shoot down that craft, you'll blow us all up!"

"You take the fun out of everything, Doc." Shocker muttered before he powered down his devices.

"Guys, we gotta get outta here!" Chris yelled.

"Right behind you!" Sonic yelled as he sped back to the Thorndyke Mansion, while Amy hopped in Chuck's car, who then stepped on the pedal and drove off.

Spider-Man took one last glance at the Sinister Six.

"I hate to admit it, but we can't beat these guys altogether." Spider-Man said in defeat as he shot a web at the New Goblin's Sky Stick and hung on as it lifted him off. "Gotta bail."

As the heroes made their escape, the villains, minus Doctor Octopus, scowled.

"They're getting away!" the Rhino shouted as he began to run after them, only for one of Doc Ock's mechanical arms to block his way. "What the hell are you doing, Doc?!"

"Yeah! You wanted to finish him, didn't you?" Electro asked, agreeing with Rhino.

"Let them be for now." Doctor Octopus. "But right now, we need to lay low. There's an empty warehouse a few miles away. It would make a perfect base for now."

"Great idea." Electro agreed. "I gotta recharge. All those kicks from that web-head wore me out."

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Peter winced as Ella put the bandage on the cut across his bare back. He was only in his pants and boots, while the rest of his suit was on the couch next to him.

The gang gathered around the living room to catch their breath, and told Ella, Mr. Tanaka and Cream about the encounter.

"'I'll call you when I need you,' you said." Harry teased. "You're lucky the news was on."

"Okay, so who were those guys?" Sonic asked Peter, who turned to him and the gang.

"Those were Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Rhino, Shocker, Electro, and Hydro-Man." Peter answered. "They're the Sinister Six."

"Was that last guy the Sandman rip-off who tried to drown me?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. And also M.J.'s creepy ex." Harry added.

"What?!" the gang gawked.

"You dated that creep?" Amy asked Mary Jane, who had her arms crossed.

"I did." she answered. "But when I broke up with him, he didn't take it well."

"Well, can you tell us about the rest of those guys?" Chris asked.

"Alright." Peter said as he took a deep breath. "A few weeks after we stopped the Green Goblin, Harry was put in charge since his dad was still in the hospital."

"So I helped fund Dr. Otto Octavius's fusion reactor, which was meant to be an artificial sun." Harry spoke up. "But there was a huge power spike, and it killed his wife, and it attached the arms to his spine, and it drove him crazy."

Hearing the last part saddened the group.

"What's worse is that he knows our identities as Spider-Man and the New Goblin when he kidnapped Mary Jane." Peter said.

"What?" the group gawked.

"So, why didn't he tell the other bad guys?" Tails asked.

"He's a man of honor. It's what he sees himself as." Harry said.

"Anyway, Max Dillon worked as a technician at ESU when he slipped against a tank of electric eels." Peter continued. "It turned his whole body into a walking power station. He has to wear the suit to contain the electricity and prevent it from hurting anyone around it."

"Adrian Toomes used to work at OsCorp." Harry spoke up. "When he invented the suit, my dad, before he became the Goblin, said that it wouldn't pay off for our company. So Toomes tried to kill him as the Vulture, and he would've done it if Spider-Man wasn't there in time."

"Alex O'Hirn worked as a small time street thug when he signed up for an underground experiment." Peter spoke up. "It was a titanium body armor that can withstand any gunshot, so he became the Rhino."

"Montana was an enforcer for the mob when they created a suit and some gauntlets that can create pressurized air blasts." Harry said. "That's when he called himself Shocker."

"And lastly, Morris Bench was Mary Jane's ex in high school." Peter said. "When she broke up with him, his parents enlisted him in the navy. He worked in a special research unit, when he fell overboard and a chemical entered his system, and it allows him to control water at will."

"This world's got the strangest bad guys, let alone Eggman being the weirdest in mine." Sonic remarked. "But as long as Hydro-Man's around, count me out."

"What do we do now?" Tails asked.

"We heal up, think of a plan of attack, and fight another day." Peter said. "I doubt the Six can be planning something right now."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In a large warehouse at the end of the city, the Six were gathered at a table; Electro's face was concealed by a mask that went with his suit, along with some gloves.

"Did you see the look on the blue rat's face when I splashed him?" Hydro-Man asked the other four villains while Octavius listened with annoyance. "Priceless!"

"Yeah! Though I gotta admit, the pink one's got some guts with that hammer." Rhino admitted as he put his large hand on his gut.

"What do we do now, boss?" Shocker asked Doc Ock.

"I say we find this Dr. Eggman the blue hedgehog mentioned to me earlier." Doctor Octopus said.

"Do you even know where this guy is?" Electro asked.

"He's hiding out on an island from what I've heard." Ock said. "Once we find him, we'll put an end to both the spider _and_ the hedgehog."

* * *

 **A/N: Look who's back from writer's block! More chapters are on the way, I'm sure of it! Have a happy summer!**


	12. A Bat in the Belfry

It was nighttime in the city of Station Square. Everyone turned in for the night for a good night sleep.

However, near Station Square's State Museum, a certain someone was watching the building from within the trees, as she looked through a scouter-like device, scanning it for treasures. She smiled as she took the device off.

Her name is Rouge the Bat, a self-proclaimed treasure hunter who seeks to make all of the world's gems her personal possessions.

Meanwhile, in the museum's Security Control Room, three security guards were working late at night. One was looking over the security cameras while reading a book at the same time, while the other two were sitting at the table playing a game of Black Jack.

"Anybody hungry?" the guard who was watching the cameras asked.

Then, out the corner of his eye, he noticed something on the security camera, as he saw the shadowy figure of an anthropomorphic bat walking up toward the glass case containing a large diamond inside it. The figure then jumped over the barrier line around the case and stepped onto the pedestal which that glass case stood on, setting off the alarm.

"Huh!?" the guard reacted.

"What's that? What's going on?!" the other two guards rushed over to see the cameras.

The figure, who turned out to be Rouge, as she stepped into the light, placed her hands over the glass case, admiring the large diamond, like a child looking at a store's window.

"It's so pretty!" Rouge said dreamingly, before she stood back, flew up and sliced the glass case open in half with a single kick. She took the diamond out as she continued on staring at it. "Hello, gorgeous."

The guards who watched from the security room were not pleased by this. "We'll lock down the place!"

The guard pressed a few buttons on the control panel, activating the emergency security lockdown, as large steel doors block off every hallway and every window in the building.

"Nobody's getting out of here now!" the guard shouted.

"Let's go!" the other two guards shouted as they pulled out a night cane and a gun each. The third guard pulled out his gun as the three guards rushed out of the office and headed straight down to the large diamond's display room.

"Hands in the air!" the security guards shouted as they pointed their guns and night cane.

However, they noticed that there was no one around. All they saw was the glass case sliced open in half and there was now something inside it in the large diamond's place. One of the guards walked up to it and examined it.

It was a calling card with the shadowy figure of Rouge on it and the message "Thank you" written on it, in a rather feminine writing.

"'Thank you?'" the guard gawked as he glared at the card in his hand. "What? Is this a gag?!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Rouge was flying through the night sky of Station Square with the diamond in her hand.

"You may not be a Chaos Emerald, but you'll do, for now…" she said.

* * *

Today, it was a peaceful morning at the Thorndyke Mansion…

At Chuck's room, Cream and Cheese were sitting down on their puff pillows, while Peter, Harry and Mary Jane sat on three chairs as they watched the news on TV. Peter had already healed up and his bandages have been removed.

"I'm coming to you live from the National Museum where officials say that the world's largest diamond was stolen late last night after a scuffle between Sonic, Spider-Man and friends against the Sinister Six that occured just a few hours before the theft." Scarlet Garcia stated her report. "Long-enforced authorities are baffled by the outbreak of precious gem robberies, but private sources tell SSTV that they believe that this was merely the biggest in a series of jewel thefts that have plagued Station Square in recent days."

Peter, Harry and Mary Jane were listening closely.

"Stealing jewels…" Peter wondered. "It's gotta be the Black Cat."

"Nah, it can't be… this thief's gotta be more skilled than her." Harry said.

"Yeah, she would only rob a museum just so you can show up." Mary Jane said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "And we all know why."

"Oh, come on!" Peter said with a blush. "At least she's nice enough to put back the stuff she stole after."

"Sonic?" Amy came into the room while carrying a platter with pizza on it as she looked around for Sonic, "Hey guys, have you seen Sonic?"

"Nope." Peter said.

"Not a clue." Harry said.

"Sorry." Mary Jane also said.

"The last time we saw him he was with Chris and Tails, but I'm not sure where they went." Cream explained.

"Chao, chao." Cheese chirped.

"That's too bad." Amy said disappointed. "Hey, feel like having some pizza?"

"Yes! Are you sure it's okay?" Cream asked in excitement.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese chirped in excitement as well.

"You bet it is!" Amy said. "Sonic's loss is your gain!"

"YAY!" Cream cheered, while Cheese chippered in excitement.

"What do you say, you three?" Amy asked Peter, Harry and Mary Jane.

"I just ate breakfast this morning." Mary Jane said.

"Who eats pizza in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I'll have some later." Peter said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In the skies of Station Square, Tails was piloting the X Tornado while keeping his eyes on the Emerald radar along with Chris. Sonic was lying back on the outside of the plane while spinning a baseball on top of his index finger.

"Tails, see anything down there?" Chris asked Tails.

"Well…" Tails said as he looked at the radar. However, he accidentally veered the plane to the left, causing Sonic to lose balance and nearly drop his baseball as he ended up falling off the plane. No one seemed to notice though.

"Sorry, nothing…" Tails said.

"Don't worry, we're gonna find those emeralds." Chris said, "Isn't that right Sonic?"

When Chris turned to see Sonic, he noticed he wasn't where he last was lying, "Huh, Sonic?" he asked as he looked around, "Where did Sonic go!?" he asked in confusion.

They didn't notice Sonic hanging on for dear life under the X Tornado, as well as holding onto his baseball.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the President's office…**

"Something has to be done, gentlemen!" The President said. "We must take action, Eggman is a threat to our nation security. We've no choice but to launch an attack!"

"Mr. President, I want to stop this Eggman as much as you do but it's not so simple." one his agents said.

The other agent was skipping through some files, "I'm afraid the chairman is right, sir. After examining the remnants of one of Eggman's robots, we've determined that his technical capabilities and military hardware far surpass our current weapon system."

"That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that something must be done." Jerome Wise, the President's secretary, said.

"At this point, our only hope to stop Dr. Eggman would be Sonic and Spider-Man." One of the assistants said.

"Sonic and Spider-Man?" the President asked.

"Whenever Eggman attacked, the only ones who were able to stand up against Dr. Eggman's robots were a creature that resembles a hedgehog and a web-slinging vigilante." The assistant said. "They just might be the only hope we have, Mr. President."

"That's true, but how do we even communicate with a hedgehog?" the President asked.

"Our operatives have observed the hedgehog speaking with the young boy he's staying with." The assistant admitted, "He understands the language."

"As for Parker?" the President asked.

"They've heard the news of the Sinister Six's attack last night." the assistant said. "If we can convince him and Osborn that we can help take down their enemies, they'll help us take down Eggman. What do you say?"

The President was skeptical about that idea, and yet, he still wanted to put an end to Eggman's reign of terror once and for all. Seeing no other option, he let out a deep sigh as he turned to his assistant, "Fine, then we'll do it."

"Sir, I think you've made the right decision." The assistant said.

* * *

 **The next day…**

At SS Elementary School, Chris was back to his usual everyday school life, while the Sonic Heroes remained back at the mansion. With Chris' class, they were now having art class and the theme Mr. Stewart chose for today's class was "Things that I want" as he wrote it on the chalkboard.

Danny was drawing a soccer ball, Frances was drawing a star, while the rest of the class drew a puppy, or piece of candy, or a slice of cake, or a flower pot with a flower growing on it, etc.

Chris, however, was a bit less discrete as he drew the Red Chaos Emerald. Both Danny and Frances noticed this as they looked at him curiously.

"Hey, I bet that that's that Chaos Emerald you and Sonic have been trying to find, Chris!" Frances said.

"Kind of." Chris replied.

"It looks like that?" Danny asked.

"Let's keep the chatting to a minimum and focus on the painting." Chris and Danny turned, while Frances looked up and saw Mr. Stewart looking at them while smiling.

"Oh, sorry!" the three of them said in unison as they went back to work on their drawings.

Mr. Stewart then noticed Chris's drawing, "Is that an Emerald?" he asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah…" Chris replied hesitantly.

"Aren't Emeralds supposed to be green?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Yikes!" Chris reacted in realization, "You're right! I'll just start over!"

"Oh, that's alright. Your emerald can be in any color you wanted it to be." Mr. Stewart reasoned. He then said, "Matter of fact, I heard a red emerald was found somewhere recently in around Silky Heights."

"Really?!" Chris shouted as he suddenly got up from his seat, accidentally knocking it back onto the floor, in excitement. This however attracted the unneeded attention of the rest of the class who stared at him in confusion. Chris realized this and said, "Ah, sorry." in an embarrassed tone.

Mr. Stewart cleared his throat as he continued, "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, they found that emerald in an old dilapidated factory not too long ago."

Little did they know, Rouge the Bat was listening in on their conversation, while she was hiding in a nearby tree.

"Hm, who knows what interesting little tippets you can pick up if you hang around long enough!" Rouge said with a devious smile as she quickly flew off before anyone could see her.

* * *

 **After School…**

As soon as the final school bell rang, Chris immediately rushed out of his classroom and stopped at the entrance.

"Hey, Chris! Wait for me!" Chris turned to see Danny rushing up to him.

"You ready?" Chris asked

"Yeah, and I wanna meet Sonic and Spider-Man!" Danny said.

"Alright, let's go!" Chris said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

In Chuck's workshop, Tails and Chuck were still researching the Chaos Emeralds. Peter and Harry watched their progress. Meanwhile, Amy, Cream and Cheese were helping Mary Jane try out some outfits.

"Hey guys!" They heard Chris' voice calling.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Chris come into the room.

"How was school?" Chuck asked his grandson.

"It was fine, but you're not gonna believe this!" Chris said. "I heard rumors that there might be a Chaos Emerald in an abandoned factory in the Silky Heights area!"

"What?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed in surprise.

"That's great!" Mary Jane said.

"Looks like my happy meter's been filled!" Peter said.

"We should head there and get it before Eggman does!" Harry said.

"Before that, there's a friend of mine who would like to meet you." Chris said as he turned to the door. "You can come in now!"

Danny came in. He gasped in surprise and awe at seeing the animal trio, who looked back in surprise, but pleased to meet a new face.

"Danny, these are Sonic's friends." Chris said, introducing the Sonic Heroes to his classmate.

Danny walked over to Tails and shook hands with him, "Hey, I'm Danny. Chris told me about you."

"I'm Tails, pleased to meet you Danny." Tails said as he shook hands with him, "Over there is Amy, Cream and Cheese."

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose!"

"I'm Cream and this is my Chao friend, Cheese."

"Chao, chao!"

"I'd like you to meet my new friends." Chris said, gesturing to Peter, Harry and Mary Jane. "This is Peter Parker."

"Always nice to meet a classmate!" Peter said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Is it true that you're Spider-Man?" Danny asked with excitement.

Peter chuckled, and narrowed his eyes at Chris as if to glare while keeping his smile present before looking back at Danny.

"Yep." Peter finally said. "The one and only friendly neighborhood!"

"This is Harry Osborn." Chris said, gesturing to Harry.

"Wow! The New Goblin!" Danny said with excitement as he shook Harry's hand. "You think you can make a kid-sized hoverboard?"

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, but it's not suitable for kids your age."

"And this is Mary Jane Watson." Chris said, gesturing to Mary Jane.

"You can call me M.J." Mary Jane said as she shook Danny's hand.

"So you're the new photographer?" Danny asked.

"I'm still considering for that job, but yes." Mary Jane said.

"Looks like this is everyone." Peter said.

"Where's Sonic?" Chris asked.

"HEY!" Everyone jumped in surprise at the sudden shout, as they turned around to see Sonic by the window.

"Hey Chris." Sonic greeted his human friend, when he took notice of Danny, "Oh, hey, you are…?"

"I'm Danny, Chris's classmate!" Danny introduced himself, "Wow, I can't believe it! It really is you! Sonic, the blue hedgehog who bested Eggman so far!"

"So, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"A Chao Emerald was found inside an abandoned factory in the Silky Heights area!" Chris said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Harry shouted in excitement.

"But first, let's eat!" Peter said. "I'm hungry."

The group stared at him blankly.

"Eh, we gotta fill our energy before we leave anyway." Harry said with a shrug.

* * *

 **After snack time…**

After everyone's finished eating (Peter had just eaten the pizza Amy had left over for him), our heroes headed straight back to Chuck's Workshop. Peter and Harry had suit up in their Spider-Man and New Goblin suits respectively. Tails, Amy, Chris, and Danny got onboard the X Tornado, while Spider-Man clung to the side. The New Goblin hopped on his Sky Stick as its jet started. Cream, Cheese, Mary Jane, Ella and Tanaka stayed behind as they watched them leave on their adventure.

"Let's take off!" Tails shouted as he piloted the X Tornado, as they took off into the skies, with the New Goblin flying next to it on his glider. Meanwhile, Sonic already went ahead of them at supersonic speed, while Wade drove after him.

"YAHOO!" This is so AWESOME, Chris!" Danny exclaimed in excitement in the X Tornado.

"Okay, cool it. Will you, Danny?" Chris asked trying to calm his friend down.

"Yeah, let's just focus on finding that abandoned factory and get the Chaos Emerald." Tails said.

Sonic smirked before noticing the sign saying "Factory" and an arrow pointing to the right, "Looks like the factory is to the right side." he said.

Sonic looked back and up, "And here comes the rest of the gang." He said as he noticed the X Tornado, Spider-Man and the New Goblin headed toward him and waved at them, "Hey! Over here!"

Meanwhile, Tails and the others noticed Sonic, who was waving at them. "There he is!" Amy exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tails said as Sonic raced down the right road, while they followed him on the X Tornado.

Then Spider-Man's spider sense went off.

"Spider sense?" Spider-Man asked himself as he looked around. "No baddies in sight, but what could it be?" he shrugged. "False alarm."

Once they were gone, however, the arrow on the sign fell off, as Rouge came out of the bushes, smiling mischievously.

"Ha! They fell for it!" Rouge gloated before spreading her wings and flying off towards the correct direction of the factory.

* * *

 **Later…**

Rouge soon arrived at an abandoned factory as shown by the deteriorating building with broken windows and a "Keep Out" sign attached to the gate.

Rouge flew over the gate and entered the building through one of the broken windows. She looked around the place as she walked down the catwalk. It was dark and covered in dust and spider webs, with piles of crates all over the place. Rouge noticed something shining on the ground below the catwalk.

"Well, what's this?" Rouge asked herself as she jumped down from the catwalk and walked up to the object. She picked it up and examined.

"It's… a glass ball?" Rouge asked in confusion.

"FREEZE!" The bat jumped as lights came on, flashing at them, followed by GUN soldiers pointing their guns at her. "Alright, stay where you are and put your hands where we can see 'em!" the captain of the team ordered while aiming his rifle at her.

"My, my... Trying to trap me?" Rouge asked.

"Don't make a move!" a female soldier yelled.

Rouge sighed as she raised both hands, "Whatever you like!" She said.

The female soldier walked up to them. She had peach-colored skin, a slim figure, blue eyes and sandy brown hair and, besides her GUN uniform, she was also wore earrings and lipstick. She pulled out a pair of hand cuffs as she grabbed Rouge's arm with the intent to cuff her, but…

"You know, you're pretty tough for an old lady!" Rouge taunted.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" the female soldier reacted in shock, as the other soldiers struggled to hold back their laughter.

The female soldier blushed in anger and embarrassment as she glared at her laughing colleagues, "What are you clowns laughing at?! Commander!" she shouted as she looked at the Commander, who was laughing as well, but stopped when he noticed her glaring at him.

"Um, right… my apologies." The Commander said, clearing his throat and causing all the soldiers to stop laughing.

Rouge giggled, "I'm not going anywhere. Matter of fact, I like being in the spotlight!"

"Forget the cuffs!" the Commander said as he walked towards Rouge. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rouge, that's Rouge the Bat!" she introduced herself.

The Commander looked at her in suspicion, "Hey, I've seen you somewhere before." he said, when suddenly, it hit him, "That's right! You're the one who snuck into the National Museum and stole that diamond, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Who me?" Rouge asked with an innocent look on her face.

"We set up a trap to catch Sonic and look." The Commander said, "Who do we wind up with? A jewel thief. Funny how things work out that way!"

Rouge simply smiled slyly as she played along, before leaving with the G.U.N. soldiers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with our heroes group…**

Our heroes have been heading down the path that they believed would lead them to the abandoned factory. They have been going on for hours but found no factory yet.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

"Man, I'm starving…" Danny said in boredom.

"Me too!" Chris agreed.

* * *

Outside, Spider-Man and the New Goblin, who was flying next to the X Tornado on his Sky Stick, were bored as well.

"I just had a bowl of spaghetti and now I'm hungrier than before!" the New Goblin complained. "We've been going on for hours and now we're lost!"

"I think that's what my spider sense was telling me." Spider-Man said before tapping the glass of the cockpit Tails was in.

"Tails, turn this thing around." the web slinger said. "Something's up."

"You got it, Spidey!" Tails said before steering the X Tornado back around, and the New Goblin turned his Sky Stick around to follow. Sonic took notice of this and stopped before running back to the direction the gang was going.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Rouge…**

Rouge was taken to the President's office. She was told to stay there and wait for the President to arrive as she took her seat, with the female GUN soldier and her Commander, both now wearing formal uniforms instead of their combat ones.

"Boy, I could really go for a cup of coffee." Rouge told the soldier.

"What?! Listen, missy! This isn't a country club. You're in deep trouble." the female soldier said, as she glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, so I've heard, but all I want is a cup of coffee. Don't be such a nag!" Rouge said.

"A what?! A nag, huh?!" the female soldier gawked in shock and anger.

"Hey, get her a coffee, Topaz." The Commander said calmly.

The female soldier, known as Topaz, gritted her teeth in anger before she calmed down as she complied, "Aye Aye, sir." She said reluctantly as she went to get Rouge's order. "She doesn't deserve it if you ask me!"

Rouge stared curiously at Topaz, who was busy preparing the coffee, "My, my, Topaz eh?" She asked herself, "Isn't that the name of a gem?"

The sound of a door opening was heard. Rouge looked to the other side of the room and saw the President and his secretaries come into the room. Topaz looked back while she was pouring coffee into the mug, as she accidentally poured it all the way up as some coffee spilled on her hand, "AH! HOT!" she cried in pain as she burned herself from the hot coffee, dropping the mug on the floor and spilling the coffee all over the floor. Rouge giggled.

"Case of dinginess, Topaz?" the President asked as he took his seat at his desk.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. President, sir…" Topaz apologized as she used a towel to clean up the spilled coffee.

"So, you're Rouge." Jerome Wise spoke up.

"Hi!" Rouge greeted cheerfully.

"Well, Rouge, I imagine that you must be wondering why we brought you here today." Jerome said

"Uh-huh." Rouge said.

"We are willing to offer you a complete immunity of your crimes. That is, if you decide to join our team." the President said.

"Join your team? As what?" Rouge asked.

"You'll work as an undercover agent, for the President." the advisor said.

"Wow!" Rouge exclaimed. "Imagine me, a real-life secret agent! Tell me, why would you want a naughty little jewel thief like me on your team?" she asked.

"That is none of your business, young lady!" the President scolded her. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm, let me see…" Rouge said as she thought about it, 'Who knows, working as an agent, I might get closer to the Chaos Emeralds!'

"Mr. Pres, you got yourself a deal!" Rouge said.

"Congratulations, agent!" the President said before shaking hands with Rouge. "Welcome aboard."

"Does this mean I don't get to keep my diamond?" Rouge asked.

The President thought about it as he looked at Jerome, "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, the case is still considered unsolved, as long as you promise not to talk." Jerome replied.

"There you have it." the President said to Rouge, who smiled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic arrived back at the fork in the road where the sign pointing to where the factory was, only to notice that the arrow had fallen off the sign. He picked it up and inspected it.

"Looks like I'll have to take my chances." Sonic said before running off towards the correct direction.

As Tails, and the others catch up on their vehicles, Sonic signaled them as he took the left road. Onboard the X Tornado, Tails, Amy, Chris and Danny were able to maintain their ground. The New Goblin steered his Sky Stick next to the X Tornado and let out an exasperated groan.

"Can't believe it was a prank!" he complained.

"More like a sabotage." Spider-Man said as he clung onto the X Tornado. "Must have been that jewel thief."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Rouge has accepted becoming a government agent working under the President's orders and for her first assignment, she along with a team of G.U.N. agents were to infiltrate Eggman's base, locate its engine room and destroy it. She was now currently riding a G.U.N. airship on its way to the island where the base was located. Topaz and their Commander (back in their combat uniforms) were among the team she has been assigned with.

Topaz had placed a golden bracelet with fake red gems around them on the bat's left arm.

"What's this thing?" Rouge asked looking at the bracelet.

"That is a bomb." The Commander said.

"A bomb?!" Rouge exclaimed as she looked at the Commander.

"That's right." The Commander said as he showed her a remote, "If we push this remote control here, it's bye bye, batty. See, we don't exactly trust you so maybe you'd be a good little girl and maybe we won't have to use it."

"Just think of it as a little bracelet." Topaz assured her as she put on her helmet.

"A bracelet that _explodes_!" Rouge corrected.

"It's supposed to be functional, not fashionable!" Topaz said.

"Looks like something an old lady would wear! Why don't you try it on?" Rouge asked, giving Topaz a sly grin.

Topaz reacted in shock and anger, "What does that mean?!"

"Just what you are thinking, just-grandma!" Rouge taunted.

"Ladies, please!" the Commander scolded them, which stopped their argument.

"Approaching drop point, Commander! Straight ahead!" the pilot announced.

"Roger that." The Commander said, "Everyone, get ready!"

"Aye Aye, sir!" the G.U.N. soldiers said in unison.

The scene cuts to the airship flying through the night sky as it slowed down for a landing on Eggman's island.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The sun had already set and nighttime had fallen. The heroes had finally arrived at the abandoned factory as Sonic stopped by the gate, while Tails landed the X Tornado nearby, and Spider-Man hopped off of the side of the jet. The New Goblin hopped off of his Sky Stick and pressed a button on his left gauntlet, which shut off the glider.

Spider-Man kicked the gates open as they headed inside the abandoned factory. It was all dark and abandoned with broken windows and crates all over the place, not to mention dust and spider webs.

"What is this place?" Amy asked as she looked around. "It gives me the creeps."

The heroes split up and searched the entire factory for the Emerald.

* * *

 **An hour later…**

The heroes all gathered by the entrance after they finished searching the place, "Find anything?" Tails asked.

"Nothing." Spider-Man said.

"We didn't find anything except for some dust bunnies and cobwebs." the New Goblin said.

The rest just shook their heads, as they didn't find anything.

"What's going on here? Was this all just a hoax?" Amy asked.

"Who knows?" Sonic said.

"Well, I hate to say it, but this turned out to be one pointless Emerald hunting expedition." Spider-Man said.

Chris and Danny both starting yawning.

"Well, it's getting late." Sonic said. "We should just go home now."

With that, the gang left the abandoned factory and headed back home, while Sonic went on foot as always.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

After landing successfully next to the island's jungle area, Rouge and her team snuck toward the tower through the trees and other vegetation. Once they reached the edge, they stopped and hid behind some rocks and bushes. The Commander took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them as he inspected the tower.

"I don't see an entrance anywhere!" he asked himself while looking through the binoculars. "Come on, where is it?"

Rouge sighed, "Do I have to do everything?" she said as she snatched the rope from the captain's belt and flew up toward the tower.

"Dammit!" The Commander cursed as he was about to press the button, but Topaz stopped him.

"Wait!" she said as she looked up to see Rouge fly up to a certain part of the tower.

On the tower's wall, Rouge flew up toward a door with a small handle next to it and attached the rope onto it. She then dropped the rope down for Topaz and the others to climb up.

She looked down and signaled Topaz and the others with a wink and thumbs up. Topaz signaled back in a similar fashion.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Rouge and her team were now inside the tower, as the bat thief lead the way, "This way!" she said, but the Commander stopped her, "What the?!"

"Hold on, where are you going?" the Commander asked.

"Don't be so jumpy!" Rouge retorted. "You want me to help out or don't you?"

"No funny stuff!" The Commander said as Rouge broke her arm free of his grip.

"I'm on your team now!" Rouge reminded him.

"Alright, just checking!" the Commander said as he activated his map scanner, "Alright, let's move in!"

With that, Rouge continued to lead the way, with the rest of the team following behind her. Because Eggman was asleep, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were in standby mode to recharge, they were all unaware of the intruders that snuck inside. And because of Rouge's knowledge of the place, due to having snuck inside before, they were able to avoid all the traps or set off any alarms. About three hours later, the team managed to cover about 90% of the base as the Commander checked his map scanner.

"The map is almost complete." The Commander said, "Now, if we could just find the power output sector."

"Any idea where that might be?" Topaz asked Rouge.

"I guess I must've left my map at home!" Rouge simply said.

Topaz looked at her watch, "Well, it's almost dawn. What do you think we should do, Commander?" She asked.

"We don't have much time, let's keep looking!" The Commander said.

The others complied as they started to leave, but Rouge on the other hand looked at one corridor, that she seemed to recognize, "Commander." she called him. "Mind if I have myself a look around?"

"Are you kidding? How do I know I can trust you?" The Commander said.

"You can!" Rouge said, "I'll be right back!"

Topaz ended up volunteering in joining her, "I'll go with her just in case." She said.

"Whatever." Rouge said, glaring at her.

"Alright, then." The Commander said as he handed both the remote and the map scanner to Topaz, "Remember, don't do anything reckless!"

"Yes sir…"

"Aye Aye, sir!" Rouge said as she saluted, much to Topaz's annoyance.

While the Commander and the rest of the team decided to leave the base and wait for them on the airship, Rouge and Topaz went down the corridor, but also avoiding triggering any traps or set off any alarms. Rouge signaled the rest as they stopped in front of a closed door.

"This should be it." Rouge said, "This could get messy, especially for an old gal like you!"

Topaz growled in anger at being called old once again.

Rouge kicked the door open with her trademark kick, and she and Topaz entered.

"So, is this the Engine Room?" Topaz asked.

Rouge, however, ignored Topaz as she focused her attention on the large pillar-like console in the middle of the room, with a familiar looking light blue gemstone, "My, my…" the female bat squealed with joy as she flew over to the console as she leaned her hands against the glass, admiring the gemstone, "It's beautiful…"

"I have the strangest feeling that we're being watched." Topaz said.

Suddenly, Topaz screamed as she was grabbed and lifted up in the air by a large robot claw. Rouge turned and noticed this and dodged another robot claw.

What she saw was a tall, red robot, with a single red glowing eye on the top side, very short legs and large feet, and robot arms coming out of its hips, each with robot claws, the left one holding Topaz hostage. It came equipped with ultrasonic wave generators.

Its name was E-70, Codename: Noizi.

"H-Help me!" Topaz pleaded.

"Geez, what a klutz…" Rouge sighed as she dodged Noizi's robot claw attack.

Rouge flew up high and dove down toward the robot. She yelled as she aimed her foot toward Noizi and spun like a tornado.

However, Noizi was ready to counter her assault as it summoned a large megaphone-like device from the top and aimed at the two thieves. Before her attack could land, powerful ultrasonic sound waves were shot out of the megaphone. Rouge cried in pain as her assault was stopped, while being forced to cover her ears. Topaz also screamed in pain as she covered her ears as well.

* * *

 **Outside…**

The noise was sound loud, the Commander and the other soldiers covered their ears.

"The hell is that noise!?" the Commander demanded while covering his ears.

* * *

 **Control room…**

Eggman cried in surprise as the noise caused by Noizi, waking them up from his sleep, "GAH! The hell is going on!? It's way too early in the morning!" Eggman complained.

But then he realized something.

"It must be… intruders!"

* * *

 **Console room…**

Rouge flinched in pain as she was forced to cover her ears as she was being subdued by Noizi's attacks, while Topaz was still being held by the evil robot's grip.

"This thing… seems to be equipped with ultrasonic wave generators…" Rouge said as she struggled against Noizi's assault, "Have to… destroy that… device… on top…"

Rouge struggled to stand on her feet and reach the robot, but Noizi wasn't going to make things easy for her as it turned the volume dial on its chest with its free claw, increasing the volume and power of its ultrasonic sounds.

"Help!" Topaz cried in agony as she covered her ears.

* * *

 **Control room…**

"That scream is coming from Noizi!" Dr. Eggman said to himself while covering his ears, "Someone's trying to make off with my Chaos Emerald, and we can't have that now, can we?"

He pressed some button on his console, "Guard robots, move out!" he ordered.

After issuing the orders, Eggman took the elevator down, while still covering his ears. "Blast that infernal voice!" Eggman grumbled under his breath, as he began to wonder why he built such a noisy robot.

* * *

"Gotta do something… quickly!" Rouge grunted, when she noticed three robots coming into the room.

The first one was a giant humanoid robot, with a grey and yellow color scheme, and a single pink rose eye, known as E-12, codenamed: Behemoth.

The second one was basically a machine gun turret on tank treads with a single yellow eye in the middle with the number "13" on its chest, known as E-13, codenamed: Guardbot.

And the third one was a gray robot with a light gray, red and dark gray color scheme that had treads which enabled it to move. It wielded two boxes of missile launchers that act as its "arms" and also had a missile launcher on its head. It was known as E-14, codenamed: Sneezer.

Rouge dodged Guardbot's machine gun shots and Sneezer's missiles, which exploded upon impacting the floor or walls.

"Rouge!" Topaz shouted in concern, but then noticed that one of Sneezer's missiles destroyed a part of the floor, revealing another room below it. There was some kind of machine in it that looked like a large engine, "The power generator!" the female G.U.N. agent exclaimed.

Rouge continued on dodging Guardbot and Sneezer's shots at her, as Behemoth charged in for a melee assault, but the thief intercepted it as she dodged its robot claws.

Rouge flew up toward the wall and jumped from it toward Noizi as she tried to use her Screw Kick move on it, but Noizi turned up the volume even more as it unleashed its ultrasonic waves, causing her to scream in pain once more.

"This thing is really starting to piss me off!" Rouge cursed under her breath while covering her ears.

Guardbot fired rounds of bullets at Rouge as she dodged with her acrobatics, as she backflip jumped over Sneezer, tricking the machine gun turret robot to hit its own ally.

The missile-launching robot was now filled with led as it fell, but not before firing two more missiles. One of them was headed for Rouge, who dodged the missile, which ended up hitting Behemoth, destroying it. The second missile, however, ended up hitting the console containing both the Chaos Emerald, much to Rouge's horror.

"Oh no! The Chaos Emerald!" Rouge shouted in concern.

Noizi continued on with its assault, as Rouge and Topaz were forced to cover their ears once again.

While struggling to cover their ears, Rouge just remembered the bracelet that was given to her, "Wait a minute…that's it!" she shouted as she slice kicked the bracelet off her arm before throwing it into Noizi's megaphone, clogging it.

"Topaz! Push that button!" Rouge yelled.

Topaz realized what Rouge meant by that, "Oh, right!" she said as she pulled out the remote and pressed the button.

This caused the bracelet clogging Noizi's megaphone to explode, taking it with it. Noizi reacted in horror as it could no longer use its ultrasonic wave generator against them, dropping Topaz in the process.

Rouge yelled as she unleashed her Screw Kick attack on Noizi, drilling right through the robot's chest. The bat came out from the other side.

Rouge flew up to Topaz. "Let's get out of here!"

The duo ran out of the room as fast as they could. Topaz tripped, but the bat picked her up and flew out of the room.

Meanwhile, Eggman was on his way to the room, when suddenly Rouge and Topaz flew right past him, "Move it!" Rouge shouted.

"Excuse me…" the mad doctor immediately got out of their way, unaware that he just let the intruders escape until it was too late, "Wait a minute, what the hell…!?" Eggman said.

Eggman looked and then noticed Noizi's damaged remains as sparks flew out of its hole just before it started to glow and…

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Eggman screamed in horror as he was caught in the explosion caused by Noizi's destruction. Meanwhile, Rouge and Topaz managed to reach the exit and escape from the base before the blast could catch them. The Commander and the rest of the G.U.N. team saw them escape, giving them a sense of relief.

"Thank you, Rouge." Topaz said.

"Don't mention it." Rouge said.

"I don't know how to thank you." Topaz said.

"I do. Lose some weight!" Rouge teased, much to Topaz's annoyance, as the sun rose in the horizon, as a new day started.

* * *

 **Back in the base…**

After the explosion, the whole place was in shambles and smoking. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun arrived at the scene after waking up from their stand by modes, once their batteries were fully charged, only to find their master just standing there, covered in soot and ashes.

"D-Damn it all…" Eggman coughed as he fell unconscious.

The three robots just stared at him before staring at each other, and then they break the fourth wall by looking at the screen with "What the hell just happened!?" expressions.

* * *

 **Later that morning…**

At SS Elementary School, both Chris and Danny had fallen asleep in the middle of class.

Last night, the heroes arrived very late at home and empty handed. In the end, everyone concluded and agreed that the whole story about a Chaos Emerald hidden in the abandoned factory on Silky Heights was nothing but a hoax. Chris and Danny were extremely sleepy.

Danny was sent back to his home, while Chris went straight to bed after dinner. This was one adventure that felt completely fruitless for our heroes. Chuck and the others comforted them, assuring them that they will have better luck next time. The heroes thanked them for the encouragement, as they went to sleep for the night and pray that the next time they learn about an Emerald's location, it is legit.

Mr. Stewart noticed both of his students sleeping in class as he walked up to them and nudged them, "Uh, Chris, Danny…"

Both Chris and Danny wake up as they got up from the seat and shouted. This caused the rest of class, except for Frances to stare at them in confusion, making Chris and Danny to feel embarrassed as they turned to Mr. Stewart, "Sorry Mr. Stewart."

"Now Chris, I get the feeling that you and Danny didn't get enough sleep, last night." Mr. Stewart said, then he whispered to Chris, "It's okay to have adventures, just make sure to get to bed on time."

"Huh? How did you know, sir?" Chris asked.

"Just a wild guess." Mr. Stewart said.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart." Both Chris and Danny said as they all laughed together.

As the camera zoomed away into a full view of the school, the rest of the school day proceeded as normal, without anymore "incidents".

As for Rouge, thanks to the success of her first mission as a G.U.N. agent, she has gained the President and the government's trust, as well as the trust of her fellow agents Topaz, the Commander and others. Will they succeed in taking down Eggman? Only time will tell…

* * *

 **A/N: We are close to the end of the New World saga! And we are close to the end of our summer vacation. But don't worry. More chapters coming up! As always, stay tuned!**


	13. All-Out Attack - Part 1

Today, it was a peaceful morning at the Thorndyke Mansion…

Sonic was lying on the roof of the Thorndyke Mansion reading a book.

"I guess I must've seen every place there is to see on this planet, except for the places I have to swim to." he said, shuddering at the thought of swimming before turning the page.

Inside the mansion, everyone was pretty much doing their own thing. In Chuck's Workshop, Harry and Chuck were modifying some new pumpkin bombs and razor bats for the former. Peter was in the guest room, and was on the phone with his Aunt May.

"I saw what happened on the news two days ago." Aunt May said through the phone. "Right after you and your friends won the baseball match."

"I'm fine. Thanks, Aunt May." Peter said. "Guess they really miss squashing Spider-Man."

Aunt May chuckled through the phone a bit.

"Anyway, stay safe, Peter." Aunt May said. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Peter said before hanging up.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Cream and Cheese were watching their show, while Mary Jane read a magazine next to them while she held a cup of coffee. As soon as it ended, Ella came in holding a pie on her hand.

"I thought you two might like a little snack." she said as she set the pie next to Cream and Cheese.

"Thank you, Ella." Cream said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. It better go good with my coffee." Mary Jane said, right as the show changed to the news.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to go live to our SSTV correspondent, Scarlet Garcia." the T.V. reporter said as Scarlet Garcia was shown in front of the White House with a whole crowd of people.

"The President's top aid is going to make a statement before taking questions from the press call." Scarlet said as the camera focused on Jerome Wise.

"The President has decided to take action to stop Dr. Eggman!" Jerome announced.

Cream, Cheese, Mary Jane, and Ella looked up in wonder.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Eggman's base…**

Eggman just so happened to be watching the news as well, grinning evilly.

"As the administration develops a concrete plan to stop Dr. Eggman." Jerome Wise finished his announcement.

"Oh yeah?!" Eggman chuckled. "Well, I hope they come up with a disaster management plan because they're going to need it!"

He then broke into maniacal laughter, when Decoe and Bocoe came in.

"Dr. Eggman! There's something you should see!" Decoe said.

"What is it?" Eggman asked.

"There's a helicopter headed towards here!" Bocoe explained.

They all looked at the computer screen and saw a large helicopter headed for the base.

"Must be those G.U.N. punks again! They can't be this early!" Eggman deduced before taking the speaker. "Robots, take aim!"

Outside the fortess, robots guarding the place heard the order and aimed their guns at the helicopter.

Back inside the fortress, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe looked at the helicopter, when they noticed someone peeking out the door of the chopper and waving before giving a thumbs up.

"What's that guy doing?" Eggman asked curiously.

"Guess he's on our side." Decoe deduced.

"Finally, someone who appreciates me!" Eggman said excitedly before taking the speaker. "Robots, hold your fire!"

Outside the fortress, the robots heard the order and held their weapons down.

"We should go and see them right now!" Eggman said as he ran out the control room, with Decoe and Bocoe following him.

* * *

They eventually got outside the fortress. They saw the helicopter coming and waited patiently for it to land.

As soon as it landed near the fortress, the door opened, and out came Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Hydro-Man, Vulture, Shocker, and Electro.

"We apologize for the intrusion, Dr. Eggman." Ock said to Eggman. "We were just eager to meet you."

"Another scientist, I presume." Eggman said as he noticed the four mechanical arms behind Doc Ock. "Anyway, who are you, and what brings you here?"

"My name is Dr. Otto Octavius, but you can call me Doctor Octopus." Ock introduced himself before gesturing to the rest of the Sinister Six. "These are my associates, Rhino, Hydro-Man, Vulture, Shocker, and Electro. We couldn't help but notice that you've been having a bit of a pest problem."

"Boy, do I!" Eggman agreed.

"Well you're in luck, doc, 'cause we're exterminators!" Rhino said with a smirk.

"What my dear friend Rhino is saying is that we're here to form an alliance." Doc Ock said. "I have the tools necessary for your next battle. And together, with our intellectual skills, we can finally crush the Spider and the Hedgehog. So are you interested?"

Eggman smirked.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Somewhere in the forest, Knuckles climbed up a tall mountain using the spikes on his gloves to help him. As soon as he reached the top, he looked around for a bit before looking at a full view of Station Square from the ledge of the mountain.

"Alright, where's that emerald?" he asked himself, when something caught his eye.

He looked up and saw the X Tornado flying overhead. Seeing no other option, he decided to follow it.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

Tails piloted the jet across the city. In the back seat was Chris, but he wasn't the only one to be on the X Tornado.

In the back cockpit, Amy sat on the front, while Frances, another one of Chris's friends, sat in the back.

"Amy, there's my house down there!" Frances exclaimed, pointing her finger down in the city.

"Which one?" Amy asked, trying to look for the house.

"Do you see the one with the red roof?" Frances asked, and Amy saw it and smiled.

"Yeah, that's great, Frances!" Amy complimented.

"You should come for a visit sometime!" Frances said.

"I will! Thanks!" Amy said, as Frances turned her attention to Chris in the front cockpit.

"Hey, Chris, do you think we can fly over our school?" she asked.

"Uh, well I… maybe…" Chris stammered.

"Guys, this isn't a sightseeing trip." Tails reminded them. "We've gotta hurry and track down the next Chaos Emerald or Eggman will get it before we do!"

"I know, Tails. Sorry." Chris apologized.

"It's alright." Tails said with a smile, when he noticed the yellow goggles on Chris's eyes. "Hey, Chris, where did you get those new high-tech goggles? From your grandpa?"

"Mmm, no, my teacher Mr. Stewart gave them to me. Like them?" Chris asked.

"Mmmhmm, they look pretty cool!" Tails complimented.

"Yeah, they're one of the best gifts I've ever got!" Chris said.

Unbeknownst to them, the goggles were more than just a gift…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at SS Elementary School…**

Outside of the school, Mr. Stewart was in his car hearing the conversation from the X Tornado in a speaker. Those goggles he gave to Chris were actually a tracking device and a microphone. He listened to the conversation carefully.

"Amy, look! There's the school Chris and I go to!" Frances said to Amy in the speaker.

Upon hearing this, Mr. Stewart looked up from his window and saw the X Tornado flying overhead of the school. He immediately started up his car and drove off in the direction of the jet.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the White House…**

The G.U.N. Commander, Rouge and Topaz were in the President's office with the President himself, showing him a map of Eggman's base on the desk.

"The power generator is where Eggman's base is located under the tower, Mr. President." the Commander explained. "This information came to us from Rouge and Topaz."

"Well, Rouge, I'm glad that my confidence in you wasn't misplaced." the President said to Rouge.

"This spy stuff is right up my alley!" Rouge said cheerfully.

"We're all very grateful." the President said. "Now, let's review our attack plan."

"Right." the chairman said as the Commander stood up from his seat and went to look at the map, leaving Rouge and Topaz sitting together.

"You're taking all of the credit, I see." Topaz said to Rouge.

"I _did_ do all the work." Rouge remarked.

Topaz frowned.

"It will be a two-pronged assault from both sea and air." the military advisor explained.

"Yes, but what if Dr. Eggman's robots counterattack?" the President asked.

"These forces are merely a diversion." the military advisor explained. "Eggman will deploy his robots against this frontal assault. Meanwhile, a special forces team will approach the angle on the opposite side and sneak into the base from the rear. Once they break into the generator room, they'll cut off Eggman's power supply."

"They will be back up by a team from the intelligence agency including Rouge and some other agents." the advisor said.

"Good." the President said.

"How come she gets top billing?" Topaz asked, gesturing to Rouge.

"You know how it works, Topaz!" the Commander reminded her. "There's a star in every show; we're just bit players!"

"Um, now up to the subject of Sonic." the President said, moving on.

"We are ready to capture him and force him to work with us." the advisor said.

"I don't think you'd want to do that." the Commander warned. "Parker is still there, and we don't want to cross with him. You do remember how he and Osborn took down several members of the H.Y.D.R.A. organization as Spider-Man and the New Goblin. We don't want to end up like those terrorists."

"Actually, it won't be like that." the President said. "I've sent someone to try a more diplomatic approach."

"Who, sir?" the advisor asked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Everyone was doing their own thing until a knock came at the door. Ella, who was at the living room, was quick to answer as she opened the door.

"Good day, sir." Ella greeted, but she yelled in surprise as the visitors were Jerome Wise and two agents. "Ah! You're… the President's aide!"

"Is Sonic at home?" Jerome asked.

Ella's eyes widened as soon as Jerome mentioned Sonic's name. Thinking quickly, she cleared her throat and did her best to act normal.

"Err… I don't know…" she lied. "Who's he?"

"I'd like you to let Sonic know that I didn't come here to capture him." Jerome explained. "I simply came at the request of the President to ask for his cooperation. You should also tell Sonic that if he does agree to work with us, he'll be rewarded. The President gave his pledge that Sonic and his friends will be offered citizenship, and they'll be paid for their services."

"That's all very nice, but I don't think I know no Sonic." Ella continued to lie.

"We know you know Sonic," Jerome grabbed a book and began flickering through pages until he reached the one he was looking for, "Ella."

"But how do you know my name?!" Ella demanded.

"We know all about you, this house, and your visitors." Jerome said. "And we know Peter Parker and Harry Osborn are here."

"They were here to interview us, that's all!" Ella said, though there was a hint of truth to it.

"And we know their _other_ identities." Jerome added.

Ella's eyes widened even more. These people have somehow managed to figure out the true identities of Spider-Man and the New Goblin! No way the boys were going to find out about this.

"I already told you, I don't know nothing!" Ella said defensively. "So why don't you put an end in your shoe and beat it?!"

"I can cause a lot of problamers for you, lady. Get Sonic!" Jerome demanded.

 **SLAM!**

Ella's response was by closing the door on Jerome's face. Jerome attempted to open it, but it was locked.

Just then, Ella came back with a bucket of water and threw it all over Jerome before slamming the door.

"Argh… what kind of security is this?!" Jerome shouted. "You weren't supposed to jump in front of me, now I smell like forwag!"

Mr. Tanaka, having heard the conversation, came in and saw Ella with an angry look on her face.

"Ella, who was it?" he asked.

"Just because he's the President's "big-shot" assistant, he thinks he can threaten me!" Ella huffed. "Well, I just showed him he's all wet!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the White House…**

The President was on the phone with Jerome, who reported the incident to him. Needless to say, he was a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I see. Bye." the President sighed before hanging up. "He couldn't even get on the door to see him."

"Who knew hedgehogs were headstrong?!" the chairman said.

"It looks like we'll have to stop Eggman ourselves, Mr. President." the advisor insisted.

"I suppose we'll have to count Sonic out." the President admitted.

"You don't need him in the game!" Rouge suddenly broke in.

"Huh?" the President asked.

"Not when you've got me going a bat for you!" Rouge said with a confident smile.

"Ah! You're right, Rouge!" the President said.

 _'I'm not going to let anything stop me from getting my hands on the Chaos Emerald this time!'_ Rouge said in her head.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Eggman's base…**

"And here is what's left of the engine room." Eggman said as he guided the Sinister Six into the engine room.

Hours ago, he had conducted a "tour" around his base, from its defenses, to its operations.

"What happened here?" Electro asked as he took notice of the wreckage and the fallen robots.

"Yeah, looks like a robot hangover!" Hydro-Man quipped.

"There's been an intrusion last night." Eggman said. "Those G.U.N. punks tried to make off with my Chaos Emerald, when Noizi interfered."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Nazi'?" Vulture asked.

"No. _Noizi_." Eggman corrected. "I still don't know why I built that abomination, but it was programmed to emit ultrasonic wave generators so powerful that they can bring a person to their knees in seconds."

The Six stood there with blank looks on their faces.

"Glad we didn't bring Venom into this." Shocker said.

"I must ask, what are these Chaos Emeralds you speak of?" Doctor Octopus asked.

"Glad you asked." Eggman said. "They're mystical jewels that can power up any machinery or grant special powers for any who harness their power."

"So… you're saying it's kinda like magic?" Electro asked.

"You can put it that way." Eggman said. "But whoever collects all seven will have the power to create or destroy, depending on the user's wishes."

By now, the Six, mainly Doc Ock, were intrigued by this knowledge of the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Interesting." Doc Ock said with a tone of fascination. "How many do you have so far?"

"I only have one." Eggman said, prompting the Sinister Six, minus Doc Ock, to stiffle their laughter at the mad scientist's progress, making him growl in annoyance.

Doc Ock's mechanical arms snapped ther claws at them, prompting them to quiet down.

"Go on." Ock said.

"I only need six more to create the ultimate weapon." Eggman continued. "But Sonic and his costumed buddies keep foiling my plans!"

"They won't be problem anymore as long as you have us." Doctor Octopus said with a smirk before looking at the wreckage. "I must say, as much as you have poor taste in home security, I have a better solution."

Suddenly, several robots with sphere bodies with a glowing red eye in the middle and four mechanical arms just like Ock's entered the room.

"I give you the Octobots." Ock presented as the Octobots came to a halt. "They're designed for both security and defense mechanisms."

"Ah, now that's more like it!" Eggman said with a laugh.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mr. Stewart drove his car around the city, still following the X Tornado.

"Hmm, I wonder where they could be heading to now…" he wondered as he continued to drive.

* * *

 **On the X Tornado…**

Tails continued to pilot the X Tornado across the city, when the green Chaos Emerald began to flash all of a sudden.

"The Chaos Emerald's picking up something!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's great!" Chris exclaimed as he looked over.

"See at that locater screen?" Tails asked.

Chris looked at the radar and finally found which direction to go to.

"South-east." Chris said.

"Chaos Emerald, here we come!" Tails said as he steered the X Tornado around.

On the ground, Mr. Stewart saw the X Tornado turn the other way.

"Hmm, they turned again!" Mr. Stewart said as he turned his car around and followed the X Tornado to the other direction.

* * *

 **Soon…**

Tails landed the X Tornado at the Tingalin Villa corn field.

"The stopes says that there is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in this field." Chris said as he looked out the window. "We beat Eggman to it! Open up so we can start looking!"

"We can look from here!" Tails said.

"Hm?" Chris asked curiously.

"Wait and see!" Tails said before pressing a button on the lever and pulling it back.

Suddenly, the jets began stand, while the cockpit Frances and Amy were in began to stand as well.

"What's this?!" Frances asked as she and Amy watched as the jet boosters convert into feet, and the X Tornado was now standing up. "Wow!"

"Wow, Tails!" Amy exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Heh-heh! I turned it into an all-purpose robot called the X Cyclone!" Tails explained. "What do you guys say we take it for a little stroll?"

"Uh-huh!" Chris said.

"Now let's find that Chaos Emerald!" Tails said as the X Cyclone began to walk across the field.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mr. Stewart drove his car through the highway, hearing the conversation through the speaker.

"A Chaos Emerald, eh?" Mr. Stewart said before putting his hand on the gear stick, pulling the top off and revealing it to be a small device. "This is Chalkboard Charlie calling homeroom! Over!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tingalin Villa…**

The group had stopped to a spot where they got off the X Cyclone.

"Looks like there's the Chaos Emerald right under our feet!" Chris deduced.

"But we didn't bring a shovel." Amy said.

"That's okay, because we've got the X Cyclone to dig for us!" Frances assured her before turning to Tails, who went wide-eyed. "Isn't that right, Tails?"

"Hey, yeah!" Chris agreed. "You said it was an all-purpose robot!"

"I... didn't include a digging function." Tails said sheepishly, making Chris, Frances and Amy gawk.

"It's not all-purpose, is it?" Amy asked.

"Not exactly." Tails admitted, while Chris calmed down.

"Guys, I bet the farmhouse we saw has a shovel we can borrow." he said before running off.

"I'll go with you!" Frances said before she took off after Chris.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the White House…**

"This may be well our only opportunity, Mr. President." the advisor said. "If Eggman leaves to chase after that Chaos Emerald, we can attack the base while he's gone will improve the odds of our success."

"Then we'll have Eggman on the run." the chairman added, before the advisor turned to the President.

"Mr. President?" he asked.

"Let's get this job done!" the President announced.

* * *

 **At the G.U.N. military base…**

The troopers scrambled to their fighter jets in preparation for the war.

Meanwhile, at the edge of a cliff not far from the base, Knuckles observed what was happening.

"I wonder what's up now." he said to himself.

At the sea, naval forces start moving along. Some agents station themselves to receive signals.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Eggman's base…**

Shocker was fixing his gauntlets, with Doc Ock helping him out with his mechanical arms; the upper left one held a welder, the lower left and right ones were connecting the wires in Shocker's gauntlets, and the upper right one held a cigar with a tiny mechanical claw in the middle of the three claws. Ock inhaled the cigar and blew out the smoke. Rhino and Electro continued to check the place out, while Vulture and Hydro-Man were currently on patrol outside the base.

In Eggman's computer room, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were observing the commercials. Needless to say, only Eggman was bored.

"Now folks, let's see how a single application of V-10 Stain Remover handles this gooey stain!" the ad voice said. "Hah! Wow, look at that!"

"That's rad!" Bocoe exclaimed. "Let's call and order some!"

Eggman growled at the robot's stupidity.

"I wish that stuff got rid of commercials, too!" Eggman sneered as he changed the channel.

"Just think, you'll save a fortune with just one bottle of-"

Eggman changed the screen to another channel.

"A Chaos Emerald buried in a corn field near Tingalin Villa."

Upon hearing the mention of the Chaos Emerald, Eggman stopped right before he could change the channel.

"What kind of show is this?" Eggman asked as he stepped closer to the screen and put a hand to his ear.

"Yes, near Tingalin Villa, a giant jet landed there and they're starting to dig right now." the voice said on the screen as it changed to the commercial.

"Call in the next ten minutes and receive a bonus bottle with no extra cost."

Eggman sat back on his seat and pressed a button, revealing the Selection Machine on the screen.

"Bring the cards!" Eggman ordered Decoe.

"Here you are, doctor." Decoe said as he handed the tray with the card deck on it.

"Now then…" Eggman picked up the deck and looked over the cards. "I'm not sure."

Unable to decide, he placed the entire deck in the slot-machine and pulled the lever. The wheels slide and in a few minutes, all of them stop, all showing the picture of a yellow bird-like robot with a giant fan on its chest.

"Funfun! Perfect!" Eggman decided before pressing the button and hopped off of his chair. He went into the room where the four members of the Sinister Six were, catching their attention. "Boys, I'm off for an Emerald hunt. Make sure the place is safe when I get back!"

With that, he exited the room, leaving the villains to themselves.

"Who's he to tell us what to do?" Electro growled.

"Patience, Maxwell." Ock said. "The others are on patrol already."

Outside the base, the grass floor suddenly opened, revealing a hatch. Inside was Funfun, which then started its engine and flew through the open grass floor. Eggman flew next to it on his Egg Mobile.

From another part of the island, a group of G.U.N. agents watched this from their station.

"There he goes." one agent announced. "Get ready to mobilize!"

"Squadron A is away!" the military voice announced. "Squadron B, get set for your run on the island."

* * *

At the military base, a large squadron of fighter jets took off to the skies towards Eggman's base, while Knuckles watched from the other side of the fence.

"They're attacking Eggman's base!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tingalin Villa…**

Mr. Stewart was driving across the road next to the cornfield towards Chris's location, checking the white dot on the map.

Meanwhile, Tails, Chris, Amy, and Frances dug into the spot where the Chaos Emerald was supposedly at, and they've already dug a hole.

"It must be deep." Tails said.

"Just keep digging." Chris said, a loud sound caught everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Frances asked.

"Sounds like a jet!" Amy said, as a huge shadow flew above them.

They turned and saw Funfun descending and landing at a spot distant from the heroes.

"Who's that?" Frances asked as she saw Eggman hovering next to Funfun on his Egg Mobile.

"Oh no, it's Dr. Eggman!" Chris exclaimed.

"Do something!" Amy shouted to Tails, who nodded and hopped into the X Cyclone.

"Have you found my Chaos Emerald yet?" Eggman asked.

"We're not going to give it to you!" Tails shouted.

"That's right!" Amy agreed.

"Very well, I'll just take it then!" Eggman growled.

"Hey, I'd better find a phone and call Sonic!" Chris said.

"Tell him to hurry!" Amy shouted as Chris turned his attention to Frances.

"Come on, Frances!" Chris said as he took her hand and ran off with her.

"Go! Get them, Funfun!" Eggman ordered the robot.

"Stop 'em, X Cyclone!" Amy shouted.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted before pulling the lever, causing the X Cyclone to lift off the ground using the jet boosters before flying towards Funfun.

However, Funfun activated its fan on its chest, blowing up a powerful current that sent Amy flying away as she screamed.

"Amy!" Tails shouted as he watched her get blown away.

Unfortunately, he lost his focus as the X Cyclone was blown to the ground.

"You're blowing those brats away! Good work!" Eggman said to Funfun as the current created an opening in the field.

"Uh oh!" Tails said as he braced himself for the incoming current.

Meanwhile, Chris and Frances continued to run, when they saw the current and dove towards the ground. The wind destroyed the settlement that was a bit far from them.

"This is the most 'fun fun' I've had in a long time!" Eggman laughed evilly as the X Tornado continued to get pushed away by the current.

"The control stick is jammed up!" Tails grunted as he tried to pull the control stick.

Meanwhile, Chris and Frances held to the ground, when Chris's goggles get blown away by the wind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mr. Stewart continued to drive his car across the road.

"That corn field must be around here somewhere." he said to himself, when he noticed the white dot on the map moving the other direction.

"They're heading the other way! Alright!" Mr. Stewart said before turning his car around and driving off into the direction the dot was heading to.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**

The air and naval forces begin their attack. The fighter planes and battleships began to fire their rockets at the base.

Inside the base, small piles of rubble are dropping.

The four members of the Sinister Six growled, as they knew what was going on. Except for Decoe and Bocoe.

"What's happening?" Bocoe asked.

"It's an attack, you bolt brain!" Decoe shouted. "Those fighter planes are firing at us, and there are battleships, too!"

"We will show them!" Bocoe said. "Let us launch a counterattack!"

"For such idiotic individuals, you're actually doing something right." Doc Ock said with a smirk.

A sealed hatch opened, revealing E-11 Beacon and E-14 Sneezer. Sneezer bombarded the battleships while Beacon attacked the fighter planes. From another section of the island, Rouge was watching the fight. Behind her were Topaz and several other G.U.N. agents.

"They're putting up quite a fight!" Rouge quipped before turning to her comrades. "Now let's knock out the power!"

She gave the signal for Topaz and the special forces team to move into the base.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the White House…**

The President was in his office practicing his announcement in front of a camera crew.

"'My fellow civilians'- err, I mean, 'My fellow citizens'," he stuttered. "Today our millinery- no, our 'military'-"

"You're in live in 15 seconds, Mr. President." the cameraman reminded him.

The President adjusted his tie and cleared his throat.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Station Square…**

The citizens looked up at a screen on a building. The screen changed to the news, revealing Scarlet Garcia in front of the White House.

"We interrupt our regular broadcast to bring you this live, emergency address from the President." Scarlet said in her report as the camera went to the President.

"My fellow citizens, today our military forces launched an all-out assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman." the President announced.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Peter, Harry, Mary Jane, Cream and Cheese were gathered in the living room watching the news as well.

"Despite repeated warnings, Dr. Eggman has continued to threaten the peace and wellbeing of our nation." the President continued.

"Hope he's got more than robots, 'cause this means war!" Peter said before turning to Harry. "Let's suit up!"

With that, the duo left to get their suits.

"We have to tell Sonic about this!" Cream said as she stood up and left the room, with Cheese and Mary Jane following her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at Eggman's base…**

The fight between the robots and the jets and battleships raged on.

"This conflict is unfortunate, but we cannot allow Dr. Eggman to achieve his goal for world domination." the President was heard continuing his speech. "We must stop him now before it is too late."

Beacon and Sneezer continued their attacks against the military naval and aerial forces.

The naval soldiers took aim at Beacon, when a shadow flew over them. One of the soldiers looked up and saw the Vulture swooping down before he grabbed him by the shoulders with his talon-like boots. The soldier screamed as he was being carried off before the Vulture dropped him into the water.

Suddenly, a large spout of water emerged from the ocean before it dove onto one of the naval ships. The large puddle began to form into a human body, until it finally took the shape of Hydro-Man.

"Hope you boys brought your swimming suits, 'cause you've just entered the Splash Zone!" Hydro-Man shouted with glee before his arms formed into water spouts, which knocked a few naval soldiers off of the ships, while the Vulture continued to kick the other soldiers into the water.

Meanwhile, a bomb had been planted onto the wall of the tower and went off, opening an entrance into the base. Rouge flew into the entrance, and signaled for Topaz and the special forces to enter.

In the security room, Doc Ock, Shocker, Electro, and Rhino were watching them through the cameras.

"They're coming in!" Electro said to Ock, who smirked in response.

"Perfect." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Rouge, Topaz and the special forces were running through the halls, something was watching from the vents above, its red eye shining in the dark.

Stealthily, it moved through the vents to follow them, while other red eyes followed behind.

* * *

 **Back at the military base…**

Two soldiers were loading a missile into another jet.

Unbeknownst to them, Knuckles was hiding inside the jet, waiting for it to take off.

A little while later, the pilot got in and took off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Sonic, Mary Jane, Cream and Cheese went to the garage, hoping to find Tails.

"Hey Tails, let's go…" he trailed off when he noticed the X Tornado gone. "Huh?"

"How could they leave without you, Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Guess we've been too busy with our own thing." Mary Jane said.

"Hi there, Sonic!" Chuck said as he walked down the stairs with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Tails went flying with Amy and Chris and his friend, Frances. I'm not sure where. They left quite a while ago so I don't think they'll be gone too much longer."

"Argh... lousy time for a joyride!" Sonic complained.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Tingalin Villa…**

Chris's goggles were lying on the ground, until Mr. Stewart picked them up.

"These are the goggles I gave Chris." he said as he looked around for Chris, but he was nowhere in sight. "I hope he's okay…" he put the goggles in his pocket and walked back to his car.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The heroes were still having trouble with Funfun, who continued to blow its fan at them, keeping them on the ground.

"The wind's got this thing down!" Chris yelled, when he saw Amy hammering planks of wood down into the ground with her Piko Piko Hammer while holding on to the wood.

"Amy!" Chris shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there!" Amy shouted.

Meanwhile, the X Cyclone stood back up.

"I won't let you win, Eggman!" Tails yelled, but Eggman laughed in response.

"That measly machine of yours is no match for my robot!" Eggman taunted.

"Oh yeah?!" Tails asked.

"Let's compete and see whose robot rules!" Eggman challenged. "Knocking your puny X Cyclone will be a breeze!"

With a click of his fingers, Funfun began to blow a stronger current as the fan on its chest went faster than before, causing the X Cyclone to get pushed back.

"It seems that Tails is in way over his head!" Eggman laughed evilly.

Tails struggled to get the X Cyclone to stick to the ground, but the dirt kicked up with the wind, sending the X Cyclone flying into the air.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mr. Stewart continued to drive back to the right direction, when he noticed something in the air.

"Huh?" he wondered, when a pile of leaves suddenly flew into his car's windscreen.

"I can't see! It's like a tornado!" he shouted as his car suddenly began to get pushed back. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his phone, dialed a number and began talking into it, clearing his throat. "Is this the Thorndyke Residence?" he asked in a different voice.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Peter and Harry had already put on their respective Spider-Man and New Goblin suits and met at the garage, where Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Mary Jane, and Chuck were. Chuck was currently on the phone with someone.

"Yes, that's right." Chuck said through the phone. "Sorry? What did you say? Speak up!" his eyes widened. "They're in Tingalin Villa?! Thanks a lot, I'll send someone after them right away!"

He hung up the phone and turned to the group.

"Who was that?" Cream asked.

"He wouldn't say who he was…" Chuck said. "Chris needs your help in Tingalin Villa."

"Right!" Sonic said as he made his way out the garage, but stopped when Spider-Man and the New Goblin didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"We're going to Eggman's base." Spider-Man said. "We'll take down whatever defenses he has protecting the island."

"And we got some friends who can help us out!" the New Goblin said.

Spider-Man took out a tablet with a symbol of a bird on the back from his bag before pressing the button. It turned on, and there stood a bald African American man with an eyepatch over his left eye who wore a black coat with a black shirt underneath, black pants and shoes. He had his arms behind his back as he looked at Spider-Man through the other side of the tablet.

His name is Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Spider-Man. Thought you'd call sooner or later." Nick said.

"Nick, have you seen the news?" Spider-Man asked.

"We're getting ready for our own assault on Dr. Eggman's base as well." Nick said. "We just got word that Doc Ock and his team have been seen on the island a few hours ago."

"Huh, the classic baddie team-up." the New Goblin said with crossed arms. "Well, this'll be easy."

"Anyway, what do you boys need?" Nick asked.

"Goblin Jr. and I are going to Eggman's base." Spider-Man explained. "We need a few friends to help us. And we need a few to go to Tingalin Villa to help Sonic."

"Sonic?" Nick asked.

Spider-Man turned the tablet around so Sonic could wave at Nick.

"Wow." Nick said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Well, congratulations on your baseball match."

Sonic smirked, before Spider-Man faced the tablet back to himself.

"I'll inform the others, then." Nick said. "Good luck."

With that, the tablet turned off.

"Good luck, guys!" Sonic said as he ran out the garage.

"Let's go!" the New Goblin said before he got on his Sky Stick, which began to turn on its jet. Spider-Man hopped on the glider in front of him before it finally flew out of the hangar, and the duo flew straight for Eggman's base.

"Be careful!" Mary Jane shouted after them.

Can Sonic get to his friends fast enough to save them? Will Spider-Man and the New Goblin defeat the Sinister Six? Find out, next time!

* * *

 **A/N: You're all in for a big surprise in the next chapter! In the meantime, start buying your school supplies for your return to school, which is sort of a bummer. As always, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. All-Out Attack - Part 2

Last time, the President ordered an all-out attack on Dr. Eggman's island base. Rouge the Bat, now working for the government, was put in charge of a special forces team to sabotage Eggman's base from inside. The Sinister Six, however, were holding off the air and naval forces, thus gaining the upper hand. Meanwhile, Chris and Tails discovered the location of the third Chaos Emerald, but their plan to unearth it was gone with the wind. Can our heroes hang on and capture the Chaos Emerald or will Eggman and his windy robot blow them away? Will Spider-Man and the New Goblin beat the Sinister Six?

* * *

The New Goblin steered his Sky Stick as he and Spider-Man flew towards Eggman's base.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Spider-Man asked in a bored tone.

"Don't worry, Spidey. We still have time." the New Goblin assured him as he sped up his glider.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Station Square…**

The citizens of Station Square were looking at the President via a screen on the building.

"My fellow citizens, the assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman has begun." the President announced as the screen displayed the battle. "Our military forces will press on until Eggman is no longer a threat to the world. We will not fail. Dr. Eggman must be stopped now."

Amongst the crowd, Danny watched with worry.

"Whoa, this will be a heavy-duty fight." Danny said.

* * *

 **Back in New York…**

May was watching the broadcast in the living room with worry.

"Please be safe, Peter." she whispered.

* * *

 **At the Daily Bugle…**

Hobie, Jameson, Robbie, and the rest of the staff were also watching the battle on the TV. They all became worried as the air and naval forces were slowly being decimated by the Vulture and Hydro-Man.

"This doesn't look good, Jonah." Robbie said in a worried tone. "But we're sure that Spider-Man and the New Goblin can help out."

"With taking the glory?" Jameson asked sharply. "They must be staging this! They must be-!"

"JJ, now's not the time to be slandering." Hobie interrupted him. "By the way, that hedgehog doesn't even know about Spidey's status, so I'm sure he's not involved in what you think this is."

Jameson let out a sigh.

"Maybe you're right." he admitted. "And Parker calls me 'JJ'."

Hobie let out a small smile before turning back to the television.

"Good luck, guys." he whispered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base…**

More fighter planes and battleships approach the coast. Several E-14 Sneezer robots keep appearing and fired their rockets in attempt to repel the invaders.

The Vulture continued to kick some naval soldiers off of their ships, while Hydro-Man knocked a few off of the ships with spouts of water from his arms.

The fighter plane which has Knuckles hiding with one of the plane's missiles opened, revealing the echidna on the missile. The pilot pressed the button, firing the missile across the air. As soon as the missile got close to the tower, Knuckles jumped off and attached himself to the wall with the spikes on his gloves and began to climb it.

* * *

 **Inside the base…**

Rouge, Topaz and the special forces team continued to infiltrate through the base, when Rouge heard something coming their way.

"Hold it!" Rouge said as she signaled for Topaz and the special forces to stop.

"Why did we stop?" Topaz asked.

"Because we're about to get a visit from Eggman's welcome wagon." Rouge said as an E-12 Behemoth approached the forces. "I'll take it!"

"Rouge!" Topaz yelled as the bat charged at the robot.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Tingalin Villa…**

Mr. Stewart was in his car, which was still being affected by the powerful current caused by Funfun.

"Poor Chris, he's out here too!" he said in concern. "This is terrible…"

* * *

 **With our heroes…**

The X Cyclone fell to the ground. Funfun moved closer towards Chris, Amy and Frances, who were being pressed by the wind, while Amy held onto the wooden planks.

"We can't stay here!" Frances yelled.

"Just hang on!" Chris shouted.

"Frances, get down now!" Amy shouted.

Frances suddenly lost her grip and was blown away, only for Amy to grab her by the hand and pull her back down to the ground.

"Stay down and don't try anymore stunts!" Amy shouted.

"Sorry!" Frances apologized.

"I hope Tails is alright!" Amy said.

Inside the X Cyclone, Tails regained consciousness when the ground nearby seems to shake.

"Hey Tails!" Chris yelled.

Funfun lifted its left leg and placed it on top of the X Cyclone before proceeding to crush it under its foot.

"That's right, Funfun." Eggman laughed evilly. "Show that furry wretch who's in charge! Put your foot down!"

Eggman continued to laugh as he watched Funfun press its foot harder on the X Cyclone.

Meanwhile, Sonic was running through Tingalin Villa as fast as he could. He sped past Mr. Stewart's car, who watched in awe as Sonic ran faster.

Tails screamed as Funfun continued to crush the X Cyclone.

"Ha ha! Ta-ta, Tails! It's crunch time!" Eggman taunted.

Suddenly, Sonic ran past Frances, Amy and Chris before stopping next to the X Cyclone.

"Ergh, it can't be!" Eggman yelled angrily.

Sonic smirked before jumping and delivering a blow to Funfun's face, sending it tumbling back and falling to the ground. This also directed its current at Dr. Eggman, who screamed in horror as the current blew him towards the sky.

"There he goes!" Chris yelled.

"Stop it, Funfun! Shut down your motor!" Eggman yelled at Funfun, but it was too late as he disappeared into the sky, and Funfun's motor turns off.

Tails jumped off the X Cyclone.

"You've saved us all!" Tails said, but then noticed something. "Where's Spidey and Goblin?"

"They went to Eggman's island." Sonic explained. "Their baddies are there as well."

"We gotta help!" Chris said.

"Alright." Sonic said before turning to Tails. "Tails, why'd you wind up way out here?" he asked.

"We've found out that the third Chaos Emerald is here." the two-tailed fox explained, but then remembered. "Whoa, that's right, I almost forgot!"

He ran towards the spot they were digging and began to quickly dig further.

"Easy, pal!" Sonic said with a smile, right before a rumble got everyone's attention.

Funfun's eyes flickered back on as it started to get back up, and Tails screamed in panic.

"Cool your jets, big guy!" Sonic yelled at Funfun. "Just let him dig up what he came here for and we'll all go away!"

Funfun's motor began spinning once again.

"Guess I'll have to knock the wind out of you!" Sonic yelled at Funfun, who was already up on its feet.

Right before Funfun's motor could get to full power, an arrow shot out of nowhere and hit the motor, but upon impact, it exploded into ice, which froze the motor in place.

The gang turned to the source of the arrow and saw a man with dark orange hair who wore an armored vest with a dark red arrowhead stripe down the center, along with a quiver strap, which held said quiver full of arrows on his back, a belt along his waist, black pants and boots, who held a long bow on his left hand. Next to him was a woman with orange hair who wore a black suit which is zipped up to almost to her neck with a bit of her chest showing, fingerless gloves, a belt with pockets and a silver buckle, gun holsters on her hips, and black boots.

They were Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, aka Hawkeye and Black Widow of the Avengers, respectively.

"Who are these guys?" Sonic asked.

"That's Hawkeye!" Chris said excitedly as he pointed at the man with the bow.

"And that's Black Widow!" Frances said in the same tone as she pointed at the woman.

At that moment, Hawkeye took out another arrow and loaded it onto the bowstring before aiming it at Funfun's head.

"Stay down, kids!" he warned before launching the arrow, which pierced through Funfun's left eye, while Black Widow took out the pistol from the gun holster on her left hip before shooting two bullets into Funfun's right eye.

"That should hold it." she said.

Chris quickly climbed up the X Cyclone.

"Sonic!" he yelled before pressing a button on the dashboard, realeasing a ring, which Sonic eventually caught.

"Got it!" Sonic yelled as the ring glowed in his hands before he curled into his Spin Dash form and flew at Funfun, piercing right through its chest and out its back.

Funfun stumbled back for a moment before falling forward, disabled.

"Wow. Ten seconds flat." Hawkeye quipped. "And we didn't even break a sweat."

"But you gotta give the hedgehog more credit." Black Widow said with a smirk before she and Hawkeye walked towards the gang. "Are you kids alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Chris said. "Oh, and we're fans, by the way."

"Hey, you're the Thorndykes' kid, right?" Hawkeye asked as he recognized Chris.

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm a fan of your mom." he said, right as Sonic walked up.

"So you must be those Avenger guys, right?" the blue hedgehog asked. " I remember now. Spidey told me about you."

"We got here as soon as we got his message." Black Widow said. "And you must be Sonic. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been keeping an eye on you ever since you came here."

"Them too?" Sonic asked with disbelief. "First I arrive on this world, and now the whole government's watching me?! Why am I getting so popular?"

Chris, Frances, Hawkeye, and Black Widow chuckled at the hedgehog's misfortune.

Meanwhile, Tails kept digging until he saw the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, wow!" Tails said in awe as he picked it up.

"Oh, Tails, you shouldn't have!" Eggman suddenly shouted from somewhere.

Tails looked around while a claw reached out and grabs the Chaos Emerald from Tails' hand. Tails looked at his hand and screamed when he saw the Emerald gone.

The heroes looked up and saw Eggman on his Egg Mobile, laughing as the claw went into its hatch, still holding the yellow Chaos Emerald, before the mad scientist took off.

"Let's go get it back!" Sonic said as he ran to the X Cyclone.

"Huh, yeah!" Tails said as he snapped out of his shock before he, Chris, Frances, and Amy ran to the X Cyclone.

Hawkeye and Black Widow ran into their own jet, which was a large black aircraft with two powerful jet engines located at the rear of the ship, two large rotors housed in each wing, and wing tips that were angled down.

"Frances!" Chris yelled as Francis got on the back cockpit.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Umm… I think… it might be better if you stay here." Chris insisted.

"How come, Chris?" Frances asked curiously.

"It's gonna be dangerous!" Chris warned her.

"Hey, Chris!" Amy called out.

"You're not staying behind, are ya?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. You don't wanna miss out on the fun, do you?" Hawkeye asked.

"Alright! Let's just go!" Chris yelled in defeat before taking his seat.

Just then, the X Cyclone transformed back into the X Tornado.

Hawkeye and Black Widow watched in awe as they saw the ship transform.

"Maybe this ship needs an upgrade." Hawkeye said as he looked around the inside of the Quinjet.

"How about we ask Tony for that?" Black Widow quipped.

"Let's go get 'em!" Sonic yelled.

The X Tornado took off into the direction Eggman went. Hawkeye and Black Widow started the engines as the Quinjet slowly lifted off the ground before it took off after the X Tornado.

Meanwhile, Mr. Stewart got out of his car and watched the group go.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Eggman's base…**

Rouge continued to fight against Behemoth, jumping out of the robot's attacks.

"Hurry, set the charges!" Rouge yelled to Topaz.

Topaz quickly set an explosive charge on Behemoth's leg before running out of the way.

"Okay!" Topaz yelled as she shot a thumbs up at Rouge, who returned the gesture.

Topaz pulled out a detonator and pressed the button, setting off the explosive, destroying the ground beneath Behemoth, and causing it to fall. The other agents cleared the smoke away, while Topaz and Rouge high-five each other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Station Square…**

The citizens were continuing to observe the battle on the screen.

"The attack on Eggman's base appears to be failing." Scarlet Garcia stated in her report, right as the screen switched back to the battle, but then it showed something else joining the fray.

"Wait, what's that?" Scarlet asked.

"Huh?" Danny wondered as he saw the screen, but he turned excited when he saw what it was.

It was the Spider-Man and the New Goblin, who were flying towards the base on the latter's Sky Stick.

"Spider-Man and the New Goblin have arrived!" Scarlet said.

"Alright!" Danny shouted in excitement, and the crowd cheered along.

* * *

 **Back in New York…**

May was watching the broadcast in the living room with a smile.

"You can do it, boys." she whispered.

* * *

 **At the Daily Bugle…**

The staff cheered at the arrival of the duo.

"See, Jonah?" Robbie said to Jameson with a smile. "I told you there would be help!"

"Maybe you're right, Robbie." Jameson admitted.

Hobie watched his friends on TV head towards the base with a smile.

"Go get 'em, guys." he whispered.

* * *

 **With the duo…**

Spider-Man and the New Goblin soared on the glider past the other fighter jets.

The pilots turned and saw the duo, who waved at them, until the New Gobiln's glider sped past them, leaving them with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Suddenly, Beacon came speeding towards the duo.

"Uh, didn't we cook this turkey last time?" the New Goblin asked as he took out his green sword.

"Don't worry, looks like we're up for seconds!" Spider-Man said as Beacon got closer to them, prompting the New Goblin to steer his glider upwards.

Suddenly, a large spout of water shot out of the ocean, until it took the form of a massive Hydro-Man.

"And a bit of water to wash it down." the New Goblin squeaked.

"You're totally ripping off Sandman's style, dude!" Spider-Man playfully complained to Hydro-Man, who began throwing his arms at the duo.

"The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout!" he sang in a sinister tone as he threw his left arm at the duo, which briefly caused the Sky Stick to spin. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out!"

"Ugh! I've had it with that song!" Spider-Man yelled in frustration.

"Uh, Spidey?" the New Goblin spoke up. "Looks like we got two birds to deal with."

Spider-Man looked in front of him to see the Vulture flying towards them. The New Goblin quickly steered his glider upwards, which cause the Vulture to miss his targets, only for him to fly upwards as well so he was flying after them.

"Okay, Spidey. You're the smart guy." the New Goblin said. "What do you think we should do?"

Spider-Man said nothing as Beacon was now flying towards them. He looked behind to see the Vulture still flying after him and the New Goblin, and then got an idea.

"You know what goes good with turkey?" Spider-Man asked as he held his arms out while looking at Beacon. "Pumpkins."

At that moment, a compartment on each side of the Sky Stick came out holding two pumpkin bombs, which launched into Spider-Man's hands.

He threw the pumpkin bombs at Beacon, which blew up on impact and dealed a heavy amount of damage to the robot. The New Goblin added the damage by firing two missiles from the jet of his glider before he steered it downwards as the missiles hit Beacon, causing it to explode.

The Vulture covered his eyes as he flew through the explosion. As soon as he got out of the blast, he opened his eyes to see a fist from Spider-Man swing into his face, causing him to spin towards the ocean, only for Spider-Man to fire two web lines at him before the Sky Stick spun around. A few seconds later, he let go of the web lines, sending the Vulture crashing into some trees.

"Great! The birds have been shot down." the New Goblin said. "Now we're about to enter the Splash Zone!"

At that moment, he steered his Sky Stick towards Hydro-Man, who clenched his fists.

"Okay, Spidey. Any last words?" the New Goblin asked in an uneasy tone.

"Yeah." Spider-Man said in the same tone. "I wish we had a better plan than this!"

The New Goblin steered the Sky Stick all around Hydro-Man, who attempted to make a grab for the duo, only to swing his arms all about in an attempt to swat them. He swung his right arm at them, only for the New Goblin to spin his glider around Hydro-Man's arm in a loop-de-loop before raising his sword up, slicing Hydro-Man's arm off. As Hydro-Man waited for his arm to regenerate, the Sky Stick skidded across Hydro-Man's side like a surfboard, until Spider-Man and the New Goblin reached the top.

Spider-Man grabbed five more pumpkin bombs as he and the New Goblin flew around Hydro-Man's head.

"Pool party's over, Hydro-Man!" he shouted before throwing the pumpkin bombs at Hydro-Man's head, where they were engulfed into the watery mass.

Hydro-Man desperately tried to get the bombs out of his head, but was too late as they exploded, blowing up his head and causing the water to splash down, and his watery body collapsed into the ocean, dissipating.

Back in Station Square, the citizens cheered at the duo's strategy.

"Two baddies down for the count!" Spider-Man cheered as Hydro-Man collapsed into the ocean.

"Now let's get down there!" the New Goblin said as he put his sword back into his sheath before he steered his glider towards the fortress.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Decoe and Bocoe were observing the battle through the cameras, and they were beginning to panic.

"Our situation is becoming dangerous!" Decoe panicked. "Those soldiers have us outnumbered!"

"We must formulate a new strategy quickly before they deactivate us!" Bocoe said when he and Decoe noticed something on the radar approaching the base.

"Another enemy ship is approaching! This one must not get through!" Bocoe yelled.

"Blast them!" Decoe yelled as Bocoe began to input commands to fire missiles at the enemy ship.

Unfortunately, that enemy ship was none other than Eggman, who screamed in horror when he saw the missiles coming towards him.

"Cease fire! It's me, you scrap heads!" Eggman yelled as he steered his Egg Mobile out of the missiles' line of fire. "Ergh… the President thinks he's got me in his sights! Hah! Well, I hope you didn't rehearse a victory speech because I'm back in command now!"

Eggman screamed again as more missiles were fired at him.

"Hey, those are my missiles!" he yelled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Spider-Man and the New Goblin began laughing at Eggman's misfortune.

"Boy, does he need better security!" Spider-Man quipped.

"And he has it!" a voice shouted, and a yellow bolt of electricity pinned Spider-Man in the chest, causing him to fall off the Sky Stick.

"Spidey!" the New Goblin shouted as he watched Spider-Man land on the ground before turning to the source of the bolt, and it was none other than Electro.

The New Goblin quickly whipped out his sword and blocked another bolt from Electro with it, only to get hit from behind by a green beam from Shocker, knocking him off the Sky Stick as well, and causing the glider to crash into the ground.

The New Goblin landed on the ground with a thud, while his sword landed a few feet in front of him with its blade on the ground.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens gasped as they watched the duo get incapacitated.

"It appears that Eggman has brought in the backup." Scarlet said.

* * *

Right before the New Goblin could get back up, he was suddenly pinned back down by an Octobot, which wrapped its mechanical arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides, before sending bolts of electricity through his body.

The New Goblin screamed in pain before he was suddenly picked up by the Rhino, who lifted him to the air by the shoulder.

Spider-Man quickly recovered and shot a web line before swinging towards the Rhino, but was suddenly hit by a blast of water from behind him, pinning him to the wall of the tower.

He quickly recovered to see Hydro-Man standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Did you miss me?" he asked mockingly.

"Wish I hadn't, because it's gonna take hours for my suit to dry!" Spider-Man complained before his limbs were suddenly grabbed by Doc Ock's mechanical arms, which held him in the air.

"The only thing that will dry will be your blood on the floor." Doc Ock said with a sinister grin. "Who knew that allying with another genius would quickly take down the likes of you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Ock." Spider-Man said with a glare under his mask.

"Too bad your furry friends won't be here to witness you squashed like the bug you are." Ock taunted as the Rhino brought the New Goblin over, and the other members of the Sinister Six gathered.

"Say, you like flying, right?" the Rhino asked the New Goblin. "Then you're about to catch a ride!" he lifted him into the air, and the Vulture suddenly grabbed the New Goblin by the shoulders with his talon-like boots before flying all the way up into the sky before stopping.

* * *

The people of Station Square and New York were watching the scene at the same time with worry, hoping their heroes would get help soon.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's base…**

"Let's see you fly without your board, junior!" the Vulture taunted the New Goblin, who was struggling to get out of his grasp. "Have a nice landing!"

His talon-like boots released their hold on the New Goblin's shoulders, and he fell all the way down, yelling as he did.

"No!" Spider-Man shouted as he could do nothing but watch his friend fall.

* * *

The citizens of Station Square and New York gasped as they watched the New Goblin fall.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's base…**

The New Goblin kept falling while struggling to get out of the grasp of the Octobot, when a mighty yell caught everyone's attention.

From out of nowhere, a large figure grabbed the New Goblin and hit the wall of the tower with its large hand, sliding down the tower.

It was a large, green, muscular man with black hair who only wore purple torn up pants.

It was Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk.

"Need a hand, junior?" the Hulk asked before leaping off the side of the tower and landing on the ground before setting the New Goblin down and tore the Octobot off of him with his strong hand.

"Perfect timing, you jolly green giant!" the New Goblin said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, but 'jolly' doesn't match my style." the Hulk quipped with a smirk.

* * *

The people of Station Square and New York cheered at the timely arrival of the Hulk.

* * *

 **Back at the battle…**

"What is the Hulk doing here?!" Doc Ock asked in surprise at the Hulk's sudden arrival.

"Never mind that!" Electro growled as his hands charged up with electricity. "I wanna fry the spider now!"

He shot a stream of electricity at Spider-Man, but an object fell from the sky and blocked the shot.

As Electro stopped his blast, he and the others were in shock, while Spider-Man smiled under his mask at what it was.

It was a disc shaped shield with a five-pointed star design in its center, within blue, red, and white concentric circles. Its owner stood up, and it was a man who wore a blue helmet with a giant white "A" on the front and white wings printed on the sides of the helmet, along with holes for his eyes and mouth. He also wore a blue suit with a white star in the center of the chest and some red gloves. He also wore a blue belt, red and white stripes on his waist, a zipper near the star on his chest, two grey strips on his shoulders, and finally some red boots.

His name is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America.

"No need to get all ecstatic, Electro." he said, chuckling a bit at his own pun as the Quinjet he and Hulk jumped out of quickly flew away.

"It's about time, Cap!" Spider-Man said, turning the Star-Spangled Avenger's attention to him.

"Heads up, soldier!" he shouted before throwing his shield at Doc Ock, pinning him in the side and causing his mechanical arms to release their hold on Spider-Man, who landed safely on the ground.

Just then, more Octobots appeared, only for a bolt of lightning to suddenly strike them down. In the air was a man with long blonde hair who wore an armored vest with a metal chest piece and shiny silver sleeves, armored leggings and boots, and held what appeared to be a large mallet with a large silver head and brown handle at the end.

It was Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder.

He landed with his feet on the ground, creating a small rumble before he got up.

"Should've known Thor would come here!" Electro growled as his hands began sparking up.

"Envious of a god like me, Electro?" Thor taunted as he spun _Mjølnir_ in his hand for a bit.

"I'll show you a real god!" Electro shouted before shooting a bolt of electricity at Thor, who countered it with a bolt of lightning that came out of _Mjølnir_ , which proved to be stronger as it threw Electro's attack right back at him, the blast sending him flying a few feet away before landing on the ground with a thud.

"Lesson learned: _never_ challenge a god!" Spider-Man said as Thor spun his hammer.

"And look who's shown up up to the party!" the New Goblin said as he pointed up at the sky.

In the sky was a man who wore a dark red and gold metallic suit with a golden helmet on the face with glowing blue eyes, a glowing circle on the chest, thrusters on the back of the armor, and one thruster under each boot of the armor which picked up his speed.

It was Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.

"You know it's rude not to start a party without me." Iron Man quipped before holding up his right hand, which began to glow on the palm before it fired a blast at the villains, prompting them to jump out of the way.

"Stark. Who knew he'd show up." the Vulture growled with a dark glare as Iron Man flew around.

Suddenly, a current of sand flew through the air until it met with the ground, until it began forming into a human form, until it formed into Sandman.

"Seven against six." he said, pounding his left sand fist onto the palm of his right hand. "This should be easy."

"Marko!" Hydro-Man growled at Sandman, who winked with a smirk at his rival.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens watched with awe at the arrival of the Avengers.

"It seems a majority of the Avengers are evening the odds!" Scarlet said, right as the screen changed. "What's this?"

"Huh?" Danny wondered.

"Another aircraft has entered the scene!" Scarlet announced.

"Ah, the X Tornado!" Danny shouted as he recognized the jet.

"Tornado?!" a male citizen gawked.

"Where did it come from?" a female citizen asked.

The screen then changed to a close-up on the X Tornado, and there was someone on top of the jet.

"There's something on the nose of the craft." scarlet said as the camera zoomed in, and it revealed Sonic on top of the X Tornado. "It's a blue- it can't be… a blue hedgehog?!"

"It's Sonic!" Danny shouted.

"Who is that dude?" a male teenager asked.

"What's his name again?" another female citizen asked.

"His name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Albert, Elmer and Danny said in unison.

Sonic was smirking as the X Tornado flew towards Eggman's base, while Hawkeye and Black Widow flew the Quinjet next to them.

* * *

 **Inside the base…**

Rouge, Topaz and the special forces continued to run through the base.

"There!" Topaz shouted as she saw a metal door in front of them.

Suddenly, another E-12 Behemoth crashed through the wall behind them, catching their attention.

"There's another one?!" Topaz gawked.

"Don't sweat it, sweetie, I'll handle this robot." Rouge said. "You lead the team to the generator room and set the charges!"

"Alright guys, follow me!" Topaz said to the agents before leading the team to the generator room, leaving Rouge to deal with Behemoth.

The jewel thief began her assault as she flew in front of Behemoth and flew out of the way as it swung its arm at her.

Topaz and the special forces team were about to reach the metal door, when several E-13 Guardbot robots suddenly appear in front of them and began to fire their weapons at the agents.

Rouge continued her fight with Behemoth, who swung its giant arm at her, only for her to duck.

"Missed me, slowbot!" Rouge taunted before flying towards Behemoth, only to get caught by its other claw. Rouge grunted, gathering enough strength that broke Behemoth's arm to pieces, disabling the robot. The bat turned to see Topaz and the special forces team in trouble.

Topaz and the special forces team dived to the ground just in time to avoid the Guardbots' gunfire.

Suddenly, Knuckles bursted through the wall before charging at the Guardbots.

"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted.

Knuckles jumped from wall to wall, avoiding the Guardbots' shots, before delivering powerful punches and kicks that destroyed all the Guardbots.

"Wow, thank you!" Topaz said as she walked up to Knuckles. "You're one of Sonic's friends, aren't you?"

"We're not friends!" Knuckles snapped.

"But you do know him, don't you?" Topaz asked.

"Maybe…" Knuckles said. "By the way, what are you and your crew trying to do here anyway?"

"We came here to destroy Eggman's base." Rouge explained, walking up to the echidna. "In fact, we're on our way to sabotage the generator room right now."

"There's no way you could do it!" Knuckles said. "That room will be impossible to get into!"

"Really…" Rouge challenged.

"We have to try!" Topaz said.

"You'll fail, unless you have me along!" Knuckles said with a smile. "I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he finds out that I helped to defeat Dr. Eggman while he missed out on the glory! That would mess with his ego!"

"Sounds like you've got an inferiority complex!" Rouge quipped silently.

"Huh? I have a what?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, nothing! Never mind…" Rouge lied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Eggman was berating Decoe and Bocoe for their carelessness and for almost killing him.

"That was me!" he shouted angrily at them. "You tin-canned turkeys nearly wiped out the evilest genius in the universe! Bah!"

"Sorry, doctor…" Decoe and Bocoe apologized sheepishly as Eggman turned to the screen showing the X Tornado.

"I'll wipe that smirk off of Sonic's face!" he growled before pressing a ton of buttons in a quick motion. "This time, I'm not holding back!"

* * *

The ground outside the base opened, revealing more missiles, which were then launched at the X Tornado.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"Hang on tight, Chris!" Tails yelled.

* * *

"Uh oh… look out!" Decoe warned.

Eggman's seat suddenly began to transform so that it took the shape of a jet ride, complete with a steering control.

"This time, the doctor really means business!" Bocoe said excitedly.

Eggman madly pushed a ton of buttons and spun around in his seat.

* * *

The X Tornado evaded all of the missiles through a tailspin, and the Quinjet performed the same stunt as missiles headed for it as well.

"We're gonna crash!" Chris yelled on the X Tornado.

"Relax. We're fine!" Tails assured him.

On the Quinjet, Hawkeye and Black Widow steered the jet out of the range of a few missiles.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens watched the fight with worry.

"They're done for!" a citizen yelled.

"No, they're gonna make it through okay!" Danny assured.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Hulk swung his fist at Rhino's face, sending him sliding across the ground. The Rhino quickly got back up and charged at the Hulk with his horn, only for the Hulk to simply jump out of the way.

Thor and Electro continued their electric assault on each other, with the former charging up _Mjølnir_ with lightning from above before shooting it a few times at Electro, who countered the attacks with bolts of his electricity.

Iron Man and Vulture began an aerial assault on each other, with the latter flying after the former. Iron Man turned around and fired two shots from his repulsors at Vulture, who flew out of the range of the blasts.

"Give it up, Toomes." Iron Man said as he fired another repulsor blast at Vulture, who flew out of the way once again.

"Not without settling scores with you, Stark!" Vulture shouted as he continued to give chase.

"Whatever you say, you old buzzard." Iron Man taunted before flying upwards to outmaneuver Vulture, who flew after him.

"It's _Vulture_!" he shouted angrily. "You can't get the name right!"

Sandman and Hydro-Man were giving heavy blows to one another. The former was continuously pummeling the latter's face with his sand fists, and though he seemed to take damage, so were Sandman's fists, which were now muddy from Hydro-Man's head, which was spilling water while regenerating at the same time.

Without warning, Hydro-Man punched Sandman across the face with a watery fist, turning the left side of his face into mud and sending him on the ground with a thud.

"There's mud in your eye, Marko!" Hydro-Man taunted as Sandman's muddied face slowly began regenerating thanks to the rest of the sand in his body. "Why'd you join these super zeroes anyway? So you can get away from Spider-Man's punches?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sandman asked as his face fully healed. "He's forgiven me for what I did to him in the past. Why can't you do the same and use your powers the same way I'm using them?"

"Forgiveness is overrated!" Hydro-Man mocked, which earned him a glare from Sandman. "Besides, I always prefered the _real_ winning team!"

Sandman's glare turned into a sly smirk.

"Well, good luck living with your relationship issues." he said smugly.

This seemed to set Hydro-Man off, as he let out an enraged shout before blasting a spout of water from his arm, which Sandman was able to dodge before stretching his sandy arm out and punching Hydro-Man square in the face with his sand fist.

The New Goblin was back on his Sky Stick and was dodging a few air blasts from Shocker before throwing three razor bats at him, only for Shocker to blow them up by aiming his gauntlets at them and unleashing a few more air blasts.

Spider-Man and Captain America were still dealing with Doc Ock, who swung his mechanical arms at them. One sped toward Captain America with its claws stuck together in an attempt to run him through, only for the Star-Spangled Avenger to block the attack with his shield.

"You still think your little army can best _mine_?" Doc Ock asked with a smug grin.

"Well, duh!" Spider-Man pointed out. "That's only a backup plan in case I can't deal with you at once!"

"Well, I have a backup plan of my own!" Doc Ock said.

As if on cue, the claws at the end of the mechanical arms spread out before they began spinning rapidly like propellers.

"That looks new." Spider-Man admitted as the claws shredded the ground while Doc Ock advanced towards him and Captain America.

The X Tornado and the Quinjet continued to dodge a few more missiles targeting both jets, while more were headed straight for them.

"There's more coming!" Amy shouted.

"Well, watch this!" Tails said with a smirk before steering the X Tornado around and shot the missiles down with the jet's guns.

"Two can play at that game!" Hawkeye quipped before he pressed a button, which caused the bottom of the Quinjet to open up, and a large turret descended before it shot down the missiles headed for them.

"Yay!" Frances cheered, while Sonic laughed in joy.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic asked through the screen.

The citizens then broke into cheers.

"Go, Sonic!" Danny shouted.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's base…**

The battle raged on, when Shocker took notice of the X Tornado and the Quinjet.

"Oh, goodie." he said with a smug grin under his mask before aiming his gauntlets at both jets. "Two birds to shoot."

At that moment, his gauntlets shot out two air blasts, one headed for the X Tornado and the other headed for the Quinjet.

"Uh oh!" Tails said as he noticed the green beam headed for the X Tornado before he quickly steered it to the side, only for the beam to end up hitting the Quinjet behind them, followed by the other green beam hitting the left wing.

"I hope we brought parachutes!" Hawkeye said as he struggled to keep the Quinjet up.

"Don't need any." Black Widow said. "We got another ride to hitch!"

She pointed out the window to see the New Goblin headed towards them on his glider.

"Good call!" Hawkeye said before he and Black Widow as the door to the back of the jet opened. They both jumped out, and the New Goblin quickly caught them by the hands and lifted them up on his glider as the damaged Quinjet crashed into the ocean.

Once the New Goblin hovered above the ground, Hawkeye and Black Widow jumped off the Sky Stick and prepared their respective weapons.

Spider-Man and Captain America continued to deal with Doc Ock, who swung the spinning claws of his mechanical arms at them in an attempt to shred them both, only for the Star-Spangled Avenger to block the attacks with his shield and for Spider-Man to perform a back handspring as two spinning claws swung at him.

He got to a safe distance to see Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" Spider-Man said before turning to Captain America, who also looked towards him. "May I?"

Steve smirked in response. "Do the honors, soldier!"

Spider-Man smirked under his mask before shouting, "Avengers Assemble!"

That got the whole team's attention as they regrouped and got into a back-to-back position as the villains began surrounding them, while more Octobots began descending from the tower.

The Hulk let out a mighty roar as his teammates prepared; Hawkeye placed an arrow on his bowstring and aimed it at the villains, Thor gripped his hammer tightly, Spider-Man got into a battle stance, Sandman's left hand formed into a sand hammer while his right one formed into a sand mace, the New Goblin hovered on his Sky Stick and took out his green sword, Black Widow loaded a clip into her gun, Captain America readied his shield, and finally Iron Man descended onto the ground as the Avengers prepared themselves.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The X Tornado flew closer towards the tower wall.

"Hey Sonic, will that work?" Tails asked Sonic, who smirked.

"Perfect!" Sonic shouted before jumping off the X Tornado and smashing through the tower wall. Sonic then ran throughout the corridor and smashed his way into a room where he suddenly skidded to a stop as he saw Eggman smiling evilly at him on his Egg Mobile.

"That's close enough!" Eggman taunted. "It was a fluke that you pushed it this far, but now your lucky streak is over!"

Suddenly, a door labeled "E-18" opened before Sonic, revealing a huge robot that had blue legs and arms connected to its torso with silver-plated metal alloys. Its torso is black with a red, rounded blade with edges that point upward. Its lower part of its torso is black with a stripe of yellow directly above it.

Its name was E-18 Guerra-Hard.

Eggman flew above the robot's head and landed the Egg Mobile on top of it while laughing.

"Looks like Spider-Man isn't here to defend you this time!" Eggman taunted. "Ready, hedgehog?!"

"You bet, Dr. E!" Sonic said with a smirk.

Guerra-Hard suddenly swung its fist at Sonic, who jumped out of the way.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The Avengers prepared for anything as they continued to face down their enemies.

Spider-Man and the New Goblin glared at Doc Ock, who smirked as his mechanical arms snapped their claws at them. The Hulk and Rhino glared at each other as the former pounded his fists together while the latter dragged his right foot across the ground repeatedly like an actual rhino ready to charge at its enemy. Hawkeye and Black Widow aimed their respective weapons at Shocker, who aimed his gauntlets at them. Sandman and Hydro-Man glared at each other as the latter's arms turned into water while he clenched his fists. Thor spun _Mjølnir_ with the handle while Electro's hands began to spark with electricity. Finally, Iron Man prepared his repulsors and aimed them at Vulture, who looked ready to fly, while Captain America aimed his shield at the villain.

"Okay, now it's _nine_ against six." Sandman remarked. "Now _this_ should be easy."

"Some of us have to deal with the Octobots." Spider-Man explained his plan in a low tone.

"And some of us have to deal with the baddies." Iron Man said while jerking his thumb at the Sinister Six.

"I have a plan." the web-slinger said. "And it's gonna involve dealing with those at the same time."

"You know, for a guy your age, you know how to take a role as team leader well." Captain America admitted with a smirk.

"You're embarrassing me, Cap." Spider-Man teased. "You and me will deal with Ock. Thor, you take care of the tower. You got the lightning. Serve us some fried calamari. Goblin, Iron Man, you deal with Vulture. Hawkeye and Widow, you take care of Shocker. Sandman, you deal with Hydro-Man. And Hulk…" the green goliath turned to the wall-crawler.

"Smash."

The Hulk smirked before performing a massive leap towards the tower, smashing an Octobot once he got on before smashing another Octobot on his left and then smashing the first Octobot into the tower before jumping off and landed in front of a group of six Octobots.

The Rhino growled before chasing after the Hulk, leaving the rest of the villains and heroes facing each other.

"This should be fun." Black Widow quipped before she and Hawkeye charged at Shocker, who fired his air blasts from his gauntlets at them, only for Black Widow to do a somersault into the air and for Hawkeye to slide across the ground before firing an arrow at Shocker.

The mercenary fired another air blast from his right gauntlet at the incoming arrow, which suddenly exploded in front of him once it was hit, sending him flying back, only to recover with a back handspring.

Thor spun _Mjølnir_ with the handle before taking off towards the top of the tower, while Electro shot two bolts of electricity towards the ground, giving him a boost and enabling him to hover off the ground, giving chase to the God of Thunder.

"Hey, Toomes." Iron Man said to Vulture. "Bet you're up for another race!"

"And you've got a new opponent!" the New Goblin added before he took off to the skies on his Sky Stick, with Iron Man following him. The Vulture growled before he jumped up and flew after them.

"I'm about to turn you into Mud Man, Marko!" Hydro-Man taunted as his arms turned into water.

Sandman gave a smirk of confidence before charging at Hydro-Man, and the two combatants began to pummel each other with their powers.

"Okay, Ock." Spider-Man siad as he and Captain America prepared themselves for battle against Doc Ock. "Get ready for Round Two!"

With a yell, Spider-Man and Captain America jumped at Doc Ock, who swung his mechanical arms at them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the generator room…**

The agents finished placing the bombs on the walls, as one of them ran to Topaz.

"The demolition charge is all set, ma'am!" the agent reported.

"Good work! Well, looks like we're ready, Rouge!" Topaz said before turning to Rouge, but she wasn't there. "Hey, where did Rouge go?"

"I saw her go that way." Knuckles said as he pointed upwards, where Rouge was looking around for something.

"What in the world is she doing there?" Topaz asked.

"Aww… Eggman must be keeping the Chaos Emerald someplace else, now!" Rouge groaned as she looked around where she probably saw the Chaos Emerald fall into last time.

"Hey, Rouge!" Topaz called out from below, catching Rouge's attention.

"Yeah?!" Rouge shouted back.

"Get down here! We've gotta go!" Topaz shouted.

"Go on, I'll catch up!" Rouge said.

"We need you!" Topaz shouted.

"There's something I've gotta take care of first!" Rouge said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Decoe and Bocoe were observing the situation through the cameras in the security room.

"They appear to be working on opposite sides, but are any of them working for us?" Decoe asked. "You should lock them all in until we can figure out who is who."

"Good idea." Bocoe said before pressing a button.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Rouge's ears perked up as she saw the several doors in front of her closing.

"Uh oh, not good…" Rouge said as Topaz climbed up.

"Hey, what are you up to, Rouge?" Topaz asked as Knuckles and the agents climbed after her.

"They locked us in, but not for long!" Rouge said before jumping at the door and delivering a series of kicks to it, but it won't budge. "I can't kick through!"

"Leave it to me!" Knuckles said before jumping at the door and delivering a series of punches at it, but met with the same results.

"Huh?! I didn't even make a dent…" Knuckles said before continuing to punch the door.

"Is there time to defuse the charge?" Topaz asked one agent, who shook his head, making her and another agent gasp in shock.

"Well, that's it…" Topaz said.

"We're not giving up yet!" Knuckles said.

"He's right!" Rouge agreed. "Together, we've got a fighting chance! Ready?"

Knuckles and Rouge began to punch and kick the door respectively.

"We just gotta sit tight!" Topaz said to the agents.

Just then, the sound of metal clanging caught their attention.

They all turned to see a large group of Octobots surrounding them, while a few more descended from the walls.

"Must be another one of Eggman's robots." Knuckles guessed as he was ready to pound the Octobots to the ground.

"Not Eggman, but Doc Ock." Topaz said as she took notice of the mechanical arms on the robots before she and the other agents aimed their weapons at them. "Fire!"

They all began firing their guns at the Octobots, managing to shoot down a few, while the other robots began their assault.

"Hold them off while we get this open!" Knuckles shouted before continuing to punch the door, while Rouge kept kicking.

One octobot scurried behind one agent and jumped onto his back before leaping off, sending the agent falling to the ground. It then jumped on top of him and began to ram its claws at him, but the agent held it off with his gun.

Another agent fired his gun at the robot that pinned his comrade down, thus releasing him from the Octobot's hold.

Another Octobot jumped onto the agent's shoulders, causing him to fire his gun randomly in an attempt to get it off, only for the agent he saved to return the favor and shoot the Octobot off of him.

The two agents gave each other a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The Hulk smashed his way through the Octobots surrounding him. One managed to attach itself to his back, only for the Hulk to fall onto his back, flattening the Octobot. He delivered a kick to another Octobot before grabbing two more and then slamming them together.

"Hey, Hulk!" the Rhino shouted from behind him, grabbing his attention. "Come over here so I can run you down!"

"Gladly!" the Hulk said with a smirk. "But first, have some calamari!"

He threw the smashed remains of the Octobots in his hands at the Rhino, who swatted them aside.

"Thanks, but rhinos are vegetarians!" the Rhino said as he dragged his right foot across the ground like an actual rhino. "And I'm gonna _beat_ my greens."

"Well, come get 'em." the Hulk taunted before he let out a yell and ran at Rhino, who also charged at him before swinging his right fist at him, only for the Hulk to grab it and counter the attack by swinging his fist into the Rhino's face, sending him flying backwards. The Rhino got up and, with a yell, charged at the Hulk, who also charged at him once more.

Iron Man and the New Goblin were still being chased by the Vulture, when the New Goblin spotted the Hulk and the Rhino charging at each other and got an idea from this.

"Iron Man!" he said, which got Iron Man's attention. "Gimme your hand. I have an idea!"

Iron Man didn't ask, but grabbed the New Goblin's hand, and the latter spun him around with the Sky Stick supporting him, and Iron Man delivered a kick to the Vulture's gut, knocking him unconscious sending him into the sky.

The New Goblin flew up on his glider and grabbed the Vulture by the ankle before flying down to the charging brutes. The glider began to spin around as the New Goblin held onto the Vulture's ankle before letting go and throwing him behind the Hulk.

"Hulk!" he shouted, which got his attention. "Now!"

The Hulk saw the unconscious Vulture flying at him before jumping up and causing the unconscious villain to crash into the Rhino, causing him to trip and crash into a tree, which caused his horn to get stuck.

"Hey, get me outta here!" the Rhino shouted until he felt his feet leave the ground, and soon he was face to face with a smirking Hulk, who held the tree up.

"Need a hand?" the Hulk asked smugly before punching the Rhino square in the face, sending him crashing into a rock, and fell to the ground with a thud.

Hawkeye and Black Widow continued to deal with Shocker, who kept firing more air blasts from his gauntlets at them, which they dodged.

Hawkeye shot another arrow at Shocker, who simply shot another air blast at it. He dodged a few bullets from Black Widow by doing a side handspring before shooting another air blast, which hit Black Widow directly in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall of the tower, knocking her out.

"Lights out, darlin'." Shocker quipped before turning to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye reached for his quiver for another arrow, only to feel air before turning around. To his annoyance, he was empty.

"You shot your last arrow, Robin Hood." Shocker said as he prepared his gauntlets for another blast.

Hawkeye looked around for anything useful, until he set his eyes on a destroyed Octobot and focused them on its mechanical arms.

"Actually, I have a few more!" he said before Shocker's gauntlets released another air blast, which he dodged and rolled across the ground before tearing out two of the Octobot's mechanical arms and quickly straightened them before loading one into his bowstring.

Shocker fired another air blast at Hawkeye, who performed a somersault high into the air before shooting the mechanical arm at Shocker's right gauntlet, the claws piercing through the gadget and causing it to short-circuit.

"What the-?!" Shocker gawked before quickly removing the gauntlet and throwing it aside as it exploded. Shocker quickly fired an air blast from his left gauntlet at Hawkeye, who ran up a tree and fired the mechanical arm from his bowstring at Shocker's gauntlet, disabling it as well.

Shocker quickly removed the gauntlet and tossed it aside as it exploded as well, thus giving Hawkeye the advantage.

Hawkeye jumped off the tree and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Shocker's face, which knocked the mercenary out.

With that done, Hawkeye walked over to Black Widow, who was regaining consciousness as she opened her eyes.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"You missed a little trick of mine." Hawkeye quipped. "Gotta give thanks to the Octobots."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic continued to fight against Guerra-Hard, who kicked him up into the ceiling. As he fell, Guerra-Hard kicked him again towards a wall, while Eggman laughed evilly.

"He's crushed!" Eggman yelled.

"Not yet!" Sonic shouted before charging towards Guerra-Hard.

"The pressure's on now, Sonic!" Eggman yelled before Guerra-Hard threw its fist at Sonic and crushed him into the wall.

"I've gotten out of tighter squeezes!" Sonic grunted as Guerra-Hard crushed him.

"That's true, but this time, you've finally met your match!" Eggman said triumphantly. "Guerra-Hard's the ultimate combat robot because it's got the ultimate power supply: two Chaos Emeralds!"

"So that's it!" Sonic finally realized.

"I've been looking forward to this Sonic!" Eggman said, right before a phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello." he said.

"Sorry to bother you doctor, but we have a problem." Decoe said through the phone. "A group of intruders is locked in the generator room. We're unable to determine on who's side they're on."

"Huh?" Eggman asked as he pressed on the screen, which showed Knuckles punching through the door. "Knuckles?! Those are our enemies, you dumb bot!"

"Then we will eliminate them!" Decoe shouted through the phone.

"What are they doing in the generator room anyway?" Eggman asked.

"I am not certain, but they did mention something about demolition charges." Decoe explained.

"They what?!" Eggman gawked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Knuckles and Rouge continued to punch and kick the door respectively, while the timer read 5:00 as Topaz and the agents continued to shoot at the Octobots.

"We're running out of time!" Topaz said as she gunned down another Octobot.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Thor shot more lightning bolts from his hammer at Electro, who held back the attacks with a few bolts of electricity as the two continued their aerial assault.

"Just give up already!" Electro shouted as he shot another bolt of electricity at Thor, who swung his hammer to block the attack. "And let me show you what a _real_ god of thunder really is!"

"I think you're mistaken, Electro." Thor said as he spun his hammer. "You only control electricity around you, wheras I control thunder only."

"I don't need any of that educational crap!" Electro snapped. "I desereve to be the true god of all electricity!"

"Don't let your envy get the better of you." Thor warned as he spun his hammer faster. "Sometimes it would come back to _strike_ you!"

Without warning, he threw _Mjølnir_ straight into Electro's gut, sending him flying across the air as the hammer returned to Thor's hand as the God of Thunder finally flew to the antenna of the tower.

He quickly gripped it and raised _Mjølnir_ into the air as the clouds began to darken before a bolt of thunder hit the hammer. Not only did it stop with the hammer, but it sent a wave of electricity through the wall of the tower, and it delivered a series of shocks to the Octobots descendng from the tower, disabling them and causing them to fall to the ground as Thor finished this attack.

"That should even the odds." Thor said until a bolt of electricity shot past him. He turned to see an angry Electro charging up his electric hands.

"Unless the odds are against _you_!" he shouted before shooting another bolt of electricity at Thor, who hit the incoming bolt with his hammer before flying up into the air to continue this aerial assault.

Sandman and Hydro-Man continued to duke it out as the former delivered heavy blows to the latter, but, as before, his fists became muddy again as Hydro-Man's face and torso began regenerating.

"Thirsty, Marko?" Hydro-Man mocked as Sandman caught his breath before aiming his right arm at him. "Knock yourself out!"

Hydro-Man shot out another spout of water from his arm at Sandman, who quickly dodged the attack before gazing into the sky to see the dark clouds reverting to light, normal clouds.

"Thor must've put up one hell of a storm." he said to himself, but then he suddenly stopped. "Storm."

And got an idea from this.

"Hope you brought some goggles, Morris." he taunted. "'Cause there's gonna be another storm."

"Wait. Don't you mean an umbrella?" Hydro-Man asked with sudden curiosity.

"Nope. Goggles." Sandman said with a smirk before his body turned into a large gust of sand and whirled around Hydro-Man in a sandstorm.

Hydro-Man shot more spouts of water from his arms into the sandstorm in an attempt to track Sandman, but to no avail.

"Trying to hold the pain, huh?" Hydro-Man taunted. "Very well!"

His entire body formed into water as he prepared to release large spouts of water from his arms, when suddenly the sandstorm stopped, and the sand fell to the floor.

"Come on out, Marko!" Hydro-Man demanded as he looked around for his rival. "Marko!"

No response.

"Marko?!"

"Polo."

The response came from beneath him as he looked down, and was suddenly thrown into the air by a large sand fist that bursted from the ground until it formed into a current of sand which followed Hydro-Man into the air.

Hydro-Man screamed as he was flung to the air when he saw the sand current forming into a hammer before it hit him directly in the chest, sending him flying towards Electro, who continued his electric assault on Thor, who countered his attacks.

The sand current formed into the upper half of Sandman's body as he shouted, "Thor! Heads up!"

Thor turned to see Hydro-Man flying towards Electro, crashing into him and resulting in them giving each other a major injury; Hydro-Man's watery body short-circuited Electro, while Electro's body sent a wave of electricity throughout Hydro-Man's body.

Hydro-Man and Electro continued to scream in pain until the former exploded into water and the latter fell towards the ground where Doc Ock was fighting Spider-Man and Captain America.

Doc Ock swung his claw-spinning mechanincal arms at the duo, only for Captain America to block the attack with his shield and Spider-Man to perform a somersault into the air and deliver a dropkick to Doc Ock's chest, sending him tumbling back.

As Dock Ock prepeared for another attack, he was suddenly splashed all over by water falling from the sky and Electro landed next him with a thud. Electro's hand slumped next to a small puddle of water, where Doc Ock just so happened to be standing on, which resulted in a wave of electricity that was sent coarsing through Doc Ock's body, causing him to scream in pain before being sent flying into the wall of the tower, unconscious.

"And that's why we never mix a toaster with a hot tub, Cap." Spider-Man quipped to Captain America, who chuckled at the little joke.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sonic continued to get crushed by Guerra-Hard, when he got an idea.

"This will be a cinch!" he said with a smirk before putting his hands against the wall and pushing Guerra-Hard's hand with all his might before he was completely free and ran across the wall.

"Get Sonic!" Eggman yelled at Guerra-Hard as Sonic ran towards the robot.

"Run all you want! Guerra-Hard will still pulverize you!" Eggman yelled at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog only chuckled as Guerra-Hard threw a kick at him, only for Sonic to break and jump onto the robot, avoiding Guerra-Hard's attack.

"Get him!" Eggman yelled angrily at Guerra-Hard, but then screamed in horror when he saw Sonic running along the robot before jumping. "Gah! Stop him!"

Sonic charged through Guerra-Hard's chest and out htrough its back, holding the cyan and yellow Chaos Emeralds.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted triumphantly.

"No, bring them back!" Eggman shouted at Sonic.

The two Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's hands glow. As the Emerald's energy coursed through his body, Sonic rapidly blasted through Guerra-Hard in every direction before blasting through a door.

"Oh no!" Eggman panicked before steering his Egg Mobile off of Guerra-Hard's head while the robot exploded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The heroes have finished rounding up the unconscious villains as they waited for another Quinjet.

"Good work, soldiers." Captain America congratulated them before turning to Spider-Man. "Especially you, Spidey. You really have what it takes to be a team leader."

Spider-Man gave a salute in response.

Suddenly, the top of the tower exploded, catching the heroes' attention. They turned and saw Sonic blasting through the base.

"Hey, buddy!" Spider-Man shouted at Sonic, who shot him and the heroes a thumbs up before continuing to blast his way through the base.

"A flying hedgehog." Iron Man said. "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"You're telling me." Hawkeye agreed.

* * *

 **In the generator room…**

Topaz finished gunning down another Octobot as she helped one of the agents up.

As Knuckles and Rouge continued to punch and kick the door respectively, and while Topaz and the other agents checked each other for injuries, the rubble began to drop from above them as the demolition charge read 2:30.

"Ah, there's not much time to get out of here!" Topaz shouted.

"We're still locked in!" Rouge said.

"Don't worry, I'll punch us out!" Knuckles shouted before punching through the door once more, revealing a hole. "Alright!"

"Look out!" Rouge shouted as she grabbed Knuckles in a flying tackle to the ground as Sonic bursted through the generator room.

"What a show off…" Knuckles growled before turning to Rouge, who was on top of him. "Get off! I wanna fight too!"

"Don't give me orders!" Rouge snapped at him. "I'm in charge of this operation! You follow my lead!"

"Yeah?!" Knuckles growled. "Well, following you is what trapped us to start with!"

"You're cute when you're angry." Rouge teased him.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Topaz shouted at the top of her lungs, breaking their argument before everyone proceeded to leave through the door.

The demolition charge finally expired, creating a huge explosion. Topaz, Rouge, Knuckles, and the other agents, who have made it outside the base and were now in the beach area, ducked for cover as the light expanded.

* * *

Outside the tower, a Quinjet finally arrived.

"There's our ride!" Captain America said. "Grab the baddies and hop on!"

The heroes grabbed each villain and entered the Quinjet; the Hulk held Doc Ock over his left shoulder and dragged Rhino by his ankle, Hawkeye dragged Shocker into the jet by the arm, Sandman dragged Hydro-Man by the ankle, Iron Man held the Vulture over his shoulder, and Thor held Electro over his shoulder before entering the Quinjet with Captain America going in.

"Better lift off before this place goes kablooey!" Spider-Man said as he hopped on the Sky Stick with the New Goblin.

"Hang on, Spidey!" the New Goblin said before he steered his glider

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion sent a wind that sent a few trees blowing away. At the beach section of the island, Topaz, Rouge, Knuckles, and the other agents shielded their eyes from the blast and the sand.

* * *

 **Back in New York…**

At the Daily Bugle, the staff cheered at the victory of the heroes.

Jameson stood in shock after witnessing the whole fight.

"Maybe Parker was right." he silently said.

Robbie chuckled and patted Jameson's shoulder. "We did it, Jonah! We won."

Jameson looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Won what? The lottery?" he asked sarcastically. "Put this on the paper!"

"Okay. On it." Robbie said. "What will the headline be this time?"

"Oh, this gonna sound catchy." Jameson said. "'Victory for Team Spider-Hog!'"

"Got it." Robbie said, but then stopped and looked at Jameson. "Team Spider-Hog?"

"You know. The Spider and the Hedghog." Jameson explained. "You mix one team with another, and you get that!"

"Didn't have to explain it to me, Jonah." Robbie said before leaving.

"What? You looked confused for a moment." Jameson said as he followed Robbie.

Hobie smiled at his friends' victory.

"Good work, guys." he said silently.

* * *

May watched the broadcast with a proud smile on her face.

"Well done, boys." she said.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens cheered loudly as they watched the tower explode.

"But... where's Sonic?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, did you think he made it out okay?" Elmer asked.

* * *

 **Back at the Thorndyke Mansion…**

Chuck, Mary Jane, Cream and Cheese were in the garage watching the whole event.

"They did it!" Mary Jane cheered.

"That fireball's huge!" Chuck exclaimed. "I hope Sonic wasn't still in there…"

"I bet we'll see him any second!" Cream said before turning to Cheese. "Right, Cheese?"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped in agreement.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's destroyed base…**

The X Tornado flew towards the destroyed tower as another explosion occurred. The smoke cleared, revealing it to be Sonic, who held the two Chaos Emeralds and landed on the X Tornado.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic!" Tails, Amy, Chris, and Frances shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Back in Station Square…**

The citizens broke into cheers at their new hero.

* * *

 **Back on Eggman's destroyed base…**

Spider-Man and the New Goblin flew over to the X Tornado on the latter's glider.

"Way to go, guys!" Spider-Man congratulated them.

"Looks like you won some prizes!" the New Goblin said as he saw the cyan and yellow Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's hands.

"We beat Eggman, and we got back what was ours." Sonic said. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Actually, we gotta drop off the baddies first." Spider-Man said before turning to the Quinjet.

On the Quinjet, the Avengers waved at Spider-Man, who waved back at them.

"Tony, call Nick." Captain America said to Iron Man before turning to the unconscious Sinister Six. "Tell him we have a surprise for him."

* * *

 **Later…**

The heroes have finally arrived at a large hellicarrier, which had arrived in Station Square about an hour ago, where the pilot landed the Quinjet, and Tails landed the X Tornado next to it.

The heroes got off their respective jets and met up with each other.

"So these are the new guys." Captain America said as he observed the Sonic Heroes.

"Spidey told us a lot about you guys." Sonic said. "Glad you came to help us."

"Better yet, we're glad you make a better team than us." Captain America admitted, making the Sonic Heroes smile in response as Chris and Frances ran up.

"Captain America!" Chris said with excitement. "My friend here and I are your biggest fans!"

"It's finally great to see you in person!" Frances said in the same tone as Captain America chuckled.

"Thanks, but you're not the only fans to say that." the Star-Spangled Avenger said. "Just ask Spidey."

"You must be a hammer wielder as well." Thor said to Amy. "Does worth add to its power?"

"Actually, I just rely on wits while using this baby!" Amy said as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"So you're a child prodigy?" Iron Man asked Tails. "Stark Industries could use somebody like you some day."

"Thanks." Tails said with a smile. "It's a coincidence that Harry gave me the offer to work for OsCorp, but right now me and the others have a world to go back to."

Suddenly, another jet arrived and landed near them, and out came Rouge, Knuckles, Topaz, and the other agents.

"That was one hell of a fight you guys put up." Topaz admitted, when Sonic noticed Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckles!" he said as he waved at him, as the echidna only smiled.

"What are you doing here, Rouge?" Amy asked the bat suspiciously.

"I was just helping even the odds, is all." Rouge said.

"And that's the last of these guys." Iron Man said as he observed Knuckles and Rouge.

Just then, Nick Fury arrived with a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who walked into the Quinjet to retrieve the villains.

"Take these baddies to their cells." Nick ordered. "And set a course for the Raft."

The agents walked out of the Quinjet with the villains, who now wore handcuffs.

"I used to look up to you, Stark." Vulture bitterly said to Iron Man. "You're ten times worse than Osborn."

"Keep telling yourself that, Toomes." Iron Man said as the agents led the Vulture away.

"This isn't over!" Hydro-Man shouted. "I know your fear, you blue rat! I'll follow you _everywhere_! The oceans, the lakes, the fountains-!"

"And the toilets?" Sandman interrupted before he and the others burst out laughing as the agents led Hydro-Man away with the other villains, though Doc Ock was the last to go.

"You may have won this battle," Ock said to Spider-Man in a sinister tone, "But next time, I'll find new ways to get rid of you, _Peter Parker_."

Peter glared under his mask as soon as Ock mentioned his name.

"Enough chit-chat." one of the agents holding him said before leading him away. "Let's go."

As soon as they were gone, the Hulk began talking to Knuckles.

"So, you strong?" he asked the echidna.

"Yep." Knuckles said.

"Hot tempered?" Hulk asked again.

"Not all the time, but yes." Knuckles answered.

"Guess you and I have a lot in common." the Hulk said with a smirk before he and Knuckles performed a fist bump.

"I take it you're a spy." Black Widow said to Rouge.

"Yesterday was my first day." Rouge said with a smirk. "And I'm a part time jewel thief!"

"Guess that's one thing we have in common, except for the thief part." Black Widow said as Nick walked up to the Sonic Heroes.

"You all did great today." he began. "You provided us enough assistance to take down the Sinister Six and Dr. Eggman altogether. That's why I'm offering you all a place in the Avengers."

"Wow!" Amy said with excitement. "Us, working with superheroes! That would sound great!"

"Not so fast, Amy." Sonic interrupted. "We need the rest of the Chaos Emeralds to get us home."

"You're right." Amy said, a little disappointed.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah, they're jewels that can power up machines and give the user powers." Tails explained as he held out the cyan and yellow Chaos Emeralds, allowing the Avengers to look on in awe.

"They're beautiful." Black Widow said as the Chaos Emeralds shone.

"Not like anything I've seen in Asgard." Thor said.

"We already have the green emerald, so we only have four more to go." Sonic said before turning to Nick. "Thanks for the offer, Nick, but we still have to get home."

"Very well." Nick said with a smile.

"Well, we got the emeralds back, we beat the bad guys and Eggman, and we still have a city to defend." Spider-Man said as he looked down at the city from the edge of the Hellicarrier.

"We'll be ready for whatever Eggman throws at us if he ever comes back!" the New Goblin said as he joined him.

"It's gonna take us time if we ever find a way to get back to our world." Sonic said as he and the rest of the Sonic Heroes joined.

"That reminds me, you guys should come visit New York with us." Spider-Man said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"We finally get to see your city?" Amy asked in excitement.

"Bet there's other superheroes we can meet." Tails said.

"And I bet there's other girls like me." Rouge said to Spider-Man flirtaciously.

"Actually, there's already a thief flirting me." Spider-Man said quickly, wanting to avoid the bat girl's advances. "And her costume's way hotter, no offense."

"Wait till M.J. hears about this." the New Goblin teased, earning a masked glare from Spider-Man.

"Hmph. At least I can modest." Rouge pouted before moving towards the New Goblin. "At least you can be a match."

"Considering I'm still single, I don't think this will work out." the New Goblin said nervously. "By the way, I'm human."

"Aw, come on." Rouge said in annoyance.

The heroes laughed at the scene before they glanced at the view of the city.

The Sinister Six were finally defeated, but Eggman was nowhere to be seen after the base exploded. Nevertheless, they've succeeded in finally helping the Sonic Heroes earn the citizens' respect. Eggman could still be on the loose, but the heroes will be ready to face him, with the combined efforts of the Spider and the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **A/N: Back from the dead! Sorry to keep you waiting this long. It took me days to write this chapter, but now it's finished, and we have reached the end of the New World saga and onto the Chaos Emerald saga!**

 **Unfortunately, I'm finally back in school. I've survived the first week, so let's hope I can survive the second. Wish me luck!**

 **I'm still struggling with another chapter for my second Deadpool X story, but I promise you it will come soon. Stay tuned!**


End file.
